Hearts Mended by Flesh
by Vigilante2470
Summary: (Lemon) Traveling the wilds of Anima, oppressive grief amplifies for Team RNJR at every turn. And in particular, two of their number are haunted more than the rest. But when Ruby Rose rouses to the voice of their loss, she only finds a kindred spirit in Jaune Arc, awake, alone and in mourning. Chance finds them together, and two sorrowful souls will reclaim joy through the other.
1. A Voice in the Night

**A/N* Fair warning: while still remaining tasteful, this story DOES take a few weird/realistic turns in regard to bodily functions that might be mild turn-offs for readers. It's neither graphic, nor intended to be gross, and in fact I fully expect it to be openly embraced by like-minded individuals, but it might be a mild stumbling block if such content offends you. You have been warned.**

Ruby awoke with a jolt, flashbacks to the same horrible night that haunted all of team RNJR. Pyrrha's voice called out… and yet it didn't end with the nightmare. It could have been any noise, perhaps. Or no noise at all. She recognized in a haze of drowsiness and paranoia that her mind may well be playing with her.

And yet, impossibly, the voice seemed to filter through the trees.

She followed the sound, and heard familiar barks of exertion, until she came upon a sobering scene.

She wasn't crazy; it was Pyrrha's voice indeed… from a recording. A short tutorial clip on Jaune's scroll, coaching him, encouraging him… And maybe, hesitating before she could admit something more.

Jaune was exhausted, even with the combat drill consisting of a handful of practiced swings. He had clearly been at this for a while. Likely the sound had carried into Ruby's dreams, which eased her as much as it saddened her. She had honestly never expected to hear her voice again… the one she was _exactly_ too late to save.

Lost in thought, Ruby leaned perhaps too much upon a thin branch, which snapped like a gunshot and sent her sense of balance careening out a thirty-story window.

She barely turned an outright faceplant into a forward somersault as she burst into the clearing, and planted with her left hand forward in a crouch. She squeaked as she looked up to find the point of a blade in her face.

"Ruby?!" Jaune balked, still sweating.

"Alright Jaune, just like we practiced—"

He instantly dropped his posture as he practically tackled his scroll, fumbling to pause it. Meanwhile, Ruby stood up, dusting herself off. "Oh hey, is it not my turn for watch yet?" she chuckled, eyes turned away even with Jaune's back to her. "Silly me! I mean, with the CCT network down the scroll's don't really sync the time anymore, so it must be off by—"

"R-Ruby, it's okay," Jaune muttered, pocketing the scroll and sheathing Crocea Mors. "You didn't know, heard me training, didn't want to interrupt and—"

"—Had a moment of poorly timed, awkward clumsiness, yeah," she finished, idly scratching her upper arm as it hung limp at her side. Her eyes finally met his and she offered an apologetic smirk.

After that, neither of them said anything or even directly looked at each other for several beats, until Jaune idly cleared his throat.

"Right, well, I… better leave you to it," Ruby said, finally turning to sidle away.

"Sure. Okay," Jaune answered, uncertainty brimming in his voice.

Ruby took a few steps, before stopping. Another pause.

Jaune took notice. "Ruby?"

"Jaune? Do you… Do you hate me?"

"What?!" he cried, nearly tripping over himself with how rigid his body became. "N-n-n-n-NO, of course I don't hate you! What do you even—"

"Well why NOT?!" Ruby demanded, wheeling around to face him, silver eyes brimming. "Even if I didn't kill her myself, I _failed!_ You pleaded for me to save her, and I couldn't make it in time! If I had even been a _second_ faster, I—"

" _Ruby_ that's…" he began, taking hold of her hands, towering over her by the mere fact of his size. "Of _course_ I wish things had gone differently. But a _lot_ of people failed that night. Tried their damndest and couldn't quite reach it.

"We _all_ miss her… but she wouldn't want you to torture yourself like that."

Ruby didn't answer at first, only staring through his chest, a thousand miles into nothing.

"Kinda' pot n' kettle there, Private Playlist," she snarked at last, eyeing his scroll. "At least I'm not flogging myself with an old recording I can go insane listening to."

"I… I know," Jaune answered. "But knowing it's still there… it's the last of the real her I still have. And I'm not ready to let that go."

Ruby nodded. By now, they were gently embraced. "You don't have to. But maybe it'd be good to distract ourselves, get our minds off it?"

"I mean, I _guess…_ But between fighting Grimm and walking the whole way to Mistral, we should be plenty distracted!"

She considered. "Well, the trip hasn't really been a cakewalk. Just more stress and fighting. Everywhere we turn, it's just another reminder of everything we're fighting to stop. I mean, that's great for keeping us on-target, but you can only be _so_ wound up until something gives. Maybe we just need to relax somehow?"

"Relaxing isn't very distracting. I mean, what'dya want to do, gimme a massage?"

Ruby snorted. "I dunno, but Yang sometimes said the best massage was a _different_ kind of 'deep' tissue—"

She stopped dead, face the same shade as her hood. She really needed to engage her brain _before_ her mouth.

Jaune went flush. "Pardon?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I just repeated what she said, _completely_ with the emphasis and—"

Jaune's eyes remained saucer-shaped. "I mean, you're great Ruby, I'm just not sure I'm ready to be involved like that."

"—it's not like you'd even be interested without, or that I'm trying— Wait, I'm great?"

"Ummm," Jaune intoned, not sure where this conversation was going, his heartbeat skipping at how quickly she had changed gears from her breathless… Rant? Apology?

"Well, yeah, you're the one I've known at Beacon even longer than Ren and Nora! I mean, if it were anyone… after Weiss… I guess it'd be you…"

Ruby scoffed, partly flattered, and partly wondering why she cared about being essentially the bronze medal. It was kind of a backhanded compliment, but it wasn't exactly a secret that Weiss was his first choice.

"This is a weird talk," she summated at last, hands behind her back.

"Yeah… Yep… _Pretty_ weird," Jaune said truthfully. "I mean, I get you weren't, like… _serious_ about what you said. I mean, aren't you a bit _young_ for that?"

Ruby pouted and glared. "I'm sixteen. Not _that_ unusual. The girls back at Signal were sharing stories and rumors before even my last year there."

Jaune seemed surprised by this. But then, he'd been something of a loner for most of his academic career. Shaking his head, he scoffed. "It's just too soon for a relationship, Ruby. Wound's too fresh. Thought you, of all people, would get that! I can't even believe we're talking about this!"

"H-Hey!" she stammered, stung. "All I said was I wasn't too young, of _course_ I'm not asking to go out with you!"

"Well I asked if you were _serious_! Why didn't you lead with that?!"

Ruby's eyes went wide as she spread her arms open. " _I don't know!_ All I know is, we started talking about you-know-what, and now my palms are all sweaty—"

"Your palms are _always_ sweaty."

"And now I'm imagining… _stuff_ …with you..."

Jaune nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, not gonna lie, that's pretty distracti—"

He stopped dead. Their eyes locked, as the same thought penetrated their minds.

"But…" Jaune began, trying to reason with himself. "We just agreed it was too soon for a…"

Ruby shrugged. "Who said anything about a relationship? Yang never exactly came home with a boyfriend. Don't think she needed an excuse…"

He weaved side to side. "Yang's also kinda…"

He received another cold stare. "Careful how you finish that sentence, buster."

The two remained quiet. For a while, standing awkwardly. Far off howls pierced the night.

"We're _really_ trying to talk ourselves into this, aren't we?" Jaune surmised.

Ruby swayed, twisting with her arms behind her back. "We're teenagers. I think it's kind of a thing. I'll just say straight-up… a weird part of me is kinda into this idea."

I-I mean," Jaune said, laughing nervously, "it doesn't have to _mean_ anything… it's healthy for the team. Healthy for our mission."

Ruby blushed. "Teammates take care of each other."

They stared at each other for a while, before Ruby dared to step closer… and closer.

Jaune merely burbled as she took his rather large hands into hers.

"Shhh…" She hushed, not quite meeting his eye. "First, some ground rules. Feel free to jump in. This is about being comfortable with what we're doing."

"Uh-um… o-okay."

"First, n-no _looking_ ," she continued.

"Looking?"

Still crimson, she explained. "This is about what we're feeling, and apart from not being totally comfortable seeing your… _you_ … or you seeing _mine_ … we need to be ready to pick up and leave in case something happens. We're technically on-watch, and I'm not about to fight Grimm or whatever else in my _birthday suit._ I pull 'em up, you zip it up. My skirt and hood can block the view otherwise."

For some reason, Jaune found the notion somehow _more_ enticing. "So, _touch_ but don't _look?_ "

Ruby giggled. "I know it sounds backwards, but I think the less familiar we _are_ that way, the more informal it is. But, uh… on that subject… might as well get _this_ out of the way."

Hands still locked with his, she flushed as she pulled his hand straight to her chest, over her heart. His mouth agape as her eyes slammed shut, she pressed his open palm into her modest lump. It wasn't much, but it was an icebreaker, as he slowly dared to let his fingers spread over her breast.

Really though, it was one rung on a ladder to the next bit, as her other hand slowly led his to her thigh. Shaking like a leaf, she dragged it up until she cupped his hand against the spot where both legs met.

Jaune felt electricity run up his spine as he felt warm, soft cotton that molded to his touch, but the kicker was hearing Ruby let out a gasping squeak the moment he made contact. He felt her skirt resting upon his forearm, and he slowly summoned the courage to explore this unplumbed wonderland.

Ruby failed to suppress mewls of surprise to sensations she'd only ever given herself, as Jaune clumsily molested her. He didn't seem keen on wandering beyond the spots she'd directed his hands, but at the moment that was hardly a problem. Being touched in this way, in these places, was too new and intoxicating to complain about, as her knees shook with shocked gratification. "Oh gaaaaaaawd… Get used to it, just g-get used to it!"

"Doing my best!" Jaune answered, refusing to look in the vaguest direction of his 'work.'

"I was talking to myself," she clarified airily. "But you can go to other things, you… y'know…"

Jaune paused his ministrations, uncertain if it was rude to keep fondling her pillowy crotch while they spoke. "You… want me to touch… _more_? Is… is anything off-limits?"

"Don't…" she gasped, catching her breath, heart pounding, "touch my Crescent Rose."

Jaune went rod-still, staring into space. "Is… is that your word for your—?"

"My scythe, yes."

"Not where I was going with that… So you're seriously telling me 'free reign?' I'm not gonna brush something and get punched in the eye?"

Some composure back, Ruby made a guttural, exasperated grunt. "Well on that subject, I guess I'd rather you _didn't_ stick your finger in my eye… but I mean… you're grinding your hand all over my _line_ , what else is there?"

"Excuse me, your what?" Jaune asked, amused.

" _Line_?" she repeated, head cocked as if it were obvious. "Because it's all, foldy and shaped like… I mean, you lived with seven girls, you can't tell me you've never _seen_ one. Line, hoo-ha, flower! I don't like getting _anatomical_ with the names, okay?"

"Er, alright," Jaune said, nodding his head with a smile at her indirect wording. "And while we're making rules… no… kissing? If that's okay? And like, no _mouth-stuff_ in general, I think. At least for now."

Jaune sulked inwardly, as he recalled the one and only kiss in his thoughts. The last he knew, before the one that gave it marched off to her death. He could still feel her lips on his… and every detail was a dagger.

"Well, that goes without saying, mouth-stuff," Ruby replied, nodding. "I mean, if your _mouth_ is on it, you can probably _see_ it, which violates rule number one.

"Plus it's kinda grody," she finished. "But now I think it's _my_ turn…"

She minced, almost deviously as her fingers twiddled their way towards him. He was rigid in several regards as a hand caressed his breastplate, and another found found his hip.

Ruby began to melt over him, cheeks pleasantly flushed, eyes closed as her thighs seemed to grab his right leg. Between this and her clear enthusiasm, his mind conjured an unwanted image of a deathstalker, using its twin claws to drag prey to its eager mandibles.

And indeed, she slid into him until the heat of her crotch lumped against his thigh, evident even through his denim pants.

In a moment, he noticed her hand leave his hip… and then felt a gentle clasping on his—

"Oh! ...O-okay!" Jaune trilled, as she tittered uncontrollably, clearly in disbelief over what she was doing and loving it. "This is happening."

"Sure is!" she confirmed, before her other hand reach across and seized a handful of his hind-end.

Trying to roll with the punches, he forced himself to look down, seeing Ruby handling his package however she could through his jeans. "Well, you're clearly starting to enjoy yourself."

Ruby hummed, inwardly biting her lip. "Don't pretend, sword-n'-board, Crocea Junior betrays your _enthusiasm_."

"' _C-Crocea Jr_?'" he asked, failing miserably by now to mask his virginal response to Ruby stroking him zestfully.

"What?" she said. "You thought I'd named _mine_. Now on your back, soldier!"

Not knowing what to expect, equal parts terrified and elated, he backed up and did as she asked, on the hardest patch of ground he could manage. Ruby followed slowly, climbing over him, until she was staring up at him from over his chest, her chin sitting upon two overlaid hands as she gazed dreamily.

"Legs straight too, please. Follow my lead."

He complied, and then could only watch as she pulled up the front of her skirt, angling herself with her legs nearly as straight as his.

Then he felt it. The suspicious, soft heat did its best to cover the hardest parts of his bulge, as its owner shivered and offered a nigh inaudible gasp.

Her head sank into the crook of his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his chest, and steadily began grinding her… _line_ , against him.

Breath hitching, he absorbed the surreal experience, as this soft, petite girl used his prone body as a pleasure machine. A few cycles of grinding later, and it occurred to him that he should probably contribute somehow to this experience. Not wanting to be reminded again, he dared to reach for the only two sacred bits he'd yet to touch, and firmly clasped the globes of her buttocks.

A squeak was his reward, as he kneaded and spread her little cheeks. It wasn't like he didn't know what a butt would feel like, but a girl's just seemed more… shapely, and desirable.

So positioned, he pulled her into him as she continued grinding, and added his own hip motion to the mix.

He felt himself pressed firmly against the unrelenting heat, and found firmness behind the plush of her crotch. As he himself felt the pleasure rise, his actions prompted an open-mouthed moan from his partner, whose grip tightened as she began to grind even harder.

Though he began feeling distinct aching down below, Ruby seemed unstoppable, clearly in a rush to get to her goal before it could slip away.

And before he could ponder much more about just how long he could keep this up (in multiple respects) he felt her grind one last time and freeze.

"Ah— Aaaaaagh…!" she croaked, before pressing a hand over her own mouth and moaning deeply into it, the sound muffled as he felt her spasm around him. Her leg twitched, and he honestly questioned whether he'd just broken her, as he saw beads of sweat appear on her forehead.

After a minute, she'd become limp and gasping atop him, still floored from a relatively short experience.

"You uh…" he started, feeling like a Captain Obvious. "You got there, huh?"

"Mmmhmm," she sighed happily. "And if that's the appetizer, I'm… _really_ looking forward to the main course…!"

Jaune's eyes shot wide. Okay, he hadn't thought she'd climax that early, but he never figured in her state that she'd be up for the bonus round…

Then, as the full prospect hit him like a dual-rail freight train, he considered something he hadn't in the haze of hormones and naughty-touching.

"Wait, um… how are we doing that again?"

"Not that hard, Jaune," she began, snarking, "Rod A to Slot B."

"No, I… I mean, I didn't exactly pack with the expectations that I'd be in this situation, did you? What are we gonna do about protection?"

"Ohhh…" she sighed with comprehension. "Well that's no problem. We weren't gonna do it _that_ way, even if it wasn't my… er… _'special time'_. But since it _is_ , I'm kinda wearing my cup."

Jaune only stared, trying to piece together her phrasing. "Wait, cup? You're not wearing a _cup_ , I'd have felt it!"

Ruby grunted awkwardly. "Not that thing that protects your junk. I mean the one… in… _side_ me…"

"In...side you?"

Ruby blushed fiercely. Somehow discussing feminine hygiene with him was more awkward than _doing_ him. "Look, normally I'd use a tampon or something, but I needed something reusable in case this trip took a long time, because I didn't want to start _free-bleeding_ all over Anima!"

"Oh god…" Jaune replied, face blanched with understanding.

"So instead, I found a reusable menstrual cup I can shove _up there_ , till the grossness stops…"

"This… might explain the hormones," Jaune speculated.

"Don't test me, Jaune, you should know better than anyone how quick a girl can _snap_ like this.

"Anyway, I know this isn't supposed to mean anything, but that doesn't mean I want to give up my first to a no-strings-fling. Plus, even if we _had_ protection, Yang and Dad would kill you, _then_ me, if we screwed up and I came back from all this with a baby-bump..."

Jaune seemed disappointed, but at peace. "So… what _is_ the plan? You still mentioned a 'main course'."

"Well sure!" Ruby cried. "It's… um… Well…"

Jaune didn't bother to follow up. She'd finish her thought at _some_ point.

Finally, cherry red, she blurted it all out. "I'm-gonna-let-ya'-put-it-in-my-butt."

He stared. "In… your _butt_?"

"Right between the cheeks, yeah…"

"Uh," Jaune responded poignantly, eyes drifting traitorously to her hips as though he had x-ray vision. "Couple things about that…"

Ruby grimaced. "Oh, like what? Yang said buttstuff was like, the _ultimate_ for boys! And given what I'm feeling on my tummy right now, I'd say she was right…"

Indeed, once again Jaune's 'other brain' betrayed him, pressing hard against her abdomen in want.

"And you didn't even have to _ask_ for it!" Ruby concluded. "You totally _scored_ here!"

Jaune had to concede the case, nodding with his lips pressed together. About a hundred other guys would probably kill to be in his position. Hell, _they'd_ probably be _inside_ her already…

"But I mean, even if you're sure you're… 'okay' back there, I could catch some kind of disease."

Ruby recoiled. "I do _not_ have a 'disease'! I've never done this before, how could you say—?!"

"Ruby, _it's your BUTT!_ " he added quickly, exasperated. "It's dirty, and full of germs!"

"Don't call my butt _dirty_ , that wasn't stopping you a minute ago!"

"Butts in _general_ then! And there's a big difference between the jiggly parts, and the smelly inside parts!"

Ruby rolled not only her eyes, but her entire head. "Then wash it after! And if you think the inside of a butt is the _only_ smelly part, then you're _really_ in for it the day you do it for _real_ with a girl. Some girls _call_ it a flower, but do you know how much work it takes to keep it that way? Just a few days without showering, and total low-tide!"

Jaune chewed his tongue. "Could have done without that, but smell isn't my concern! It's all full of bacteria, I could get an infection!"

"Oh, boo hoo, you could get a bladder infection! Wow, it's kinda like what happens to girls every few months with our stubby pee-holes!" Ruby finished, finding herself a few sentences from calling the whole thing off. "Seriously, _you_ lived with seven sisters? I thought _I_ was the lovably naive one…"

Jaune sputtered. He still didn't like it much, but she'd actually presented a well-reasoned argument. Inhibitions slowly fading, he felt something else rising in inverse proportion.

"O-okay. I'm sorry, it's not excuses, I'm just trying not to be selfish and hurt the team. I want to do this, just… could you _maybe…_ make _sure_ we're not gonna have any embarrassing problems first?"

Ruby blew air into her cheek before letting it pop with a sigh. "I mean, our meals aren't exactly big, and I don't _feel_ like… Mmm… I _did_ just wake up though…"

Ruby gave a dramatic sigh as she lifted herself to her feet and began walking out of the clearing. "Fine. I'm gonna be out this way, trying to do things _completely_ the opposite of sexy.

"Second I get back, and we're _doing_ this! So if I get here, and you're not as ready as I am, you're in trouble pal! For the record, this is a total turn-off!"


	2. Preparation R

**A/N* WARNING: This chapter is ENTIRELY a scene about Ruby basically on the can. Again, it's neither graphic, nor intended to be gross, so if you're a scat fetishist you're probably going to be extremely disappointed. It might, however, appeal to a certain kind of individual, and so here it is. But for those who would rather not be involved, the scene is completely skippable, and so I've isolated it into this chapter for exactly this purpose. If you want to go right to the action, go to the next chapter NOW.**

Ruby set her trowel down, hole dug a good quarter mile from the clearing. Sure, it was dangerous to separate this far from the group usually, but with her semblance she'd gotten here with a snap.

As much as she got pegged for a tomboy, she wasn't _that_ un-girlish. She might pick her nose in public when nobody was looking, but she really _didn't_ want someone else involved in her rude sounds… and smells, and she'd go clear this far to be sure nothing with a soul (or without one, for that matter) stumbled upon her at her most vulnerable.

And she was _at_ her most vulnerable with her cape drawn back, her panties stretched between her knees, and the rest of her squatting overtop a shallow hole in the ground in the wilderness.

She sighed as the expected patter-sound struck the ground. Not much more than a trickle, but better out than in. She stared at the dark stains in the center of her unmentionables, slightly glistening in the moonlight. That was gonna be cold coming back on, after slimily peeling them away…

Or… she really had no reason to put them back on yet, did she? She chuckled to herself… Yang had rubbed-off on her.

Taking a deep breath, she flexed… a different set of muscles.

"Hnn!"

Eyes wincing shut, she began the process of respecting Jaune's wishes. She'd give it two-minutes, just to be sure—

A crackling sound emitted under her. Not the most polite, but she was still fairly confident she hadn't changed genders yet.

"Mm!"

She continued bearing down. While her guts weren't going mad, they were clearly wise to her intentions.

"Ng!"

At this rate, Jaune was pretty safe. Generally there'd be _some_ kinda of sign by n—

 _*Splick*_

Her eyes shot open, but she didn't bother looking down. She knew what she'd find. It had been thin, and it had been fast… but she suspected it was by no means small.

She sighed again. She'd chastised Jaune for cold feet and not just letting them press on… but she had to admit… she'd probably use that trowel to dig _herself_ a hole to _die_ in if she accidentally _pooped_ on him. Score one for Mister Arc.

 _He must never know..._

Toilet paper was in her bag. Front to back… front to back… Given the occasion though, she opted for a few more measures of cleanliness.

She folded a few squares in half for thickness. They generally agreed to use as few squares as possible so they didn't end up hunting for comfortable leaves between towns, but hey.

She spat on the resulting multi-ply, and gave her rosebud a special once-over. A little trick she knew to get rid of any leftover… _residue_ the dry paper might miss.

She tossed it in the hole with everything else, reaching for the spade…

But wait… Was she _sure_ she was good? She'd been surprised already… Also, as enthusiastic as she seemed, she really had no idea what it would feel like to stick something in her butt. She knew lubrication was generally involved…

And she'd heard that buttsex kinda hurt, but… sex in _general_ was supposed to hurt for the girl. And logically, she barely used her _line_ for anything at all, save a couple times before she got the hang of masturbating. She used her butt… almost every _day_. And while she wasn't proud… she'd passed some pretty big stuff through there before. Logically, it only made _sense_ to use her butt first…

Staring at the index finger of her right hand, she considered, before sticking it in her mouth and sucking it a bit. It withdrew wet, and she blushed as she reached between her legs.

Ruby felt around, before prodding her exit. Feeling dirty, she took a breath and lightly shoved.

"A-Ah!" she gasped, her finger feeling hot as it sank two knuckles inside. Her body clamped down on it instinctively, and she analyzed the painless, but… _strange_ sensation. Her body was clearly aware something was off, but… it wasn't unpleasant. Yeah, she could do this…

For argument's sake, she shoved as far in as she could go.

It was different from her _other_ hole, which she had more experience with. The texture was different, less _slimy_ for one thing. And wiggling around, she could feel band-like segments at certain intervals on the walls.

But she felt nothing else… Nothing that might cause problems. Which was good, because if she reached in and found something, she might have to set her hand on fire.

Ruby pulled her finger out, and looked at it. It glistened in the moonlight, wetter than the spit she'd gone in with. But whatever the secretion was, it was colorless. It wasn't poop-juice… just… _butt-juice_ … And she could feel it cool in the breeze, slathered on her backside. She considered wiping it off, but… it _might_ just serve for lubricant. She was a _dirty_ girl tonight.

She settled for wiping it off her finger and giving a cautious sniff. It was weird, but it wasn't a strong, obvious _butt_ smell.

Dumping the dirt back over the hole, she patted it with her trowel and packed it back up. Time to head back…


	3. To Reclaim Happiness

Jaune waited quietly, sitting against a tree. This was _crazy_ …How had he _gotten_ here?

Were teenagers really so wired that the mere reminder that sex _existed_ prompted its practice?

Were they _really_ doing this to keep from lapsing into depression, or were they just two virgins making excuses to cool the fire in their loins? Was there a difference?

Did neither of them _really_ notice each other as potential romantic partners until this exact instant, or was Ruby playing him from the start, counting on his pushover nature not to resist? She _did_ seem to have a lot of this planned once they got going… But then, she was also the one that came up with that _insanely_ elaborate plan to finish off the Nevermore at initiation... on the fly... having barely seen the rest of RWBY in action.

Okay, so maybe she was a tactical prodigy, and that bled into the best way to get her chimney swept.

Retraction… her _back porch_ , swept… which she was oddly okay with.

Ruby might have been concerned she'd come back and he'd no longer be 'risen to the occasion,' but with the prospect of what was coming… she had nothing to worry about.

A rustling was all the warning he got before a cascade of rose petals blew past him, the hooded crimsonette herself coming to an awkward stop, smiling bashfully.

He made to stand up, but she rushed over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Right there oughta be fine," she said, giggling before she crouched carefully onto her knees.

The hand on his shoulder, glided down his chest, belly, and down to his crotch. A firm poke was all she gave before chuckling some more. "Good, looks like you're raring to go."

Another hand grabbed his, and pulled it under her skirt again.

"O-Oh!" Jaune said, realizing why she'd done this. Instead of feeling hot, damp cotton, he felt wet and sticky flesh. Softer than anything he knew, hot like a furnace, he ran his fingers along the underside, replacing Ruby's smile with a distant gaze as she mewled to his touch.

He ran his thumb higher, feeling the split in the dry surrounding skin, which then melded together. Unexpectedly, he felt something coarse and wiry. Not much, but the cutest little tuft of what he expected was black-rooted and red-tipped. If he'd ever doubted Ruby's claims to her age, this put that to rest. Against all opposing evidence, she was _not_ a child.

Noting the pause, Ruby slid forward to straddle him, her skirt now covering his lap.

"You can take it out now," Ruby whispered, making his heart pound.

He acquiesced, the same hand reaching down to join his other to unbutton and unzip himself. He less pulled 'Crocea Jr.' out and over his waistband than it had spilled out of its confines into the cool air.

Once Ruby had determined this was done, she gently reached down.

Sooner than she thought, she felt something warm and springy on her palm, and pulled her hand back as though she'd been burned. Cherry red, she emboldened her advance and carefully clasped the soft cylinder, leaving Jaune to breathe raggedly.

She felt it twitch back, towards his abdomen, and squeaked. "It moved! I didn't know they did that!"

"Er… sometimes," he said. "Reflex, I guess, but there is _some_ control…"

"A-are you gonna do that when we're…?" she asked, nearly hiding her face.

"It's not _that_ much control…"

Ruby continued to explore. It was so soft, yet so very firm… unlike anything she'd improvised back home when she was curious about herself. It was thick-ish, and not _terribly_ long-seeming, but she wasn't going to complain. Actually, if it had been proportional to the _rest_ of Jaune's size, she had serious doubts that she could go through with it. This was about the limit to what she wanted to be testing at this stage of her life.

More than anything though, she felt a deep desire to _feel_ it. Feel it where it counted…

Arms around his chest, she pulled herself forward, and felt first-contact between boy-stuff and lady-bits. The base of her crotch landed lengthwise atop his manhood, which bent back against his abdomen, and she felt his rough root slide against her slit.

She gasped out, as Jaune gave a groan of, "Oh wow…" and she began to grind on him as before. But this was soooo much better. His 'head' kept tracing over her button, and it was driving her _crazy!_ It started as a dry ride, but she was quickly slicking him up, occasionally lifting from him with a gooey noise. It ought to have embarrassed her, but it only increased the ache in her loins.

Jaune, meanwhile, was surprised as the girl dry-humped him. Well, mayhaps not so 'dry' anymore exactly.

Like some pleasure-giving mollusk, the wet heat running along his length slowly opened to the sides, and he slipped into its center. He wasn't _inside_ her so much as _between_ her, but he'd be damned if he was complaining.

And alongside every other sense came something strange, yet vaguely familiar. A sort of pungent odor on the air.

Quickly, he recalled something Ruby had said earlier, and realized with detachment that the musky aroma was coming from _her_. From her _bits_.

And he had to decide what he felt about that.

But in all honesty, he concluded that she'd oversold the unpleasantness of the smell. Certainly there'd be no mistaking it, but it wasn't unpleasant… in fact, it made keeping a cool head even harder somehow, because if he popped off while Ruby was doing this, there was a serious danger he might get her preg—

"Oooooooooh…" Ruby moaned huskily, rubbing her head against the side of his face like a cat. "Okay, that's it, I need it! I need it, it's gotta be now!"

Hands shaking, she lifted herself higher and grabbed his instrument. She pulled it back, as she too leaned back while sliding forward on him.

He saw her adjust her hip, her head to the sky. The warmth was gone, but it was soon replaced with two thick, cool, pillowy shapes pressing into the sides of his tip. They continued to engulf him, until he felt something slick and lukewarm… and then something hot, just at the tip as Ruby winced.

Jaune realized this was the precipice, the moment, and Ruby realized it too.

"Jaune, I need you to say it. Tell me… what you want…"

Jaune's body went board-stiff. He knew she hadn't meant it. She couldn't have known, but that demand dredged up unwanted memories.

He shook himself. The entire point of this was to escape those memories, if momentarily.

"I-I want… to be inside you."

Ruby heard him clearly, heart in her throat. She could already feel his spongy tip teasing her, and it felt decidedly tense. Something told her treating this 'like pulling off a band-aid,' was going to leave her crying, and Jaune feeling incredibly guilty.

"Then here it comes… careful… ook!"

Carefully, she began to let her weight settle onto him… which forced his appendage into the path of least resistance. She settled for bobbing a tiny bit further down each attempt, a quick sort of bounce, testing the waters before committing.

It felt to Ruby like stretching a rubber band, further and further. Except that the rubber band could acutely feel pain, and it let her know it each time she tried to press her luck… which was every other bounce. And each time she felt her little ring protest, she couldn't help but give a short-breathed squeak at the unfamiliar aching sensation.

The insane thing was, she was fairly positive the helmeted part wasn't even _in_ yet. She could easily wrench free, likely without even hurting herself. It had been around a minute now… was she doing something wrong? Had she overestimated herself, or underestimated him? Was this even going to work?

Meanwhile, Jaune was doing his best to stay on task… which was to say, not losing his stiffy, thereby ending the party early.

It wasn't… _too_ hard, between the noises Ruby made as she attempted to impale herself on him, and the micro-hug his girth was receiving from a girl's butthole as it tried swallowing him whole.

But he was getting concerned, because hurting her to make himself feel better was _not_ in the cards even if she was willing to, and she was not a patient personality.

"A-are you okay?" he felt obliged to ask.

Ruby had scarcely stopped wincing in the last fifteen seconds. "I-I think I've almost got it p-past! Mnn!" A few seconds later and she stopped to gasp for air. "I-It's getting bigger, but I'm not feeling it as much…!"

She was cognizant that Jaune's face looked half-determined to stop her, but she wasn't about to quit now. She held her breath and pressed down one more time, ignoring the building ache until—

She gasped, eyes gaping open as she felt something peculiar… but electrifying. Jaune's expression suggested he could feel it too.

Ruby's tiny ring of pain had reached the summit of his girth. It was rolling back and forth at the point of no return. It needed only the slightest nudge one way or the other. It would have made her wince, but it was too surprising, and the pain too slight. She could hardly call herself a huntress if she couldn't handle something like this.

She applied the slightest modicum of her weight, and she felt the ridges of Jaune's 'helmet' contract and slip. Without any direction from either of them, Ruby's body, the pressure of her exit… simply sucked his tip the rest of the way inside.

"Augh! Ooogh!" Jaune choked at the sensation like he was being run through with a dagger, a vice crushing his meat in the most incredible way from all sides, warm and slick. It was nothing less than he'd ever dared to hope it might be.

Ruby let out the breath she had been holding, gasping for air as sweat ran down her forehead. She analyzed the sensation _(heh, 'anal'-ized)_ as his freaking weiner-tip sat happily parked up her butt. Saying it had been one thing, but comprehending it as an accurate description of reality was another. She just shoved a guy's doodle inside her own _BUTT!_

And she was gonna shove it further…

Indeed, she slowly let the rest of her weight fall on him. She started with the brakes on hard, but proceeded faster as she realized, apart from a mounting pressure there was absolutely no more pain.

So it was with one long motion, that she slid the rest of the way down, groaning huskily as she went while Jaune responded with much of the same. She felt his tip approach some kind of limit she couldn't describe, but by then felt her cheeks settle atop his lap.

Jaune was… incredibly turned on right now. He could feel soft and sticky flesh touching his short and curlies. He was fairly positive the term was, 'balls-deep.'

Everything about it felt stupendous. Her slick insides conformed to hug him tightly. There was no part of his id that didn't want to lift her legs, grab her by the cheeks and take a trip to the moon. But… that would have to wait a scosche longer.

"Ruby?" he broached at last, hardly daring to move. "How… do you feel?"

The distant look in her eyes was graced by an open-mouthed smirk. "Y-you know how it feels some days right after you do a _really_ good dump?"

'Well, that's a turn-off,' Jaune thought. He might just have to off his own man tackle if she actually—

"I don't mean small, I mean like a _really_ good d—"

"Ruby, that's _gross!_ " he snapped.

"I'm serious!" she whined. "What else do I say?! _You_ asked! That's what it feels like… while at the same time feeling like you really need to _take_ one… But not actually. Plus, I think you're rubbing the walls of my you-know-what through the front, so it's actually kinda doing it for me?"

Jaune had no idea how to respond to that… but he supposed it was good to hear she might just enjoy this too.

Ruby couldn't help herself. "Also, your willy is the 'dump' I need to take in this scenario, to be clear. I don't _actually_ have to—"

"Ruby, _damn it!_ Stop saying _DUMP!_ "

"Ugh… you're just like Weiss. _'Ruby, you're a_ girl _, just say 'powder your nose'!'_ Stuff like that is why girls are always under tons of pressure to be super-impossibly cartoon-feminine, so then _guys_ are always under tons of pressure because _then_ they put us on that pedestal because we act that way!"

"I'm not arguing you should act more girly, I'm asking you not to say weird, gross stuff while you're _straddling_ me, and I'm _inside you!_ "

Sighing, Ruby leaned into him. "Would you rather I said something like…"

Jaune could only watch as her face got closer, eyes half-lidded with a cheshire smile. She swooped past his face to whisper in his ear. _"...that I want you to boink me silly?"_

He wanted to say something wry, like 'You're _already_ silly,' or ask her why she avoided the more _common_ R-rated words for what they were doing when they were already doing the X-rated nasty… but he lost all train of thought when she ran her tongue along the outer ridge of his earlobe.

"Ahh, my god…!" he whispered loudly, a sudden cloud of pleasure and goosebumps running over his head and down his spine. He then intended to remind her they'd agreed to no mouth-stuff, but all that came out was, "Why did that feel sooooo _good_?"

Ruby giggled. "Yang told me if I'm ever with a guy, the ear is the best kept secret of— eep!"

She never finished her thought as Jaune reached behind her back and pulled her front down against him. As she flattened onto his chest, the lean of her hips began drawing him out of her body, leaving Ruby to moan at the emptying sensation.

She responded by sliding back down, her breasts rubbing across his chest as the tip re-opened the depths inside her again, though not as far. She tried again, hoisting forward as he very nearly popped out, but flat against his chest her hips couldn't turn at the angle to take him fully.

She wanted to lift away from him to correct this, but Jaune only pulled her closer as he revealed his own strategy. He lifted his knees to dig his heels into the dirt, angled his own hips and then bucked suddenly into her from below.

"Augnn!" Ruby strained out as he hit home, plunging into her at nearly the same depth they started at. The force was foreign to her, but… so _strangely_ welcome as he stuffed her rectum. She always suspected she was sensitive in this regard, but it was all but confirmed with her lady bits _singing_ of the echoes felt from nextdoor.

Her arms slipped beneath his and came up to grip his shoulders from the back for leverage as she waited, slowly sliding up.

He took the hint fast, drawing out again, his hands helping to shift her by the hips before she slowly began to slide back. He pulled her down as his hips thrusted again, and she rewarded him with a squeal.

Inside of three thrusts, the two found their rhythm and were heartily fornicating. The speed, vigorous, but not overly so. Ruby descended into rolling, punctuated moans as every point-seven seconds she would surge back and he would thrust up into her. Her shapely buttocks would loudly pat against his thighs as he rolled constantly over her insides and was none too gentle about it… and she liked it that way.

After a while of it though, Jaune thrusted hard and stopped, pulling her against him.

"J-Jaune? What—"

Before she could continue, she found them tumbling to the side, and quickly found herself flat on her back. She moved to look him in the eye, before attempting to decide what to do with the new position.

He seemed distant, largely because in the process of moving her, the surprise had caused Ruby to unconsciously clench over him. He was enjoying this too much to let it end early, and that put him closer to the edge that he'd have liked.

" _Ack!_ " Ruby shrieked, before Jaune noticed she'd thrust both hands to the front of her skirt, and was shoving it down as hard as possible. Her legs stretched behind him towards this end. "Jaaaaaune!" she whined, going ruddy. "I-I-I don't know what to do with this! If I bring my legs back, you're gonna see _everything!_ "

Jaune noted it _was_ a problem. Maybe if they were using her frontdoor it wouldn't be an issue, but her _backdoor_ was less accessible like this, so she automatically had to lean her hips forward to stay. And likewise, her legs were really getting in the way. He could hardly move. The simple solution was that she bring her legs up… but that would expose her completely, as she said.

Buuuut, if all she was worried about was being _seen_ by him…

Ruby groaned as he shifted, before leaning as far forward as possible. She panicked a moment as he bent her legs back as he went, but it was soon apparent what he was doing.

"J-just don't lean back, just look at me," Ruby ordered as his face was nearly even with hers.

Once she was satisfied he wasn't going to disobey, she bashfully pursed her lips as she lifted her legs up near to her shoulders, flipping her skirt and exposing her to anyone that might have been watching… except Jaune.

Jaune, who pressed down onto her, shifted his hips and slammed hard into her keister.

"AUGUH!"

With this kind of access, Ruby felt him take her with the least possible obstruction, and as such he plunged to a depth that left a taste of steel at the back of her throat for some reason. There was a blinding, overwhelming sensation deep inside as he tapped her out.

And it didn't stop there. Jaune took control and pistoned into her harder than before, and about as fast. From this position, she could do little but ride out the storm… and she _loved_ it.

Something about surrendering control, being _used_ and _acted_ upon like this, holding on and enjoying the ride… Remnant girls were generally encouraged to take as much initiative as the boys. There was almost nothing one could do that the other couldn't.

But in this case, she was _totally_ okay with finding out what Jaune did once he'd already done it. She was practically _dripping_ as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, and just let him _pound_ her cute little butt numb.

A bit later though, and Jaune stopped rather suddenly, the silence filled with the pair's voices. One, panting in exhaustion, the other moaning dreamily.

"J-Jaune… why'd you stop?" she complained, ankles pressing into the small of his back as she gently prodded him to move.

"T-too close…" he answered, chin on her collarbone. "I-I almost…"

"Well, isn't that what you _wanted_? I thought that was the _goal_ ," Ruby wondered.

He sighed, adjusting and allowing himself a slow thrust. "Look, this… this might be one of the greatest moments _ever_ , for me, and… I'm not keen on letting it end so fast."

She giggled, somehow flattered at the notion. "Well, yeah, I wouldn't want you to stop quite yet either."

"Actually," he said, eyes finding hers, "what _did_ you want me to do with it? D'you want me to pull out, or—?"

"And risk firing a shot right at my 'Y'?" she asked with odd clarity. "I'm not gonna have a butt-baby, Jaune, just set it off in there."

"Oh, uh...wow!" he exclaimed awkwardly, it fully dawning that the girl he was having hot, sweaty, sweet _buttsex_ with also wanted him to _finish_ inside her… "You sure?"

She shrugged. "Don't know what difference it makes, not like it grosses me out… it's all just gonna come out at some point with everything else…"

He really had nothing to say to that. She always had a frank bluntness that made conversations with her bewildering. At once unexpected, yet blisteringly inarguable, like she'd pointed out something so obvious that to retort felt foolish.

"Umm…" Ruby hummed, fidgeting beneath him as he realized he'd been lost in thought

for a good while. "Y'think we can switch this up a bit? This is kinda wearing out my thighs."

"Oh, um… what did you have in mind?"

She considered. "You could get behind me? Might be easier. Just… keep your eyes closed, and I'll keep _mine_."

"Right," he said, adjusting his knees as his eyes closed, "I'll just have to…"

In spite of her promise, Ruby's eyes shot open as she felt him wrench free of her body, with all but an audible "pop." She closed them again as he stood up, and she worked to stand. Having gotten accustomed to his presence inside her, she felt her rear buzzing and warm despite the evening breeze… not to mention still blissfully _gooey_.

"Okay, I'm up and turned away," Jaune called. "Y'know, so you don't _see_ it."

Indeed, she looked to see him turned away, hands clearly guarding his manhood. She suppressed a chuckle, before finding the nearby tree and setting her hands upon it.

It felt odd to do this, knowing it was _far_ more Yang-like behavior, but she did her best to angle her spine in an alluring way and pop her butt out. If not to entice him, than because accessing her butt was kind of important.

And despite what they'd already spent several minutes tangled up in, she felt nervousness slither over her. For him to see her posed like this. For him to penetrate her body again.

"O-okay," she squeaked, trembling slightly, "come get me, b-buttlover."

She turned away, blushing fiercely at her own lame, weird come-on, and just waited.

Jaune, meanwhile, turned at the phrasing to stop dead at the sight. Bent over, standing up and plainly presented to him, her shapely backside draped by her cloak.

He drifted closer and closer, till his hands were upon her hips, her lacey skirt transitioning gently to her soft skin underneath. A simple brush swept the cloak out of his way, and he dipped his hips low as he moved in under her skirt, gently rising until he felt his tip slide across her buttocks. He pressed further, wedging himself between them, eyelessly seeking his target.

Her head turned so one eye could find his own, as he reached a hand around her to plant it just beneath her navel, his forearm just atop her thighs.

Breath ragged, she felt him search around, but it was a short quest. Finding the hottest, most syrupy core of her backside must have been child's play, as she felt him slot against her backdoor.

There was but a moment's pause as her eye found his, before turning back to the tree and gently pressing back against him, breath ragged.

"Hnng— uuuuhn…!"

Ruby couldn't help but groan out as he plunged suddenly back into her, taking his tip and half the shaft in a single stroke, forcing her open from her relaxed state.

"A-aaahn… ulh…"

Taking body language to a new level, she pressed herself further against him to urge him on, and indeed his arm pulled her closer as he pressed in until he was buried to the hilt once more.

Ruby did her best to relax as he backed off slightly before going right back to work.

 _Pat… Pat… Pat… Pat…_

The noise of her slapping, stuffed buttocks pierced the clearing over their grunts and groans and moans. She still, really could barely believe this was _actually_ happening. And the more she scrutinized the feeling of her body being penetrated, the more it transferred to her bliss-laden nethers nextdoor. Their combined motions were becoming so smooth against her innards that she inwardly focused and agonized over his firm tip gliding over her insides. At once, forced to follow the curvy path of her guts, and simultaneously forcing _her_ to fit _him_ as he went.

It was like some bizarre dance on every level, and it was driving her _crazy!_

"Oooh, _churn me like butter…_!" she murmured, before trying something... different.

She wasn't sure if Jaune noticed, but she used her muscles to clench down experimentally over him. Then, she slowly applied the same force she might for… 'expelling.' After all, that area was only full of one thing at the moment.

But she stopped partway through this, as Jaune embedded at his maximum depth, pressing her cheeks flat as they grunted together.

Ruby lightly gasped as he leaned over her back, almost flat against her, and his free hand clapped over her breast. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and she _shivered_.

Then, he made to follow her words almost to the letter. He seemed intent to remain at the same depth, and replaced his motion entirely with his gyrating hips. She merely let her mouth hang open with shallow moans as he went deeper than deep, rotating around as his tip swiveled inside her, like his meat were a roller painting every nook from top to bottom. The pressure was exquisite and constant, as he still thrusted with more force and less distance, grinding into her.

And then he turned the tables harder.

"Ahhhg-gg-god, _Jauuune!_ " she wailed, barely bothering to keep her eyes open as she felt his tongue run across her ear, and she understood _exactly_ why Yang had suggested this in the first place.

It was too much… it was too lavish and loving… He was so big, he encompassed her so easily, and she could feel the weight of his physique with every motion. His hand on her breast gently squeezed and rubbed clumsily, but so gentle her heart might break.

"I… I can't—" she sighed, before her right hand let go of the tree, her left crossing to support them instead. The right shot beneath, only to run into Jaune's arm over her waist. She nearly tried to reach over him for her throbbing flower, but a flash of inspiration somehow struck her in the haze as she followed the arm to the hand that belonged to it.

At first Jaune's hand reacted as if to link with hers, but instead she seized it by the back of his wrist and led it to her promised land.

She nearly wailed as his fingers began to conform to her lady bits, but before he could ad lib too much, she maintained her grip on his hand and began to puppet his fingers with her own from beneath. It was like masturbating, but if she controlled a hand that she neither felt, nor was that of a female… _perfect_.

In no time at all, she could feel her essence slick all over his fingers, as they rubbed her at last where it counted. With her guidance, she was so close… so close she could _scream!_

In fact, she was getting rather loud. So loud, that she barely noticed his hand leaving her breast before it turned her head around and—

The sound muffled at once, as it passed through the medium that was Jaune's own mouth.

Some part of her brain might have recalled the 'no mouth stuff' rule… but he had been the one against kissing in the first place, so…

Ruby didn't really know what to do here, so settled for lightly puckering her still open mouth, closing her eyes and doing her best not to involve her tongue as their lips wrestled.

She couldn't deny… as he rodgered her from the back and he ground his hand against her front… this might've been the missing piece to the puzzle.

With that, their pace hastened in an almost imperceptible way. Still steady, but longer, building to a great crescendo.

Jaune unglued his mouth from hers. "R-Ruby, I…"

She felt his thrusts nearly lift her off her feet, before he hilted once more and stopped, gripping her tight as his lips found hers again.

Feeling apprehensive, but fascinated and excited, her eyes flew open as she felt it. The thing invading her body swelled and pulsed, like a hammering heart. It was a sensation she couldn't have missed if she tried, even distracted by Jaune's enormous moan straight into her mouth.

She waited to feel a sensation of being sprayed from the inside, but the closest she felt was a hot swelling deep where his tip was embedded within her.

Regardless… she'd just been _'come inside of'!_ There was something so weirdly _hot_ about it, and she'd be damned if she was going to waste that particular high.

She ground his fingers hard against her nub, gyrating her own hips to squeeze the most of her last penetrated moments before he became useless for it.

She nearly cramped her hand as he played his fingers like an instrument. They rubbed all the hotspots, but she needed more! She found two of his fingers and reached them back before shoving them just inside her still (technically) virginal passage. Then she rubbed his thumb over her button… _swirl swirl swirl swirl… yes..! ...YES!_

It felt like forever, but she nearly saw stars as she moaned into his lips, and Jaune felt surreal pride as she felt her own blessed bits literally throbbing onto his still-inserted fingers. Oddly, he could feel his own… 'bit'… through the flesh of her slick walls.

Eventually, they both wound down, releasing the other's face and gasping fresh air into their lungs.

Soon Ruby found her long extended legs giving out as they trembled, and she made to squat down. Jaune, his length and fingers still engulfed by her body, awkwardly followed.

Ruby released the tree and leaned back against him, head falling against his chest and nuzzling into him.

She grunted as Jaune finally removed his fingers, idly rubbing them together before stopping. Rather than slimy like the rest of her flower, his fingers felt almost… _pasty_. He raised them up in front of them, Ruby taking notice and ducking her head slightly.

The tips of his fingers were a rusty, uneven red. Darker in places, almost _brown_ in others, and much of it congealed.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby said, before nearly trying to hide her face with her hood. "It's my 'time' and I wasn't thinking, I just really _needed_ you there."

Jaune laughed nervously as he idly wiped his hand on the grass. "No no, it's nothing, it's just on my fingers. That's just a normal… _girl_ thing. Important thing is you liked it… right?"

She stopped trying to hide and arched her neck to look at him. "Jaune… that was _incredible_."

"Wait," Jaune spluttered, " _incredible_?"

"Yeah!" Ruby continued, starry-eyed. "Yang said nobody's first time is _ever_ good, that it's awkward, that it hurts, especially up the butt, that nobody does it right…"

"I mean, I—" Jaune began, but stopped. "Wait, so it didn't really hurt, right?"

Ruby scoffed. "Oh, _now_ you're worried about that? I mean, it was pretty tough gettin' ya' in there, but if I didn't like it I would've stopped you. I want you to feel better, but I'm not gonna hurt myself like that.

"But come on! You're still up my butt _right-flipping-now_ , and I'm talking to you like we're having lunch. I'd _almost_ want you to do me again _right here_ , but… Hnn!"

Jaune felt a curious sensation as she beared down on him, and at once he felt himself flop out like a lethargic fish.

"Uh," Jaune intoned, "did you just?"

She raspberried up at him and chuckled with a blush. "I just pooped you out, doof. I don't want to tempt either of us, cause I want to sit down in the morning. Mostly numb right now, but I don't want you to rub me raw."

"Oh," he said, rather stunned. But she was already reaching into her bag and pulling out toilet paper, idly mopping off her various juices. She finished fast, and handed the roll his way.

"Here, you were the one worried about being clean, right?"

He took it, careful to be frugal with his usage. "Yeah, don't know why, but I never thought about how wet and gooey it gets afterward. It's even in the hair…"

She giggled. "Don't want it all over your undies, huh?"

"No, we have enough laundry problems as it is! Not that I'm complaining, it's totally worth it."

"I've only ever touched myself, so I don't have much to compare to… but I loved it _so much_ , and if stained underwear and a numb butthole are the worst of it, then you're gonna make your special girl really _really_ happy some day.

"But, till then, while we're out here…" she continued, more slowly. "Could you make _me_ , really _really_ happy once in awhile?"

He looked down at her, eyes glistening, before planting a single, slow kiss on her lips. "I guess we're friends with benefits now?"

She smiled and wiggled her hips at him. "Or maybe… butt-buddies?"

He laughed. "No, that's…"

"Aw why not?!"

The conversation faded into the night, and none were the wiser in the morning. Even with the lost sleep, they awoke from a dreamless slumber, refreshed and ready. Be it a swarm of Grimm, or a secret midnight rendezvous, _carpet diem_ , indeed.

 **A/N* Well, that's the icebreaker for these two!  
** **I do actually intend to follow-up on this, but consider it more of a pick-and-choose anthology rather than any kind of straightforward story. Yes, for those of you not into anal (in which case, I'm surprised you're still here) this does mean more "normal" relations are planned, as well as decidedly ABNORMAL ones.**

 **Either way, I hope you've enjoyed what's here, and that maybe you'll enjoy what comes later.**


	4. Empty Town, Full Bed

Lie Ren knew better than most that safety outside the kingdoms was only _ever_ the wage of vigilance. It was Nora's watch, and she knew this as well as he, but putting your eggs in one basket-case was… also inadvisable.

Very well, 'basket-case' was harsh and he wouldn't say it to her face, because he did _not_ mean it. It was more teasing. What? He could be funny…

Focus. He sat bolt-upright like an amalgamated B-movie man-beast on a mad scientist's slab, right down to his arms extending ninety-degrees with the floor… though this last part was only to ready Stormflower, which clicked threateningly in the night.

He'd been roused by a noise, a high-pitched rasping, like some eager beast's maw, yawning open to swallow them whole while they slept.

He considered what sort of Grimm could even make such a noise… Nevermore perhaps, though that was unlikely, as he'd never encountered one that _didn't_ shriek its head off. Creeps weren't as high pitched usually, but their subterranean nature made a sneak attack more palatable.

The worst _likely_ candidate for the sound was probably a Taijitu. Not a huge problem individually, but caught unawares?

And he was sure there were other, more unique Grimm prowling Anima that he'd never encountered.

He knew _that_ all too well.

It seemed a great deal of individual concerns for someone that believed they were under attack from an unknown assailant (which he had yet to locate) but this… was honestly just the buzzing froth of thoughts that struck him and processed in a few seconds. It was overwhelming at times, and he couldn't shut it off. It made some of Nora's bad movie selections into terrifying mind-traps, where his brain would just hang in slow-motion trying to 'solve' the awful, nonsensical details of the film's story and Universe.

But it was a blessing whenever Nora would go full motormouth, and Stormflower might have been automatic, but that wasn't because he favored spray-and-pray tactics. It was just simpler to hold the trigger till his window of attack closed. It wasn't a semblance, but it was a godsend for combat.

Combat, which had yet to begin. He fanned the twin machine pistols over the camp, an abandoned, overgrown shack by a swamp. The area was foggy, but flat and clear of places to hide. Ideal to prevent anything from sneaking up on them, with a consistent watch anyway.

His search revealed nothing but a pair of oddities, as he left his stance and fully stood up.

The first wrinkle in the scene was Ruby's absence, her sleeping bag deflated and abandoned. The second was a slight flurry of movement, and the surprised eyes of Jaune, staring back at him front-down from his own sleeping bag. Ren could only guess he'd startled his teammate.

"Ren?" he asked nervously. "What's up?"

Ren considered a moment. "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear… what?"

The 'basically-a-ninja' scanned the room once more. "That rasping noise."

"Not… really, no," Jaune replied. "I've been trying to knock-out for like, twenty-minutes now, I haven't heard anything too weird."

"Hmm," Ren acknowledged, as ideas began to gnaw at the back of his mind. "So did Ruby say where she went?"

"She was gone when I woke up, maybe she's out talking to Nora?"

Ren's eyes narrowed more and more as gears spun in his head. He looked at Jaune. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he looked… _bigger_ somehow. It might have been the way he was lying. And…

"Is it warm?" he asked.

"W-warm?" Jaune replied, eyes widening.

"You're clearly perspiring," Ren noted dryly, staring at the glistening forehead.

"Well," he began awkwardly, "I mean, I guess it might be keeping me up."

Ren shrugged. "Ditch the bag," he suggested.

"N-no way!" Jaune stage-whispered. "It's a swamp, there are mosquitos with weird, tropical diseases out here!"

Ren shot a confused look. "You… _know_ that an awakened aura passively repels minor parasites, right?"

"Oh," Jaune intoned, legitimately intrigued. "I… guess that makes sense."

Ren allowed himself a cough of laughter. "Well, do what you need to. I will be making a thorough perimeter check."

Jaune hummed an acknowledgement as his teammate vacated the premises.

After being certain his nigh-inaudible footsteps had truly trailed off, Jaune raised his upper body and lifted his pillow, revealing the ruddy face and matted-hair of Ruby Rose lying prone beneath him. She gasped for air, arms pinned beneath her.

" _Jaune_ ," she growled to the best of her ability, " _pick_ one if you're going to play off that we're boinking! Tease me till he leaves, or stop till it's safe, don't just fidget at random! Y'know how hard it was to stay quiet that long, getting blindsided with your little halfsie-thrusts every other minute?!

"That, and for some reason the whole 'can't breathe' thing made it really intense… I'd explore further, but I don't want to screw up and turn this into a _body_ -bag."

Jaune laughed humorlessly, "Right, 'sorry Yang, Mister Xiao Long, I accidentally 'boinked' your sister/daughter into the afterlife.' Be a nice homecoming.

"But lest you forget, only had to hide you because _someone_ couldn't keep quiet."

Ruby blew a puff of air into her sweaty bangs. "Okay Jaune, how about _I_ slowly force something in _your_ butt, and _you_ keep quiet about it?"

"Oh come on, you love it."

Ruby put on her angry pout for another half second before relenting into a mischievous giggle and rearing back to plant one on his lips. "Never said I didn't! Just don't be surprised I can't keep it to myself! Now come on, come on, finish us off before they come back!"

And so he did. Pressed flat into the ground, she felt him surge back in, hands on her breasts as she reached down to her girlhood with both hands. She could barely reach with his full weight atop her, but every graze she gave her flower was a nudge to a precariously balanced cart on the edge of a cliff. She focused her thoughts on her insides being stirred and gouged behind her, her body being so used for his pleasure, her backside stretched open like she was some kind of living sock.

Her breath was ragged, and she knew what she needed. She stretched up to find his lips, which clashed against hers side-on.

It was quicker than she'd have liked, but she made it, the last great shove off the cliff before her body convulsed around him and she wailed into his mouth with a bestial sound.

Feeling her small, quivering body beneath him, Jaune stopped holding back. Breathing deeply through his nostrils, he roughly ground inside her, taking in every mental detail of her jiggling buttocks against his hips. The softness of her creamy skin, the loving vicegrip of her tight body, the slick and sticky juices he felt stranding every time he pulled back.

He reached the precipice, and had only the long tumble back to the bottom as his member pulsed in euphoria, feeling glob after glob of his seed pump into her. While Ruby barely noticed the latter, _he_ felt the instant change in her inside's texture, growing even hotter. The lubricating effect made his movement easier… too much easier. Even if they had time to go another round, he was unlikely to manage tonight, even as much as all of this still thrilled him. Facedown in an adorable girl's back-forty after he'd pinned her and filled her guts with groin gravy.

And the best part? She _loved_ it.

"Uuuuh… I _love_ this…" she groaned.

See?

Ruby's explanation for her absence, (that she went for a walk and blew off some steam by massacring a small horde of Grimm) was… unnecessarily embellished (as the former half of the story would have done fine) but ultimately accepted by the members of Team JNPR she _wasn't_ secretly screwing… Being screwed _by?_ How _was_ that supposed to work?

After all, it really wasn't unlike her, and the truth might have actually been _less_ believable. The two most awkward, geeky teenagers with no previous hints towards romance (Ruby herself having never even flirted with the desire _of_ flirting previously) meeting in the woods one night and juking straight for fifth-base.

Yes, _fifth_ base. Look it up.

It had been about a week since that first 'encounter,' and while it hadn't been all sunshine and rainbows their little 'distraction' plan was going ahead swimmingly.

Last night had only been their third time together, brief as it was. In all the time between, when the situation wasn't a Grimm fight or a sobering moment as they drank in the desolation of such, the two caught each other's eyes with the slightest flush in their cheeks. More than once, Ruby caught Jaune staring at her butt, even with her cape draped over it. And since imitation was the sincerest form of flattery, she made certain to get herself caught returning the favor.

As luck would have it, they got a second chance the very next evening after their first. Ruby's 'preparation' took considerably longer than the first try, but barring an accidental headbutt from Ruby (after entering her a bit too quickly), he took her again on her hands and knees and they steadily copulated late into the night without hurry or interruption.

Six days, of course, was not by design. Evidently they'd cashed in their chips with Lady Luck, as even after a two day reprieve (as insisted by Ruby, who was starting to feel rather sore) they still ran into complications.

Finding a free moment at night hadn't been the issue. Instead, when Jaune finally found her walking back to him in the dark, it was with a wilted expression as she muttered insults to her own stomach. Evidently, her spirit was willing, but her diet had other plans.

Though put off by the trials she'd just endured in the bushes (and as a result not feeling very desirable), she managed to perk up enough for them to do some hot and heavy grinding to ease their aching desires.

Since then, their pace had picked up, and it was simply unrealistic to find an hour or two with both Ren and Nora gone for any guaranteed length of time. Ruby had been all but _fasting_ in a determined effort to be clear of 'issues' the next time their chance came around, but Jaune pulled her aside and put the kibosh on it. It was no good that she nearly starve herself and compromise her combat effectiveness on the off chance they might have a few rapturous hours together.

So in the desperate search for their next opportunity, the two chanced it one night when Nora was on watch and Ren was in a stone-like sleep… or so it had seemed. Ruby crawled her way into Jaune's sleeping bag, and the rest is already a matter of record.

* * *

The morning after, they hit the old swampy trail (no, that is not a euphemism) once more only to come upon… yet another empty village.

"Are things really _this_ bad now," Jaune asked, looking upon the ghost town, distinguishable only by some semi-modern mining equipment., "or has it _always_ been like this and we just never noticed?"

Ren and Nora shared a look. "Well, it was never exactly _paradise_ ," Nora began, at incredibly low-energy for her.

"But it _is_ conspicuous just how aggressive the Grimm have become," Ren finished. "With the Transmit System in shambles, bad rumors floating about Beacon and Atlas, parents of the exchange students with no news if they survived the attack… it is not surprising.

"Mankind has existed a long time, and we didn't always have the kingdoms. Even the kingdoms started somewhere. They just had certain advantages the places we encountered did not. It let them grow. Survival outside the kingdoms is risky, but not impossible, and humanity tends to adapt to adversity. As long as people have dreams and ambitions, they will continue to settle the lands."

Ruby was feeling a sort of emotional whiplash lately. Between sobering moments like this and rapturous release, it was like all the gloom would find her in a crash. The same amount, but crammed down her throat at once instead of steadily drip-fed. Still, it was worth it to feel happy now and then…

"But," Ren continued, approaching the faded sign of 'Kesshō Keikoku,' before striking it and shaking off a great deal of dirt. Beneath which was a faded, but clearly visible snowflake logo for the Schnee Dust Company. "I don't think the Grimm were responsible for this."

"Population zero," Ruby read, somewhat relieved. "Yeah, everywhere else we've been looked like people took off in a hurry… y'know… if they escaped at all."

"Right," Jaune added, "who's gonna bother if you're in the middle of a Grimm siege?"

"Just a good old fashioned _ghost town!_ " Nora finished, dramatically twiddling her fingers. "They probably sucked the Dust mines dry and moved on, knowing the Schnee Dust Company."

Ren nodded. "Yes, they're not exactly known for giving up their claims to Grimm incursions. They usually just come back with enough huntsman and heavy firepower to solve the problem and… enough new hires to replace the ones lost to 'unforeseen workplace hazards.' "

Jaune snorted. "Unforeseen. Right. Even though half the reason mines and mining towns get overrun is _because_ they start blowing open ancient caves full of Grimm."

"Does anyone else feel like we're talking about Weiss behind her back?" Ruby asked uncomfortably. "Or like Blake's rubbed off on us?"

All but ignoring her, Ren took hold of the map and inspected the route.

"The next stretch before the next real town is a long one. Pretty thick forest. Lots of Grimm, little guarantee of safe rest stops, well known for bandit activity."

Ruby hummed thoughtfully. "So, not a road to tackle in an afternoon."

"Yeah," Jaune agreed, looking out into the distance, "not enough light left if we don't want to get stuck out there overnight. And… this place is as good a stop as any; might even find some extra supplies or leftover Dust."

"We might also find some leftover Grimm," Ren warned, checking his pistols.

"Right!" Nora chirped, unfolding Magnhild into its melee form. "Ren and I'll check out those tunnels to be sure."

"All due respect, wouldn't the hammer be a bit dangerous in a cave?" Ruby argued.

"That's the idea!" Nora sang. "Don't worry, we find any Grimm, one good _swing_ and the place is sealed-off! Like a guy with the trots slamming ramen! 'Cept the reverse of that. And the ramen is a cave-in."

Ruby and Jaune stared, while Ren's nose wrinkled. "Augh, Nora, come on!"

"What?"

"That was _deliberately_ disgusting. You could have used almost _anything_ else as an analogy."

"Um," Ruby began, pondering, "but why check the caves at all if you're just gonna—"

Jaune pressed her firmly in the ribs as Ren and Nora argued.

"Ohhh…" Ruby sighed, blushing with comprehension as she all but winked. "I mean, while you do that, Jaune and I will check the town for supplies! We'll reconvene in about… two hours! Okay? _Okay! BREAK!_ "

Before anything else could be said, Ruby grabbed Jaune's hand and zipped off in a haze of rose petals as Ren offered suggestions to his partner.

"—or 'like crimping a garden hose,' or 'damming up a river.' "

"Or," Nora considered, "like giving an overburdened father a _vasectomy!_ "

Ren sighed, hand smacking his face. "Oh my god…

"Wait, where did they go?"

* * *

The legs of the old abandoned cot splintered under the entangled pair collapsing upon it. Unperturbed, they continued assaulting the other's face with evident hunger.

Ruby had gathered every supply available and mapped out the buildings in no time at all, and she quickly led them to a nice old inn's second story where they oughtn't be disturbed.

"You good?" Jaune asked, between trailing kisses up her neck as she giggled.

"Don't worry, I made _lots_ of room for you this morning," she sighed as she reveled in the attention he gave her, hands running everywhere.

Not even pausing, he idly declared, "Ew," before rubbing his head up the length of her corset, swinging back up between her breasts to meet her for another kiss.

As she squirmed against his ministrations, her hands reached to his back and fumbled around with his chest piece..

"What are you doing?" he asked, not daring to stop.

"Getting you to your skivvies," she answered frankly. "The clothed thing was hot before, but seriously, I _need_ to feel you!"

He nibbled her earlobe before shrugging off his gauntlets and helpfully raising his arms. "I thought you didn't want us seeing each other?"

In a surprisingly swift motion, she hefted up the armor completely over his head, setting it aside with a care she didn't bother sparing his gauntlets and pauldron which clattered to the floor. "We've gone swimming, Jaune, you're not seeing anything I haven't shown anyone else."

"Well, it'd be nice not to get sweaty for once." Not missing a beat, Jaune began working on the belts of her bag, falling behind Ruby who was already tugging at his sweater with its unfortunate mascot.

She snorted girlishly as she let him work, preparing to reveal his bare chest with pure pink in her cheeks. "Y'know, when I first got a good look at this rabbit, I didn't count on it being an omen."

"Omen?" Jaune asked, finally stripping her bag before Ruby ripped the jacket over his head, not quite clearing his arms, and instead pulling them behind his back and wrapping the jacket around his wrists like handcuffs. Ruby's left hand circled his pectorals as she rubbed her cheek into his (not stunning) but unexpectedly built chest and seemed like she might melt. "Well, they say there's one thing rabbits have a particular talent for."

Jaune liked to think he was getting used to this arrangement, yet every time so far proved that he was not. Specifically these moments where Ruby went on the offensive, and pounced like some sexual tiger, before ultimately submitting and letting him do as he wanted with her. He wasn't sure if she was some kind of dominant/submissive switch, or if she just pretended to psych him up so he'd spine-up and ravish her like she wanted.

Shaking his head like a dog ridding its ears of water, he redoubled his efforts to loosen the puzzle of her corset… so many laces. "And you think I'm… er… talented? _(Seriously, how did you start doing the corset thing?)_ "

Ruby smirked at his glacial, futile efforts and wormed out of the piece in seconds, shrugging off her wrist guards and leaving her top with just the off-white blouse and hood. "Again, maybe I'm just new to the whole sex thing, and my standards aren't high, but… you make me feel good all over, y'know? Like I'm… I'unno… _special_."

Neither moved as Jaune absorbed the statement. He really didn't know what to say, but it made him feel ten feet tall… Ruby took his hands in hers… before quickly guiding them to burst her blouse open and shove most of it down to her waist, revealing her scarlet bra and bare shoulders. Arms still in her sleeves, she hugged him tightly to feel skin on skin, with a war cry of "Boobs!"

He laughed, before looking down and noticing something. Just above her waist and beneath her sternum was a just-noticeable bulge. "Wow, you've got a bit of a belly."

She blushed, suddenly avoiding his eyes. "Jauuune…" she complained meekly.

"Is that why the corset—?"

She rounded on him defensively. "I've got leftover baby-fat _and_ a sweet tooth, okay…? I never really got rid of it. Dad and Yang always teased me over it, so… I hid it."

"That's so silly, it's _adorable!_ " he chuckled as she fidgeted self-consciously. "There's nothing wrong with you, Ruby. I _love_ your body. If anything, I love it more. Perfection is overrated. It helps remind me I'm not just dreaming when I'm with you."

She still didn't much like the attention given to her tummy, being such a sore spot… but what he said sounded so sincere, it made her heart flutter.

"You always know exactly what to say," She planted a kiss on his surprised lips, before separating and guiding his palms onto her slightly pudgy stomach… then sliding them up, eyes half-lidded as they snuck under her bra to the previously mentioned delights within.

Both groaned, as Jaune felt her bare breasts for the first time, marred only by indentations left by the bra itself.

"You're so… _soft_ ," Jaune thought out loud.

"S-so are your hands," she offered, eyes closed and head rolling back as he kneaded her, "which is kind of impressive for a fighter."

Barely distracted by her strange observation, he had to admit… she was right. Though he was a much more skilled huntsman, it had only been so long. He'd yet to form the sort of calluses typical of someone dealing with a lot of hands-on work.

Till now, Jaune had only felt her breasts through all her clothing, and apart from the novelty they really only felt like squishy mounds (not that he expected much else). But now he indulged in sliding his fingers over the nearly uniform surface, smooth in every way until he feathered his fingers across her tiny tips. Barely there at first, as he gently circled them till they grew more pronounced to his touch. She moaned quietly at this, biting her lip. He avoided brushing her tiny sweater-bumps directly, trying his best to imagine the act from her perspective… and knowing he'd rather not have something abrasively rubbing _him_ there.

She leaned into him, insistent upon finding his lips again as he worked, all the while reaching down to unbuckle his pants. She ensured that she 'accidentally' prod his codpiece in the process, prompting him to buck into her hand desirously.

Finishing with a light bite on his lip, she pulled away, staring down as she watched him molest her. "So you've got a choice, bunny-boy," she told him, pulling off his jeans at last which bunched around his knees. She hooked a thumb under the band of her skirt, tugging it slightly off her hip. "Take off my skirt… or my undies. You don't get both."

Jaune considered, visualizing as he lifted his knees to rid himself of his pants at last, left in little else but his boxers. As such, Ruby giggled loudly, flushed pink as she noticed the profile of something clearly straining against the roomy fabric.

"Honestly, I like the skirt," Jaune answered. "It doesn't really get in the way."

Ruby put on an incredibly disingenuous pout, fingers to her lips as she leaned back. "Why sir, are you asking a little lady like me to take her panties off?"

"Um… yes?" he answered, uncertain what game she was playing at.

"Well too bad!" she sang, lifting off her blouse and tossing it on him, getting to her feet half-naked. "You're gonna have to get them yourself!"

He shrugged off the discarded blouse and gave chase. Thankfully, while Ruby _was_ employing her semblance showering the room and bed with rose petals (it really _was_ an instant mood-setter) she wasn't trying anything close to her best to evade his half-hearted grabs at her. Let alone the abandoned building which, while not in shambles, was likely not the best place to risk tetanus while playing actual grab-ass.

After whirling away from his every advance, she finally feigned entrapment by hopping onto a writing desk on her back, arm extended in mock resistance with her backside clearly facing him.

A good yank and Jaune already had her matching unmentionables half off her hips, as she twisted 'away' to guard the last remaining shred of her pelvic modesty, leaving her on her side. Jaune got the briefest flash of her naked, stark white buttocks before moving in, palm sliding across her upper-thigh before crossing over to caress one of the twin globes.

"Eek!" she intoned, voice drenched with melodrama. "Oh _no!_ Don't take me against my will!"

Leaning in conspiratorially, she dropped to a whisper and clarified, _"You_ totally _have my consent to take me against my will!"_

Jaune smiled. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh no, _yamete!_ You are most unkind!" she cried as though she'd said nothing, gently wiggling her limbs while awaiting her razzie. But all she got was the snap of Jaune's waistband as he extracted his package and ground against her, one arm lifting her knee.

Ruby's facade slipped as she felt him make uneven contact with her line, barely kissing the nether lips, leaving a strand of her copious essence hanging between them. Moments later, she could only brace as it returned, forcibly sliding against her as his free hand helped his positioning.

He paused once more, before Ruby gasped as two of his fingers suddenly plunged into her flower and jackhammered her for a few brief seconds. He stopped, and she felt his fingers spread her open, and a fluid sensation running over her told that she just gushed a flood of girl-juice. From her perspective, she could _just_ tell Jaune had scooped it out to slather it on his length, while feeling the dregs of her river leaking down into her crevice, even coating her backdoor in the process.

But evidently that wasn't assurance enough for Jaune (or more likely he just didn't know about it), who finished his 'polishing job,' and planted the same two fingers at 'door number two.'

"Hck— Aghauuuuh…!" Ruby barely had a moment to register this, before the lubed-up digits sank inside her, twisting and working her private muscles.

"Ohnn…" she groaned, surprised and enthralled by his rough speed. His every action was like getting struck by lightning… if she were Nora.

' _But he doesn't have his fingers in Nora,'_ Ruby thought, failing to keep up her spontaneous victim-act, _'he's fingering ME… he wants to put his thingie in ME… he's all hard and hot and bothered looking at ME… he wants to ride my naked body raw until he pumps my booty full of his—!'_

She squealed again as he ripped his fingers out, and guided her leg as he slowly loomed over her, and she felt the slick hemisphere of his tip brush against her buns and slowly part them. As he left his snail trail cool on her skin, she felt his other hand wedge into the cleft and pry her buttocks wide open. She blushed fiercely at this uncommon exposure, as he slotted and gently pressed into her backside. His face hovered over hers as they reached out to hold each other, and he slowly moved in.

"Wait," she whispered, to his confusion, and acquiescence, "don't kiss me yet. This is the first time we don't have to be quiet!

"And I want you to know," she pecked him on the cheek, " _exactly,_ " and planted one straight on the mouth, "what you do to me."

Jaune's ears went pink, evidently flattered. "Then… I won't hold back."

She gave a ragged breath as she wound her arms around him. "I can take it… give me all you've got…"

Jaune's grip tightened before he finally stabbed his hips forward. Ruby squeaked loudly as his tip buried itself in her in one swift motion, her ring protesting the sudden stretch with a dull ache, but it was different from their first.

She'd found after losing her general nervousness that when she relaxed well enough, her body was far more welcoming to his intrusion. She was usually more prepared and stretched by her own action, like warming up, but without the fear of pain the discomfort was utterly tame. If anything, feeling him slowly work his way in was more alluring than to hilt her smoothly.

Jaune sighed heavily as he pressed further, Ruby letting out punctuated wails as he impaled her. His lube job hadn't been perfect, much of her fluids drying on his length, leaving uneven patches that would catch. They would stop as friction slid pockets of dry skin against dry skin until it was nearly painful. At which point Jaune would pull nearly out, and the fresh fluid from inside her would roll over the dry as he thrusted back in, gaining another few smooth centimeters with each attempt.

At last, Ruby groaned loudly as the last of him hit home inside her, the two gasping for air in a way that validated the burning in their loins. Ruby felt different, being penetrated sideways. In a way, it had been easier than usual, although that could have been experience or imagination. Mostly, where his tip felt inside was different. From the front or behind (which she found she loved the most so far) it felt mostly the same, but this almost made the sensations new again. Not to mention, the nearly haphazard angle of the rest of her body made her feel a fantasy of being acted upon, rather than being a consenting partner in the act. She might have been play-acting before, but something about being roughly taken by force made her _wet_.

"AUUGH!" she screamed, as Jaune reared back and slammed into her, her whole body pushing back and even the desk she was on banging flush against the wall.

"AGH!" again, as slow as the last, and just as hard. She relished in the impact she felt in her guts as they absorbed the impact. The ripples _just_ touched her fluttering femininity, dosing her with delectation, and leaving a _hunger_ for more. Her fingers dug into his back as she pulled him into her with each thrust. The wall behind her was slowly developing cracks in the paint where the desk surface collided with it.

"God, _Jaaaaaune!_ " she wailed openly. " _Jauuuune!_ _Oooh…!_ "

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. The pace settled down slightly, until their lips separated and she tried to speak over her own lust. "You l-like hearing me call your name?"

Jaune groaned as he glided over her insides. "Yeah."

Ruby pulled herself closer, chin on his shoulder. "Y-you like hearing me moan for you, w-when you're deep in… deep inside m-me? _Doing_ me with your thick…"

She leaned closer and closer to his ear. "...hard…"

She dragged her tongue over his ear, red-faced as she clearly breathed the last word. _"...cock?"_

Jaune felt something like lightning strike him. Her voice, breathing heavily into his ear. It was the first time he'd ever heard Ruby utter a swear in _any_ capacity, let alone to describe what she usually mentioned in unsubtle code. And true to her nature, saying it made her quake with illicit, barely contained giggles.

And she hadn't left his ear as he heaved forward breathily, her groans loud and clear as they fornicated, reacting to every touch.

He couldn't stand it. She was so tight, and her actions… her bare skin on his… the flutter of her skirt around his hips, and his thigh wedging the cleft of her butt as it gripped and stroked his length dreamily.

" _Ohhh, Ruby!"_ he groaned, it not sounding _quite_ as appealing when he did it.

"Jaune…!" she groaned. " _Jaune!_ "

Still rutting her deeply, Jaune gasped for air as he gave in to the cascade of unadulterated euphoria, heart pounding like it might burst.

Ruby's face fell as her eyes popped open. She could feel the beat deep inside her.

" _Jaaaaaaaaune!_ " she repeated, this time an unhappy whine as she felt her colon doused. "Wait, it's too soon! Oh no…"

Jaune felt a wave of guilt, but only momentarily as he miraculously felt his fires stay kindled. Still rock-stiff, to the point of pain from the pressure, he poked into her, before placing a hand under her chin and bringing her lips into his. He kissed her hard, harder than he had to this point. He lifted from her stunned expression as he gripped her tightly, and flipped her onto her stomach, her legs dangling before he plunged in roughly.

"I'm not done with you yet," he proclaimed, before slamming into her backside without an ounce of lost vigor.

"Oh ga-wd, _yee-ee-eeeee-eeeees!_ " she cried ecstatically, voice wavering with every thrust that shook her little body.

Stuck in his refractory period, yet stiff as a post, Jaune ploughed her with impunity. Still loaded with physical stamina, he took every advantage of sodomizing her ferociously, with no concern he might finish too soon.

And Ruby could only ride out the storm. A trail of her own arousal crept down her thigh. She'd never been this turned on, gasping for air between having it nearly knocked out of her as he spanked her with his own hips. She could feel his thickness ram his own ejaculated goop deep beyond retrieval. Not that she'd seen it herself, since her body always seemed to absorb it before it found its way out, but that stuff was _definitely_ not coming back.

She loved that, she loved having him deep inside her even when he wasn't there. God, it made her _so… freaking… horny!_

Jaune's body constantly pressed onto her back as he kissed her neck and ears, and so she couldn't have noticed her bra coming undone in the chaos, unknown even to him. So when he cross his arms between her belly and boobs and lifted her into a standing position, neither noticed or cared as her bra slipped off and lay abandoned on the desk.

Stark naked if not for her boots, leggings and skirt (which fluttered so much, any onlooker wouldn't tell you she wasn't) Jaune held her entirely up as her legs neither reached the ground, nor seemed capable of much more than dangling. He continued his upright pace a few seconds before gradually moving his hands to support her under her knees.

It was less that Jaune was terribly strong than it was Ruby was light, pudge or no. Of course, even entering Beacon he wasn't scrawny, merely eclipsed by the superhuman. And since then he had developed more than a first glance might reveal.

And so, he had little trouble keeping the rogered reaper aloft as he pummeled her petite pucker. He'd not last forever, but it would do.

Meanwhile, Ruby did her best not to pass out. She'd found out the first time how gentle and loving Jaune could be, and now she knew how rough and _hungry_ he could be. To know that he wanted her _this much_ , to be posed like a doll and granted no mercy…

She was covered in sweat. It had happened before, but this time there were no clothes to excuse it. The building wasn't even warm. It was _all_ the overwhelming heat of desire, and inhibitions laid low. And her drooling girlhood was now fueling their congress by leaking down to her backside. Her whole bottom was smeared in juices like she'd sat in something syrupy.

She could only slam her eyes shut, clench her teeth and groan as she was taken again and again. Despite being so thoroughly lubricated and re-lubricated, she was feeling a tingle around her tiny ring where they met. A roughness, and very slowly, a minor pain.

In some distant part of her brain, she knew what this was… this was her butt finally being rubbed raw. This was her body finally telling her to slow down.

' _Get lost, body,'_ she seemed to say, _'I like the pain,'_ and in a way that wasn't a bluff. Something about the mild burning was adding to the intensity. She'd long gone numb, so any bearable sensation was almost welcome in her sex-addled haze.

Finally Jaune staggered backwards onto the cot, falling back and leaving him flat on the mattress, her flat on his chest. To their left, they could see the ghost town, and the entrance to the mines at the back through a half-boarded window.

As if they cared.

Ruby sucked air in through her bared teeth, clutching the sheets below them as Jaune reached low for her flower. He merely found one of her hands prying his off, and the other sought his other, pressing them flat against the bed. Even their legs were positioned alike, half bent, but mainly straight.

"N-no!" she gasped. "God, I'm so close… just _DO_ me! Just keep _DOING_ me! _I need you to come!_ "

Hands gripping each other's tight, they began grinding and thrusting against each other. Ruby arched her back and wound her hips, while Jaune did his best to assault her from below, not questioning Ruby's hands-free strategy.

The creak of springs filled the air as their groans heightened in pitch and grew more guttural. Their arms seemed to wrestle as if against chains, until finally Jaune began to shudder, and he thrust so hard his knees got involved. Shoulders and feet on the cot, his hips thrust into Ruby so hard and far she was lifted pelvis-first nearly two feet off the bed.

All Ruby knew was the feeling of Jaune's member revving up again inside her, pumping spurt after spurt in the depths of her body, and it just kept coming. So much so, that Jaune collapsed a moment flat on his back, before jabbing back up and stifling a long groan.

And that was what did it. Unbelievably to her, she threw open her mouth as a long and mournful scream left her, spasming as a tidal wave of mind-killing bliss and fire smashed open her loins and crashed over every nerve in her body. Anyone else might have noticed two figures in the distance fleeing the mine as pink smoke erupted from its entrance and a landslide buried it completely… but it's just a visual metaphor anyway.

A stream of fluid sprayed from her crotch. Even Ruby didn't know if this was special girl stuff or just her peeing herself with pleasure, but there was no stopping it now.

There were no words as they wound down, both of their organs throbbing their way into silence, their chests heaving as they too recovered.

After what felt like an eternity, Ruby remarked, "I think I just came from my butt."

Shortly after, the two realized their teammates may start looking for them, and opted to disentangle.

"Oghh…" Ruby groaned as, knees to her chest, Jaune pulled himself free from her aching anus with a sloppy sound. She sat up, still on his chest and averting her eyes, only to notice something and freeze.

"Um… how long has my bra been off?"

Jaune rattled his skull, looking towards her back. "Your bra's been off?"

"Nevermind," she said, pink-faced. "Um… I guess you can look… if you want."

She twisted around, giving him a full view of her perky, apple-sized bosoms. Wonderfully shaped, springy as they clung to her, her twin nubs tiny and pink. They would make such a perfect handful… and had.

He instantly regretted looking as his eyes locked onto the milky-white globes. He wanted to touch them, to go again, but that had come and gone. He'd have to endure a while now.

It had all come in slow motion, and as if reverting to normal speed he noticed something. "Wow… uh, yeah, I guess you can look too."

"Look at what?" Ruby asked idly, eyes searching, before laying eyes on the beast itself and turning away with a shout.

"WHY IS IT STILL OUT?!"

Jaune balked. "For real? I only _just_ pulled it out of you!"

"Yeah, you're right, I forgot…" she apologized, barely glancing back at him. "It's… uh… nice?"

He laughed. "Ruby, it's seriously okay if you look, I'm past that. You're the one who's shy."

"No no, I'm fine," she said abruptly, snapping back around. But as she went, she felt a draft beneath her, and… inside her?

What.

"Uh oh."

Jaune cocked his head. "Uh oh?"

She reached underneath herself with both hands, eyes growing fearful, "Uh oh! Jaauune!"

"What did I do?!" he demanded similarly fearful.

"I… I don't feel… It's not..." she couldn't seem to finish the statement without going beet red. Finally, she resolved to do something. "Jaune, I need you… I need you to look."

"Look?"

"At my butt!" she clarified. "And _nothing else!_ I need you to tell me what you see!"

Jaune stared at her, mystified as she sought his eyes over her shoulder, back still to him. "Um… I'll do my... best? Do you mean the cheeks, or the ho—"

"Of _course_ I mean the hole!" she cried, before cupping both hands over her crotch and taking a breath. She bent over and pointed herself at him. "Okay…"

She shuddered steadily as his unsteady hands reached forward to gently lift the back of her skirt.

He'd glimpsed her butt before, but never in detail, never invited. The way girls were designed, unless they angled very specifically, even seeing them naked from the back usually showed nothing but their creamy glutes.

But this time, she was angled specifically so he could see. Buns that had scarcely seen the sun, hairless but for the softest peach-fuzz. Not a wrinkle aside from a few cute dimples by her lower back. Full and jiggly, but with enough firmness to hold it all together in a tight, cute little package.

Further ahead, Ruby's hands overlapped to absolutely positively hide any glimpse of her vulva, short-cut nails all but digging into her perineum to keep him blind to her front.

All he saw was very glossy, between sweat and slick juices drying in the air. But back to the task at hand…

Her rear was so tight that even now he couldn't see her little rosebud through colliding cheeks, and so she hissed through her teeth as he grabbed both buttocks and lightly pried them apart.

He first humorously noted the tiniest bit of scarlet lint sitting between the top of her butt-cleavage, before beholding her wrinkled lower passage.

Or… well… it was _supposed_ to be wrinkled, per his experience. Instead, while not greatly stretched, the darker skinned ring simply hung open, about an inch wide. Though that fact seemed to fluctuate, as if the orifice was breathing. Otherwise, he noticed it seemed rather… shiny. Not merely wet (which it was, glisteningly so) but a rubbery bright red in places, almost like a burn. He dared to poke the black space lightly with his finger.

" _Ssssss!_ " Ruby hissed. "Augh, J-Jaune?! What is it?"

"Well, firstly I think your skin looks sore."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yeah… I know. Going behind the bushes is gonna be a _lotta_ fun the next few days," she finished ruefully. "What _else_?"

Jaune considered. "Well… your butthole is open."

Ruby let out a concerned moan. "D-does it look bad?! Is it gonna _stay_ that way?! I'm not even grown-up yet, I'm too young to start wearing _diapers!_ "

Jaune scoffed humorlessly. "I think I've heard of this before, you're okay, it'll go back to normal. We just went at it… a little harder and longer than your body was ready for."

Ruby scoffed back. "Wait, _you've_ heard of this before? _I'm_ the one with the naughty sister, where are you getting this from?"

"Y'know…" Jaune replied, reluctantly, "places."

"Places?" she probed? "You don't _go_ places."

"Yes I do…" he… argued? Admitted? "Places… online."

Ruby bent over laughing, an action that gave Jaune quite a view. That of her still parted (and still visible) sphincter seeming to laugh with her, contracting as she did.

"You're a _FAPPER_!" she burst, falling butt-first onto his stomach. Jaune, still hypnotized from the strange involuntary spasm, nearly spoke out until…

 _*FWUTT*…_

Ruby stopped laughing and seemed to deflate like a balloon, red as a tomato. Jaune had felt the slap against his stomach, and the instant sense of space separating them as the half-wet sound similarly wedged apart the conversation… such as it was.

"Was that a…?"

Ruby buried her head in the crook of her arms. "Yeah… that was a 'toot'… Point to you, karma, I probably deserved that."

* * *

Cleaned up and getting dressed again, the two still hadn't been found by Ren or Nora, which suited Ruby fine. She still had one more thing to get off on Jaune's chest… er… get off _her_ chest… was what she meant. Actually.

She wasn't still _mortified_ that she farted on her part-time lover! Why would you think that? It happens… everyone does it… just not usually on the person you're banging.

 _She's not upset!_

They had moved out of the room and into the adjacent hall, still on the building's third (highest) storey. Luckily there were dilapidated benches to sit at, but Ruby was currently staring out the window near the end of the hall.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked, daring to speak after they'd dressed in silence.

"Ruby?" he asked, still sat on the bench.

She fidgeted. "Jaune, I… I haven't been fair to you."

He put out a hand to stop her, not that she would see it. "Ruby, it's _fine_. It was probably just from you being all wide open. You obviously had air in there, and it didn't even smell, so—"

She went crimson, whipping around. _"NO! I don't know what you're talking about, and we're never talking about the thing I don't know you're talking about again!_ I'm _trying_ to have a fart-to-fart— uh… heart-to-heart… here... _"_

She stopped, and coughed at the silence.

"Um," Jaune dared. "You haven't been fair to me?"

She regained her composure, stepping forward. "Right. Um… look. We can agree that we're making excuses not to call what we're doing 'sex,' right?"

Jaune only mumbled something unintelligible.

"I mean, it's really just silly for me to say I've never done anything just because we picked a different hole… and it's not fair to you."

"Fair," Jaune parroted. "Fair how?"

Ruby let out a sigh, pacing. "I told you before we started this that I wasn't ready to give up my first like this… but it's different for boys. Maybe you're happy to lose your V-card either way, but… whatever hole you stick it in, everyone says it counts. But for girls, some people tell us it doesn't count if it gets put in the unimportant hole. That we're still virgins even if we do it, but do it a slightly different way."

Jaune only stared as she spoke, not knowing where this was headed. "So, you're just saying you're not a virgin anymore?"

"No…" Ruby began, rubbing her arm. "I mean, _kinda_ … What I'm saying is…

"Look, in one sense it doesn't matter anymore. We gave it up to each other, and that's that. But I feel like I need to right what I did wrong, and…"

He only waited. Rushing her would do no good here.

"Jaune, I want to give you my first," she told him, head angled down. "My _real_ first."

Silence reigned again, but finally Jaune found reason to speak, standing up from the bench with a woody scrape. "B-but hold on… Ruby, I can't do that. I don't care about getting even just because I gave you my virginity and you kept yours. You don't owe me anything."

Ruby laughed, smiling brightly before grabbing his hands. "That's all the more reason though!

"Jaune, I said I didn't want to lose it to just _anyone…_ I wanted my first time to be memorable, with someone special. Mostly… I didn't want to be in bed with someone for one night, never see them again, and wonder over giving myself to someone who only pretended to care about me. I didn't want it to be something I'd regret for the rest of my life.

"And I know I could never regret it if that special person was _you_ , Jaune," she finished, beaming. "I've known you so long, you care about people, and I _know_ you care about me! You just _proved_ it! You _are_ special, Jaune! I don't know if we'll just be the closest sort of friend, or if at the end of all this we'll really fall in love, get married, all that jazz…"

She stepped closer, nearly chest to chest. "But I… I know I _love_ you, Jaune… I'm just not sure what kind of love it is yet. But I'd like to find out..."

Jaune had been speechless before, but this was different. This was Ruby spilling her heart to him, and making him feel… more than simply wanted, more than lusted after. Or at least she seemed to suspect it _could_ be more than that.

"I… I want to know that too, but…" he stopped, a maelstrom of emotions running through him as he sat back down.

"I understand if I'm coming off too strong," Ruby continued, "because I know how much you're _hurting_ inside. And I can't pretend to say I know what you're feeling. I know we wanted this to be no frills, no attachment… but I can't help but feel butterflies every time I _look_ at you now! And when we're… 'together'... I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

Jaune had to shake his head, a burning in his eyes and a sense of congestion in his nose. "I'll do it."

"I knew going in you might—" Ruby said on her back-foot, before going slack. "Wait, what?"

"I'll be your first," Jaune said confidently, fists on his knees. "And then we can see where this goes."

Now it was Ruby's turn to be speechless. "Just like that?"

Jaune sighed, turning slightly away. "Pyrrha's gone. We all lost her. But thinking about it, what I regret the most is what we never had.

"It took her _dying_ to make me realize she loved me, and just how much I cared about her, Ruby. I was so _clueless!_ I realized too late, and I can _never_ find out what we might have been if I hadn't been so short-sighted."

Ruby lost her voice completely. She never expected him to open up like this.

"And here I've been again, trying to keep you at a distance. But I'm not doing that anymore. She wouldn't have wanted me to react to all this by shutting down completely and keeping people at arm's length, let alone anyone that felt like she did.

"If the last year has taught me anything now, it's to cherish the love that's in front of you… because it can all be so quickly taken away. That's the only way I can _ever_ redeem myself… for Pyrrha… and for _you_.

"Yeah, it still hurts. But how am I supposed to be better if I don't let anyone in?"

Ruby smiled. _"I'm proud of you._ This is big, Jaune."

He smirked back. "Well… it's not so hard when it's someone I really want to be with anyway. It's hard not to admire someone that'll march out halfway around the world to put things right, just because nobody else will."

Ruby blushed. "Oh, come on… you signed up for it too, dummy. If you didn't step forward the second I told you what I was doing, I don't think we'd have Ren and Nora here either. They didn't seem thrilled to come this way."

"Yeah, well," Jaune trailed off, gearing up to change the subject. "So what's the plan? I'm kinda thinking you still don't want kids yet, and what you're proposing is kind of a gamble on a good night."

Ruby nodded, before rummaging in her pack, pulling out a clam-like container. "I found these in that burnt-out town a while back. I've, um… been thinking about this a while."

Jaune took a closer look at it with narrowing eyes, before it clicked. "Holy crap, you've been on The Pill."

She nodded. "There were only about twelve total, and they kick in after seven days… and I started taking these about… six. Days ago, I mean.

"So… as of the day after tomorrow, I'm… 'safe.' "

Jaune considered. "That makes our window about five days… well great!"

She frowned. "Not… really. That's a pretty tight window, really."

He raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

She sat down beside him, knee idly kicking. "Well, I don't want this to be just any improvised boink-session, do you? I want it to be special… I want… I want you to _make love_ to me, Jaune."

His face flushed as she leaned into him. After their previous antics, he was stunned how such a simple thing could have such an effect on him.

"You've got it!" he said nervously before calming down. "Even if we have to tweak the circumstances in our favor, we'll make it work. It'll be _perfect_."

He hit the deck at the sound and sight of splintering wood that used to be one of the other nearby guest rooms.

The hollow sounds clattered to a standstill before a carrot-colored head stuck itself out of the frame to find them, then after doing so with a smile. "Ren, I found them! I _told_ you I saw Ruby in the window!"

Ren's voice floated over from what sounded like it was coming from out the window. "Very good, but vaulting up the fire-escape and through the wall was not necessary. These buildings might be infested with termites!"

Nora puffed up her cheeks and let the air escape from her pursed lips in an exaggerated gesture, bringing the head of Magnhild to the swiftly snapping floor planks and resting first her interlocked hands on the handle-end, and her head upon her hands. "You bring me along to collapse a thing, and you _complain_ when I nearly collapse the _next_ thing! Getting mixed signals here, Rennnn… Now get your butt up here!"

"I am checking the building supports before I take _one_ step into that deathtrap in the making."

Nora's steady pout turned steadily dark as she began galumphing back into the room she burst out of. "I'll be just a minute," she declared with untrue sweetness.

Before either Ruby or Jaune could do much more than shrug, Nora's head crept back into view, giffing the air a sniff. "Woof…! Actually, he might be right, you'd better join me. This place might have black mold or something. Don't know what it is, but something smells _fun-kaaay!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, glad I could get this to you guys so quick! Well... quick in relative terms anyway.  
Hopefully you non-anal guys can tolerate this enough to realize I'm setting up for exactly the more normal sex you're asking for next time... but don't get too used to it. There's a lot of room for a LOT of other notes to be hit.**

 **Anyway, I was impressed at the amount of comments and favs I got, being an unknown author of just another naughty story. Whatever the standard is, ten reviews was not nothing to me, let alone that most of you seemed to really like the humor, the grit, and the characterization.**

 **The humor wasn't honestly meant to be a big thing, it just kinda came naturally. But, given the number of people so amused by it, you may have noticed I geared this new chapter a touch more to overt comedy in places. Hopefully my doing so hasn't ruined the potential humor with self-awareness, and I hope this entry is both different, titillating, and applies itself to the same standards of the launch-chapters.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and please, if you have anything to say, I LOVE getting reviews!  
C'ya! **


	5. Beds, Nobs, and Broomsticks

**A/N: Bear with me here guys. This chapter is largely experimental, and I'm taking a lot of risks with it that I hope will pay off. That, and due to my new job keeping me away from home for a long time, it's taking longer to write and is more likely to have errors as I wrote most of this on my phone.**

 **See you at the end!**

* * *

The next morning they all set off to tackle the long walk to the next town.

It was a good change of pace to camp somewhere with plumbing… or it _would_ have been, had it _worked_. That was embarrassing to discover… and not to have considered previously.

Thankfully, the surprise was mutual, and nobody was waiting outside Ruby's chosen bathroom for their turn. After all, the ghost town inn (the first floor, as insisted by Ren) had no shortage of rooms, and therefore no shortage of facilities.

She had never been happier to not worry about her backside for the upcoming 'main event,' because she really didn't want to 'go' unless she was compelled to after yesterday's romp. What little she'd managed… _hurt_.

But that was behind them, and they continued the trek east.

The map hadn't lied to them; the forest became dense and the trail was frequently engulfed by a deciduous canopy of stark green. It might have even been scenic if not for the hiss of wind through the valley, fluttering the treetops and whistling through the thin trunks.

It wasn't so much that the sound of wind itself was intimidating, but as they descended into the valley, every echoing spray of wind from the other end of the valley made its way up to them. As they passed between gaps and thick clusters of trees, it would switch between long howling blasts and an otherworldly distant wail.

Not helping was the nigh impenetrable darkness where the gaps in the trees aligned. It was clear daylight out, but if not for certain breaks in the canopy where sunlight would break through like a spotlight, you might not even know it.

Now, Ruby was long past the age of being afraid of the dark, of monsters in closets… but there _were_ monsters in their world. And this would be the place to find them… if they didn't find you first.

Inwardly, she knew that even if that distant darkness hid inky flesh, glowed full of red eyes and glinted the fading light off boney white plates, that the thick trees were a distinct advantage. Anything large enough to be a true threat to their group would have a time reaching them.

Well… anything without a soul anyway. The mention of bandits on this road made more sense the deeper they ventured. There were innumerable places for them to hide right by the road. The wind might mask an unseen adversary stealthily trudging over the forest floor.

Before the Fall of Beacon, Ruby might have welcomed an average low-life to challenge the steel of her scythe. And she had. So many times, she handily tangled with the bad guys… but Beacon had ingrained a weird sort of respect in her for them.

Well, 'respect' might not be the word for it. The very notion left a bad taste in her _brain_. It wasn't a respect for them as people, but a respect for ability. She had been shell-shocked at how evenly Torchwick had been able to duel her with his unassuming weapon and layabout personality. To this day, she had no idea what his semblance was, if any. His partner was clearly the more dangerous one, at least according to Yang, but when she'd managed to remove her from the picture it wasn't the straight wash she expected.

And this was someone who she'd been certain they had pegged before now, that hadn't been intimidating even from the start.

And everything else they'd done. She learned from that long, arduous experience that the foes of humanity simply didn't play fair, and they were horrifically effective, even against people she swore were unbeatable.

And so, she couldn't even bring herself to underestimate some common thugs. The forest might be swarming with Grimm they didn't see… but Grimm were Grimm. Humans could be _anything_. Harmless... Aimless... Heroes...

 _Monsters_ …

And Cinder was nothing if not a monster. She seemed to be the ringleader, and even a guy with Torchwick's attitude was cowed enough to do what she said… just to avoid standing in her path.

An enemy that used Grimm, with no clear motives or goals. Just senseless destruction. To 'change the world,' Torchwick had said, but nothing more. What world could even be _left_ by an enemy that treated non-combatants and the military as equal targets?

A mini-migraine throbbed behind her eyes whenever she thought of it. Pyrrha, on her knees, weapons gone. Armed or not, she'd stopped fighting. She wasn't even a threat or an obstacle to Cinder anymore… and yet she'd let that arrow fly without pity or hesitation. And even then, she wasn't satisfied even leaving them something to bury. Cruelty. Cruelty and dispassion. She had just been in her way.

And here they were, marching out to find this woman, the maestra of this symphony of turmoil, the one that snuffed out The Invincible Girl herself.

And honestly? Ruby was _terrified_. She didn't see how they even stood a chance, except for what Uncle Qrow had told her.

Somehow, she'd already fought Cinder off. Something she did with her eyes. Something that could force such a miserable creature into full retreat.

And after Beacon, after all they lost, after they'd hurt the people she _loved… what else could she do?_

Wait for Beacon to be fixed and act like nothing changed? No Ozpin? No Team RWBY? All while the world was slowly crumbling outside?

If there was even a _chance_ she could be the difference again, she had to—

She nearly leapt out of her skin as a large hand planted itself on her shoulder.

"Hey, relax," Jaune said, smiling down at her. "I know. It's a lot to deal with. One foot in front of the other."

Ruby only stared back a moment, before returning his smile. He probably wasn't talking about all that was crossing her mind… but he had this strange ability to say exactly what someone needed to hear regardless, and melt away the darkness with the warmth in his smile.

She was really starting to see what Pyrrha had seen in him… she had it _bad_ , didn't she?

But after a while, the woods became more manageable in spite of their increasing depth within it, the trail widening into larger and larger clearings.

Once or twice she swore she heard the snap of twigs along the road, but while she hadn't lowered her guard, Ruby was no longer twitchy.

But after a while further, as the path rounded left, Ren held out an arm to stop them. They regarded him in question. "Quiet… do you hear it?"

The team listened intently, before hearing the sound carried over the whistling wind.

Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose, telescoping it into rifle mode. "Someone's in trouble."

The others followed suit as she took point with her natural speed, and it didn't take long to find the source.

In the next clearing, dotted with a handful of the thin trees surrounding them, a woman in blue robes called out. Her shoulder-length mass of brown curls bobbed in the wind as she held up a small lantern carrying a jewel blue flame.

But the conspicuous bit was what lay behind her. An overturned cart, it's horse missing, pots and crates smashed beneath its weight.

"Here! Over here, please! Oh, thank goodness!" she cried over the wind. "We've been robbed, and they made off with my child! My _child!"_

They rushed over, Jaune slowly stalking over, eye on the trees.

"Where are the bandits?" Ren asked immediately once they closed the distance. "How long ago were they here?"

"Just minutes ago!" the woman explained, her crystal clear accent and inflection evident as they drew near. "They fled into the woods!"

"Who else was with you?" Jaune asked, finally bringing up the rear.

The woman's eyes snapped to him, hesitating before answering. "Nobody, it's just me and my Jimmy! Please, you _must_ hurr—"

"Stop," Jaune told her, wear in his voice, "just stop. Who's fooling who here?"

"What… do you mean?" Nora asked, as they rounded on him.

Jaune pointed at the cart. "Look at the ground. This cart's half-embedded in dry mud. This didn't happen 'a few minutes ago.' "

The woman glared as he scoffed. "Come on, the overturned cart trap? This scenario is so hackneyed it's in open-world video games. Did you actually pull this right from the stock random encounter modules from 'Beholders and Bastilles?' "

Ruby couldn't help but let out an 'aahh' of understanding, cheshire smile growing.

"Come on," Jaune ordered tiredly, "hands up."

The woman complied and smiled, lantern still in hand. "Your words, dear, not mine."

Arms held high, the blue flame in the lantern exploded in a shockwave of brilliant tendrils that knocked them all back.

Ruby found herself staring skyward after landing hard, as a pair of figures stalked into view, chuckling.

Jaune, one of the few still upright, charged the first one with his sword aloft. Before making contact, wirey golden cables wrapped around Crocea Mors, nearly causing him to pratfall if not for the unseen source keeping him suspended as he wrestled with it.

Attached to the cables was a grapefruit-sized golden sphere flitting gaily in the air, some kind of floating robot with an impressive disregard for gravity.

The first man looked to the thing fondly. "Ah, don't be scared lad, that's just me mate Saeker! It's him that helps me scratch me itch for quid. Taken a liking to your blade he has, young master! Must be valuable."

Ruby's cloak wrapped around her as she vanished in a burst of petals and appeared on her feet a safe distance away, rifle pointed.

The first man wasn't particularly tall now that Ruby could judge. Darkest black hair a short, scruffy mane, what body hair she could see of his arms suggesting a sort of uniformity.

Bespectacled green eyes piercing her own, above a nose that had clearly been broken once or twice. Most prominent of all was the jagged line running from his forehead to his cheekbone, telling of some ancient injury.

The last man would be less prominent if not for his size. Taller than Jaune by half a foot, he vaguely resembled a weedy orangutan. Coarse red hair in an untidy, but singular mop, bright pale skin clearly presenting his densely freckled features. A sleeveless striped shirt showed off lean muscle, and fingerless leather gloves suggesting a more… _pure_ expression of combat.

"Aye, guid gear comes in sma' bulk, eh 'Erry?" the ginger agreed with raucous laughter, before addressing the still struggling Jaune. "An' ye, _Jessie!_ Canny loon, but nae sae canny tae threaten mah quine!"

In spite of the situation, Jaune could only stare. "What?" And then Ruby doubled over laughing.

"He called you 'Jessie'! That's a _girl's_ name!"

Jaune stopped, hanging by his grip. "Huh? No it isn't! I've _known_ guys named Jessie!"

Ruby stopped and considered. "Oh yeah…"

The ginger giant guffawed heartily. "Och, yi'll waant ye shuid be a Jimmy wi' a name lik' Jessie?"

The black haired man shuffled over, slowly drawing a short silvery estoc from its sheath and fanning its point in their respective directions. "Alright alright, that'll do, Roddy. The rest of you, ladies, gents, we'll be having your valuables. And by valuables, we'll settle for your gleamin' steel."

The four glanced at their weapons, color draining from their faces.

Ruby scowled. "You want my Crescent Rose? _My_ baby? Ohhhhh..." she pulled the scythe's slide, cocking a round threateningly. "You'll get your 'steel' alright…"

Nora planted the staff end of Magnhild into the ground. "You guys fail math, or did you miss that we're huntsmen? Y'know… four…" she pointed at Team RNJR, "three…" she pointed at the bandits, "bang… _splat?_ " she finished, miming her hammer smashing into the floor.

The woman laughed. "Overstating yourselves, aren't you? You're not even out of school, hardly trained huntsmen.

"But numbers aren't everything, love. Strategy can make one feel as ten. Herald?"

The bespectacled man acquiesced, swiping his estoc in an arc. From the sword's tip sprayed a black, oily gunk, which covered their ankles and drenched the hard dirt beneath them. They each took a step back only to slip on it and fall hard as if on ice, aside from Jaune, whose feet simply slid as he clutched his dangling blade.

The woman held up her lantern threateningly as the estoc's owner spoke. "Get comfortable lads, me 'ichor' is not only slick as spit, but apart from the fumes being paralytic, they also be _flammable!_ An' we know you've got some aura to guard you, but you think you'll last long enough to get off that patch, _and_ cross blades?"

"Crap…!" Nora exclaimed, trying to hold her breath as she struggled against the ichor.

The massive man they called Roddy chuckled appreciatively, regarding Herald. "Ye'r a wizard, Hery."

Herald smiled toothily, adjusting his specs. " _Is_ good, innit?"

Meanwhile, the four were all looking to each other, considering. While they worked to keep off the floor, the fumes they got a whiff of had a mildly foggy effect on them. It wouldn't be terribly long before they passed out.

Jaune, the most lucid of them, went largely ignored as he swung his body back and forth like a pendulum beneath the ever-straining Saeker. Shield out, he retracted it to its sheath form and lifted it between the gilded cables holding Crocea Mors.

At the height of his arc, he let the shield spring loose again, severing the cables and sending him flying directly into Roddy. As the man staggered, several things happened.

Ruby swapped mags to load with ice dust, ejecting the ballistic round she chambered before leaning on the barrel and firing into the ground, launching her several feet up before aiming at the woman's lantern and pulling the trigger.

Ruby was launched backwards out of the ichor's range, as the lantern was encased in ice along with the spot of the first shot.

"My Bluebell!" the woman cried angrily. "You impudent—"

Nora reached out and linked arms with Ren, before triggering her hammer's rocket-propelled head and blasting them out in a vertical spiral, the jets simultaneously igniting the fumes and turning the slick into a puddle of flame.

The golden Saeker let off a noise like a klaxon and seemed to freak out, a panel shifting to reveal a sort of blaster under its spheroid skin. Targeting system perplexed by the heat, it began chaotically firing blue bolts in the direction of nearly every ample heat signature.

"Geroff, ye wee scunner! Awa' n bile yer heid!" Roddy bellowed at the blonde human lamprey clinging to his back, as he swung his lithe limbs to bat him off. Now and then, Jaune would try to clock the giant over the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, but nothing happened until the leftover round Ruby ejected succumbed to the surrounding flames.

The round, while less impactful without a barrel to focus its force, still found its way smack into Roddy's chest. His aura flickered, and the man finally landed a hit on his tormentor as he reared back and fell flat on his spine.

After this, both groups stood at the edges of the burning pool, all of RNJR but Jaune up and in battle stances.

"Oi, Briony!" Herald called as he dashed over, the woman herself letting out a particularly large burst of flame to clear the ice encasing her lantern.

" _What?_ " she demanded.

"Think it time we employed the ol' scorched-earth policy?" he asked, loading a black vial into the hilt of his estoc.

"Thought you'd never ask," Briony replied with an impish smile, before raising her lantern as he raised his sword.

Nearly arm in arm, Herald released his ichor once more, Briony providing the light to create a veritable napalm-thrower. Rather than trying to douse the young huntsmen, who dove to evade, they aimed to surround or separate them. Trees began to burn while others still became cover as Ruby, Ren and Nora opened fire.

Meanwhile, Jaune groaned as Roddy rose, before the titan peeled him off like duct-tape and threw him one-armed into the base of a tree.

Jaune might have been delirious from the trauma, but as the man stalked towards him, he swore he seemed to bear a golden glow.

"Good luck reaching us, kiddies!" Herald called over the flames, before Briony gave a stony stare and smacked him across the head.

"Argh! 'Choo do that for, Aye-nee?" he demanded.

"We're not retreating, you _thick_ bastard!" she told him. "I'll bring up the rear, you fix the drone, get out there and nab our take!"

"Shove off then!" he exclaimed, shooing her as he reached behind his back. "Let a bloke work.

"Oi, Saeker! Assume direct Theta-owe-nine! I installed facial recognition a fortnight ago, you daft dodgeball!"

When he'd turned back around, he narrowly missed a shot from Crescent Rose, Ruby one-arming a tall branch on one of the closer trees, before releasing and using the scythe's recoil to propel her to another more advantageous position.

"Ah!" Herald noted, nodding appreciatively, " _Verticality!_ Tis a lost art to the ruddy bunglers I usually trade with."

Ruby glowered down at him, sights still trained. "That's a funny way to pronounce _'steal from!' "_ she spat, watching him carefully.

He laughed. "I bet ya' think this is easy! Hardly, miss, I'd take a pretty little tax write-off on the resources for jobs like this… y'know… if I _paid_ taxes. Way I see it, this is just a _different_ sort a' hard, thankless work! Should try it!"

Ruby adjusted the dial on her scope. "No thanks. Now quit stalling and toss the sword. I've got the high ground, and I'll keep it!"

Herald gave a single amused shake of his head. "Wrong on both counts, m'dear."

Finally, he flipped the switch behind his back, and between his legs something bulbous hinged down. Ruby lifted her sights, decidedly disturbed at the phenomenon from her perspective, and it only got worse.

From the bulbous tube, a thin pole telescoped out in front of him, as well as a pair of unfolding leg rests for added support. He choked-up on the nearest section of the telescoping piece before him with his off hand.

Ruby's eyes went wide and her mind went blank, only able to interpret what she'd seen in rather 'adult' terms… and so she was thankfully relieved of this as the underside of the structure glowed blue, and Herald was gently lifted off the ground. It was some kind of odd, minimalistic personal hoverbike.

"Oh-ho, thank god…" Ruby laugh-muttered to herself, cocking her rifle again before the thief levitated and swooped towards her with surprising speed for such a basic craft.

He came in with a thrust of his sword, which she evaded by swinging around the tree's thin trunk like a pole to retaliate with a horizontal slash. The estoc just blocked Crescent Rose, though the force of the literally heavy weapon on a light craft forced him to float back to the side.

Ruby let off a shot, just missing to splinter a branch behind him as he used his momentum to swoop towards her flank. She twirled the scythe's staff to deflect a flurry of slashes sent her way, the last of which glanced off low and felled the tree beneath her, leaving her to kick off and leap from tree to tree.

Ren and Nora were locked in combat with Briony across the flames. As it happened, she was less of a pyromancer and more of a plasma-caster, her Bluebell flames having surprising dexterity and behaving almost like a solid object. A swing of Magnhild ended with blue tendrils wrapping around the hilt and wrestling her for control. A press of the trigger ripped it free, and she twirled with the momentum into a three-sixty-degree smash into the mass, which sloughed off and dissipated. She changed direction and went for her legs, but the curly-locked fire-witch leapt back with a jet-like burst beneath her.

Ren dashed over to flank her as she landed, to receive a flurry of flaming tongues darting at him. He countered with an equal flash of Stormflower's Wind and Fire blades, but still found himself forced back as the bulk of the flame swelled out.

"We can't get close to her, we need an opening!" Ren commented, spraying suppressing fire into the tough plasma.

"You know what they say of playing with fire, love," Briony sang whimsically.

Considering a moment, Nora grinned puckishly before reverting her hammer into its grenade launcher form. "Always bring concussion grenades?" she chanced, before plugging the pliable plasma with one of her pink projectiles.

The resulting blast snuffed out the blue plasma and caused Briony to stagger backwards, directly into Ren, who went in with a cross-slash and put the woman flat on her back. The Lantern with its small azure spark smashed against the floor and began to fade as she groaned.

Across from this, Jaune Arc was in the fight of his life… this week.

Roddy gaily stomped towards an unharmed, but clearly ruffled swordsman. His unusually burgeoning aura was still up, but severely reduced according to his scroll. He had long abandoned non-lethal tactics against this unarmed opponent, because even slashing away freely the man seemed to be made of stone.

"Och, it be a jolly daunder, but ye don't stain a tattie's chance atween mah oxters, boyo! Relinquish 'at bonnie blade, an' Ah main lae ye uprecht!"

"Okay, you _know_ I can barely understand a word you're saying right?" Jaune explained, backing as slowly as his opponent advanced. "But I get that you're asking for my sword. That's the thrust of it, right?"

"Aye!" he replied, before stabbing with his hips. "Heh. _'Throost'…_ "

"Well I'm sorry," Jaune continued, back against a tree, "but it's something of an heirloom, and we've got some important world-saving stuff, that you, your hairy four-eyed pal, and your resident fire-hag are all—"

A massive hand clenched around his neck and most of the tree trunk behind him, and then lifted him up as high as the fiery-haired man's long arm could reach, scraping off bark as he went.

" _Hag?"_ he seethed, his carefree expression gone. "Haud yer wheesht, yoo're 'spikin ay _mah guidwife,_ ye lavvy heid'd, bawjaw'd bampot!"

Jaune was about to protest as the other fist raised, but swore he noticed a flicker of that same golden glow from before, unstable and faltering.

He took his chance, gripping his shield firmly in one hand, and flipping his sword in the other to seize it by the blade.

With all his might, he swung for the giant's bright-red ears, shield and hilt smashing into his skull at once.

" _Argh!"_ he roared in pain, staggering backwards as Jaune fell in a heap. " _Bludy heel!_ Aam gonnae ta skelp yer wee behin', _afair Ah sheath yer sword wi' it!_ "

And so the fight began anew, but this time Roddy's inhuman strength and stamina waned with every blow. The man resolved to obtain a proper weapon, in a fallen flaming branch he wielded with reckless fervor. It was like his fighting ability was tied to his confidence…

"I'm sorry, are you threatening me?" Jaune feigned asking. "Cause I still can't make out a _word_ over your guttural caterwauling!"

" _Taa pile ay scabby scroots!"_ Roddy growled, swinging wildly, only for Jaune to neatly cleave off the branch's end.

"Also, your aim? It leaves something to be desired."

The fiery-haired man roared incomprehensible strings of oaths and vulgarity, as another fight raged on overhead.

Ruby and Herald crossed blades, her leaping from tree to tree in a crimson flash as he wound through, the two clashing constantly.

As they passed a burning tree, Herald raked his estoc across it while lightly releasing his ichor, coating the blade and giving him his own flammable source. Ruby clenched her teeth as he pressed this advantage, hurling gouts of flame to mask his location and launch a surprise attack, and to corral her where he wanted her.

Sweating for several reasons, Ruby fired ahead of them, arresting her momentum entirely and allowing her to breeze unharmed through the flames as he whizzed by. Firing another shot, Herald cursed as she managed to hit the underside of his hovermount, sparks flying out as he fought to regain control of his lopsided vehicle.

Ruby caught a branch with her scythe, momentarily using it as a hook to hang like an ornament off one of the nearby branches, and watch him slowly turn back towards her.

The moment was broken however, when she heard some mechanical gurgling behind her, and a familiar klaxon. "Oh bollocks…" she sighed, before firing a shot to swing her once around the branch, and a second time to propel her skyward as Saeker began firing at her with robotic abandon.

Herald finally turned to see the spectacle with a detached smile. "Oh well hey now! Saeker's rebooted!"

" _I know!_ " Ruby shouted with unfettered irritation, literally running up the tree as bark and branches were torn beneath her. Running out of birch, she grabbed the tip of the top and was momentarily suspended upside down as the drone closed in.

With one precise slice, she cleaved the drone in half, each piece of which promptly exploded.

" _Me Saeker!"_ Herald screeched. _"You trollopin' slag!"_

Ruby pulled hard on the end of the tree before letting go, as Herald began to charge her position. She fired low to ease her landing, but also saw fit to aim for the tree's middle, opposite the side peppered with plasma shots previously. The wood split and groaned with each penetration, before she finally landed, and stood her ground.

" _Scarlet tart, I'll use your head for a—"_

Ruby never got to find out how he might finish that sentence. As he passed the tree before her, the top half had loudly split and planted him piteously into the ground as it landed atop him, the crimsonette simply sidestepping out of harm's way.

She strode up to where he lay unconscious, lowly moaning amongst the spit of sparks from his crushed hoverbike thing.

"It was that," Ruby explained, "or overload your scooter so you'd smash into a tree. Either way, got some wood."

A few seconds elapsed before the senseless man gave a muffled, labored groan that might have been sheer coincidence, but Ruby flinched anyway.

"Yeah, I'm becoming more like my sister every day."

"Hi Ruby!" Nora called from behind, making Ruby turn. She and Ren were walking up carefully past the flames, each holding the arm of Briony who they were dragging behind them.

"Hey," she replied back casually, feet from the man she'd literally half-buried.

With a great cry, Jaune let loose a final overhand slash that shattered Roddy's aura, and sent him toppling backwards into an embedded boulder.

Back of his head striking the stone, Roddy groaned as his eyes fluttered, and he slid to an undignified heap unconscious.

At this, unbeknownst to them, Briony's slack form stirred.

Ren eyed the fall of the final bandit with evident satisfaction. "It would appear the situation is all but—

The apparently incapacitated woman went off like a blue bomb, curly hair flying everywhere as she staggered to her feet. "You stupid… welching BRATS! _What have you done to my RODDY?!"_

They each stood against the gale let off by this uncommonly powerful foe, Jaune daring to answer. "Um… we knocked him out. You miss that?"

"Who's _'we'?_ " Nora demanded with a wide-eyed glare, clearly stepping away from him.

Briony only clawed her hands out at the air, shrieking as they watched, every source of flame they saw turning jewel blue. From the still-broiling puddles, to the trees, to the very smouldering branch Roddy had used for a weapon. And like burning, ghostly arms, they all reached for them with untold aggression.

The four were lifted off the ground, staring down as she pinned them against respective trees. The vorticitous fingers did their all to subdue them completely, but with arms still free they desperately hacked and slashed and shot away the encroaching flames.

After nothing but holding back the tide, Ruby and Jaune gave each other a stern glance.

"All at once, it's our only shot!" Jaune ordered, holding Crocea Mors desperately out of reach.

And as if it were rehearsed, they did just that, abandoning the fight against their bonds in favor of the warden herself. Crescent Rose plugged heavy rounds, while Magnhild launched a singular cluster of grenades and Stormflower sprayed in short, heavy bursts.

Finally, hoping to the heavens, Jaune flipped his blade to grip it by the tip to hurl it like a knife.

The combined force obliterated Briony's aura, and she shrieked as her conflagratory semblance lost control, the flames bursting as one and vanishing in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Ruby found herself tired, but waking at roughly the same time as her new teammates. The fight had clearly not been a dream, but the flames all around them had been effectively extinguished in the blast.

Nora gave a tinkling laugh as she staggered up, stretching as if from a restful nap. "Looks like we won!"

Ren groaned. "Perhaps, but now we're going to need to decide what to do about these bandits. We cannot simply leave them here."

"Oh, right," Ruby muttered, looking around.

Jaune growled. "Oh _no_ , I never thought I'd have to be in this situation for _real!_ Most good Bastille Barons just stop _before_ this situation even happens!"

Ren gave him a confused glance. "Wait… _what_ situation?"

"The Prisoner Dilemma!" Jaune elaborated. "It's too far from the nearest town to deliver them to justice, we can't let them _go_ in case they follow us and slit our throats while we sleep, and _nobody_ is going to agree on what to do about it!"

"Well that's obvious, duh!" Nora said, smacking the side of her head as she unfolded her hammer. _"We smash their heads!"_

While Jaune almost expected this, his jaw fell open all the same.

" _Nora!"_ Ren shouted hotly. "That's not funny, the _easy_ way is not the _right_ way. We will take them as far as it is necessary."

"And _there_ it is…" Jaune grumbled, hand to his forehead.

"That-will-take-too-long-guh!" Nora said in measured steps. "And we _can't_ contain fire-lady, she'll just fry us all the second we turn our backs."

"Uh… guys?" Ruby said, almost afraid to interrupt.

"We have _no_ other option," Ren said firmly. "Just because they would murder us does not grant us the right to react in kind."

Nora rolled her eyes. "Um, yeah-huh! It's called self-defense! It'll be quick and painless for _both_ parties!"

"Guys!"

Ren finally turned around. _"Yes Ruby?!"_

As they all turned to her, they saw what she was talking about… or rather they didn't.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the prisoners… they're kinda gone."

They were silent as they looked everywhere to ensure their captives were truly absent.

Jaune let out a breath. "I'll take it… Thank you, great game-master in the sky."

* * *

Looking down at them from a nearby plateau, a tall figure in white, black and red stood with a half-amused smirk.

"Tch," Qrow intoned. "Sloppy."

Turning behind him to the three bound and gagged bandits, he brandished his massive segmented blade. "So… I never see you again… you never see _me_ again. I call that a win-win…"

* * *

With nothing to do but press on, with vigilance, Team RNJR made it past the valley of birch to more typical surroundings of Anima.

The walk was still dry, but at least there was a new topic ripe for discussion.

"I mean, I was surprised as anyone," Jaune mumbled from his _newest_ newest high. "For thugs as tough as them, they really did go for the oldest trick in the book."

"Until they employed a much _better_ strategy that caught us _all_ off guard," Ren noted wryly. " _You_ only had an out due to unique circumstances."

Jaune wilted. "Don't ruin this for me, man."

Ruby laughed. "You did _great_ Jaune. We'd have fallen for it if you hadn't said anything. _And_ you found your own way out of that trick before we did, _aaaand_ you totally took on that big guy all by yourself! 'Bequeathed the solo XP's!' " she finished theatrically."

Nora watched them with an illicit grin as Jaune replied.

"Seriously, _that guy_ , that was— Hold on, you know RPG terminology? Why didn't _you_ know the cart was a trap?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh, well… I know _stuff_ about BnB, but I've never really played."

Nora's stomach audibly complained. "Ohhh… don't say 'BnB.' After all that fighting I could eat an _actual_ bed _and_ have room for breakfast."

Ren pulled a frying pan seemingly from the void, before politely stating, "We _do_ have rations. I could easily cook something. I think we have earned it after those bandits."

Nora gained an obviously thoughtful leer, before grabbing an unsuspecting Ruby's wrist. "Well in that case we should go get some firewood! And maybe use the bathroom… so don't come looking for us, kay? _Girl_ _talk!"_

Jaune and Ren stared at her. "Bathroom?" Jaune asked. "I thought you were hungry."

Nora's grin faltered for an instant. "Oh well, you know… out with the old, in with the new!"

The two boys looked to each other with matching uncomfortable grimaces.

At last, Ren spoke. "Just be sure to wash your hands."

Ruby was dragged quite a ways in before she dared to challenge Nora's whimsy, and by then they had found a decent clearing.

"Um, Nora," Ruby began, "The trees here are pretty green, I don't think we'll find much firewood he—"

"We're not out here for firewood," Nora said, guilt in her voice.

Ruby stared. "We're um… we're not?"

"Ruby I…" Nora kicked at the dirt. "I know. About you and Jaune."

Ruby tried her best to suppress the heart attack now gripping her body, and neatly avoided tripping over nothing whatsoever.

" _Know_?" she exclaimed, going utterly stiff and blushing like a tomato. "Know what? That we're great friends? 'Cause—"

Nora grabbed her hands and pulled her into an exceedingly gentle embrace, with a smile to match. "Ruby, it's okay. This is such a good thing! I won't tell anyone, I promise, I'm just here to help."

Ruby couldn't stop blushing. She wanted to disappear into her hood. "Oh my gosh…" she moaned bashfully.

"Ruby, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Nora told her, deepening the hug. "I'm just so _happy_ you two found each other after… after everything that's happened."

"We're… we're not really…" Ruby nearly stammered, unable to meet Nora's eyes.

" _Together_ together?" Nora finished, with a knowing smile. "Whatever you want to call it, it explains _everything!_ You two have been so night and day from when we started, it's almost made things feel… _normal!"_

Ruby sniffed. " _Better_ than normal. It wasn't supposed to go this way, and it doesn't take back who we l-lost… We were supposed to stay just friends, but it's not just about the… _stuff_ anymore. I almost can't imagine him not being there now. And when he smiles… I just feel like _flying_ …"

Nora finally caught her eye. "You love him?"

Ruby looked away. "I don't know… I don't want to hurt him if this feeling just fades away, and I tell him something I can't take back.

"That's why I want him to take my first time… I want to know for sure."

Nora's eyes crossed for a second and she leaned back. "Wait… _first?_ How can it—"

Ruby shared her confusion. "Wait, how did you find out anyway?"

"Well…" She began, taking her turn to be uncomfortable. "At the inn? I was only _pretending_ to wonder what that smell was… I know that smell. I _really_ know that smell."

Ruby was going lightheaded with all the blood in her cheeks, starving even her brain. "So… you mean you and Ren—?"

Nora jumped. "Um! No… no… I wish."

Ruby said nothing. Even she could tell she'd need to tread carefully here.

"Ruby… before you knew us, Ren and I were on our own. We ran from the orphanage we wound up in, because they were going to separate us. One Grimm attack later proved that was the right move… We were both orphaned out here, and we did everything we could to survive. Even… things we'd like to forget."

Ruby had heard the pair had no living family, but somehow she never imagined they had lived on their own.

And then she processed that last sentence.

"W-what… do you mean?"

Nora sat on a nearby stump, eyes pressed closed. "I've never told anyone this… but we were really having trouble in one town. We stowed away on a shipment and got found out, chased away and then we were stranded in a big poor town far from everything. It took all we had to get out.

"The people were cruel, there were so many on the streets, begging just didn't work... but I saw what _did_ … so I _sold myself."_

Ruby gasped, hands clapped over her mouth. "Nora… _Nora_ , oh my god…!"

Nora nodded with pained eyes. "I was fourteen. I had a lot of 'business,' because I had something the competition didn't. I lost my virginity to buy us a room and a meal. We never went back to that inn…"

Ruby shook her head violently. "No no _no!_ I don't believe it! Ren would _never_ make you do something like that! He'd never _let_ you do something like that!"

Nora shrugged. "You're right. Because he didn't know."

Ruby only stared with horror, unbelieving.

"First was the room, but it was just the common room, and those aren't exactly clean. So… Ren got sick.

"We found another place while I nursed him back to health, and he was too delirious from the fever to know where I was going, or where all the money came from."

"But that's so _dangerous!_ " Ruby cried. "Someone that wants to… to do _that_ to a girl that young, they could have _taken_ you, or _killed_ you! You could have gotten some horrible—"

"I know… Ruby, Ren was going to _die_. It wasn't a hard illness to fight, but to fight it we needed money, and I only had one reliable source. Anyone you might steal from was under heavy guard, and thieves faced a firing squad if they were caught.

"Yeah, sometimes they'd get fresh, threaten to turn me in to the guards when they went back on the payment. Some wanted me for _way_ longer than a night, and my consent wasn't a factor. So I always had my baby in easy reach."

She tapped Magnhild, still strapped to her back. Ruby was on the verge of sobbing.

"It took me a while to learn the ropes," she explained. "First month, I was totally unprotected. I don't know how I didn't catch something in that town. I guess the type to bed a little girl don't get some too often, or at least not with girls that aren't virgins...

"The first few times were _embarrassing_ , it hurt, I was bleeding, I was so confused and _afraid!_ I'd be cold and naked on some bed with lien thrown next to me… and I just felt… _worthless_."

Ruby couldn't hold it back. She began to cry as she collapsed and buried her head in Nora's shoulder.

Nora shushed her, hugging back. "It got better though. After a while word got around. I was dodging the guards, but I had regular business. I started demanding they use protection, and most of the creeps were such cowards and so desperate to be with a barely-teen that wouldn't call for help… well, they did what they were told. I avoided getting sick, or pregnant.

"Eventually though, Ren got better… and he figured it out. He tracked me to a room with a 'client,' burst in, and… I'm pretty sure that guy still has a limp."

"Oh," Ruby said, wide-eyed.

Nora shifted, sitting Ruby on her knee like she were Santa Claus. "I've never done that since. Ren made me promise. We never talked about it, he never wanted the story. He knew I saved his life… but besides that he wants to pretend it never happened.

"Y'know, _after_ having me tested for everything right up to the _flu_ …"

Ruby nodded. "Kinda like how I'd rather this conversation never happened?"

Nora grinned toothily, chuckling. "Well, if not, you wouldn't hear the good news."

Ruby looked up. "Good news?"

"Ruby… I couldn't stop crying when I heard about Pyrrha. We were _family,_ and she was my _sister_ … well, Ren has his own way, but it hurt _so much,_ for both of us… but we didn't have what Jaune did. We didn't _see_ it happen like you did."

They were hugging so often Ruby wasn't certain she ought to bother letting go.

"For Jaune to open up and start living again, for you two to find comfort like you have… I want to _nurture_ this any way I can! I want you to have what I never did.

"I've been with so many people, Ruby… and not one person I cared about, let alone someone I might _love_. You are _so_ lucky to have each other… so how can I help?"

Ruby was caught off guard, leaning back and blinking rapidly. "How…? Um… Well…"

Nora leaned forward, almost bouncing. "Ooh come on, tell me!"

Ruby sighed. "I have only a few days and birth control pills I found to make it with Jaune, so we need space and we need time to make it special?"

"Oh!" Nora cooed, eyeing her like she were a puppy tilting it's head. "You've got it! One free romantic evening, I'll make it work.

"So how is it your first again?" Nora asked, changing expression in an instant. "Were you just fooling around with your hands before? Going down? Wait no, the smell… that smell is from the hot-and-heavy, not playing doctor…"

Ruby went red for the thousandth time that week. She was honestly considering the merits of a forehead sweat-band. "We've never done mouth-stuff… we've never really seen each other naked. Before yesterday, we never even took off any clothes. I might've glimpsed his thingie…"

Nora squeed. "Oh my gosh, that is so _cute!_ Doesn't answer my question though…"

Ruby didn't know how to respond to her _very_ adult escapades being dubbed 'cute'. "Well, no, we _were_ hot-and-heavy… it just wasn't the _normal_ way."

Nora took all of three seconds before gasping dramatically. "No way… you started by letting him stick it in your _caboose?!_ The old ' _technical virgin_ ' chestnut? _"_

Ruby brushed a hair out of her face. "Yeah…"

Nora laughed with disbelief. "HOW?! And you kept it up _after that?_ How did that not hurt like crazy? 'Cause I've been down that road… it's a slippery slope, because a _lot_ of ice is involved… _a lot_ of _ice!"_

Ruby snorted as Nora absentmindedly rubbed her backside, before having another minor gasp.

"Oh! Wait… I'm sure he's good… but um… how 'big' is he?"

Ruby grimaced. "I uh… don't know how to answer that. I've touched it… but it's hard to tell when it's inside… y'know?"

"Okay…" Nora considered pensively. "Um… close your eyes."

"What?"

"And no peeking!" she sang, as Ruby awkwardly obeyed, Nora rummaging around in her bag for something.

In a moment she'd evidently found what she was searching for. "Okay, hands out."

Eyes still dutifully closed, Ruby felt something cool set in her hands. Something steely.

"Okay, we talkin' _this_ big?" Nora asked, as Ruby's little fingers ran across the torpedo shaped object.

She shook her head promptly.

"Bigger or… smaller?"

"Smaller."

Nora took the object, replacing it with a warmer one, smooth and lacquered. One of this one's ends had a peculiarly familiar shape…

"Smaller," Ruby admitted, feeling like she were betraying Jaune somehow.

"Ooh…" Nora hissed, like she'd just seen someone belly flop in the pool. She handed another, about as warm, but… squishy.

"This one?" Nora suggested with disappointment dripping from her voice.

"Yeah…" Ruby sighed, opening her eyes at last… to the sight of a pink floppy dildo.

" _Yargh!"_ Ruby yelped, juggling the jiggling mass as Nora grabbed it with pink in her cheeks.

"Oh, don't hurt my feelings," Nora said as Ruby stared with pinpricks for eyes. "I wash them thoroughly, it's fine.

"So yeah… that might explain his 'ease of entry'... can he at least use it well?"

Ruby's eyes drifted up as she answered, "Hell yeah…"

Then she snapped back to reality. "Wait, you've had those the _whole time?_ Who even sells _those_ to a teenager?!"

Nora waved it off, the jelly dongle jiggling merrily. "Nobody," she laughed, "I made them myself."

Ruby tilted her head. "Y'wha…?"

Nora hummed with laughter, cheeks reddening pleasantly. "Ruby, come on, are you really _that_ innocent? This wasn't the first thing you thought of after learning smithing and woodworking? I learned to cast latex molds first, hence _this_ gentleman I courted back when I was trying to get used to it. My first success!"

"I was a little too into designing Crescent Rose… we were pretty exclusive for a while," Ruby joked.

Nora was clearly having a good time, idly pondering with a smile. "So, _anyone_ can find a way to get rid of Ren for an evening. Come on, _use_ me! All this experience is just tragically in vain if I at _least_ can't help you lose your V-card with pizzazz!"

Ruby's eyes wandered. "Wouldn't dream of it… but I mean, I'm letting him see everything this time… is that not enough?"

"Mmmm…" Nora hummed. "You a good kisser?"

"I… how would I know that?"

"Hmm… good point. Okay, just lay one on me."

"What?!" Ruby cried, uncertain her face would ever go pale again.

" _Kiss_ me, like you would to Jaune," she clarified, leaning forward expectantly.

Ruby shrank. "Nora, I'm kinda into guys…"

"Me too!" she trilled. "But not _all_ my customers _were_ guys y'know. I was a hot commodity, and the customer is _usually_ right."

When Ruby stood frozen, Nora sighed. "Ruby, I'm not getting between you and Jaune. You're not _cheating_ , I'm trying to _help_ your relationship. Just close your eyes and pretend it's not me."

Ruby carefully obeyed, eyes fluttering closed before she pursed her lips and moved in painfully slow.

Nora found Ruby's hand and brought it behind her own neck. "Now you know where I am, silly. Come on…"

Ruby shook as she pressed forward. She felt the warmth of Nora's face before, in an electrifying instant, her lips brushed Nora's.

Ruby committed to the kiss, molding her lips over the older girl's. There was a smell of light perfume, but otherwise it was remarkably similar to kissing Jaune. And as she thought of him, her kiss deepened, Nora only pressing harder to match her.

After several seconds, breathing through their nostrils, they broke, slowly opening their eyes.

"Now was that so bad?" Nora chided with a smile.

Ruby shook her head bashfully.

"Hmm," the carrot-haired girl intoned, "very novice, but you've definitely had practice. Pretty shy about using that tongue, aren't ya?

She nodded. "It kinda weirds me out."

"Well, if you follow my lead, you might make it as good as _this!"_

With no warning but that, Nora dipped Ruby back, fingers sliding along her neck and clawing through her short hair as she seemed intent to suck the very soul out of the red reaper… as ironic as that may be.

Ruby moaned in surprise, but as Nora's tongue invaded her mouth, the moan became one of satisfaction. Her booted feet kicked unconsciously as she brought her own tongue out to wrestle for control, hands brushing Nora's ears and clawing at her back. But she only found steel there, and managed to hook a trigger which—

" _THOOMP"_

Nora pulled away with a pop as the pink-tipped projectile sailed over the trees.

" _Oh crap!_ Did I leave the safety off?!"

A girlish scream echoed across the distance as the shell exploded. " _FOR THE LOVE OF_ GOD, _NORA!"_

"SORRY!" Nora called out, as Ruby leaned back, twitching, her legs like jelly. "JUST UH… WENT OFF PREMATURELY!"

Ruby sighed. "So did I…"

Nora glanced down. "What, really? Yeesh, no _wonder_ Jaune can satisfy you… You're sexually compatible in the weirdest, most low standard ways… Freaking match made in Haven."

Ruby barely reacted. "A-am I bike-sexual now?"

Nora giggled, dipping low to leer over her fiendishly. "Want to find out? I won't tell…"

Ruby lightly pushed her back. "No thanks."

Nora smiled, but feigned disappointment. "Suit yourself, but I'd be the best you ever had…" She winked.

"Now, what'd _really_ knock his socks off is a good old-fashioned humdinger."

"Hum…?"

Nora rolled her eyes wistfully, before spelling it out. " _Blow him_."

Scarlet again. "You mean," she grimaced, "mouth-stuff?"

"Put your mouth on his peepee," Nora said bluntly. "Seriously, unless you _bite_ him, he'll be so turned-on you'll never forget what he does to you afterwards. Every time, when they paid for both, it was _always_ better."

Ruby tapped her fingers together. "But that's… really gross."

"Oh, suck it up!" Nora replied, before thinking on her words. "Literally. What are you afraid of, it's actually really hot… He's not gonna pee in your mouth, boys don't work like that."

Ruby winced. "No? Because yesterday I came so hard I actually let loose on the floor…"

"Ooh, _squirter!"_ Nora noted. "I can't pretend that _isn't_ pee, because I never managed it with an empty bladder, but guys don't realize that, and a lot of them think it's hot they made you do that.

"Heck, sometimes I drank a bunch before getting laid down and just faked it. Real convincing confidence booster. Brought return customers."

Ruby wasn't keen on these candid details from such a dark chapter of Nora's life.

"But nah, your pee-hole has nothing to do with sex for girls. Guys though, they're binary, since they come from there. Pee or the other stuff, never both at once."

Ruby didn't feel assuaged. "Okay, but… I don't think I want to taste that… stuff."

Nora hummed in agreement. "It varies… but I never liked it either. Got used to it, but I'd never put it on toast…

"But, I learned to kill two birds with one stone. You can swallow like a pro, and not even get it on your tongue. Bit advanced though."

Ruby regarded her words like a zen riddle, legitimately intrigued. "How?"

Nora hummed some more with a smirk, before grabbing the pink phallus, and pointing it towards her face. "Like this."

Ruby's mouth dropped open as Nora drew the tip between her lips, sealing them and drawing it inside. It made it an unimpressive length before she breathed in, shut her eyes, and plunged it back with a gulping sound.

Ruby found herself in awe as she saw the bulge in Nora's slender throat. Soon after, she let it go, and it slid until the flared base stopped at her lips. The bulge sat halfway down. It was like she'd grown an Adams Apple.

She flourished her hands like a stage magician before pulling it back out with a gasp.

"Oh my gosh, how did you _do_ that?!" Ruby demanded, aghast.

Nora wiped a tear from her now-watery eyes. "Practice. Gotta get past the gag reflex. After that it's _smooth sailing!_ He blows down there, it's all in your stomach, and no more jism-taste. Blagh! Been a while…

"Bonus, you think _you're_ impressed, _he's_ the one dorking you in the _neck._ Get him there and it won't take long."

Ruby took the shiny pink thing as Nora handed it to her.

"Woo-hoo!" Nora exclaimed, flushed, thighs rubbing together. "Wow, I was kidding before, but you _sure_ you don't want to explore your sexuality a bit? 'Cause all this is really revving me up."

Ruby didn't shift her gaze from the task at hand. "I'll give ya a raincheck on that…"

"Raincheck? Come on, you can't call 'raincheck' during a thunderstorm when the _game_ is Lightning-Rod!"

Nora's eyes drifted up. "Or maybe it was only _me_ that did that as a kid… right… Point is, it's 'raining in Vacuo', and _this_ girl is _parched_! You sure? I mean, I'd never pressure you into it, it's very personal and intimate but—

"Um, you have a napkin or something?" Ruby asked, paying her no mind. "It's kinda wet…"

Nora gave a bemused smirk. "Ruby, we were making out earlier… you really bothered by a little spit?"

"Mmm… just nervous I guess. Is this gonna make me throw up?"

"It… could. But that's what practice is for!" She offered, elbowing Ruby in the ribs. "And if you do, so what! We're about to eat anyway."

"Good point," she said… "Well, in for a penny…"

Ruby moved the phallus towards her mouth, but dropped her arms a second later after reprocessing her own idiom. "Oh… I just made myself sad."

Nora marveled at her ability to make _everything_ awkward, before moving in to make the save.

"Ooookay, bit of advice? Mold your lips over your teeth a bit. Not enough to have grandma-lips, but to make sure you don't graze him. Guys hate that… _usually._

"And since you're a beginner, you might want to lean your head up, line your mouth up with your throat. And most importantly? _Relax_ … The more you think about gagging, the more likely you'll do it."

Ruby nodded, before setting up again. Leaning slightly, she wrapped her lips around the tip at a forty-five degree angle and slowly sucked it into her mouth.

She tried imagining it was Jaune, which was made difficult by both the rubbery flavor and tepid temperature. As it brushed her uvula, she took a breath through her nose, and slowly pressed further in.

She barely made it an inch before she gave an involuntary, obstructed gulp, whipping the dildo from her mouth as she coughed fitfully with tears in her eyes.

"Whoa, okay, first time that's about guaranteed," Nora said, patting her back as she recovered.

"Here… this never worked for _me_ but supposedly dentists use this a bunch. Make a fist in your left hand…"

Ruby obeyed, staring at her with watery eyes.

"And squeeze your thumb with it. Now try it again…"

The second attempt she made it the same length, holding a moment before pressing further. She felt her neck bulging and her eyes shot open. And then a desperate desire to breathe…

She sucked for air instinctively, which only drew the bulge deeper.

She panicked fingers digging into the latex and making to wrench it free.

Nora grabbed her wrists. "Ruby, no! You've gotta be slow or you could hurt yourself!"

Together they worked her free, Ruby gasping and giving a short, fruitless heave for good measure.

"Well, that was better…" Nora said "I think."

"Ugh," Ruby groaned. "Stupid _stupid_ … I forgot I wouldn't be able to breathe like that."

Nora nodded. "Yeah, you kinda need to pace yourself. You alright?"

"Why," she began, spitting an acidic juice dredged up by her stomach, "does not being able to breathe make me _horny?"_

Nora's eyebrows rose. "Wow, that's pretty freaky, Rubes!"

Ruby panted, before putting both hands on Nora's shoulders. "Shut up… and _do_ me already!"

Nora's eyes widened, her mouth in an 'o'. "Um… w—wow! I really didn't think you'd _go_ for this. I mean— seriously l, I didn't pressure you, did I? Because if this is because I went on about it, I don't want you to do this just 'cause I wanted i—"

Ruby surged forward and planted one right on Nora's lips. Being _slightly_ bigger than her fellow redhead, Ruby initially took the lead, dipping her low. But in a move of shocking force and speed, she found herself flipped, pinned against the grass by her shoulders, a leering Nora grinning down at her hungrily.

"You _better_ know what you've started, hon', because I'm not your Jaune… I'm not gonna make love to you."

Nora let her paltry weight descend on Ruby as she loosened her huge belt and cast off her jacket and undershirt in a single motion. Heaving her chest forward as she did, her arms reached behind her back and her pink sports bra fell atop a stunned Ruby's stomach.

Nora leaned forward, face to face with her as she whispered, " _I'm_ going to _fuck_ you…"

Ruby felt fire and ice in her spine as Nora pressed against her, both hands on one side of her head as she kissed her in that same potent, aggressive and invasive way.

Nora worked her hands down, flowing over her neck and shoulders and beginning to undo every article of clothing in their path.

Ruby, as taken by her desires as she was, found her modesty and fear of the unknown slowly winning out. She groaned fitfully as her corset was removed with her hood.

Nora noticed instantly and responded by reaching for her hands and bringing them high as she pulled herself up to sit on Ruby's belly, leaning down.

"I don't do the clothes thing when it comes to sex, sweetie. Get your shakes out, come on." At once she clapped Ruby's hands upon the sides of her naked breasts, and then leaned down to force the crimsonette's red face between her cleavage.

Ruby beheld Nora's boobs with confusion. At once, this was nothing new… and completely new. Yang had done this sort of thing before as a prank, incidentally because of her height, or to show off, but it always made her uncomfortable.

Here… it was to titillate her, like she was a guy… and she had to decide if that was working.

Nora's body was toned, but soft… especially the lumps nestled on her face. Nora had impressive breasts for her stature. More jiggly than perky like her own, but still maintaining a pleasant shape. Her nips were prominent and brown, larger areolae surrounding jutting Rollos standing at attention.

She dared to fondle them as Nora began to disrobe her, pulling down both of their skirts to leave them in naught but their panties below.

As Ruby admitted inwardly that Nora's breasts _did_ have an effect on her (and were fun to play with) she still whimpered fearfully, to which Nora did something somehow _more_ shocking.

Lifting up and gently bringing Ruby with her, Nora's expression turned loving… her tone of voice almost… _motherly._

"Shhh shh shh shh…" Nora hushed looking her in the eyes. "Ruby? How ya doing? Is this okay? Why are you scared?"

Ruby shrugged. "I'm not sure about getting naked… and I don't know what you're going to do… it's kind of intimidating."

Nora planted a very gentle kiss on her lips and neck. "Ruby, I come off strong but I'm not _actually_ crazy. Both of us have had _real_ darkness in our lives, and we both deal with it in similar ways.

"You're clearly a brave, passionate little woman, and you embody the optimism and childlike wonder of how you want the world to _be_. You became the change you wanted to make, and here you are doing everything you can!

"We both know _real_ darkness… and that's not what this is. I'm not going to take you anywhere you're not prepared to go. I'm fast, so I won't ask first, but I'll give you lots of warning before I do something new. Just say something like 'kumquat,' and I'll move on… or no… that just sounds dirty…"

"Broccoli?" Ruby suggested.

Nora shrugged. "Yeah, that's random enough.

"But seriously, I'm not doing this with our clothes on. What are you afraid of? Got nothing I've never seen before, I promise. You can even take the rest of mine off." She winked, clad now in only boots and panties.

Nora began pulling at Ruby's boots and thigh-highs, and Ruby bashfully followed suit, if only to postpone the inevitable.

But Nora was hungry again, and in the time it took to bring down her last sock, Ruby was left on her knees with only her panties, which were being slowly rolled down her thighs.

Nora gave a hearty gasp as Ruby's sacred flower was bared for her to see. "Oh my _gosh_ , you are _such_ a _cutie_ pie down here!"

Ruby didn't dare to look back, face burning. "You mean… my ' _Blake_?' "

Nora snorted at the use of code, before tutting. " _Vagina,_ Ruby. Say it with me. Vuuuu...jaiiii...nuuuhhh."

Ruby muttered back. "V-v'gina…"

"You have one, _I_ have one. Don't be ashamed of your own body. _Especially_ you! My god, it's so happy and pink and folded, and _plainly_ untouched! I want to play with your petals so _baaad_ … And you've got the most adorable little shrub growing here…"

Ruby squeaked as she felt her wirey short-hairs being run through by Nora's finger.

"Speaking of what we both have…" Nora said, wiggling her hips suggestively. "Your turn! Check me out… it won't bite."

Determined to ignore Nora staring intently at her naked crotch, Ruby obeyed.

She'd never really looked before… but Nora's thighs were _incredibly_ thick, and her skirt hid hips that matched. Knees together, there was a neat little space between them. Not an ounce of fat on her, Nora was just naturally curvy as _hell_.

Hooking her waistband, Ruby worked Nora's panties off awkwardly. Honestly, she'd never done this to another girl, so it was rather a lot different.

Nora giggled, wiggling her butt helpfully until she'd finally slipped them off her ankles.

Ruby dared to look back. Both of them on their sides on the grass, she saw Nora lift her higher leg helpfully, exposing the glistening genitalia with pride.

The first thing Ruby noticed was Nora's full, but short pubic hair. Fiery orange, and clearly manicured. It wasn't a recent, untamed bit like her own that was still growing. Nora's was in full, but tamed. Tiny orange dots on her skin revealed where she clearly found the hair unwanted, the rest shaved down to a buzz-cut, almost furry-looking.

Below, her mound was prominent, large flattened labiae sealed in the center by inner lips that peaked out like a fleshy nougat was being squeezed out from between them.

Where a crooked 'v' formed at the top, Nora's prominent nub sat in its hood, which was especially different to herself. When she was learning sex-ed at Signal, she'd 'studied' herself in the bathroom, and really had to peel her layers open to find that part of her.

Ruby had never heard anything good about prostitution… so part of her was ashamed to admit she'd half expected Nora's privates to look sickly and loose. But she looked perfectly normal, and _beautiful_ besides.

This close though, she _did_ get a decent whiff of Nora's faint brand of musk. So used to her own scent, it was odd to get this potent a blast from another girl. Undeniably it was that 'girly' smell… but different in its own personal way. Thinking about it made her dizzy.

And then she felt something hot and wet buzz her button.

" _AGHOoooh!"_ Ruby groaned, looking down to a sight that made her ears burn.

Nora had finished admiring her, and her face was currently within an inch of her crotch. "Hmhm, settle down, I haven't even _started_ yet…"

Ruby watched, shivering as Nora's mouth opened and all of her head vanished but her jaw, which began working in earnest.

"Argh-god! Aaaaah! AAAAGhmmmn…!" Ruby squealed as Nora worked _witchcraft_ with her tongue. Her head slammed back into the grass as she tried to contemplate what was being done to her. She clawed at the innocent grass, which broke and uprooted.

Nora's tongue was switching devilishly between a flat brush and a hard probe. Ruby felt it hot and velvety as it spread her apart, circled her clit and flicked it before lavishing her every crevice.

"Uggh, AAAGHHH! _NORA-HUUUGH!"_

Blinding pleasure ceased but a moment, as Ruby felt a hand on the back of her head, which shoved her mouth into something squishy and… fragrant.

Ruby looked up to see the hills of Nora's buttocks dominating her vision… and below that…

"Flattered you'll scream for me, sweetie," Nora's voice told her, "but if you're gonna do that… do it into my muff."

Ruby felt the scratch of hair on her chin and an intense heat on her nose and lips. She beheld her circumstances in a stupor before the hand held her firm against Nora's flower, and the assault on her own began anew.

"Hmmmm!" Ruby mumbled into the flesh before her. "Mmmmfffbbbffff! MMMMmm! Mmm-Mmmmlllrbffff!"

"Ohhh-ho-ho yeah…" Nora sighed at the vibrations. "Now _that's_ a hummer!"

Ruby finally pulled away, her expression inscrutable with her hands each on one of Nora's thighs. Her nose and mouth were… _damp_.

Nora flipped around to face her, still looming over her as she climbed up. "Hey, what's that face?"

Ruby looked at her with a pout. "What if I'd been trying to say 'broccoli'?!"

Nora smirked. "So you _weren't_ then?"

She fumed. " _That's not the point!"_

"Well, did you not like it?"

"I dunno…" Ruby mumbled, still acting hurt.

"How about a taste of yourself then?"

Before Ruby could do more than wonder what that meant, Nora kissed her full on the mouth, tongue circling her own, heaving breasts mashing against her own.

Ruby noticed another taste on her tongue… a _sour_ taste.

They parted, Ruby once more looking unnerved. "Ugh… am I supposed to taste… sour?"

Nora giggled. "Oh, don't worry, you taste normal. It varies depending on a lot of things, but girls aren't sweet, baby-doll, they're _sour_. Still torn on it?"

Ruby blushed. "Sorry, it still feels _really_ weird to stick your mouth on another girl's line…"

"Welp, maybe some positive association will do the trick. Take a deep breath…"

Ruby once more wondered what that mean, before Nora hoisted herself forward, and planted her knees on both sides of Ruby's head.

"Last chance!" Nora sang, before Ruby found the buxom blue-eyed girl's crotch lowering onto her face.

Ruby stared up Nora's belly, tiny orange hairs at the low end of her vision, thighs on both sides. Her nose and mouth were sealed over to the chin by encompassing flesh, conforming to her like a face mask.

Nora giggled down at the sight of Ruby's wide eyes, breasts bobbing as she did. "Nuh uh, I'm not getting off till I… well, _get off_ … so you'd better be quick! But don't worry, I'll help."

Ruby tried to speak with her face full of Nora's sex, but this time her full weight only pressed her firmly into the organ.

Barely lifting her enough to get a breath of hot, musky air, she nearly lost all of it when Nora dug her fingers through her dark hair and gripped Ruby by her scalp.

The addition of her hair being pulled and the lack of oxygen were having an immediate effect as Nora began slowly, lusciously grinding herself against Ruby's face.

As Nora began to groan, smearing her face in arousal as she went, Ruby finally relented. She gripped both halves of Nora's firm buttocks and nuzzled into her sticky flesh. She let her jaw fall open, and used Nora's very teachings to make out with her vertical lips, tongue basting the slippery folds.

"Oh! Ohhhhhtha's more like it, Rubyyyyyyyy! Tongue me, you _sexy_ little ruuuunt!" Nora demanded, only jamming harder, nails gripping Ruby's head as she pulled it into her crotch.

In any other situation, Ruby might have found umbrage and irony in the petite Nora calling _her_ 'runt,' but too much was happening for her to care as she kissed and sucked and nipped Nora's sex, even swirling her nose to plow between her folds and brush her prominent clit. She would use her tongue, but it couldn't reach, and it was too busy working it's way into Nora's true entrance.

Her tongue could barely stand the intense flavor inside, at the source. Unrelenting sourness, coupled with a quickly tiring jaw and burning lungs.

Soon she yelped as Nora reached behind her and dug two fingers inside the reaper's own 'Blake,' hooking her hymen and rubbing her insides against her pubic bone. All the while thumbing her love nub.

Ruby couldn't help it as she spread her legs wide for Nora, feeling filthy and horny, and damnit, she needed Nora to _touch her!_

"Mmmmf-mmmffff- _mmmmmhhhhmmmmm!"_ Ruby saw stars as Nora's actions brought her to climax in seconds.

"Yeah, come all over my fingers, come on… _come on!"_ Nora cried, pulling them out of Ruby and sticking them right before her eyes as she went for her own clit.

Ruby's slickened nose took a backseat as she watched Nora frantically masturbating inches before her gleaming eyes.

In short order, Ruby felt Nora twitch into her, her tongue and face feeling every pulse of her muscles as she released atop her.

Nora's teeth bit into her lip as she ground her eyes shut, before finally letting her mouth hang open. "Nnnnnnnn... _nnnoooogh_ …! Oghhhhh… ohhhhh yeah! Mmm hmm hmm…"

She finally lifted onto her knees, her body peeling from Ruby's gasping face.

As Ruby recovered, Nora slid down beside her, arms around her waist as though she hadn't dominated this entire sojourn.

Ruby still gasped for air, drunk off post-coital bliss, but found a presence of mind to wipe a hand over her face and gaze at the secretions left all over it.

"I taste good?" Nora asked, crawling up her body.

"Yeah," Ruby answered quietly.

"You enjoy that?"

"I need you more…"

"Good!" Nora giggled, before slapping Ruby right on her pale, exposed butt and earning a yelp. "Tag, you're it!"

With that, Nora got up and began streaking through the trees, but it was short-lived.

In a burst of petals, Ruby caught her around the belly from behind before she could even leave the clearing.

Nora laughed as she ran in circles with Ruby trailing like she weighed nothing, before stopping near her pack. "Using semblances now, huh? _Two_ can play _that_ game…" she said, before pulling a taser out of her bag.

Ruby let her go and stepped back several paces in alarm. "Noraaaa!" she cried fearfully. "Uh… b-br- _brocaflower_! I mean…"

"Ooh, _never_ forget the safeword, kiddo…" Nora said, before she blew air from her lips. "Oh come on, this isn't for _you_ …"

She then did something that froze Ruby cold. Testing the taser first with a terribly loud snap, she then turned it around, and closed her eyes.

With a squelch, Ruby heard (and saw) half the weapon vanish inside her friend-lover's body with morbid fascination. And the object wasn't exactly thin to begin with. Having experienced it first-tongue, she tried wrapping her mind around Nora's little cavity stretching to accommodate it.

And then Nora hit the button.

" _OH NO!"_ Ruby shrieked, as Nora convulsed from the charge running through her delicate parts and fell to her knees, the black object still stuck inside and poking out of her.

Ruby ran up to her, only to recoil from a jolt as she touches Nora's shoulder. "Nora! Nora, please be okay! Why would you…"

She went silent as Nora slowly rose, as if from the dead, blue sparks arcing across her.

"Oh right," Ruby muttered. "So _that_ seems like something I should have picked up on."

"Hmm… who needs a vibrator when I've got…" Nora strained, before extracting the taser with a wince, " _this?"_

In a second Nora was behind her, nose running along the back of her neck, leaving sharp shocks alongside a tingling sensation.

"Don't move," Nora commanded gaily, before running her charged fingers down Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby delighted in the sensations, feeling fuzzy goosebumps, but it was nothing until those same fingers raked across her nipples and Nora clutched her breasts outright.

Ruby moaned in surprise as the tongue started at her ear, ran down her back, and Nora's head poked under her arm to suckle on her left breast.

Ruby gasped as the suckle turned into a weirdly intense and erotic nip of teeth, and barely got time to appreciate how she'd never considered making a sex act of what babies did to their mothers every day.

Instead, that train of thought was lost when Nora dipped low, hovering around her backside, fingers on Ruby's hips.

Nora began to slowly tangle herself up in Ruby's limbs. A knee split her legs apart as its owner dragged it high to grind against her girlhood. Nora then leaned her weight into Ruby as the other though interlocked with hers, and Ruby felt Nora's slick flesh humping her leg.

Snaps of arcing blue danced between them as Ruby saw the game and rubbed herself on the elder girl's thigh.

They enjoyed this for nearly a minute, greasing each other with their natural secretions, until Nora slipped behind with the skill of a dancer.

Fingers closed in as Nora nuzzled one of her globe-like glutes from behind, until she struck at once, a hand in front and a hand behind.

"Oooo-oooooghoooh!"

Electrified fingers from the front danced across her nub and the flesh of her front, while the other sank between her folds and toyed with her virginal passage.

In a blur of sensation, she didn't notice as the hands struck and left to gently attend to her backside. Ruby only felt strange as they were pried apart with a leftover sting. In moments, she finally felt hot breath in a most unusual place.

"N-Nora? What are you…?! Wait, Nora _that's my BUTTHOLE!_ What the he— _Eeeeeek!"_

With the slightest sting, Ruby only began feeling a swarm of sensations as Nora's tongue wormed its way into her clenching back passage, hands descending to her own knees as she relented and made peace with the bizarre, taboo act.

Her ring properly slathered, Nora retreated and spun her around. "How was that?"

Ruby grimaced. "I mean, it _felt_ good, but… don't think I'm letting you ki—"

Before another syllable was uttered, Nora swung an arm around her neck and kissed her deeply.

Ruby squirmed, fighting her way out of the girl's grasp before doing her best to wipe her mouth on her arms and spit dramatically on the ground. Red faced and heated, she shrieked, " _Why did you do that?!"_

Nora shrugged. "Your lips are irresistible, what can I tell ya?"

Ruby finally found it in her to become upset. "That's _not funny!_ I _told_ you not to, but you did it anyway! That's so _gross_ Nora!"

Nora sighed as she realized this was the push too far. "Really? You and Jaune have been doing _anal_ exclusively, and when I do it it's not okay? Are you worried about cooties?"

Ruby fumed. "Jaune doesn't lick my _butthole_ and then stick his tongue down my throat! None of us want to taste _poop_ while we're boinking, Nora! Uck! I could get sick!"

Nora frowned. "Oh, so _Jaune_ might get infected from sticking it in your pooper, but that's cool as long as _you_ don't risk it?"

Ruby blushed. "I— I do everything I can to be as clean for him as possible! Don't ask me details, but it's not 'cool' if it makes him sick!"

Nora raised an eyebrow. "So when you have your first, are you gonna warm up with a rousing game of rump-pump before you let him take your V?"

"Ew, no, that'd _definitely_ get me sick! I've gotten infections from getting my bits splashed by toilet water!"

"My _point_ is," Nora began, "a tiny bit of risk shouldn't hold you back, and you'll _know_ when you're riding the line. I mean, are you telling me you don't wipe well? That's not what you said earlier."

Ruby went puce. "Oh my _god!_ Why do I need to justify _not_ putting my _mouth_ on the place poop comes from?!

"The _actual_ point, is you said you'd let me stop you if we were doing something I didn't want! But you just keep doing things before I can say no!"

Nora flinched. "Okay, yeah, I _did_ do that… but only because I thought you might respond to it! You seem a little overly guarded and _vanilla_ about this, so I thought I'd give you a few samplers to… maybe coax you into expanding your horizons a bit."

Ruby glowered, still rubbing her mouth. " _Vanilla?_ I've done literally nothing but take it up the butt for my _entire_ sex-life, how am I _vanilla?"_

Nora gave a tongueless raspberry. "Honey, _please._ You're so vanilla you're afraid of being naked _while having sex._ And the only reason for the butt-stuff is you didn't want to have your first be a fling, but you were horny enough to _have_ one anyway. It's not a unique story."

Ruby pouted. She was still mad, but Nora was being surprisingly accurate.

"But think of what you discovered in _one_ little tryst with me?

"You found out you're _bi_ , you've got a fetish for _asphyxiation (careful with that one)_ , you're a total sub, and you _love_ it… _and_ you learned to kiss and give some mean head!"

Ruby blushed as she stood, naked and torn.

"Already your first time with Jaune is going to be _so_ much better! Of _course_ I'm not going to _keep_ doing something you don't want. So no problem… analingus? Out the door…"

Ruby shuffled her feet. "W-well, I mean… maybe not _out_ the window... I did like it, it's just… poop is gross."

Nora silently nodded before perking up. "Wait… you do… _clean_ before doing it with Jaune, right?

Ruby fanned her eyes over the ground uncomfortably. "Yeah?"

"And you're thorough?"

Ruby frowned. "I've had to wash my hands so bad before I'd only eat or scratch an itch with my right hand, because I didn't trust the soap was enough, but it was all I had…"

Nora winced. " _Oh_ … Well don't worry, I'm with you. One of my clients had… _weird_ tastes, so… let's just say I'm not scared of simply tongueing your little star. That's nothing. That other guy gave me _pink-eye_ , and that still took a few times to catch."

"I… don't want to ask further questions about that," Ruby said, spooked solid. "But I guess…"

Nora's ears might have pricked. "Yeah?"

"Would you like me to… _reciprocate?"_

Nora put a hand to her mouth, doubled over and giggling. "Ruby, you don't _have_ to, it's okay!"

"No, I mean… my mouth is already dirty, right?"

Nora only bent harder as she tried to keep from laughing explosively. The one-eighties Ruby could pull with the slightest amount of honesty with herself…

So bent, Nora silently (in a figurative sense) deepened her bend and twisted around, backside pointed expectantly.

Sweating from the heat in her face, she kneeled before the hard globes and gently thumbed them apart.

It was here that she realized she'd never gotten a good look at one of these, male or female. The rosey rumpled skin, evidently clean, compressed folds squeezing into the dark divot that formed the beginnings of Nora's _end._

Tongue swirling in her own mouth, she steeled herself, and went for it.

Ruby felt Nora's glutes tighten around her face while the older girl squealed with mirthful surprise, as Ruby struck fast to shove as much tongue into her as she could. It was like fearing the wade into a cold pool, and resolving to cannonball just to get the hard part over with.

"Mmm! So…" Nora prodded, "what's the taste?"

Ruby took a moment to even _approach_ an answer. "Like… _chicken? What?"_

Nora guffawed at the bewildered expression on her. "Yeah, weird isn't it? That's my experience too. Better than what _you_ were expecting I'll bet."

" _My_ butthole tastes like chicken? I mean, I'm _glad_ it's not nasty, but… I don't get it," Ruby opined, before continuing with her task.

It took Ruby a few seconds to realize Nora wasn't _actively_ denying her entry... _after_ realizing her little muscle wasn't getting very far.

It seemed her prehensile probe lacked the firm force that made every entry of Jaune's feel so easy. Was this normal? Was _she_ just really loose?

She pulled away. "Nora… am I just really loose?"

Nora twisted her torso in confusion. "What? _Loose?"_

Ruby stared into the unblinking sphincter as it judged her. "You did me and it went right in… my tongue isn't working."

Nora sighed. "It's 'cause I called you vanilla isn't it? I swear you have the confidence of a kicked puppy."

Ruby whimpered at the mental image.

"Ruby, you're tight as a _drum_ ," Nora told her. "I _didn't_ get my tongue in, everything just feels more intense on the receiver.

"Well, except those times they keep missing the hole, but totally think they've penetrated you… Trust me, it happens."

Assuaged, Ruby returned to her task.

Nora seemed to enjoy it, but as she poked, prodded and lavished the little orifice, she started to feel fatigue and futility… but Nora spoke up first.

"Mmm… So what made you think you were l-loose? Was it just the —oh, _yeah—_ just the rimming? I mean, we established _Jaune_ is the one making life less painful in that regard."

Ruby stopped. "Well no… yesterday we did it so hard I… stayed open for a while… until I—"

Ruby stopped, hoping against hope that Nora didn't notice. _Stupid blabber-brain!_

"Ohh, you _gaped!"_ she said excitedly. "That's so _cute!_ Don't worry, that only happens when you're _really_ relaxed. It just means you're comfortable enough with Jaune to—

"Until what?" Nora asked suddenly, not missing a beat.

Ruby hung her head in defeat. She really _would_ never live this down. "Till I farted on him…"

Nora burst out laughing, as anyone might. "R-Ruby! Why are you so ashamed? Look at you, you look like you just learned the stork isn't real!"

"It's _embarrassing!"_

Nora sighed heavily. "Ruby, the longer you have sex, the more you learn why it's so intimate. It's because that part of your life comes with that territory.

"You want the skinny?" Nora asked. "Because I don't think there's a bodily fluid I _didn't_ get on a guy."

Ruby just sat on her knees uncomfortably.

"Let's see, obvious ones. Spit, vag-juice and butt-juice, _duh_ … blood and tears; the first few times were _really_ bad…"

Ruby watched with horror as Nora recounted.

"Vomit; learning oral… burps; mostly incidental… We've discussed pee… gas; generally related to anal…

"Aaaand crap, also usually with anal, both unwanted… and solicited."

"Ew…" Ruby whispered.

"But that's something I've learned that you won't get from some romance novel or chick flick: to _be_ with someone, you're trusting them with the most private parts of your lives, _not_ just your ' _private parts_ '.

"Sex isn't just that ideal fantasy about dicks in pussies and orgasms and splooge."

Ruby winced… much like her revulsion of the word 'ass,' the most common slang for her lady parts felt almost equally unappealing and cheap.

"Sex is sharing your bodies, it's tearing down the walls we put up to protect ourselves, and letting that special person in. To see us and feel us at our most raw and vulnerable, and receive the same in return. It's about trust."

Ruby had to admit… she was listening.

"That wall part though? Ruby, did you know when people have sex, their auras (if they're awakened I mean)… well, it's less that they _merge_ so much as they pass through each other!"

Ruby perked up. "Huh…"

"I mean, they do that other times, kinda, when we hug and high-five and touch non-sexually… but if you don't want it, he can't penetrate you. Well, not without breaking your aura first.

"It happened to me, actually, the first few times. I consented, I took the money and braced myself… but they couldn't touch me until they got mad and… well, they got what they wanted in the end."

"Oh," Ruby uttered darkly, understanding.

"But yeah, _literally_ you lower every defense, and accept each other as you are. From burps to farts to whatever else… _never_ be ashamed, Ruby. If he actually judges you for that, then he doesn't love you. He loves his _fantasy_ of you. The fantasy where pretty girls like us aren't human beings who get sick or do gross stuff or _talk_ about gross stuff. Fantasies where girls don't _poop."_

Ruby sat in awe… Nora was _actually_ endowing her with _true_ wisdom about relationships by way of burps and farts…

Nora stopped a moment. " 'Course, don't try and _prove_ that by taking a dump on him as foreplay though… I'm mostly talking about accidental stuff."

Ruby ought to have been grossed out by the imagery, but instead just chuckled. "Oh, _you_ say that too…"

Wordlessly, Nora reached for her bag with a light grunt of exertion, pulling out a small floppy dildo with two ends to it. Ruby beheld it as gears turned slowly.

"So, back to the fun," Nora said, rubbing it behind her neck like a feather boa. "Open your mouth, and see if you can kiss me through it…"

Ruby had _no_ idea what that meant, but stood up and obeyed. Nora placed one end on her friend's tongue, before playfully gnawing the other herself with a grin.

Both sealed their lips around the ends, Nora wrapping her arms around Ruby's shoulders as she moved in, forcing her end down her own throat.

Beginning to see the game, Ruby slowly mimicked her actions, doing her best not to choke. She managed a few inches of her own to seal her windpipe momentarily, before Nora surged forward to take the bulge in her neck deep.

A few more attempts at this and their stomachs were touching, and Ruby finally managed to meet Nora in the middle to kiss properly, any outward sign of the instrument between them only in the lumps of their necks.

Only separating to breathe through their nostrils, Ruby found the experience electrifying and perverse, even as she had to give up ground to Nora.

Eventually though, she tried fixing this by taking the kiss in one swoop, her end simply glanced off her tonsils and she wound up shoving nearly all of her end into Nora.

They separated as Nora clutched her throat in surprise, giving an involuntary gulp as the jiggling latex began quickly slithering down, Ruby's end vanishing from sight in seconds. Nora stood wide-eyed, gasping in croaks.

"Nora _NO! Heimlich maneuver, Heimlich maneuver!"_ she cried, rushing behind and squeezing her to no avail.

At last, Nora breathed slightly easier as the lump of the dildo's far end descended past her larynx. " _H-Hammer!"_ she managed, pointing at her untransformed weapon.

Not questioning, Ruby found it and hit the button she saw Nora use to transform the launcher.

Grabbing it by the hilt, she found the thing was _excessively_ heavy. She could barely _drag_ Magnhild along.

"What now?!" Ruby demanded, terrified.

Nora mimed for Ruby to stand next to her, and to drag Magnhild's head to a specific spot.

"Tr-Trigger…!" Nora rasped. Ruby obeyed.

With an explosive slam, the hammer's head launched, swinging in Ruby's barely-gripping hands as she whirled around and hit Nora straight in the navel.

Both fell back, but not before the brightly colored object ejected from Nora's mouth and into Ruby's lap.

Gasping, Nora gripped her weapon and held it lovingly. "Ah, 'Hildey, you're my hero once again…"

Ruby glared. " _Yo…?"_

"Oh, sorry Ruby," she said, stowing the weapon. "I… completely missed that _that_ was even a possibility. Thanks, as much fun as it might've been to see if it came out the other end later… but I'm guessing not.

"So, I think it's all lubed up now… Want to fuck for _real_?"

Ruby stood unsettled. "Were… were we _not_? Not gonna lie, girls having sex together is a lot less straightforward…"

"Then I'll simplify it for ya!" Nora said, grabbing the dildo and groaning as she inserted it into her flower. "Rod D to slot… mmm… 'C'."

Ruby pressed her lips together at the statement. "I think I get the 'D'..."

Nora snorked.

"So does 'C' stand for… 'cooch?' "

Nora snorted to herself again. "Yeah, let's go with that…"

She gently pushed Ruby onto her back, leaning down and wielding the other end of the dildo. Once she began rubbing it on Ruby's flower, the owner crossed her legs.

"Nuh uh, Nora, that's for _Jaune."_

Nora grumbled. "It's a _toy_ Ruby."

Ruby kept her legs shut. "Just use my butt… just be careful, it's still sore from yesterday. He rubbed me raw."

Nora chuckled. " _Ruby_ , you dirty thing! Letting him ride you so hard…"

Nora adjusted her aim.

"Nghh- _Uggh!_ " Ruby grunted as the end slipped inside her.

Nora kissed her. "Hon', you okay?" she cooed.

Ruby nodded. "...Sore."

"It's okay, we're not focusing on that," she replied, as she gently fed the dildo's remaining slack inside Ruby, who moaned at the filling sensation.

It wasn't as good as a real boy, Ruby concluded. It sat cool and artificial inside, only warming up from her own skin. It still felt good, it took up space, but the only life in it came from Nora, as she shifted on top of her and pivoted her hips to force it far inside them both.

And then Nora began to settle atop her, shoulder to shoulder… crotch to crotch.

Before she was down, Ruby realized something. "W-wait!"

"Mmm? What?"

Ruby pointed at the dildo about to be rubbed on her. "We both had our mouths on that! You've got butt-germs in your…Just keep it off me!"

"I already rubbed you with it, and it's in me."

"Oh," Ruby sighed.

Nora shrugged. "Seriously, it's probably so diluted after that, crackpots would sell it as a homeopathy cure."

Ruby blinked. "Butt germs from girls doing gay things is supposed to _cure_ a case of the homos?"

Nora laughed uncomfortably. " _Homeopathy,_ Ruby, not 'homo therapy'. What _even?_ "

Nora went in for the kill, hand sliding across Ruby's thigh as she spread her, and went in to plant her sex directly upon the younger girl's.

Ruby gasped at the warm, squishy wetness of Nora's flower against her own, the slight sensation of hard latex near her entrance.

It took her a second as Nora laid upon her, belly against hers, breasts heaving into her own. Nora leaned forward, and all Ruby knew was a deep bliss. She was so soft…

But it wasn't complete until Nora took control. With simple sways of her hips, she mashed the two organs against each other, and in the free-for-all an order took shape.

Both sets of lips spread as they smeared over the other's flesh, leaving glistening trails. Ruby felt their wet cores meet, cross and then sink against the groove on either side. It was like they were trying desperately to fit together, only finding tenuous options.

Now and then one of her lips would catch in Nora's center, and vice versa, pulling and bending and… it was all so _gooey!_ Ruby had decided a while before this that 'gooey' was a very positive thing with her when it came to sex, like they were overflowing and reveling and _basting_ in each other's arousal…

"Ohhhh!" Ruby mewled. "Uhhhh… g-g- _gaaaawd_ Nora! You feel so…"

"Ahhh… Hmm hmm…" Nora giggled, pecking her on the lips and gazing down at Ruby's half-lidded, enraptured eyes. _God_ she was an adorable lay… She responded in really affirming ways that would bring out the beast even in an unconfident beta like Jaune.

She'd have to be careful not to ruin him for her, as flattered as she'd be to actually screw Ruby so hard she became a lesbian.

"You like that? You like the feel of my puss on your kitten?"

"So… _syrupy…"_ Ruby groaned.

"I like that too," Nora agreed, before slathering Ruby's chest with her tongue and fluttering kisses as they mated, Ruby but putty in her hands. She sucked her little pink nipples one by one like they were made of eggshells, before giving one of them a firm, hard snap of her teeth.

" _YIGGHHH!"_ Ruby yelped, head swinging back as she flushed pleasantly. "Wh-why didn't that hur… Why did that feel so…?"

Nora shrugged. "We're women, Ruby. Our bodies don't make any sense. Now…

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Ruby didn't even react to her vulgarity. "A-answer hasn't changed, so…"

"Ruby," Nora said, ceasing all motion, "do… you… want me… to _fuck_ you?"

Ruby squirmed, wiggling her little hips to emulate Nora's own swaying motions as she whined. " _Doooo meeee… come on, DO meeee! I'm so cloooose!"_

Nora shook her head. "Nuh uh, babe. Say 'I want you to _fuck me hard_ , Nora.' "

Ruby burned scarlet, but wrapped her arms around her lover's neck to whisper in her ear. " _I-I… want you… to ffff… to ffff… uck me HARD Noraaaaa…"_

Nora had to laugh at Ruby skirting around the obscenity as she had, splitting it to be more palatable. How could she be such a little deviant, and still be so pure and innocent?

"Okay. Mind you, I've only done this once, so the technique isn't refined. Know _how_ I plan to fuck you…?"

Ruby shook her head. Nora pecked her on the forehead. "With my _clit_."

Ruby's eyes widened at the statement, but just sat back and watched Nora reach beneath her and began flicking herself vigorously.

"Just get it a bit harder… sorry, she's fickle, but it's usually not important for me. Aaaand… ooh, _throbbing!_ Lie back, sweetheart, this'll be a bit different."

Ruby complied. She'd really never given the firm feeling at the top of her flower much thought, besides it being a pleasant feeling… let alone the idea of using it for something.

But Nora's two fingers spread herself, and she lowered down with precision.

Ruby cooed at the active contact, and the marveled as Nora swayed her hips in a searching motion, and in moments Ruby felt it. A firm lump that, to her amazement, wedged itself between her lips and prodded the inner flesh

Face pink, Nora let her mouth hang open as she slid down, the lump continuing to part Ruby on it's way, until she found her target towards the bottom and pressed hard into the younger girl.

Ruby gasped. It wasn't much… and yet it was incredible… but she could _feel_ Nora _inside her_.

"Wh-wha… It's… I mean… But that's for _Jaune!"_

Nora nearly smacked her own head. "Ruby, even if it were five _times_ that size, I don't believe even _you'd_ call being clitted by another girl a loss of your virginity. This is the deepest I can go… not that I don't like how you feel inside, hee hee hee… but it's just hotter in a novelty sense, really."

Ruby kissed her on the mouth. "Shut up and do me."

Nora grinned toothily. "Kay."

And from that point they were off, Ruby delighting in the same presses and smears and grinds from before, with the new mental focus on the nub sliding _just_ inside her.

It was a grand addition, an exotic, erotic stroke on the canvas of lust upon which they were painting with every sigh, groan and gush of feminine fluids.

"Okay, this is getting in the way, Nora said, pulling the end of the dildo from her body and instead pointing it to her own backside.

"Oh! _Oooggh!_ " Nora winced as the lubed end drove itself inside her rectum. "Whew, been a while! But it hurts _so good_ …"

They continued, tied together now by their hind ends. Without the interfering latex, Ruby found the sensation of their mashing flowers all the more wet and wild. She pulled Nora close as the older girl eagerly slapped herself against her, the little lump 'penetrating' her as it went. Their breasts bounced against each other, and neither it seemed, could get quite enough of the other's silky skin.

But Nora finally, red-faced, seemed to find her threshold. Dragging up, she began grinding her prominent clitoris against Ruby's (after digging to find it) and the two kissed without breaking, only breathing through their nostrils in bursts.

Ruby moaned into Nora's mouth loudly as she shuddered beneath her, and felt Nora groan so deeply after that they nearly harmonized as they climaxed together. Ruby felt the exquisite tightness of her lover holding her with a bear hug. In truth, Nora trembled as she fought to keep herself from _crushing_ the crimsonette in her own throes of passion.

In moments it was over, the two gasping, sweaty and gooey all over. They continued nuzzling each other, before Nora finally flipped Ruby to the side and slid up behind her, both still connected at the anus by the toy.

"You get to be little spoon!" Nora declared, hugging her lover. "So how was it?"

Ruby considered, blank-faced. "It was…"

"That'll be four-hundred Lien, just leave it on the— Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Nora deadpanned, eyes like saucers as she snapped out of her flashback.

"Wha…?" Ruby intoned.

"NOTHING," Nora answered too loudly. "Just…" she cleared her throat. "Was it good for you?"

Nora was met with silence… and then Ruby's little body shuddered in front of her quietly.

"Ruby? Are you… crying?" she asked, suddenly horrified.

"You were right," Ruby squeaked. "You're the best I've ever had."

"Oh no!" Nora cried, guilt gripping her like the icy hold of death. "Oh _god_ no, what have I _done?!"_

Ruby finally deigned to face her. Indeed, she was brimming over with tears, but her smile was one of utter happiness.

"And I _still_ don't _love_ you!"

Nora went blank. "Huh?"

Ruby grabbed Nora's hands, the dildo wrenching from the reaper's body as she faced Nora fully, who's anus was clearly not done clenching…

"Nora, I was worried what me and Jaune have has been infatuation, just about the sex… but you were _amazing,_ and so _skilled_ and it felt _unbelievable!"_

"Well I mean… it _could_ still be infatuation, you just—"

"But… I still don't want _you_ ," Ruby steamrolled over her, tears flowing freely as she hiccupped. "I want _Jaune…_ I… _I LOVE him…! I'm in LOVE with Jaune!"_

Nora still sat frozen as Ruby gave _her_ a spine-crushing hug. " _THANK YOU NORA! THANK YOU SO MUUUUCH!"_

Ruby continued to weep happily as Nora patted her back.

"Maaaaakes perfect sense to me… glad I could… help."

* * *

"I want to thank you too Ruby," Nora said, once they were clean and clothed again, walking a stack of firewood back to the boys. "That was my first time… well, with _anyone_ I wasn't charging. With anyone I _chose_ to be with."

Nora turned and walked backwards as she addressed Ruby. "It was nice."

Ruby giggled. " _Yeah_ -ih'-was… I'd be up for it again some day, but I think… I _hope,_ Jaune and I are gonna be exclusive soon. For a long, long time."

Nora looked like her heart had melted. "Aww…" she cooed. "Well, don't forget, it's not like we couldn't have ourselves a threesome. Or heck, get Ren in on this. _Foursome!"_

Ruby stopped in her tracks. "Well, I mean, Ren is nice, but…"

Nora flushed. "But the two of us are basically siblings, so that'd just be weird, right? Right. Forget I said any—"

"No, but…" Ruby said, mind elsewhere. "The whole team? _Boinking?_ Isn't that weird?"

Nora scoffed. "This from the girl whose dad impregnated his whole team?"

Ruby's eyebrows vanished into her hair. "Uncle Qrow has a—? Right, you mean our moms. Wow… Dad, you _did_ do that… I feel kinda… dirty…"

"Don't," Nora told her. "My point is, it's pretty normal for Huntsman teams to get _really freaky_ superclose.

"Ooh, and you are just _ripe_ for some double-teaming action!"

Ruby went white. "Double? Like… one of them in each—?"

" _Yeah_ , sounds overwhelming, right? _Or_ , we can just watch while _they_ have some fun together."

"Ren doing it in Jaune's—?" Ruby began. Finding herself scarlet, but fascinated.

"Glad we're on the same page there," Nora said, flashing a grin. "Whole _world_ of possibilities. Sex is almost an art form. Stick with me and you two will be having some _serious_ fun."

Ruby was smiling, still letting the pink in her cheeks slowly fade. "I'm more concerned for our big night. We're gonna be together… and if it's still true, I'm gonna tell him how I feel. I'm gonna be a mess in my bag tonight just thinking about it."

"Ooh, I can help with that," Nora said, rummaging through her bag again before coming out with a small, stainless steel torpedo. "I'm going to assume you've never use a buttplug before."

"No," Ruby answered simply.

"Easy as it sounds. I outgrew this one, so _this_ can be yours!"

Ruby received it with both hands, admiring its weight imagining its function. "Uh… thanks. I can safely say I've never been given a gift like this."

Nora grinned. " _Great_ for rubbing one out in no time flat, it helps hit all those high notes."

"I'll… treasure it always?" Ruby said, appreciative, but still surprised. "Oh… how long were we gone? You think the guys are gonna want an explanation?"

Nora waved a dismissive hand. "Pff, I used the words 'bathroom' and 'girl talk.' That's a guaranteed no-questions-asked pass to go anywhere and do anything for two straight hours where boys are concerned.

"Believe me, when girls are together or in a bathroom, boys _never_ ask what takes so long. Like… _EVER._ They just accept it, because they don't really want to know."

They finally rounded the corner and found Jaune and Ren in the midst of fervent time-wasting. Ren was scrubbing his pan and utensils to a mirror shine, plates and a checkered cloth (which Ruby had never seen before) were laid out beside him as Jaune did his best to keep his distance from it.

Jaune himself was practicing his sword-throwing skills against a poor, now-ragged knothole, experimenting with the right manner of using his blade like a huge throwing knife. An admission, perhaps, of his limited ranged abilities.

Jaune turned in the midst of his backswing to see the pair trudging back. "Hey! Ruby!"

His blade glanced off the lip of the knothole and embedded itself in the top piece of Nora's wood stack, changing its center of gravity mid-flight and making it topple to the floor with a thud.

Jaune came running to the flinching ladies as Ren looked up to ensure all was well before starting lunch at last.

Nora blinked. "Okay, I probably deserved that."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, sorry about the grenade earlier. Nora thought it might be faster."

Nora nodded in agreement. "Either way, got some wood!"

Ruby scowled. "Made that joke already, but whatevs…"

Jaune extracted Crocea Mors from the kindling, idly walking alongside the girls.

With a mischievous grin, Nora projected her booming voice as she asked. "So, anyone want to know what _crazy_ thing happened to Ruby and I in the bushes?"

Ruby stopped with a look of horror, before their male companions dissolved into a discordant chorus of their own making.

"NO."

"No thank you.

"I mean, that's okay, I can—"

"Do not require details."

And like that, silence fell, Ren and Jaune utterly absorbed in their tasks. Nora caught her eye with a look that screamed, 'told you sooo.'

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as she sought the idol of her newfound affections.

"So hey, I'll explain later," she began, as he lined up his shot, "but our special night may come easier than we thought."

Jaune locked eyes with her. "No fooling?" he said in a hushed tone. "That's _great_ news!"

Ruby beamed at his expression. "Yeah. Oh, by the way, got a little dirt on your face."

Jaune's face went blank with surprise, before getting out his shield to get a look. "Where?"

Ruby hooked his collar and pulled him down as she stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a fast, but hearty kiss on the mouth.

"There."

She walked off, keeping eye contact as he reeled, giggling at her own little joke.

She wasn't lying, after all. He had _no_ idea where her lips had been.

* * *

 **A/N: _Please don't hate me *Ducks*_**

 **Yeah, giving Nora this backstory left me conflicted, but it felt like such a good idea with such potential, I decided I HAD to go for it. I hope I was delicate enough and tasteful enough to not damage her character.**

 **Straying from THAT topic, you might have noticed something familiar about those bandits...**

 **And fun fact! I didn't originally intend a full sex scene with Nora, just some tips before moving to Jaune and Ruby's first time. But the scene took on a life of its own, and it was getting really long with our breather fight scene. But don't worry, it IS next.**

 **Yuri isn't normally my cup of tea, so when the scene started unfolding it was a surprise, so don't be shocked if it's not my best work...**

 **Also... I really never liked the story's title. At all. I suck at them sometimes, and here I still draw a blank.**

 **So I'm gonna let YOU decide! Post your best ideas, including "as is" since some people already still like the current one.**

 **If yours is picked, I'll shout you out specifically, along with the runner-ups!**

 **Thank you all for your continued support, without which I wouldn't be so driven to spend my little free time writing.**


	6. Author Replies 3: The Quickening

**A/N: The Chapter**

 **Okay, honestly, given the response to the latest chapter, I feel I need to set a few things straight. I've heard some good things, but a few choice topics have dominated the conversation, and it's a little frustrating given I'm pretty jazzed about a lot of it, and it all feels very silly.**

 **I plan however, to float this chapter as the story continues as a designated section for direct author/reviewer interaction.**

 _Namah_ _  
Chapter5,Well I like the fighting it was pretty intense, Jaune really shined in his own geeky way. but the bit with Nora... If i had to pick a way to describe it, I'd say it was tone deaf_

 **Ouch...**

 _you set up this sobs story which really made me feel for her._

 **Wow, okay, I was worried it would come off contrived. Thanks!**

 _It is something that has torn a drift between her and Ren something she never talks about since it seems neither Jaune knows now or Pyrrha ever knew, a real dark part of her life yet you have her fondly referencing back to it when she giving Ruby sexual advice its very boner confusing. if you need an excuse for_

 **Nora explains how she and Ruby are alike, in that both, however genuine the facade is, put on a brave face and a bright attitude to either mask, or challenge the dark realities of their world, and of their past.**

 **Someone like Ruby should almost be jaded and cynical after losing a parent like she did. And Nora should be haunted by the things she got involved with.**

 **With Nora, she's using this experience with Ruby to find** _ **some good**_ **that can come of what happened to her. Making lemonade, so to speak. Before this she had nobody to speak to about it, and her acquired skills were worthless. In that regard? She's** _ **ecstatic**_ **she can finally use this to make someone's life better** _ **.**_ **No, she isn't glad it happened to her, but it wasn't** _ **all**_ **bad. Sex comes with its own inherent joys, and she's been at peace with it for a while. Nora is nothing if not strong willed.**

 _Nora being well learned about sex you could have just used the excuse that she hasn't always liked Ren or that she even fooled around with boys in the orphanage._

 **But that would just make Nora a slut… and I think that's more demeaning and character-damaging than her being a victim of fucked-up circumstance.**

 _No need to get dark in a smutty fanfic._

 **Ooo-ooh, child, if** __ **that was too dark… well, consider this a tone-buffer for later.**

 **Also you're wrong. There's nothing wrong with telling a compelling story in porn. And some people get off on that sort of thing…**

 _LadWatcher_ _  
You did a great job with this chapter which might be a problem in itself._

 **Oh? Thanks?**

 _There is a reason why people don't stop it once they start cheating on someone._

 ***Sigh* Oh...**

 _You get invested into this new road and you don't wanna let go so Ruby's final words felt incredibly forced given the situation. "I still love Jaune"? Perhaps, but that doesn't mean she's not starting to love Nora now._

 **I'ma stop you** _ **riiiiight**_ **there.**

 **You're assuming Ruby believes she's cheating, or moreover that what she's doing is wrong. Or that she has any interest in Nora on a relationship level.**

 _Everything about this chapter is amazing_

 **Why thank you!**

 _but_

 **Oh...**

 _it's a Ruby/Nora chapter in a Lancaster story. It'd be fine if it was just Nora giving advice, if it had ended with the "how to blowjob" lesson then things will continue to work out properly. But you went too far and gave us a true romance between Ruby and Nora._

 _ **Hahahahahahhahahhahh!**_

 **You're killin' me, Smalls.**

 **There is NO romance between Ruby and Nora. NONE.**

 **For one thing, Nora is sexually flexible… but she's not even actually BI. She offered Ruby sex partly as a joke, partly because it was convenient. Their relationship is more sisterly than anything.**

 _In other words: Ruby cheated on Jaune._

 **But Ruby doesn't believe so. She's under the impression that until they both commit in no uncertain terms, that they are free agents as their original terms implied.**

 **Ruby's never been in a relationship… and she's a socially inept dork. Why do you expect her to know the politics of dating?** __

 _The fic tries to tell us near the end that it was a one-time thing and there will be no more doing it behind Jaune's back. But that's exactly what cheaters tell to themselves once they crossed the line._

 **Oh for fuck sake…**

 **This isn't even behind Jaune's back, because, spoilers, next chapter** _ **Ruby is going to tell him herself!**_

 **And you talk like Nora would just accept Ruby coming to her to cheat, and would actively ruin the relationship she herself is basically shipping!**

 **Nora only did it because Ruby asked for it, the spirit took them, and she wanted to expand Ruby's mind to make her a better lover. Notice the instant she suspects she's ruined Jaune for Ruby, she's guilt-stricken and horrified.**

 _On top of that, this sex scene was not only much longer, hotter and more productive than the other four previous chapters and sold Nora as an amazing lover compared to Jaune. Not just in the sex but also in the romantic aspect. I mean, it took Nora only two hours to seduce Ruby, turn her into a bi and completely dominate her._

 _One thing is to be a good lover and another is to take a girl home by the end of the night. Nora certainly knows how to make Ruby feel loved more than anything Jaune could if we compared how long it took both to get on her panties. Hell! Jaune hasn't even gotten Ruby naked while Nora made it look so easy!_

 **Pff, what? She didn't** _ **turn**_ **Ruby bi, she helped her discover she already was. Take it from someone bi.**

 **But yeah, the pace was faster, partly not to bore the readers with covered territory, and partly because Nora.**

 **With Jaune and Ruby, they trade off dom and sub because of who they are. Nora is bold and brash and incredibly dominant, so of course poor Ruby falls to her wiles.**

 **And yeah, she's a professional. Of course she can outscrew virginal Jaune...**

 _This whole chapter felt like a genuine cheating chapter. Everything was there: Nora seducing Ruby, her admitting that Jaune ain't got nothing on Nora on the sex and keeping the whole thing a secret_

 **I refer you to my previous points.**

 _while also opening the possibility of coming back for more._

 **Notice Nora only offered in the context of Jaune being present?** __

 _That is not to say it's a bad thing. Some people enjoy the cheating tag and you certainly satisfied that audience. If this was your plan from the beginning then you did an amazing job at it. But... If it wasn't, welp... You just accidently blew up most of the romantic aspect of this story._

 **How?**

 _It will no longer feel the same knowing Ruby can be happier with Nora. Jaune will always feel like he's not as good which will make everything feel salty in the future._

 **Then you've** _ **completely**_ **lost the plot.**

 **Why does someone being better at sex make them a better partner automatically? I wasn't aware of that rule. I kinda thought things like chemistry and personality and appearance also factored in? I guess I don't live in this world of yours where people are as shallow as pudding skin.**

 **Ruby doesn't** _ **want**_ **Nora. That was the point of the** _ **"forced"**_ **bit at the end where Ruby tearfully realizes, that her nagging doubts of only liking Jaune for his** _ **dick**_ **are gone. Because she just had mind blowing sex Jaune couldn't replicate, and her mind hasn't instantly swapped him out for Nora.**

 **Even after that, she still would rather be with Jaune. That's what her heart tells her. That's what I'M telling YOU. Love is about** _ **way**_ **more than sex. Sex can't replace it, and sex can't damage it if it's real. It's not unimportant, but it's not the end goal either.**

 **At the end of the day, sex only has as much meaning as you give it. Ruby and Jaune started backwards, with meaningless sex and are working their way down to handholding in public.**

 **That's the point of the whole story, where I'm concerned… and you've missed it.**

 _Slingtap_ _  
First off, i'm fine with the title as is._

 **Boring, but noted… ugh, I need to take a breath, that last one worked me up...**

 _Secondly, the fight scene was fine, but I wouldn't go so far with the accents again. I couldn't understand a word._

 **Hahaha, oh my gah… You know Roddy's accent being thick to the point nobody understood him… was the** _ **joke**_ **…** _ **riiiiight?**_

 **You weren't** _ **meant**_ **to understand him unless you ran him through a Scottish translator.**

 **Okay, maybe not a great joke, but I'm not exactly Harold Ramis here.**

 _So the lemon was hot, but is this suppose to be a Lancaster story or a RNJR story where Jaune and Ruby get dominated?_

 **By and large it's the escapades of Ruby and Jaune with intermittent guests. Nora mentions threesomes and foursomes, but that's not leading to anything. Nora is more or less done, and Ren… the best I could do with Ren is have him be abnormally stiff or formal for the sake of comedy. He doesn't really "work" outside of that. Even Nora steamrolling him would run on fumes quick.**

 _That whole scene and esspecially that last line come off as very NTR._

 **NTR?** _ ***Urban Dictionary, ho!***_

 **Uh… well no, Nora isn't trying to split them up. I'm going largely canon with this. Nora ends up with Ren, end of.**

 _If this is a Lancaster story then I'd be careful about adding more with others since Nora stole the show and made Jaune look like the loser he is in the show._

 **Firstly, Nora stealing the show is… well, just Nora being herself. She's this huge wrecking ball of a personality that can cow a room full of people in a few words and actions. I think anything less would be out of character…**

 **And the point (which Nora herself made) wasn't to disparage Jaune, but to show what was really happening, and how Ruby and Jaune are sexually compatible in their own awkward and unique way.**

 **Ruby is small and tight and virginal, but Jaune is nothing special in the size department so he doesn't hurt her during sex. Ruby is incredibly sensitive, so Jaune's otherwise paltry efforts (though hr** _ **does**_ **have natural talent) please her just right.**

 **It's a note on how well they work together in spite of their individual shortcomings.**

 **Jaune isn't a loser for having an average dick, because unlike Nora, Ruby isn't a size-queen, so she actually** _ **prefers**_ **a man that won't split her in half.**

 _Granted, you could work this as a staring point for Jaune to man up and learn what he does or doesn't want. After all, Jaune's is about as experineced as Ruby so of course Nora the ex-prostatute is going to be better._

 **Exactly. Nora exists as a guiding hand, as a matchmaker to cheer them on with a huge foam finger. She's the missing experience, the nudging elbow to make them both better lovers.**

 _Anyway if this is going to be more a RNJR story I would totally change the story discription to match better. Personally I want this to just be about Jaune and Ruby, getting Nora or Ren involved would just kill the romance and make it just seem like a sex thing._

 **I agree. I'm not big into orgy stuff, or implausible partners, or boring partners.**

 _Martvill_

 **Ahhh.. alright then, that last one was better. What's next?**

 _I'm really thinking of stop reading this fic,_

 **Fuck**

 _the smut was good yeah but, i dont see Ruby cheating on Jaune like that,_

 **Read my previous points. She doesn't think she's cheating. Even if she's wrong, she has done nothing out of malice in her mind.**

 _yeah they are not an item but they were going to try, i really dont like that Ruby even think of doing it again,_

 **Refer to previous posts; Nora meant with Jaune involved.**

 _for the first 4 chapters you were building romance, crude but romance at last, you were making us think that Ruby was in love with Jaune and well in some way you make it kinda clear this chapter,_

 **You know, originally this was intended to stay no-strings sex. I got applauded by certain people for going that route, and I felt really conflicted in Ch4 making their relationship more serious. But you all seemed to adore it. I took a risk and saw it pay off.**

 **I had major reservations about this chapter, but now I'm fairly committed. But this time you all seem to want to stone me for it. It's frustrating is all.**

 _after she had sex with Nora and agreed to have it again,_

 **I'm not explaining it again. Move on.**

 _i know you said this was going to be diferent but well i dont know, for me i hope jaune gets mad i really hope so, because last chapter he opened his heart to Ruby and now she practically dont give a damn_

 **This is your interpretation. You are wrong. And for fark-sake, capitalize things!**

 **But will Jaune be mad? I dunno! Maybe it's a freaking plot point?!**

 _and banged Nora yeah she was hessitant and didn't "loose" her virginity_

 **I'm sorry, I can't let that spelling error slide...**

 _but come on she didn't even put a little resistance._

 **You all seem** _ **so certain**_ **that a horny 16 year old with dubious concepts of social norms knows exactly what's kosher.**

 **I'm not.**

 _So yeah for me i think i'm not going to continue this history so good luck and keep the amazing work because even if i don't like it it was good._

 **Translation: I'm going to publicly announce I'm dropping your story to shame you, but tell you good luck with the story I now think is trash to take the moral high ground.**

 **Nnnnnnnnext…**

 _Exiled Soul Nomad  
... I actually liked how things were before. I suppose I should have expected this to happen given the content other fics surrounding this concept. I was all for them gaining experience and connection as they went but this really shifts it._

 **Before what? I love how you guys are all like, "it used to be about the music, maaaaaan" when I wonder of you guys aren't in need of a breather to mix things up before we go right back to our scheduled programming.** __

 _I'm not flaming you, whatever you may think of this, but Ruby cheated._

 **TFS Frieza: "Oh...my...gooooood!"**

 _Cheating is the concept of going behind someone's back._

 **Except that she's not. You guys? Did you miss Ruby's going to explain the whole Nora thing when they get a chance? She already implies that when mentioning their big event is being moved up. You think Jaune won't want details?**

 _Last chapter, they had just finished talking about them now becoming official to see where it goes and actually having sex in the near future._

 **Ruby is treating this like her last free pass before going exclusive with Jaune. She misunderstands, because she's not socially savvy. My god, I'm going to need to spoil** _ **everything**_ **to get you guys to put down your bludgeons and picket signs, aren't I?**

 _Despite what people would say to defend this, two females having sex is still having sex regardless of the circumstances._

…

… **who says otherwise again?**

 _And Nora made seducing her look easy.  
_

 **She's a professional. Of course she did.**

 _While Ruby says she glad to have had sex and not feel any growing affection for Nora, she still loved it and is willing to return for more._

 **You guys read so much into things I didn't write. Stop reading between the lines and just read the lines!**

 **At any rate, like everything else I've covered this like five times now.**

 _Worse still, is a lack of honest guilt and wanting to drag her lover into such situations simply because she enjoyed. Those are the actions of a nymphomaniac. She was easily lured by the promise of pleasure and allowed it to overrule her sense of self and reason._

 _In short, Ruby cheated and feels it was fine because it felt good._

 **No.**

 **She did it because nobody explicitly said not to. She missed that the rules changed.**

 _She'll feel the same having sex with anyone in the future so long as she feels she still "loves Jaune" by the end of it and not the one tipping her scales._

 **Fucking stop it. This is getting old FAST.**

 **No.** __

 _Nora's actions in the past are actually feasible as such things do tend to happen. Seriously, there are kids and adults in such a situation without someone to pull them out of it as Ren did with Nora. I was, however, still mildly disturbed that Nora went so far despite having just stated she wanted the best for them. At least she did feel guilty after she calmed down, and was seeming disturbed by Ruby's chipper reaction over it all._

 **Okay… perhaps we understand each other?**

 _Then, Nora just took it in stride and made another offer, which Ruby might end up agreeing to sooner or later._

 _ **RAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGHHH!**_

 _ **READ THE PREVIOUS REPLIES!**_ __

 _This is something that annoys me with a lot of fan fictions and canon series. Male or female, cheating is cheating and harem stories tend to be touchy as hell even with the additional amount of context and details meant to avoid tossing cheating tags on them._

 _ **MOVE THE FUCK OOOOOON**_ __

 _I wonder how Jaune will react -if/when- he finds out. Will it be realistic of his somewhat old fashioned mindset, a real world reaction, or will it be the "sure, that's hot" response that is common in lemon featured fanfics?_

 **I don't know. I suppose you'll have to wait and see if this story, credited with being different from other sex fics… does what all the other sex fics do.** __

 _Anyway, I'll still be around reading the story... You're a brilliant writer, don't get me wrong. I just hoped for Lancaster instead of unfaithful, potential swingers._

 **Eh… I feel bad now. I don't mean to snap, but I feel stung to have people assume the worst, offer me no benefit of the doubt… while still throwing around terms like "brilliant writer".**

 **And lastly (for now)**

 _Slingtap_

 **Again? *Looks at post***

 **Jesus H. R. W. Puffnstuff on** _ **stilts!**_ **This is the kind of post *I* might make! Um… good job, you're as neurotic as me?**

 _Chapter 5 review:  
tl;dr  
Shows up expecting Lancaster first time. Gets Sugar Rush NTR.  
Keep the NTR/cheating/unbalanced harem bullshit out of perfectly adorkable Lancaster!_

 **I appreciate this, but Mama didn't raise me to be no quitter.** __

 _Real chapter 5 review: Sorry in advance for the wall of text._

 _I'm not sure what's the point of a battle scene in a lemon story, no one's reading this for combat action. The fight itself was fine and written well enough, except those God awful accents. However, will that fight or those enemies even matter in the future or plot? As far as I can tell it exists just to fill time and show that Qrow is following them, which could have been done in a single paragraph._

 **I was honestly getting tired of all-smut and thought I'd break things up with a breather fight sequence for fun. Never really wrote RWBY combat, so I was eager to try.**

 **And still nobody got my gimmick with those three** …

I **'m sorry, I felt I could involve the characters more and maybe make more of a** _**story**_ **of this thing.**

 _If you want to speed up the time it takes to make chapters, I would recommend shortening or outright removing scenes like that, unless they will have importance to the plot in the future._

 **Careful… Sorry you didn't care, but I had a lot of fun writing that.** __

 _The Nora backstory was a surprise, but I totally could see her doing that to save Ren's life. Using that to explain her knowledge of carnal delights and help increase the kink in this story works too._

 **Glad someone thinks so!** __

 _That said, you went WAY too fast with her getting into Ruby's panties. This is the first time they've really talked to each other in this story and just having Ruby jumping into hardcore sex feels wrong._

 **It was then or never,** _ **because Ruby and Nora have no relationship.**_

 _Honestly, Ruby's comes off as someone using sex to just make herself feel better and not caring how others could end up hurt in the end. It was too soon in the Lancaster romance for Ruby to start getting so casual with others._

 **No… it would be the** _ **only**_ **time, because it wouldn't happen afterwards.**

 **And how are you people taking this from Ruby? Ruby Rose? You really think she's capable of just** _ **using**_ **people? I don't even know how people are reaching this preposterous conclusion.** __

 _Hell, the damn ship hasn't even officially set sail yet!_

 **And that's the reason.** __

 _This actually seems like a realistic approach for a young girl that WASN'T emotionally ready for sex. As soon as Ruby's switch flips she doesn't seem to have any problem having sex with Nora or Jaune or probably anybody, she just wants the release. She was like that in the first chapter too. Ruby seems too inexperienced to realize the emotional consequences that arise when sex is involved and is instead just enjoying the pleasure as it happens in the moment._

 _Are you writing Ruby like that intentionally?_

 **No… you're making this up. She's not learned in the formalities of sex, but she isn't a damn flesh golem.** __

 _I also noticed that Nora is clearly not Jaune's friend since she had ZERO respect for him as person. She didn't have a single positive thing to say or think about him this whole chapter._

 **Aside from wanting him and Ruby together to make each other whole again?**

 _Taking the time to confirm that Jaune's below average under the belt (why did she need to confirm this?) or how Jaune could ONLY handle a newbie super sub like Ruby sexually. Even if its true, the way you wrote this gave off the tone that Nora doesn't think much of Jaune._

 _..._ **sexually. She doesn't think much of him** _ **sexually.**_

 _How can Nora be friends with Jaune if she doesn't respect him? Also, the joke(?) about Jaune being the bottom to Ren comes off as very insulting to both of them. I do not want this_

 **Both of them? What?**

 **And she** _ **does**_ **respect Jaune. She's just not a liar.** __

 _Not only that, but if she actually wanted to help Ruby and Jaune she should have started by talking to them BOTH._

 **Hold your horses, that's next chapter. Nora sought Ruby first because it was easiest to get her alone. Shaking Ren would take time.**

 _How does Nora having sex with Ruby help Jaune in the Lancaster relationship? I ask this as both a reader and from Nora's perspective as a character._

 **At first, it doesn't. Nora was taken by spontaneity, and found ways to work lessons into it.** __

 _Ruby might now know what she wants when having sex, but can she explain it to Jaune and is he even capable of doing it? This chapter especially is painting Jaune's as the insecure, inexperienced, small dick beta-chuck-bait of the story._

 **Freaking calm down, no it's not. I'm painting Jaune as an unusual, but nonetheless perfect match for Ruby. With her, his shortcomings become strengths.** __

 _After all, Ruby's the sub which means that Jaune needs to be the dom, but if he can't or fails to meet Ruby's new expectations this will just be another way he's failing someone important to him. This will in turn worsen his depression and self-worth as both a lover and as a man. Some mended heart this is…_

 **Decaf… you are taking this** _ **way**_ **too seriously.** __

 _Really, only three people in the whole story for Ruby to fuck and Jaune is still somehow the worst at it! I know we haven't seen anything from Ren, but no doubt he'll be bigger, have a super awesome or kinky talent and have perfect teamwork with Nora to rock Ruby's world._

 **For fuck sake, we're not even going to** _ **see**_ **Ren in action that way. He's a dull cipher, and Nora's suggestions were** _ **not**_ **foreshadowing. This is not a harem, okay?** __

 _Guess its just Jaunes lot in life to suffer as the FNDM's buttmonkey…_

 **TFS Father Maxwell: "Okay, you need to chill!"** __

 _I could see Ruby not thinking how causal sex could hurt Jaune's emotional self-worth, but being so experienced Nora should and at several points DID seemed to think of the negative consequences that could happen. Of course, since Nora ISN'T Jaune's friend she still went along with it. If this wasn't intentional, you might want to start damage control next chapter. Like having her feel guilty about taking advantage of Ruby or worrying about how Jaune might feel._

 _Was Nora's plan to just sex up Ruby super good and then just throw her at Jaune without any advice on how he was to satisfy Ruby now that she's more experienced? Ruby's learned several things this chapter and won't Jaune wonder where this new knowledge came from?_

 **This is getting a tad whiny, and I've already addressed this...**

 _How awful will it be if Ruby gives Jaune her first time and its only OK or even disappointing in comparison to what Nora did? Love can only help so much._

 **What an awful sentiment…**

 _Now for the sex scene. As smut it was fine and stimulating, in a NTR/cheating sort of way. As a romance though, this event should be a critical moment for Ruby and Jaune. It should have serious consequences._

 **I'm not ignoring it if that's what you mean.** __

 _The fist real challenge for them as a couple/partners, as it where._

 **Relationships take work. I don't plan to ignore that.** __

 _Will Ruby tell Jaune about it or will it be a secret kept from him? If she does tell him, how will Jaune react to it. I can't see how Jaune's going to feel comfortable knowing that even in a relationship he's in a competition AND still in last place._

 _Jaune's has far too much experience in not measuring up. Jaune has a large family but the show suggests they don't respect him. I wouldn't doubt that he's used to getting bullied by his sisters into following the crowd.  
(Bulled into, like say, getting into a casual sex thing with the rest of RNJR bacause that's what Ruby and Nora want?)_

 _To go against this, Jaune ran away from home to be a Hero.  
Its V4 and he's STILL the worst at fighting.  
Jaune gets made leader of a team?  
EVERY LEADER IN RWBY IS AT LEAST AS GOOD AS HIM!  
Jaune tries to romance Weiss?  
She rejects him completely and he is humiliated time and again.  
Jaune begins to notice Pyrrha's feelings?  
She ditches him before the final fight and dies a worthless death.  
Jaune decieds to open himself up to Ruby and see if they can love each other?  
She has sex with Nora WITHOUT telling him and now Ruby's open to the idea of casual sex with the rest of the team._

 _With all this, how could Jaune NOT be upset knowing the only reason he and Ruby seemed special was due to youthful ignorance? How could Jaune be okay knowing that Ruby had this big special moment WITHOUT him being involved at all. Ruby has grown as a person in this chapter and Jaune (her partner) has missed it completely._

 **Are you Jaune Arc? Is this some reality distortion crap? Because you're awfully defensive of Jaune Arc for someone not named Jaune Arc...** __

 _Ruby: I'm sure I love you now, Jaune! I know since Nora gave me the BEST SEX OF MY LIFE! and I still want to give you my virginity. I mean really, you couldn't compare to Nora at all and I still want to have sex with you, that MUST be love, right?  
_

 **Dude, jack off, and calm down. Maybe the various answers here helped you, and I'm flattered, but this kind of investment is a little unhealthy...**

 _As a whole, emotionally, I didn't like this chapter. It bugged me the whole day after reading it._

 **If you're being serious, then you need to go do something productive.**

 _In fact, depending on how the next chapter or two go, I would say this spoiled the romance of the story. Ruby being a sub works since she's a cute and powerful girl with confidence in her abilities. Her giving up control shows character development, her trust in Jaune (her partner). Having Nora take the helm as the dom just leaves Jaune at where he always is, a guy being outclassed at everything._

 _Making him a sub/beta doesn't work either since he doesn't have confidence or pride in ANYTHING. It would be like watching Phyrra going full power in his training and beating the shit out of him. Just pitiful._

 _How can a romance work if Jaune has NOTHING to offer Ruby. Nora dominates sex and when Ren eventually gets involved the two will have both a real penis (Jaune's only current physical advantage) and skilled double-team action._

 _Even emotionally Jaune doesn't really have an advantage. It took a WEEK for Ruby to fall in love with Jaune, how long until she loves the others? And even if Ruby doesn't love Nora/Ren, how long until the sex is too good for her to care anymore? The trope "practice sex with someone else for a loved one until only the mindless sex matters" is in the NTR/cheating book for a reason!_

 _Between Nora and Ren they cover everything: sex, romance, personality, talents and even fighting to be at LEAST as good or better than anything Jaune can do._

 _What's Jaune to do then?_

 _Sit on the sidelines and watch?  
Join in and just be the fourth wheel on the RNJR express?  
Be everyone's bitch, like always?_

 _Will what happened this chapter give Jaune the incentive to grow and become what Ruby needs?  
Find some pride and anger and show the difference between making love and getting fucked?  
That he isn't the loser that gets tossed into lockers or had to cheat into Beacon?  
That even if Ruby turns full slut, he knows he has a place in her life and NOBODY can take it from him?_

 _ **Stop… whining**_ __

 _Regardless, I hope you continue writing. I'm only leaving this monster long review because I've loved this story.  
I really want the the Lancaster to work, the first four chapters were perfect.  
Lancaster getting kinky was lots of fun and I wanted to read about Jaune and Ruby discovering this new world, together._

 **And that's awesome… but have a little faith, and maybe a little less of… whatever you're on, my dude...**

 _Preferably by themselves. hint hint_

 **John Locke: "Don't tell me what I can't do!"** __

 _I'll continue reading even if this turns into meaningless harem sex, it's still hot.  
Even if the death of Lancaster would leave it a bit cold_

 **I'll try not to disappointment you guys, but I** _ **am**_ **going to write as I will. I haven't lost focus, not by a long shot. If anything, this gives me a fresh angle for the next chapter.**

 **This will live and die as Jaune and Ruby's story, and I intend to make it a good one.**

 **And now some more!**

 __ _Mr. What If_ _  
Do you think Nora will help train Jaune in how to pleasure a woman body?_

 **Wait and see…**

 _Darth Cruel_ _  
I really enjoyed chapter 5, was surprise with were it went but it wasn't bad. Fight scence was good, there was great funny moments and it was hot. I did dislike what happen to Nora, but that just me hating had things to happen to my favourite character, it's not something I want you to change. I am wonder if Qrow has seen what happen and if he do anything. Can't wait for more, keep up the good work._

 **Thank you! Yes, Qrow following them as he has… you have to wonder how much he knows…**

 _archgabriel98_ _  
I liked chapter five a lot, not best I have read but good nonetheless. Honestly the only part that made me worried, was how Ruby would react to a having sex with someone more experienced and how that would affect her and Jaunes relationship. By the end most of my fears were put to rest and only an inkling of doubt remained, (which now is six feet under) and I can safely say that most of my worries were my own fears of what I would do in a similar situation projected onto Ruby. Sorry if my grammer sucks and keep up the good work!_

 **Nah, pretty good actually. Thanks!**

 _Desultorynights_ _  
The irrational need to measure up to past lovers and what not, is a frustrating conundrum in relationships. I was a tad bit salty at first after I read that dalliance between Nora and Ruby, but the more I thought on it the more I found I liked the direction of where this went. Still I would like to see or experience some personal development through Jaune during the uncoming chapters, because while I really enjoy yor smut, sex is such a weak part of intimacy and love. I would like to see Jaune have an experience or a real heart to heart talk with Ren or heck even Nora. Just something to breathe some...depth or development into him, that doesn't come after shagging Ruby._

 **I agree! Hence why I tried having half this chapter be more than just a prelude to excuse the obligatory smut.**

 **No, apart from Jaune single-handedly trouncing the big guy, not a ton supplemented the plot, but I'm treating that scene as a turning point. Where the smut still exists and is extravagant, but shares the stage with more of a story… even if the impatient among us just use the "find" function to skip past the talky scenes to the bangin'.**

 **You won't want to do that from here on though… without context, you may become very confused.**

 _Slingtap_ _  
The quick author reply was appreciated._

 **I hope this is too!**

 _I wrote my review harshly to get a response out of you._

 **Android 17: "Oh…** _ **Dick!"**_

 _I did take things too seriously though, I apologize for whining._

 **If nothing else, you entertained the hell out of my fiancé. I got a screenshot text from her because of you.**

 **...yes, she reads my work. We both love RWBY...** __

 _Next chapter will no doubt fix how I feel about the last one. Usually in lemons once you go group you don't go back, but you make this seem more like a one off. I'm sure I've taken this more personally than the actual characters will. Ah, the horrors of taking OTP shipping too seriously. Sorry again._

 **I don't like orgy shit. It loses all focus and is prone to lazy writing. My style works because I'm huge on details, and between two lovers I can rub wild.**

 **I can promise a threesome at some point… but you won't see it coming.** __

 _This is the best kinky Lancaster story I've read and I want it to stay that way._

 _If you wrote the fight scene for personal enjoyment, that's a good enough reason as any.  
But I did miss the joke about those guys, maybe make a reference in an authors note?_

 _Again, thanks for the authors note, I feel much better about how the next chapter will go._

 **The three goons are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, aged up and RWBY-fied and made bizarro-villainified.**

 **I get the feeling most of you got it and said nothing, because more pressing topics cropped up (or you skipped to the porn) but otherwise… come** _ **on**_ **. The Ron analog actually says "You're a wizard, Hery!"**

 **My fiancé beat me for that!**

 **But yeah, Herald mentions an "itch for quid" = quidditch.**

 **His drone Saeker is a robotic golden snitch, named after Harry's team position (seeker). He wields the Sword of Gryffindor, which spurts noxious poisons in reference to it imbibing the properties of basilisk venom. He rides a techno-broomstick, hence the chapter title.**

 **Roddy's semblance makes him nigh unbeatable as long as he's confident, in reference to how Ron was an agile keeper in one of the books until he felt he was losing.**

 **Briony wields the Bluebell Flame, in reference to a flame she often carried in a bottle to keep warm in winter. Her ability to wield it like she does so intricately is just in reference to Hermione's ingrained cleverness.**

 _Exiled Soul Nomad_ _  
I enjoyed your reaction to my review, it was funny seeing you bounce between spectrums like that. Btw, wasn't aiming to be too harsh. Sorry, if you still feel as such, it wasn't intended._

 **No problem! Glad the reaction has generally been entertainment, and not, "wow, this guy's a dick". I don't want to be that asshole that deflects criticism and takes it out on the readers.**

 _Slingtap_ _  
On a less serious note, here are some alternate story titles:_

 _Dorks after dark  
Down and dirty with Jaune and Ruby  
Tripping backwards into love  
A filthy beautiful romance  
Finding Love in awkward places  
Stretching past old boundaries  
Don't forget to breathe  
Ruby can't breathe, and she thinks its hot  
Jaune sweeps Ruby's back porch and she loves it  
When dorks get weird  
Partners in more than flesh  
Lancaster uncensored  
Finding partners and sharing pleasure  
Distracting ourselves into love_

 **Hehe, I love it…**

 **I'm looking more for a somber title than a jokey one, but I adore the insight.**

 _Daemongiggle_ _  
Reeeeeaaaallly liking this story, my only complaints are that the Nora/Ruby sex scene went so fast, the analingus (ewwww),_

 **I don't know why, but I like cute girls doing dirty things… I realize also, that I'm weird, and my audience is generally very niche.**

 _oh and the fact that Harry Potter and friends were mugging people._

 **Yaaaay, someone got it!**

 **I like to think of it more as revenge for how RWBY stole so much from Harry Potter for Beacon's design and the overall setting and layout of the first three seasons. So they bust into their turf and try stealing the most iconic things from THEIR series!**

 **Hey, I adore this show, but you can't deny it's friggin' derivative.**

 _I did like the touch of Nora and Ruby talking about Juane's dick, very authentic touch. Can't wait till the next chapter!_

 _Oh and how dare you have Ruby have sex with someone other that Juane despite them not actually being a couple and are still technically fuckbuddys. OUTRAGE DAMMIT!_

 **Ugh… I** _ **know…**_

 **But people are backing me into a corner over it as a grand betrayal…**

 **Now, I'm not going to do the "third-act breakup," because it's the worst fucking part of** _ **ANY**_ **story… but I** _ **will**_ **harness this in a way that will hopefully please most parties. I take it as an opportunity to forge a more involving and interesting story.**

 _Namah_ _  
Well since letting my review of chapter 5 sit still I've had a chance to think and maybe get a counter response for the purpose of bettering this story, story i feel as though I failed to express my true feelings about, well here goes, I really this fic. What i meant by the tone deaf comment(which I now realize was maybe harsher than it needed to be...sorry)_

 **Appreciated.**

 _Is that it feels a little odd to move on from Nora pouring her heart out to ruby to you know...fucking. If that had been me I definitely wouldn't be in the mood for sex after hearing a friend that when she was a child due force outside her control she was forced into prostitution, or how it wasn't always fully consensual, or how had been beaten too. I just don't have it in me and I would argue that if do get randy from such a thing you need to see somebody like NOW._

 **Don't think it hadn't crossed my mind… but Nora has also come to terms with it, and can switch gears like crazy.**

 **Yeah, Ruby might have been more adamant had she been allowed to dwell and really consider it all, but she was already being coached in the ancient art of dongle-sucking before she could honestly appreciate how surreal the situation was.**

 **But between mile-a-minute Nora and Ruby's attention-span… is it all** _ **that**_ **surprising? If Nora wasn't going to angst over it, how was Ruby meant to stay sad and disturbed with** _ **that**_ **chipper attitude?** __

 _Well this review of your review of my review is getting too long so... moving on. as per defending a point I made I still feel removing the sob story wouldn't detract from the story. you say "oh then Nora would just be acting like a slut" well... who says she not acting like a slut now? (not that that's a bad thing)_

 **I do… Nora hasn't engaged in this activity since they escaped that town. And if you're referring to Nora's actions with Ruby, Nora wouldn't even consider this if Ruby weren't a dear friend and teammate she trusted to the hilt. She trusts all of RNJR, and as she said, team-wide intimacy isn't really uncommon.**

 _You seem to think as though her past experience somehow excuses her. Yet a prostitute and a slut are very different things but not mutually exclusive. when Nora has sex with ruby is clearly because she enjoys sex and is less than selective about her partners. Not that's a bad thing, promiscuous girl can be very hot._

 **No, she just doesn't mind banging another girl if it's a girl she loves and trusts. They're war buddies as far as she's concerned. They'd die for each other, and they've been through** _ **hell.**_ **That's not selective? I assure you, her "would let bang me" list is very short.**

 _to reiterate cutting it (Nora's prostitution) wouldn't detract from the story but keeping it in maybe with some sort of pause between it and the sex would avoid the awkward tonal shift i described earlier,maybe have Nora reveal that she knows what jaune and Ruby are up to after the fight explaining her backstory there but instead of running before camp is set up have them leave after in the night after having maybe a little banter between Jaune and Ruby to bring up the mood from the were it was with Nora._

 **I feel like letting Ruby have time to dwell would only make the sex less likely to happen later. It was a blur of hormones and emotions that neither party planned for. Besides that,** _ **more**_ **padding in this chapter doesn't sound great.**

 **Unless it's incredibly minor, I'm not big on rewrites either, especially ones that do take-backsies on less popular decisions. When I publish, I commit, so anything I do take fix or muffle any hard feelings is going to be purely after the fact.** __

 _As a last note and this less of a point and more of a suggestion this Nora/Ren drama could make for a good story to run injunction with this one. I mean how does Ren feel about this is he disgusted? does he feel inadequate?_

 **Inadequate? I didn't think Nora was even on Ren's dating radar until basically the most recent episodes of the series… Wasn't that the point?**

 _did Phyrra know? does Jaune Know? did.. Nora ever have sex with Phyrra? did Jaune and Ren have their own Ravenous Homosexual fling while the girls were away these question could all be answer!_

 **Nora says** _ **in the chapter**_ **to Ruby that she's never told anyone about this before. It's not something that came up before realizing Jaune and Ruby had become sexually active.**

 **I think it would be weird and wrong to retroactively introduce Nora screwing Pyrrha when, as far as we can tell, Pyrrha was falling hard for Jaune right from the start. That could only serve to alienate readers, because claiming lesbian sex scene with a beloved dead character after the fact just comes off as tasteless.**

 **And I may have mentioned… I don't see any value in involving Ren. That's when this becomes orgy porn with no focus, because Ren… Ren has the sexual presence of a pog. He's flat, has no hard edge to bounce events off effectively, and is otherwise basically cardboard.**

 **Yeah… didn't expect me to** _ **actually**_ **compare him to a pog, did you?**

 **And at any rate, this story is meant to be Ruby and Jaune's sexual awakening. Can't have that if one of them has already fucked/been-fucked-by someone else in the past.**

 _Keep it in mind man( or Madame) it seems right up your alley. anyways once again love the story you've made a reader out this humble man and i look forward to what comes next._

 **It's man. As fun as it might be to leave you guys in doubt on that, I'm a dirty man writing dirty things about animated teenagers and pretending that's somehow profound.**

 **But thank you!**

 _Guest_ _  
I was totally not expecting that. I can see where you're coming from, when Ruby began to practice I thought 'Oh, I guess we'll be seeing her using those new skills in a few moments' but then Ruby said 'do me' and I was blown away. When I realized I was reading the foreplay and knew what was coming, it felt incredibly hot._

 **Funny thing is? Even** _ **I**_ **didn't see that coming. It just felt like the next logical step, so I rolled with it.** __

 _Nora's backstory was very creative, especially how you used it to turn her into an experienced lover which justified her role in this chapter. How else would Nora advise Ruby in this topic if she didn't have experience? While the whole prostitution thing might seem a bit overkill, I personally think it's not important how far you go. It doesn't damage her character because she doesn't have enough characterization for that. Nora is still a bit of a mystery so any backstories are valid as long as you don't erase what's already presented._

 **Yeah, even though we know the Ren and Nora story basically, we still know very little about her, don't we? Not that her childhood would have any bearing on this. But glad you see what I was going for.** __

 _Overall, this was a good chapter and your choices of writing the Yuri scene as well Nora's backstories were on point in my opinion. My only complain is how long it takes you to publish a new chapter. Seriously, this shit is so good. I jumped at my seat when I saw it updated a few minutes ago. I wish you could write it faster but if it really takes you that long to ensure quality, I guess I'll just deal with it and wait._

 **Yeah, even though I'm dedicating my existing free time, I'm still doing it on my phone a few hours a day in the back of a rollicking semi truck. My Kingdom for a keyboard… But yeah, if you want to be detailed, that takes a shade longer than passive description. I'm trying though.** __

 _P.S: "as is"_

 **Yeah, sensing a theme here.**

 _Anon_ _  
That felt like a cop-out. After an entire chapter of Nora sharing her darkest secrets to Ruby, making love to her and all the hints of romance, Ruby simply says "I still love Jaune". It's kinda hard to buy it after everything._

 **I guess I'm not picking up on these hints of romance… I just knew Nora would be kind, and back off when it was clear she was making Ruby uncomfortable.**

 **But it was honestly** _ **meant**_ **to feel abrupt, if you gauge Nora's reaction to her statement. I was going for a quirky-logic thing.**

 _You even made the effort to show how Jaune is nowhere as good as Nora in EVERYTHING. She's so good at seducing that even turned Ruby into a bi and rubbed salt to the wound by calling Jaune an unconfident beta_

 **He** _ **is**_ **an unconfident beta… what? So am I. There's nothing wrong with not being king shit of dick mountain. What's important is his own self respect and how he uses what he has.**

 _we learned the guy has a small dick and Ruby outright said he's nowhere as good as Nora in the sex._

 **But that's the point of what Ruby is saying. No, Jaune isn't as good as a former prostitute at sex, and he's not hung like a horse like every other stupid, brainless smut fic that is so insecure it needs every male involved to have a nine-incher or he's a loser.**

 **The scene is intended to underline that there's more to Jaune than sex, where Ruby is concerned. It may not even be a quality she can explain, but Nora can have him beat on every objective level… and find out it was never** _ **about**_ **that for Ruby. It's not a contest, it's about who she** _ **loves.**_ __

 _If this was a Ruby/Nora one-shot, I'll totally believe it if the two got together after this. This chapter has more romance and teases than all the four previous combined. It's gonna be hard to keep seeing the lancaster pairing as the true one knowing Nora is much more better than Jaune and has grown a deeper connection with Ruby._

 **I can only surmise this impression is gleaned from Nora's sage advice, combined with not having as many meaningful talky scenes with Jaune that are more than "cute".**

 **That, will be remedied. Hell, it may even be something I can** _ **use**_ **.**

 _Nobody_ _  
Ouch! jaune come off horrible this chapter. Weakest at fighting_

 **I thought he came off pretty well, actually… Kept them from walking into a trap, took the muscle head all on his own… he did at least as much as Ruby did, just not as flashy. I can't write Jaune beyond his canon abilities by much without coming off as wanky, y'know...**

 _small and beta to Ren and losing out entirely to Nora at sex. Jeez Nora stop NTRing the Lancaster! So is this a settup for a RNJR thing with Jaune getting surpased by everyone else at yet another thing? Hope not that isn't a story I want to read._

 **Jaune isn't going to need to compete with anyone, not even Nora.**

 _axeloftheflame_ _  
i can not wait for next chapter sure this chapter was hit and miss for me with what happen with ruby and Nora but eh i still want to see what will happen and what will the out come be when Jaune finds out maybe nothing will happen, then again maybe something will. as for people saying its cheating hmmm it is a tricky subject since yes they arent together but since he opend up could it be cheating idk. oh well what ever happens happens is what i like to say i hope you update you got yourself a fav and a follow_

 **I feel my hands are tied in a lot of that, but I'm taking that as a good thing. The next chapter is undoubtedly going to be more resonant as a result of the feedback, because it's presented questions I can challenge head-on. I just hope I'm good enough to pull this off.**

 _Guest_ _  
This was... strange? I mean, if that's how you felt and we were looking at it the wrong way then why not just say so in a small sentence?_

 **How so? I needed to get back to you guys fast, rewriting would be dodgy because I don't expect you all to go back and read it again, and it could be a while till the next chapter can clear things up proper. I knew I had to get out in front of this thing when the reviews started rolling in.**

 **Speaking of, this is becoming a game of whack-a-mole, haha, I need to finish this slew of comments and get back to work.**

 _Why did you have to go bring up every single reviewer and rage at our faces? You even came out as a bit of an asshole in several comments._

 **I admit as much. But "rage at our faces" is a bit far. I did not do that. I'll admit to frustration. When writing is all you've had for a month and you finally fire it off, and nobody is discussing what you hope and every comment is on the same damn subject, predicated on a fundamental misunderstanding of my intent… yeah, it wasn't what I expected, and I panicked.**

 _Slingtap simply understands Jaune's character a lot. Why you have to hold that against him and make fun of the guy?_

 **Dude, even** _ **he**_ **conceded he was putting on a whiny show to get me to respond. If anyone takes fanfiction** _ **that seriously…**_ **like, it's flattering, but ohmagawd.**

 _You could've been nicer with your fans who were also very civil about the whole thing with their reviews. Seriously, it's kinda ironic that the only person who feels like he's flaming is the author himself._

 **I'd like to think I was trying to be funny and over the top in most of my replies. Outright defying/attacking criticism isn't something I do.** __

 _Regardless, I think we all made one thing clear and it was how this chapter rub us in the wrong way. It doesn't matter if we read between the lines, we have that right as readers and the message the story sends us can be twisted depending on our personal impressions. To be honest, I did get the idea that this was just Nora helping Ruby. It doesn't mean anything, it's just Nora helping a friend. But I didn't felt it that way. As much as the story tried to convince me of otherwise, it still felt wrong to me. Just like there are moments that tell us what your intentions were, there were also several that made us think of something else. Nora regretting everything when it appears that she has NTR'd Ruby from Jaune tells us that this is no NTR fic. But the need of telling us that Jaune is nowhere near as good as Nora can come off as what NTR usually does. Sure, there is a correct way to read things but can you blame us for letting our minds take us to somewhere else? We're the RWBY fandom! We live for that stuff!_

 **Till this all came about, I didn't know what NTR** _ **was**_ **, but yeah. Now I feel I've nailed down the major concerns, it's actually provided insight into what I'm writing next.** __

 _As for my review, I wanna correct a few things since you didn't seem to get my message either. Yes, authors can also read reviews in the wrong way. Shocker right? When I said the fic sold Nora as a better lover than Jaune, I meant that you made Sugar Rush seem more functional than Lancaster. I never said it was the sex that brought romance. I meant how close Ruby and Nora got in a single night. What Jaune achieved in so many months of knowing Ruby, Nora did it in a single night._

 **Months? This didn't happen in months. It's barely been a week since they started, actually.**

 **Really, I'd attribute that to Nora being more aggressive, and to Jaune having already softened Ruby up for Nora. She didn't exactly start from square one, only doing it under the clothes and such. Ruby isn't** _ **as**_ **bashful now.**

 _As you said, there is no relationship between Ruby and Nora so the fact that Nora got intimate with Ruby says a lot about how compatible they are. She even opened her heart and told Ruby her darkest secrets which then adapted into her relationship with Ruby just like how Jaune's depression for Pyrrha's death sort of kicked off his relationship with Ruby. See the similarities?  
Basically if you erased Jaune from the background, chapter five could totally be a Sugar Rush one-shot._

 **Which tells me he needs to have a more active role going forward, but that's okay. I can even** _ **use**_ **this doubt. You might have noticed Ruby was the only one between them that understood her "I'm in love!" logic.** __

 _I'm glad you answered so quickly and made things clear. But next time, try to understand us a bit more instead of treating us like stupid kids who can't see the obvious. Sure, we read things wrong but can't you blame us? We're not you. We're your readers._

 **Tone, please… don't outstay your welcome.**

 _Guest_ _  
Y'know? After all those reviews and how this story has affected them, you can't back away now. You must end this. It's clear that this chapter touched your readers even if it was in the wrong way.  
_

 **Oh, I know. Don't worry, it's too prominent not to address, and I already have a lot of great material to make the next chapter better than I planned.**

 _Will it become tragic with Jaune coming as a fourth and dusty wheel or will he man up and claim that Ruby is only his? Will the Lancaster romance die after Ruby betrayed Jaune? Will Nora and Ren become Ruby's fuckbuddies with Jaune never finding out? Will it go for the smut route and just turn this into a mindless foursome?_

 **If I play it off, can I convince everyone I** _ **meant**_ **to do that?**

 **No...** __

 _So many questions brought by the latest reviews. You need to answer these. Continue writing! Don't back away from this chapter! Don't even consider it a mistake! Find a way to give the story a conclusion despite the immense impact of this chapter._

 **Oh, that won't be a conclusion. A major turn, but not a conclusion.**

 **And yet another round!**

 _That guy_ __

 _Thats one way to explain rens health obsession...  
_

 **Indeed...**

 _Just a limp?_

 _Well he WAS a child...  
No doubt ren would go full wolverine on anyones asses_

 **Yeah, even in that context, saying Ren did more than leave a lasting debilitating injury rapidly approaches hatefulness territory, and I skirt the line with that enough some days as it is.**

 **Even if this is the series where the lead character has actually severed both a major villain's limb and somehow gouged out another's eye.**

 **Maybe Watts will get a peg leg in V5 when Ruby blows it off at his kneecaps or something. Just saying, there's a pattern forming here.**

 _Desultorynights_ _  
Major props to you on the Author's notes man. I like that you take the time to answer all types of reviews and actually engage with the reader despite conflicting opinions and views. Definitely favorited as an author!_

 **You're too kind. Getting feedback is half the reason I write, because I'm a sucker for people's reactions… which might explain why I go as far as I do at times.**

 **But it's a joy to get in here and address people directly rather than tacking them onto the end of a chapter.**

 _Guest  
At the end of the day a writer's job is to convey their own story along with all the themes tones and moods that go with it. If there was a miscommunication with much of the audience then the writer has failed. However, this is a chapter to chapter basis so it can be easily made up for inn the next chapter. Do not wave away critiscism so easily. It makes you look like a douche._

 **Boo. Boo-urns!**

 **Yeah, thanks** _ **Dad**_ **, I'll bear that in mind while writing the next chapter…** _ **which directly addresses concerns raised by readers, and will be better than the original plan due to ideas birthed from this controversy.**_

" **Wave away criticism" my hot, white pallid bubble ass…**

 **What?** _ **I'd**_ **do me…**

 _Guest  
*Emperor Palpatine walks in* Gooood let the salt flow through you._

" **Shitposts! Get yer' shitposts heeeeere!"**

 _Guest_ _  
Dude, it's your story. If people don't like what you're doing, screw them. Write for an audience of one; yourself. As long as you're happy with your story, that's all that matters._

 **I get you man, but I'm actually using this to fuel my writing, not backpedaling to undo it.**

 **Literally the only thing changing is the next chapter gets** _ **more**_ **interesting and** _ **more**_ **romantic and fulfilling, when the original scene went more or less as, "Ren and Nora fuck off, Jaune and Ruby finally get busy".**

 **Not that it wasn't good sex, but now the added context is only going to make it more intense and meaningful.**

 **Don't worry bud, I'm doing this for me.**

 _Guest_ _  
I can't believe I didn't realize they're based on the HP trio, goddammit._

 **I can't believe it either, I wasn't exactly subtle guys, lol** __

 _I think my concern that Ruby & Nora's connection seems deeper than Ruby's with Jaune has been explained in your answers to the reviews. So I'll skip that._

 **Oh good, glad this page is doing its job.** __

 _I think Nora's backstory that you concocted is a bit overboard, even with knowing that most non-team RWBY characters, we don't know a hell lot about their pasts. Still, it can be viewed as divergent origins for one character so not really a major thing._

 **I wrestled with whether I wanted to go there, but we know which side won. I'd welcome a better explanation (that didn't just make Nora a slut) but I'm not retracting it at this point.** __

 _All the sex scenes, het & yuri, are hot btw. Though of course differing kinks lead to me skimming through chapter two or things like the annalingus. Keep on writing to your kink tho, it makes this smut stand out (and I'll probably just pick parts I like, continuing to enjoy em) _

**I'ma hold you to that… because chapter after next… shit gets weird. Be ready… though you won't be...** __

 _Clearly to allay the rage of people perceiving that Ruby is cheating on Jaune when they're still fuckbuddies (though I think I got the wrong impression in chapter 4 that they're already an item with their post-coital heart-to-heart), you need Jaune trying out yaoi sex in the heat of a moment :v_

 **Hahahaha… Like what, turnabout is fair play, or just making them even?**

 **Look, I've listened to "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)" too, and what I can tell you is two people catching each other cheating doesn't make them even… it makes them a pending legal separation.** __

 _...I'm hoping if you do so, it'll be with Ren, but you don't think much of him so awww. He's beautiful and has sounds great, he has that hoing for him!_

 **Which, I'm sorry, just isn't a lot to work with… I feel no scenes coming together here, let alone how or why Jaune and Ren would randomly end up fucking. There's convenience, and then there's "because porn"**

 _As an aside, not surprised a prostitute(ish?) past Nora is better than recently virgin Jaune. Shocker :P_

 **Right? I even say that Jaune is just fine, but the comparison is not a close one when it comes to experience. I don't know why it's necessary to explain this to anyone. Some things go without saying.** __

 _Fight scenes may still need more work, though apologies I'm bad too at pointing out the specifics to improve._

 **Admittedly, multiple simultaneous fights, multiple opponents, limited time for details.**

 _Also I'm awaiting how you tackle the intimancy that seem to be viewed by many to be beaten by Nora and how you utilize the feedback to make Jaune be more proactive in making his eventual relationship with ruby progress._

 **I have ideas. Really, I think it's more Nora presented an opportunity for Ruby to learn some real wisdom on the subject, and it came off as romance because Jaune has about as much knowledge of the subject as Ruby. He can do sweet nothings, but imparting knowledge? Less likely.** __

 _Also since Jaune already can oneshot an Ursa and keep un in Vytal tournament, along with stopping the charge of the goddamn Nuckleavee and making as big a damage with Crocea Mors:SWORD-SWORD as Nora's grenades, he has clearly grown more skilled and more markedly, far stronger and with greater endurance (though signs to that shows when he blocked the Deathstalker way back in initiation). He's the byline I consider standard competence for trainees his age (and maybe CRDL too). Obviously with his friends all getting stronger he's always going to play catch up til they all reach their limits (where I believe Jaune is at least overall on the same level in competence in the future)._

 _Him being weakest is expected and shouldn't be a concern that he'll be "a little bitch" for the readers, for someone who makes it through initiation less with physical skills and more on-the-spot utilising of the talents from ppl he just met (and trusty CM shield blocking) he improves astronomically._

 **Yeah, I'm confused by people that expect Jaune to be instantly on par with the others. Even when I give him some worthy victories, people complain he's not as good as the others…**

 **Well yeah. He has to work his way up. Progression means nothing if it happens all at once.**

 **It's kinda why I feel cheated by Yang and Weiss having their big training gains happen either offscreen, or from very minor actions. And when it's over we're supposed to be like, "oh, they're not the same people Salem's crew fought before."**

 _An Old Timer_ _  
First, let me tell you that I really like this fic. I've read many lemons and smut and this is one of the few to make me laugh._

 **It was a less expected effect, but no less a welcome one.** __

 _Second, my only complaint is the misspelling of some of the words (sorry, I'm kind of a grammar nazi).  
_

 **Oh? Any examples? I usually pride myself on that sort of thing...**

 _And lastly, just keep on writing at your own desire. It's your story. Not mine. Not theirs. Yours. As a former fanfic writer, I wrote because I wanted to do it. I want to put the scenarios running in my head out there. If someone enjoyed reading my fics then I'm satisfied. As someone who wants to read your fic, please do continue with this._

 **Like I said earlier, all that's happened is I've been inspired on how to make the story better. Better by** _ **my**_ **standards. I will** _ **not**_ **kowtow just because of pressure. I don't censor myself, and I don't write what I don't feel.**

 _Guest_ _  
Wow, a lot of negative responses after the last chapter. People need to chill, really._

 **No comment. Some people are already butthurt at me for saying as much.** __

 _First off, I really want to say how much I enjoy the story so far. There's something hilarious with the shining beacon of hope still taking it in the butt five chapters in. The smut is really good in its messy, hot funny, awkward, sometimes gross and not always exy way. It feels real and belonging to the characters that way, with all they weird quirks._

 **In a way, I almost had Nora basically mouth the creed of my writing here.**

 **I hate the brainless porn fic with no personality preserved, no passion, no reason for it… the virgins have solid drums of skin on their vaginas that virgin writers call a "hymen" (not how that works) that** _ **always**_ **break and bleed the first time like those paper things the players run through the start of a football game. No, the** _ **paper**_ **doesn't bleed, but… shut up.**

 **Everyone is always ready to go, and are golden sex gods with no human needs or urges… everything happens or doesn't at the right, convenient time. Everyone climaxes simultaneously (happened enough times to count on one hand, myself, EVER), and nobody ever gets pregnant or wears a condom, and stds don't exist. And the dicks are all monster ten-inch pythons,** _ **brother**_ **...**

 **I hate that. I hate the inaccuracies and the over-idealized fantasy bullshit. It feels sterile and fake. If you want visceral and real, you can't ignore that shit happens. Things go wrong. Timing sucks, and sex can be gross.**

 **Some might feel I do it just to be gross, but I feel like I'm making a point… and the point is that raw and real is fucking HOT...**

 _Ruby being a bit of a sub with an adventurous spirit fits her well, same with her ability to make everything more awkward than they need to be, making her escapades with Jaune both cute and funny._

 **Thank you!** __

 _I pretty much skipped the fight part to plunge right in the juicy part, but apparently I'll need to pay more attention to it. Qrow will certainly be upset his innocent niece apparently inherited her father's Entire Teaming abilities._

 **Oddly yeah… but not for the reasons you'd expect.**

 _I'm not sure it was necessary to give Nora such a dark backstory, but other than that I'm fine with it._

 **Me neither, but honestly, what else was I meant to do to involve her? I'm asking honestly, because if she had no experience, then she brings nothing new to the table. Not explaining that experience would be odd given Ren as the elephant in the room who we KNOW she isn't currently dating.**

 **It really WAS the best I could do.** __

 _After all Nora is a wrecking ball of a personality._

 **Aww, I'm flattered, you copied my phrasing...**

 _It's hard saying no to her when you're but Ren. And I think the writing pretty much says she and Ruby went overboard in her sex advices, the latter being literally too fucking adorable._

 **Lol, literally how? This sentence intrigues me.**

 _Nora being horrified she may have ruined her ship was telling. Jaune not having the biggest dick in Remnant (why would he) not being the best lay or yet (he's as much experienced as his partner after all: not that much) didn't bother me, instead it reinforces Ruby's feelings for him. He's an average dude, but that's what Ruby needs and what she wants. She can have all the mind-blowing sex Nora can offer, it's not what she's after. Jaune doesn't need to outperform his friends, he just have to be himself._

 **I'm glad to see people get it, rather than putting Jaune into this horserace, and true dick-measuring competition.** __

 _Kinda nice her protecting her vagina went from "not a good idea at the moment" to "reserved to Jaune" even while going on steamy girl on girl action. Ruby is a weird girl with unusual logic at times, so even while cheating on her boy, she sets her priorities straight (no pun intended). She may be cheating on Jaune, and she does, even though she didn't see their relationship as exclusive because she's not really savyy how it's supposed to work. To me it was more a one time fling before going for the next step with her boy. Nora doesn't seem serious about the orgy thing, after all, and Ruby may be intringued, but it's not really something she'd pursue._

 ***Thumbs-up*** __

 _Except with Weiss because War of the Roses OT3._

 **Not familiar, lol** __

 _Though if she does talk about it to Jaune I'd think he'd be upset, and understanbly so. Nothing that can't be mended, but still interesting._

 **Yes… most interesting**


	7. Hearts Rended by Flesh

Team RNJR stopped about five miles short of the next town. Money supply dwindling, Nora pointed out a derelict, yet sturdy barn on a vacant homestead. Not immediately on their path to Mistral, Jaune and Ruby volunteered to stay behind and rest up while Ren and Nora were to get supplies the next morning.

Or rather, one supply in particular, but it made little sense to waste the trip.

Ren seemed iffy on the idea, as storm clouds broiled overhead, which would _certainly_ make getting back to the barn unlikely and risky. But everyone going meant less money for supplies, and people outside the kingdoms didn't care much for others sleeping on the streets, so lodgings would be necessary.

Ruby had a mind to ask Nora why she and Jaune oughtn't go to the town instead and have their special night in relative comfort.

The official answer, of course, was that Jaune was taking the night watch lately, and would be indisposed to travel as a pair come daybreak.

But _Nora_ merely answered by pointing out the general sleez of the inns they could afford, and the lack of privacy afforded by paper-thin walls.

Ruby came to agree. Alone under the stars in an old barn was the better option.

 _She just had to wait one night_. _One night_ , and she could finally be with Jaune Arc, _the boy she_ _ **loved**_ , like she wanted and tell him her feelings.

Until then, she had Nora's stainless steel plug… if only she could reach it unnoticed.

She cursed herself not planning ahead and keeping the implement in her bag out of arm's reach. In firelight, she had to sneak out of her unhelpfully loud sleeping bag (stupid zipper) grab it, and zip back under.

It was made all the more vexing by how close Jaune's bag was from hers, mere feet away with his broad back turned towards her.

Finally, she escaped with her prize and snuggled under, quietly undoing her bottom half in secret.

Staring at Jaune, she imagined his large hands as both of hers traveled down and she began her work.

' _I love you_ ' she mouthed at her one and only, just letting the vowels run across her tongue in silence. ' _Jaune… Jaune! I LOVE you, Jaune…'_

The moment she said it had to be perfect. The _way_ she said it would have to be perfect.

And then he would tell her back… and they'd be together for real. No more free agents, no more meaningless flings.

Nora was her one and only use of that freedom, but after their night, no sir _or_ madam. Her body was Jaune's alone.

The plug was cold on her sensitive skin, but in a few drags along her heat it was wet and lukewarm. She lifted a leg as she wound the plug and hand holding it further south, free hand still stroking herself as the steel tip poked into its destination.

Imagining his plentiful girth (whatever Nora said; she _loved_ it) she pressed the lightly flared end like a big important button and stifled a gasp as it slid easily inside.

After a certain point, it sucked itself the rest of the way in, reminding her of the first time Jaune's tip slowly worked itself inside her body.

She squeezed her buttocks together, knees tight as she reveled in that penetrated feeling. Both hands returned to her front, until she opened her eyes and froze.

Bright blue eyes found hers in the dull orange light. Jaune was watching her with contentment, head leaning on his hand.

She blushed as he lifted his head to gesture for her to continue. When she didn't react, aside from flinching at his boldness, he made a show of his other hand reaching down to slowly rock his own crotch.

Trying not to unleash a high-pitched twitter as she laughed in surprise, she put on a show of her own. Her right hand massaged her breast as she ran the fingers of her left across her tongue, before bringing them back down and playing with herself visibly. She mouthed heavy, exaggerated moans, just to complete the boy's living fantasy.

With a noise of shifting cloth and his bag's zipper protesting, Jaune hefted himself towards her across the gap. Ruby had no idea where this was headed, but wormed her torso forward.

Once they were close enough, Ruby released her breast and placed the same hand behind Jaune's head, and let in a sharp breath as she kissed him with the technique she'd learned from Nora.

Once she released, hand on his cheek, he stared at her as she smiled back… before quickly and quietly slipping from his bag in one motion and diving into hers.

Ruby had to marvel at his actions and keep from laughing hysterically as he crawled down her body. Face hot and _so_ happy for it, she heard Jaune working his jeans down until their hips were even.

Before she could say a word, he kissed her as his length sat happily against her broiling nethers, thrusting up and down her womanly flesh. It wasn't the plan, it was far too risky, but she _ached_ for him to slip the inch or so necessary to impale her properly and make her a real woman at last…

Instead, he traveled lower, shoving her thighs high and feeling the soft tip wandering its usual haunt.

 _Oh…_ he wanted one last blaze of glory… wait…

Ruby's eyes shot open and she could only mumble into his mouth as he shoved himself halfway into her anus… taking the steel plug as a hostage.

She moaned uncontrollably into his mouth as she felt the solid object forced into parts unknown. Unaware of what he'd just done, Jaune ploughed her with obvious need, and she found she was too turned-on to care.

Nora had been aggressive too, but… that seemed like just something she _did_. It was hot, but expected.

This? Nobody who knew Jaune, not even his closest friends, would expect this _hunger_ to be so pronounced and palpable. It was all for her. Nobody could show that they _wanted_ her in such a dramatic fashion, to completely invert like this.

 _Screw_ the plug. She'd poop it out in the morning or something. _Jaune's dick now… Jaune's dick goooood…_

As much as Ruby loved being able to get loud and moan for him, there was something of subtler pleasure to their quick, quiet puffs.

She brought her arms in and let herself be held and acted upon by him, her insides stirred and gouged.

"J-Jaune…!" she breathed.

"H-hmm?"

Ruby gave him a deeper kiss, slipping her tongue in a moment.

"I-I'll… tell you… _tonight…_ "

She sensed Jaune was trying to finish this fast, not _truly_ wanting to be caught by the others.

Before Jaune could ask further, she went in for the kill, leaving nothing of herself behind as she wrapped her legs around his back and clasped his head with both hands to mash her lips against his.

The assault was too much, as he groaned, grinding his hips into her. She felt him pump deep within, his warmth filling her, and she sighed contentedly. All in Ruby Rose's world was well. No war, no Cinder, no sadness. Just a tender, loving embrace with her beloved, inside and out.

"Oh good, you're finished! That was quick…"

Ruby felt her insides nearly pulled inside out as Jaune twisted to face—

" _Nora?! What the HELL?!"_ Jaune screeched to the carrot-haired phantom standing over Ren with her hammer held over his chest.

" _WHAT?!"_ Ren cried in panic, raising with a snap.

* _KUNGGG*_

Without another word, Ren fell back in a sleep like the dead, mouth hanging open. Nora hadn't even moved. He knocked himself unconscious by his own reaction.

"Is… he gonna be okay?" Ruby asked, daring to acknowledge the situation.

"Pshhaw!" Nora exclaimed with a wave. "Time's a wastin', and, well… with Ren? When in doubt…"

"Brain him with a hammer?" Ruby suggested.

"Not a hammer _specifically,_ I guess…"

" _What is going on?!"_ Jaune demanded.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried. "It's okay! She… she _knows_."

Jaune stared. "Well _yeah_ she _knows!_ She just caught us with our freaking _pants down!_ "

"No, babe, I mean _she's_ why we're having an easier time with our… thing?"

Jaune turned to find her eyes. "Wait, you _told_ her— Did you just call me 'babe'?"

Ruby smiled uncertainly. "Do you like it?"

Jaune hummed a dumb laugh as his cheeks pinkened, before shaking himself back to the present. "That's not important right now! Why does Nora know? ... _Other_ than catching us?!"

"She kinda figured it out, and then she cornered me, and she thinks we're really cute together, so she wants to help?"

Jaune had a look of comprehension dawning upon him. "B-but why is she—" He turned to Nora. "Why are you here?!"

Nora put away Magnhild. "Hey, it's _your_ turn for watch, studly. _You're_ the one doing the _nasty_ in broad moonlight.

"Now c'mon, we've only got a few hours to train you up right!"

"Train?"

Nora began walking out. "You want tomorrow night to be great, right?"

Jaune balked. "Well, yeah, I—"

"Well let's _go_ then! Pants or no pants, you're coming with me!"

* * *

Sitting at the edge of a nearby bluff, Jaune blew an explosive sigh as he processed Nora's story. "Nora, I… my _god_. I'm sorry. I had no idea…"

Nora shrugged. "I don't exactly talk about it. I don't let it _define_ me. I'm a huntress.

"Besides, it wasn't _all_ bad. Once I got good at the game, it stopped being scary, it stopped being a bunch of creeps _violating_ me. I took 'em for a ride, made 'em do what _I_ wanted. In time, it was like I was using _them_. I still had to basically do what they said, but I could demand almost _anything_ if they torqued me off. I knew I could put them in the clink if I wanted. They figured it out too."

Jaune looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "But why even relive that?"

She smiled. "Because I'm not ashamed. It's not something I'm _proud_ of, but it's still a part of me. I have skills I can pass on to help my friends."

Jaune stood up and paced slowly. "Not to disrespect you, but… I'm not sure how up to it I am, hearing sex advice after that story."

Nora let her lips buzz as she sighed. "Really? I'm the one it happened to, what gives you the right to be squeamish? Ruby did it for you."

"She _did_?"

"Mmhmm," Nora nodded, finding his eyes in the shattered moonlight. "She thinks the world of you, y'know? So do I."

Jaune turned, seemingly surprised.

"You were the one to say yes to her. You packed up, and you followed without a single complaint. Nobody's worked harder at Beacon than you have, or improved half as much in our time there."

"I didn't do it alone."

Nora put a hand on his shoulder. "She'd be so _proud of you._ You inspired us to come, you know that? Few lost as much as you did… so if you went, and we stayed… what excuse could we have?"

Jaune stared out at the sky, seeing what, neither truly knew.

"So… you want to live up to that? For her?"

Jaune closed his eyes. "What do I do?"

The hand on his back tugged downward, and Jaune fell flat on his back. He found two feet on either side of his head.

"Nora," Jaune began, face registering shock. "You're not wearing any—"

"Nope! Gonna toss you in the deep end and teach you to swim! So lie back, hold your breath…"

Jaune was transfixed as Nora left her standing position, hips steadily descending towards him. "...and think of Ruby."

* * *

Nora chuckled as she dusted herself off, Jaune lying stunned not far from where they started.

"W…" Jaune muttered, his face sticky. "Was I just raped?"

"Oh, duh-rama-queen!" Nora trilled. "You never said 'stop'. And now you ought to hold your own at least.

"Ooh, by the way! I was skeptical when Ruby said it, but that hypnotic _thrust_ of yours… where'd you learn that? That's some next level technique! Wouldn't mind being on the wrong side of _that_ …"

Jaune cricked his neck to face her. "Wait, how do you…? We didn't—"

"Oh, I meant earlier with Ruby. _Someone_ knows their way around his _hips!_ " she explained, smacking her own.

Jaune finally sat up. "What? You've seen me _dance_. It's _all_ in the hips."

Nora stood rod straight. "Oh right… I forgot about that…"

"And _how long were you watching us?!"_

"Um…" Nora intoned uncomfortably.

Jaune stood up, still woozy. "Look, I appreciate your support. I _do._ But otherwise, what Ruby and I do away from prying eyes is—"

" _Away?_ I could see you just fine! Your stealth technique ain't so great if you thought I violated your boundaries just walking back to camp, bucko.

"Anyway, this is a fine thanks for teaching you how to eat out a girl…"

Jaune rubbed his mouth. "Blah, I'm gonna be tasting 'girl' all morning."

"And all evening!" Nora said. "And trust me, Ruby's not gonna taste much different."

Jaune stared. "What does _that_ mean?"

Nora felt a bead of sweat on her neck. "Uh… well, _girls!_ They tend to taste alike… down there.

"Also, seriously, a _little_ appreciation please. I don't let just _anyone_ under my skirt y'know."

Jaune grumbled. "Could've fooled m—"

Jaune only heard a deep gasp as he nearly felt himself thrown off his feet. His face was on fire, and Nora stared at him, hand in backswing with an expression he'd never seen before. Her mouth was a long, thin line of a frown.

" _Don't_ ," Nora began as he held his face in pain, " _talk to me like I'm some TRAMP!_ I didn't do what I did for _any_ reason but because we needed to survive. Not because I _wanted to,_ not because I'm _loose._

"I only did that for you because I trust you, and want to see you two together. I haven't done anything like that for a long time, and it _hurts_ that you'd talk like I'd flash my goods at any—"

" _Nora I…_ I'm _sorry_ ," Jaune sulked, staring at the floor. "I didn't mean that. I shouldn't have said that, I know you better than that. That was wrong... this is just a lot at once, and you did it so _readily…"_

Nora huffed and smirked. "Just because I'm picky doesn't mean I'm shy… around most people anyway. If I decide to do something, no use beating around the bush; pun intended…"

Jaune gave a grimace. "Just wish you'd said something first. I don't like having to do something like that with another woman, no offense. I just hope Ruby understands."

Nora frowned. "Well she _should,_ I coached _her_ too."

Jaune stepped back. "W-wait, you _did_? Why didn't you mention…? Well, I mean… you still didn't coach her like _that_ , obviously."

Nora turned, laughing nervously. "Well, _yeah, hehe,_ why do that? You're not a _girl…"_

"Yeah," Jaune laughed, before silence fell. "So, uh… what now, exactly?"

Nora shrugged. "Well I'm going to bed. You though, I was serious about night watch, loverboy."

Jaune groaned. "Wasn't it Ren's turn?"

Nora turned, eyes half-lidded. "He's got a thrashing headache, you might recall. 'Sides, you best get acclimated to being up all night… if you're planning to be 'up all night' tomorrow.

"Night Jaune…" she said at last with a blind wave behind her.

Jaune sat on an overturned log with a sigh. "Life just gets more complicated."

Never in a thousand years did he expect the night to grant his sentiment a reply.

"Yeah, tends to happen when you're between two women."

Jaune fell on his back in a panicked attempt to stand. He managed to turn it into a backwards roll and unsheath Crocea Mors. Only now did he hear the footsteps and see glowing red eyes at the edge of the clearing.

"Who are you?!" Jaune demanded, sword out in warding. "What do you want?! Are you with those bandits?!"

The man scoffed, stepping into the pale moonlight. He was nearly Jaune's height, but with his posture it was difficult to tell, let alone the distance. Severe raven hair perched over sharp features, a face grey with stubble. Grey also was his undershirt, though the jacket with sharp black lapels might have been stark white in daylight, and long black pants covered the rest.

He was thin, but by no means weak in appearance. And he might not have stood out more than as a roguish barfly, if not for the tattered crimson cape and the fact that he comfortably moved with nothing less than an ultra-greatsword on his back.

Jaune himself had barely tested the field upgrade of his own weapon into a quasi-greatsword for the added stopping power, and _that_ was still a considerable heft.

"Easy, junior, you'll put your eye out with that. I'm not with any bandit gang, I'm just here for a little chat."

Jaune dropped his stance, if only to de-escelate the situation, and keep his blade at an easily defended position. "About what, exactly?"

"Your partner. Ruby Rose."

"Whatever you want from her, you'll go through me," Jaune snapped, surprising even himself.

The man smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm something of a… _benefactor_ where she's concerned. Guardian angel, let's say."

Jaune slowly nodded. "Okay, 'Angel,' so what? You've been…"

His eyes went wide, his face pale. "You've been watching us?"

The man frowned and nodded.

"How… closely?"

The angel scowled. "I think you _know_ how closely."

Jaune began to sweat as the angel stalked forward. "L-look, if this is about… I mean, she—"

The man rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I'm not here to gut you like a trout for sleeping with her. Much as I might rather she _didn't_ get up to that sort of thing, and much as her dad and big sis' might clobber you, I'm nobody to judge. Neither is her old man, _or_ Yang really.

"We all got down and dirty when our folks told us not to, no point fighting a rising tide. Ruby's old enough to make her own decisions, sew her own oats if she chooses."

Jaune nodded uncomfortably, feeling less and less in immediate peril.

"And from what I've," the man's eyes dipped low, " _seen_ … it looks like she chose _you_."

There was silence as he paced around, Jaune standing rod stiff.

"Oh, and don't worry _too_ much. Bored as I get out here, I'm not _terribly_ interested in watching you flop around on top of my— er… each other. I 'change channels' pretty fast, let's say. I don't know the details on your rendezvous with you know who…"

" _But_ ," he said, meeting Jaune's eye with a dangerous edge in his voice. "I can be _damn_ sure that wasn't Ruby out here with you ten minutes ago."

 _That's what this was about._ "Look, Nora was just—"

"Stow it," he ordered. "Don't care for the details. Truth be told, it's none of my _business._ But what _is_ is Ruby's welfare. So I'm going to tell you this _now."_

In a flash of movement Jaune was disarmed, held by the collar of his breastplate, leaned back over the edge of the bluff with the forest far below. One wave of his hand, and Jaune would fall.

"By the way, how's your landing strategy?"

"Not as good as it should be…"

"Thought so…"

From this close to the man, Jaune noted a necklace he wore, a crooked plus-sign emblem with one extruded end hung crooked. It was oddly familiar.

"So let's be clear. If you're fooling around with that other girl, you end it. With her, with Ruby, whichever, I don't care. But you don't let Ruby _catch_ you and end it that way. Let her down easy. _Got it?"_

Jaune hummed an acknowledgement.

"Good," the angel said, smiling under those blood red eyes. "Other than that, it's very simple. You hurt _her… I hurt you._ You ruin _her_ life… _I destroy yours._ You break her heart? You're _really_ not gonna like what _I'll_ break.

"Sound equitable?" he asked, pulling Jaune back in to bring them face to face.

"That all seems very fair, yes," Jaune said, eyes like saucers as he feigned composure.

" _Good answer,"_ the man said, yanking him forward away from the ledge, and letting him faceplant on the ground as he failed to regain his balance.

Jaune began to pick himself up before those red eyes were in his face again. "Oh, and should you need a reminder," he said, gripping his blade's handle, "I'll, uh… _carve_ it somewhere you won't forget it. You kids have fun now…"

By the time Jaune had scrambled to his feet, the angel was gone.

* * *

Morning came and the skies were fiery red, and while not sailors by any stretch, they obeyed the old adage and 'took warning'. The old barn wasn't in pieces, but a little weatherproofing wouldn't go amiss either…

Ruby watched with Jaune as Ren and Nora made to set off. Before leaving through the barn door though, Ren gave Jaune a baleful gaze.

"Jaune, I know excitement can get the best of us… but I think this is the _fifth_ map we have lost upon finding something unexpected. We do not have global positioning without the towers."

Jaune attempted to look guilty, even as Nora poked her head out from behind Ren with her tongue out and winking, flicking a lighter in explanation.

"Yes Ren, I'm sorry. _Maybe Nora should be responsible from now on?_ "

Ren made an uneasy face. "I would not… I once caught Nora lighting _our_ map on fire."

Turning to find her, he found Nora with the same lighter out in plain sight, which she flicked closed as stealthily as one could in plain view of everyone.

"She never told me why."

Nora shrugged unhelpfully.

As they turned to go, Ruby called after them. "Well, uh, happy trails!"

At this Nora whipped around to stage whisper, "Ooh, tell me later if he has one!"

The pair left behind stared for a moment, barely hearing Ren mutter, "What?"

After some silence and the other couple made their way out of earshot, Jaune turned to Ruby. "I don't get it."

Ruby perked up. "Oh, Yang told me. A 'happy trail' is when a guy's bellybutton hair is in a line down to his… yeah."

They shuffled awkwardly as the other two slowly faded from sight.

"I'm seriously wondering if her involvement was a mistake," Jaune opined, to Ruby shrugging.

"Oh well, too late now!"

With that, Ruby tackled Jaune into a nearby straw pile, and began kissing all along his face and neck. He managed to grab hold of her and flip the both of them on their sides as he felt her body with his hands.

As soon as it began though, Ruby backed off with a giggle. "Roll in the hay… eh?"

"Actually, hay is green… and far messier."

Ruby snorted. " _I_ know, dork, I grew up in the country. Well, an _island,_ but still, definitely not in town."

Jaune looked around the shabby barn. "I'm assuming we're not going to jump straight in without…"

Ruby's eyes glimmered. "...Sprucing this place up to be the lover's getaway we both _deserve?!_ "

Jaune laughed. "Well, if nothing else, it _is_ looking to be a bit stormy…"

"We've got all day and night, don't we?" Ruby said, wrapping her arms around him tightly for another kiss. "Let's make it count."

And so it began. The property thankfully had a number of less sturdy buildings to cannibalize materials from, and a bunch of plywood besides.

Neither were strangers to this manner of work, and with Ruby's help it took almost no time at all to patch the gaps and breaks in the barn, and they had lots of material leftover. Which gave Jaune an idea…

He snapped his fingers as they admired their work. "Insulation!"

Ruby frowned. "Huh?"

Jaune turned to her, beaming. "Well, it's probably gonna be cold and windy tonight, so who wants to… y'know, _do_ it while we're freezing?"

Ruby tilted her head. "I was just hoping the sex would keep us warm… didn't we just take care of that?"

Jaune gestured around the barn with a grimace. While workable from their efforts, the structure was anything but watertight.

Ruby pondered. "Hmm… yeah, I see that. So what then?"

Jaune paced. "Well, we'd need to stuff the walls with insulating materials, which means an inner structure for the barn to keep it in."

"Well, _what_ material?"

Jaune looked around. "Well, we have straw, but not much… Leaves? Those tend to work well, but that's a lot of—"

Ruby squealed. "Ooh! Wait wait, will this work?!"

Her hood wrapping around her, she whirled skyward landing neatly upon one of the rafters as rose petals burst into being and fluttered elegantly to the floor. Jaune pursed his lips and blew up at one that had landed on his nose.

"Uh, sure, why not? You sure you can manage enough?"

Ruby sat on the rafter, rocking back and forth as her legs kicked idly. "I can do this _all day_."

And so she did. The two went along putting together the inner structure of the barn, Ruby using her semblance at every opportunity as Jaune swept up the floral mess that resulted, and the barn in general.

It took nearly two hours, and the resulting understructure was rather ramshackle, but with her aura reserves low Ruby admired the inside as Jaune delivered a final sack of petals to the ceiling layer.

Sweating, she spun to see it all. The sunlight came in filtered pink through the cracks of the barn. Some petals scattered on the floor from leaks, but the poking-through petals only added to an utterly romantic ambience.

A cracking sound accompanied Jaune's cry as he and a shower of petals fell through a newly made gap in the ceiling.

Though tired, Ruby widened her stance and held her arms out, catching her paramour as the petals covered them.

"Hey," she said simply, leaning it to touch noses.

"H-hey!" he replied, feeling somewhat foolish.

"I think I know where…"

Jaune stared into her eyes uncertainly. "Where what?"

She blushed. " _Where I'm gonna give you my virginity…"_

He didn't have time to respond before she rolled him onto the floor, straddling his stomach.

"W-what, now?"

"Nah, we've got to get cleaned up… so we can get nice and _dirty_ again… For now though…"

Ruby yawned hugely, before beginning to lie down on him, arms entangling him as she nuzzled into his chest. "I don't… think we've gotten to _cuddle_ before. Not r-really… Just a short nap, I promise."

Jaune beheld her as she snuggled into him, and got himself comfortable as well. He held her close, and let his eyes drift shut, the whisper of wind through the trees and barn the only sound.

Jaune awoke to find his arm asleep, the sun barely filtering through at a steeper angle in the sky. An itch on his face pestered him as he scratched it with his free arm.

He found the itch was from Ruby's soft black and red-tipped hair, as his lover nestled her head into the crook of his neck at some point. He'd always dreamed of feeling his face in the curls of a pretty girl, but the reality it seemed was an… itchy experience. He kept adjusting his head to avoid the inevitable, but eventually gave up.

The wind still swelled and sighed, but they were perfectly warm. His small movements were detected by an unconscious Ruby, who groaned _adorably_ as her outstretched arms only sought to hug him harder.

Her hips bothering his own had also roused his sleeping dragon… and he inwardly cursed his base desires. It felt like such a perfect moment, and in spite of the dead arm… one of the happiest he could recall. Sex wasn't necessary for it, and even seemed inappropriate. It spoiled the mood.

He had to wonder… _why?_ Why was he somehow good enough for the affection of this scarlet cherubim? What did she see in him? After all, _she_ was the amazing one.

Buy since that night, he'd every day asked himself the same thing about Pyrrha too…

He could really only count himself lucky, he supposed.

Ruby stirred, and with a nudge of her head, he noticed it, dangling around her pretty neck.

That symbol… the elongated plus-sign thing, but hung straight. The connecting thread between the angel in his arms… and her _guardian angel_. The guy who threatened him six ways from Sunday for as much as giving her split ends with a bad shampoo recommendation… Great.

What had begun with a colossal yawn was seemingly ended by one, as he felt all her muscles creak and shudder as she stirred.

"Ohwwwwmm… five more minutes…" she croaked, forcing a laugh into his throat.

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

Soon however, the stormy clouds were getting closer, and the sun was getting low, and the pair opted to make their final preparations before the plunge.

Ruby took her toiletries and made for the river, disrobing entirely, with no intention of fixing this situation for… at least a few hours.

The bitter breeze made this feel a mistake, but she was used to bathing in cold streams by now. Being a girl, it was a balancing act between going as long as possible without it, and not being… stinky. Girls weren't supposed to stink. Something Yang hammered into her years ago out of acute concern.

She took a good turn in the bushes, prodding her body to do what it needed now, not later. Whatever Nora said, and as much as she appreciated it… she was _not_ farting in front of Jaune tonight.

She was going the whole hog tonight. Specially lathering _everything_. Shampoo _and_ conditioner for her hair, scrubbed to the scalp. She went after every layer of dead skin to leave herself silky smooth and milky white. She paid extra attention to her nethers, let alone the _extra_ extra step.

With her she carried a secret weapon. It had been something she planned out for long excursions, and in practice it worked rather well.

Little did anyone know, but the stabbing tip of Crescent Rose was detachable. Well… when you designed and maintained it yourself, technically _every_ part was detachable, but this piece was made for rapid use in the field.

A talon-shaped bit of blade, like all of Crescent Rose, it was razor sharp.

The jointed bit in her palm, she carefully trimmed her 'rose bush'. Normally this was for her legs and armpits, but she tended to her garden regularly since it started growing.

Or… since she'd let it come in fully the first time, and been laughed at in the shower by Yang for her furry crotch. Yang, as she recalled, was barely one to talk on this matter… but seemed to pay _her_ curls as much attention as those on her head. And to this day she wasn't sure if styling them like that was normal, or if Yang was just weird about her hair.

She personally liked to have just a pleasant tuft on her pubic mound. She tried going fully hairless before, but it was a lot more regular work, and frankly she felt immature enough without going bald as a ten year old down there. She was grown, and she was going to wear the proof.

She toweled up, clothes under her arm and zipped back to the barn.

She had made it there first, and with little else to do, opted to optimize the mood.

They'd found a few lanterns and old candles on the property, and while not scented and with few surfaces off the floor to place them, still added a wondrous improvement to the atmosphere.

Blade still detached and ready, she went a step farther.

They might need to sandblast the floor after this… but at the front of the barn she scrawled the hard part (her flaming rose emblem) and the simple part (Jaune's… 'arcs'... huh), giggling girlishly as she did the ultimate cliche and encircled them with the fattest bubble-heart she could conjure.

But as she beheld her work, she wondered. Maybe they _didn't_ need to hide this later? After all, Nora knew… it was only Ren's approval that mattered now, and why should he care?

Ruby had gotten so accustomed to frolicking about in secret, that being open about their relationship had never occurred to her. _She could be Jaune's girlfriend in public._

Her ears went warm at the notion. Things might change for the best after tonight. But now she was lying, draped only in her towel, in love. Her man was going to enter those doors any minute, and they'd make passionate love at sunset and not leave each other's arms till the daw—

The door creaked open, and Ruby squirmed into her most alluring pose, cross-legged and on her side.

As he entered, Jaune found the sight of her on a blanket of rose petals… atop an _actual_ blanket of course, they weren't savages.

Ruby saw he looked particularly groomed, per his hair. Still in his usual clothes, he looked fairly disarmed to see her so scantily clad.

"Uh, hey," he greeted, drinking her in.

Ruby bit her lip. "Hey…"

Jaune stood gormlessly as the doors closed behind him. Looking down, he saw the heart-encircled emblems and looked up to her with pink in his cheeks.

She stretched both hands forward in unmistakable beckoning, and he approached as gently as possible, kneeling before climbing over her to share an embrace.

Ruby leaned up and kissed him gently. "Okay… you ready?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah," she whispered back, before tugging at her towel. "Unwrap your present. Surprise… it's me…"

Jaune kissed her back, before leaning away, fingers between her breasts as he lifted the fabric.

He'd already seen them, but her perky breasts came into view with no less appeal where he was concerned.

Further he draped the towel aside to expose her stomach, chubby as ever. But the moment had finally arrived, Ruby holding a fist to her lips to hide the ghost of her expression.

Peeling away this last layer, Jaune laid eyes on her black and red curlies. It was a small, mid-height patch, and _somehow_ it was adorable. A twisting circular patch, perhaps so styled to look like a rose if you squinted your eyes.

But from here Jaune finally had the full picture. Below was her baby-soft skin, stark pale, almost glowing in the ambient light. Her thighs met tightly together to her smaller hips, but even so he got a perfect view of her twin lips. Puffy, but by no means fat, they formed sleek crevices where they met her legs, and each other. None of her inner bits were visible like this… until she let her thighs part invitingly.

Stark pink, in such contrast with her white body. Every curve and crevice screamed of youth and virginity. Soft, juicy, tender. And the orbs of her buttocks sat cheerfully beneath it all to complete this picture of femininity.

He stared up to drink in the full view, the girl's cheeks crimson as she watched his eyes wander.

"This… is me," she said simply. "I hope I'm okay."

Jaune shook his head. "Okay? Ruby, you're unbelievable… just... _beautiful."_

Her lips pouted deeply as she smiled, her inner brows raising steeply. She didn't quite meet his gaze. "Your turn."

Jaune began to strip down in earnest, with such speed Ruby had to laugh as articles left en mass. Finally undoing his belt though, she paid rapt attention.

Pants sliding down, she followed his 'happy trail'... until it abruptly stopped.

She could _just_ glimpse his root, before she gasped and chuckled scandalously. Not helping was his length, wide awake from this exchange, popping neatly from his jeans in one motion.

"Wh-what?" Jaune asked nervously.

"It's BALD!" she shrieked, before falling back, not taking her eyes off his fleshy rod.

"I-I thought it might be more comfortable for you… Plus it's easier to clean."

She kept laughing, with less vigor as she leaned forward to inspect it close, cheeks pink. "You didn't have to, I've felt it before, it's fine!"

"I just thought…"

"Shh shh shh shh… c'mere..." Ruby cooed, arms reaching for him, before drawing him back. She spread her legs to let him lie betwixt them as he leaned over her. "No more thinking… just feel with me."

She kissed him slowly as they ran their hands over each other. Jaune nestled over her, letting his length sit atop its ultimate target. He ran his hand behind her back, across her buttocks and up her creamy thigh. Her bare breasts mashed against his chest…Everything was so _soft_.

Eventually, he felt her hand on his tip. As they locked eyes, she brushed it across her folds, guiding it down where it slotted in the exact right place.

Jaune stared into her silver spheres. "Y-you don't want any foreplay?"

"We have all night for the rest. Right now I want you to take me… but there's something you need to know!"

She was on the verge of shedding a tear, even as Jaune gently pressed at her entrance longingly.

"I… I have something to tell you too…" Jaune said, looking away.

Ruby Rose wilted. "Jaune?"

"I…" he began, working up the nerve. "Nora, when she took me aside… she did sexual things with me. Specifically to my face."

Her eyebrows raised, and her heart melted. _'He's such a gentleman, he thinks I don't know!'_

Ruby kissed him deep and fast, before leaning back. "That's okay! She helped me too, I don't mind. In fact, while we're sharing… I had sex with Nora."

Jaune froze, before sitting straight up. "You _what?"_

"Well, things got a little heated, and she offered, so we helped each other out. It was kinda spur of the moment."

Jaune just sat there, a confused expression shifting lightly as multiple thoughts flashed across his features. "But… I thought… when was this?"

Ruby's smile faded, and her little heart started beating uncertainly. "The day we fought those bandits."

"So, the day after we agreed to try being exclusive," he deadpanned, now slouched back as Ruby felt a shard of ice pierce her chest.

"Wh- wait, no we didn't!" she protested, sitting up to look him straight in the eye. "We agreed to give you my first and see how we felt!"

Jaune stood up, the gesture only minimized by his own nudity. "So after _we agree to try being exclusive,_ after I bare my _heart_ for you, after I promise to let you in where I'm most vulner—"

Nothing stopped him, except a snorting breath of his own as twin tears ran down his cheek. Ruby's hands clapped over her mouth. His face stretched to keep himself from blubbering in front of her. He twisted away.

"And you weren't even going to _tell_ me before I brought her up, were you?"

Ruby stood up, finally finding her voice. "It… it wasn't… I just thought if it was my last chance to be with anyone else, I…"

"I thought it was 'spur of the moment,' and just a _rush of hormones_ and you couldn't think straight? So you become lucid enough to feel guilty, and try to find a reason not to stop, because you _really_ wanted to make it with Nora for some reason?"

" _Nooo!"_ she wailed. "It would have been okay with me if _you_ had! It was just… we were both really into it, and she was _there,_ and—"

"She was _there?_ " he laughed mirthlessly. "You were horny, so you went behind my back and rubbed your vaginas together or whatever… Was _I_ just ' _there'_ too? Any other guys fall for the 'it doesn't have to mean anything' trap? Are you even a _virgin?_ Because _you_ were the one initiating all this, and you were weirdly prepared with a plan."

Ruby couldn't believe this was happening. How had it gone _so wrong?_ This was their big night, their moment! They should be lovingly entangled, not tearfully arguing as the _world_ crashed around their ears! It was a _nightmare!_

"No no no no, Jaune, I swear it's all real!" she said desperately. "I just made a mistake, I messed up! I didn't think you might feel like this!"

"Nobody considers Jaune's feelings, that's new," he added bitterly.

She shrank at his tone, before muttering, "I'm _sorry!_ But being with Nora made me realize how _I_ feel! It's what I was going to say, because after that I didn't need to make love with you to know it's the truth!"

Jaune turned his back, and to her horror, began putting his clothes back on. Outside, a thunderclap ripped open the sky. Now and then, a heavy droplet thumped upon the barn roof. "Great, one more thing I'm not necessary for. I don't even know what I—"

" _Jaune, I LOVE YOU!"_

Her naked body slammed into his back as she clutched him around his middle, but he stood still as stone at her words instead.

"You…"

She gasped as her tears started to fall. _"I love you!"_ Ruby croaked, holding him like her life depended on it. " _I love you I love you I_ _ **love**_ _you… please don't go…"_

Jaune stood silent. "Why would you use that against me?"

Ruby let go, letting him turn to see her, his face inscrutable. "W-what?"

"I get it… I'm really easy to manipulate. You only had Nora do that to me so it'd seem fair when you told me what you did, like I couldn't judge you.

"So _much_ of me wants to believe you, Ruby! But I'm so _sick_ of being worthless, of holding everyone back, of competing where I never stood a chance in the first place. I _never_ thought I'd have to compete for _you_ like this. Not with _Nora_."

Ruby stepped back and shouted. " _You're NOT!"_

Jaune waited.

"Jaune, you're not competing! I don't _love_ Nora! It was being with her that showed me, however good she was with my body, it couldn't make me feel like _you do!_ That's when I knew it wasn't just lust, or a crush! I love it because it's with _you!"_

Jaune gave a breath of laughter. "So you still wanted me after Nora blew me away in bed, so it _must be love_ , right?

"Stop _lying to my face_ trying to justify it. If I ever meant anything to you, you wouldn't have done this."

Ruby stood, naked and ashamed, idly covering herself.

"I'm clearly not needed here. I'm not going home, but I'll find my own way to Mistral. This is clearly something I've got to do alone."

Ruby reached for him as he turned. "Jaune _please_ , don't go! We need you, we need each _other!_ Out there you'll—"

" _Die?"_ he snapped. "I can take care of myself, don't you worry. Even if none of you think so."

Ruby stepped-up as he strode out the door and into the rain. He was really just leaving.

" _Jaune…"_ she sobbed. " _I'm sorry…! I'M SORRY!"_

 **A/N: Chapter 7 comes out tomorrow…**

 **...You called down the thunder...**


	8. A Shining KNight

**A/N: If you're reading this and were confused yesterday about whether the fic updated... it DID. Please read the chapter BEFORE this one to ensure you're up to speed.**

 **Originally I planned to keep the author response chapter floating on the top of the other chapters, but this seems to have confused people who leapt to the end and only saw the response chapter again, so quit investigating.**

 **Until further notice, I'm keeping author response at the Ch.6 spot, even if that's not correct numerically.**

 **We return now to your regularly scheduled programming.**

* * *

Jaune stalked out into the woods, doubling down on every step away from the barn. Away from his team. Away from his frie—

No. Friends didn't do this to each other.

His hoodie sagged with the weight of the chilling rain. Maybe he'd get lucky and be hit by a thunderbolt.

Jaune almost felt the speaker there the split second before he spoke. "Damn you, kid!" the angel snarled from his left. "One day. You couldn't handle what I told you for even _one_ day? I oughta slice off one a' your ears to teach you to listen carefully."

Jaune didn't even turn around. The injustice of his words simmered in his ears. "Do what you want. You can't hurt me worse than she did."

The angel went silent. Confused? But as Jaune walked away, he found the voice at his back.

"Contrary to what you might suspect, I'm not in the rafters with popcorn and hand lotion," he told Jaune, tone less _immediately_ adversarial, "so I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Jaune barely paused to glance back. "You warned me about breaking her heart? Well she broke _mine_ , so contrary to what _you_ might suspect, I'm free and clear."

Finally tiring of being ignored, Jaune was face to face with the man and his blood red eyes. "Oh, so that wailing I could hear a mile off, that was _you_ being the victim? Victim of a girl that wanted the best for everyone since she was knee high?"

Jaune stared through him. "She got in my heart through an open wound, when I was barely ready to let anyonein, and then she went behind my back and slept with someone else."

The angel's eyebrows legitimately raised to this. "Whoa… now hold on, just how are you sure of that?"

"She _told_ me!" Jaune cried, tiring of the whole affair. Of yet another guy pushing him around, expecting him to fold. "But only _after_ I told her what happened with Nora before _you_ showed up."

"Damn it, Tai, what'd'ya teach these kids?" the angel muttered. "So she made a mistake. She's new to this, and she wouldn't hurt a _mosquito_ that hadn't bitten her yet. You think she's worth turning away after she came clean about it? She could have said nothing and had you just the same."

"Yeah? Well she _would've_ if I hadn't said anything!" Jaune fired back, looming above him with his height for the first time.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and _think_ for a second!" the man demanded, only leaning closer. "Maybe it didn't seem like an important detail till you _established_ it was? You really think that girl, crying her eyes out over this was just using you?!"

Jaune backed off, if only by the slack in his posture. " _I don't know._ I'm just sick of being hurt. If it's not my friends being hurt, it's them hurting _me_ now. I've decided we're better off without each other."

Jaune walked past and continued on.

"Kid, you're making a mistake!" the angel warned. "You've got one chance to make this right, and you walk away now, you better _stay_ gone!"

Jaune ignored him. He wasn't going to be intimidated or manipulated again. For once he was going to show some spine and follow through.

* * *

Ruby was huddled up on the floor, on her side, still crying. Nobody was around to hear it, so she just let her heart spill on the barn floor as loud as she felt.

Some of her limbs felt locked, as she hadn't moved in minutes. She didn't feel like moving. Getting dressed would only remind her of what had ended so horribly. She just wanted to lie there and rot, or vanish.

Eventually though, the cold won out, and she woozily got up to clothe herself. First her underwear and bra, soon followed by her cream blouse. It was all cold still, but at least she'd warm them up eventually.

And then as she reached for her skirt, she glimpsed the symbol scrawled on the floor.

She collapsed and burst into tears afresh.

* * *

Jaune heard it before he saw it. The snarl of a beowolf as it found him. Without hesitation it lunged at his right.

His hand was on the hilt of his blade at the first sound of the monster, and a diagonal slice reached up to meet the bony beast's throat, decapitating it in one.

Almost unheard, the expanding shield raised to his left as a second black being crashed against it, claws scrabbling as it made to rend him to ribbons.

When beowolves ambushed, it was never alone. Flanking tactics were what made these weaker Grimm dangerous aside from their numbers. Running afoul of a few strays was inevitable in Anima.

Jaune swiveled to thrust his blade into what amounted to the beast's brain as it flailed against his shield.

Both bane of man fell and evaporated before him.

And with his sweep of vision, he saw the others. This wasn't some random attack. He was being sought out, six more affronts to life and nature at his back.

They swarmed in, leaping with maws yawning wide. It was always intimidating, but Jaune had learned it was also the most efficient moment a Huntsman could hope for.

Using his full range of motion, he pivoted into a single clockwise swing, catching the entire group midflight. Inky darkness melted before the remains could even crash over him.

He glanced around as quick as he could, only to determine the threat had truly passed.

And so he pondered. Eight had found him, a small roving pack. Untrue to the beasts whose forms they wore, Grimm had rather dull senses. The fear, despair and hate of man drew them, but beyond that they—

He froze. Of course they would come for him. He was a frothing swell of sorrow and betrayal. He must be glowing like a furnace to their odd sixth sense.

" _Oh, so that wailing I could hear a mile off, that was you being the victim?"_

The angel's words rang in his head. He was surely exaggerating… but what if Ruby was truly contrite? What if he was wrong, and she was suffering worse than him now?

What would come knocking at _her_ door?

* * *

Ruby could barely think through the tears. She was stronger than this, she knew it!

But it hurt _so much_ …

There was a slam at the door. Her tears didn't stop, but her gleaming eyes widened and she turned towards the noise.

Vision blurry, she saw a burly, inhuman shadow through the gaps in the wood. She wondered a moment if it was imagination, as it was already quite dark out.

But then the sky split with the flash and sound of lightning roaring overhead, and the strobe of intense light that followed showed the true nightmare.

Sneaking, scuttling, slithering shapes cast harsh shadows over the sides of the barn. There was no mistake. She ran for Crescent Rose.

* * *

Running so hard his lungs might explode, Jaune burst back into the clearing to find Ruby's angel still there.

"Kid, I'm starting to feel like you're _trying_ to piss me off!"

Jaune tried to ignore him, but the man barred his way, shoving him back with an unarmed hand. "Get out of the way!"

"I told you to stay gone."

"She's in trouble, I need to get back!"

"You've done enough!" the angel spat, finally reaching for the blade on his back.

Jaune beheld as the broad, compacted thing was held out in front of him, and the segments it was made of telescoped out into something proportional and deadly. He pointed it menacingly, before telegraphing a wide uppercut of a swing.

Jaune had seen enough fights to know the attack was only to force him back, which it did, as Jaune ran back ten feet. He was positive the angel could move faster than that. He let him see a deadly, slow attack coming so he could respond.

Jaune had a plan.

He'd only get one shot, and he'd rather not do what he was thinking… but against an opponent of unknown skill, almost certainly eclipsing his own? He'd only have one chance to begin with.

Jaune brandished his blade and shield openly.

"Don't try it!" the angel threatened, hoisting the weapon into a thrusting stance.

Jaune roared a battle cry as he charged, running straight at the man, sword held out in front of him.

Face screwing up into a pained scowl, the angel struck as he entered his range. The long, huge blade stabbed forward, shattering his aura and raking across his right arm.

Crimson splashed as he bled immediately, an awful pain working to ruin his concentration. But his plan was working… he wasn't dead.

He collapsed to his left knee, right foot still on the sodden ground. He let his sword fall as well.

The man retracted his blade, holding it in threat, staring perturbed at the red smeared upon its cutting edge. "You really _are_ a stupid kid, aren't y— _Ulghaaa!"_

He cried out as Jaune made his move. His blade was still down, but he had a secret weapon.

Few Huntsmen bothered with proper shields. Usually it was a weapon, and if the weapon could block or parry, that was a bonus. A purely defensive measure was rare.

But his shield wasn't necessarily an exception. Now a key part of his greatsword configuration, he kept his shield's edges nice and sharp.

Sharp enough, that being secretly cocked back, it took one good punch of his left arm to leave a decent gash in his opponent's leg.

Cocking back once more, he leapt to his feet as he bashed the angel's face with the blunt end of his shield and ran past as fast as his legs would carry him.

He didn't dare look back.

It felt wrong to prey upon someone's mercy, but now wasn't the time to face his foe with honor. Ruby might be in serious trouble, and her benefactor hadn't made good on _most_ of his threats. That last warning shot was what cinched it. He'd clearly hurt Jaune (to which his burning arm could attest) but he didn't _want_ to.

Calling his bluff, taking the hit, and striking after the man thought him beaten. A good shot to the leg to keep him from following, and hopefully he was home free.

Qrow Branwen clutched his injured leg with a sense of detachment as he watched the boy run off. He could still catch him. He wasn't useless. Still…

"Huh… touché, kid," he offered with a roguish smile.

* * *

 _ ***Kuchink! Kuchink! Kuchink!***_

Crescent Rose reported with its steely warcry, felling one of the dark beasts with every round.

The small ones anyway.

She'd used her semblance to escape to the roof, thankful for the extra mobility it granted her since the nightmare at Beacon.

But she was still tired from their construction project earlier, and cold, in little but her shirt and underwear as she held back a horde.

Of _course_ these parasitic magnets of despair would be drawn to the pain she felt and caused. But she never even considered the possibility. _Some Huntress she was..._

The beowolves were always easy, but even _they_ were taking extra concentration than usual.

Her weapon switched to glaive-mode and impaled one that leapt for her, spinning and turning its momentum against another few behind her just climbing up. The dead Grimm flew off the blade as she whirled and smashed into them, knocking one off the roof and the other dying as it landed upon a decorative (and sharp) weather vane.

Back to scythe mode, several more challengers leapt up. She hooked the closest around its neck before it landed and tugged to relieve its head, extending her arm into a full backswing as its friends approached.

 _ ***Kuchink!***_

She fired at the end of the backswing, propelling Crescent Rose into its patented berserker fury. A steely crimson whirl, slashing at the foes like a blender. She idly kicked one of their heads at one of the demons sneaking up behind her, stunning it enough to be open to an overhead smash from the scythe's heavy blunt end.

 _ ***Kuchink!***_

The heavy report finished the beast as it blew apart into inky splotches. She took a breath, awaiting the next—

A crash from below heralded claws reaching for her naked legs as she sank partway into the roof. The frenzied beowulf in the rafters shaved off aura as she shrieked, finally impaling its head with the staff end of her weapon.

Backing away, she yelped as another leapt up behind her at the roof's edge, surprising her and getting a clean rake of its claws across her back. She winced and recoiled, reeling for a moment.

She whirled, aimed and fired, but while the beowulf was blasted clear off, she was off balance and the recoil knocked her off her feet.

Unhelped by the rain, thunder crashing overhead, she slid off the roof, barely grabbing a gutter as her dominant hand gripped her weapon.

Before she could consider using Crescent Rose as a climber might use an ice pick, the gutter gave way, its fasteners snapping one by one to swing her onto the ground and into the mud.

Now, she was exposed, in the snake pit.

 _Literally._

A groaning noise preceded a huge forked tongue rounding the corner of the building, before an alabaster head followed, a leering cat's eye searching hungrily.

She backed off, hugging the wall as the taijitu made to surge towards her, but she only found a swarm of yet more beowolves, and a pair of ursai.

She loaded with fire rounds and ejected a few onto the ground in their moment of hesitation, twirled her scythe overhead before bringing it down in rifle form and pulling the trigger.

The resulting burst of flame threw her attackers off, incinerating several and mostly annoying the ursai. Her aura barely withstood the blast, but she was propelled skyward just as the bi-serpent's white head lunged, missing her and finishing a flaming ursa instead.

At the height of her arc, she aimed as the black head honed in and prepared to snatch her from the skies.

She fired into the clouds, triggering a strike from the storm to splinter a nearby tree as she dove past the second head while it lunged, destroying the barn's awning in its muscled wake.

Where white faded to black, she reverted to scythe mode and hooked the taijitu's midsection, stretching it taut as she landed.

Rather than try and slow down, she fired shot after shot to propel her, knees absorbing the impact as she slid barefoot over the mud. The massive Grimm's two mouths shrieked as she nearly bisected it, falling flat on her front once the momentum was spent.

The twin heads turned towards her murderously, barely connected by a ragged hunk of grey flesh. She unhooked her weapon and aimed it at the last connective point, firing three shots as the two heads blasted towards her.

But too late. As the white head's jaws snapped her small form up in a moment, the beast that was two beasts died in rotting, shriveling agony, and Ruby Rose found herself in moments pass from the throat of an enormous monster to the outside world as if nothing had happened.

She shivered as she worked to her knees, at least _winded_ from the experience, and the force of the beast's strike. Her tears came fresh. It was all too much, and yet she wasn't done yet. Shs reached for Crescent R—

Ruby screamed as something monochrome and chitinous grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground, its grip like iron. Crescent Rose fell, its profile flat in the mud, well out of her reach.

She struggled, tried using her semblance, but she was so tired… and budging the claw was like trying to lift a car.

Before her, she stared at her doom. A deathstalker, its beady eyes staring emptily as it regarded her. But before she could ponder much else, she felt a horrific sensation.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"_

What she felt wasn't pain, per se. But still her aura was compressed, and she felt her world shrink, body tightening under shuddering exoskeleton as the horrible creature tried to crush her.

Oddly, the thing only relented once her aura unmistakably shattered.

She was helpless, as it ground her into the mud. It only needed to decide. Would it shred her to pieces like it just tried? Would it impale her with its golden sting? Would it just lower her to its jaws and let its insectoid mouth parts do the work?

But as she lay, glancing to her weapon still out of reach, she saw the great tail raise. She let the tears flow freely. Why not? She was no hero. After what she'd done, she didn't deserve an honorable end.

 _This… Maybe this is just what I deserve?_

She closed her eyes against the coming blow. Pyrrha faced it openly… she had stared fearlessly into her own killer's eyes… but she was nothing like Pyrrha…

There was a sound of something whirling on the wind, and she felt the Deathstalker's grip loosen as it spasmed in pain.

She couldn't escape, but she opened her eyes to see a white and gold shield with its edge embedded in the stinger's joint.

" _HEY!"_

Ruby twisted to a sight so wondrous she truly didn't believe it. " _Jaune!"_

"Yeah, _I_ did that!" Jaune Arc taunted at the thing which almost certainly couldn't understand him. "What about it?!"

The tail reared back and struck faster than he'd expected as he dove out of the way. The stinger's golden hue burned ever more vibrant, and an oily tar began bubbling from the earth.

Jaune bolted for Crescent Rose, only for something to burst from the ground in front of him. Caked in the same tarry venom of the stinger, something like a mouth on two legs snarled out, leaning back like a spring compressed.

"Creeps, watch out!" Ruby cried, as more erupted from the site of the sting.

Jaune rolled past as the creep lunged, hamstringing the lizard-like Grimm as he did. It collapsed onto its huge chin as a pincer reaching for the blonde swiped and struck its own creation.

Coming out of the roll, Jaune hooked the curve of Crescent Rose with his blade and tossed it high.

Ruby caught her pride and joy, dead-stopping the charging creeps as she fired, before slipping her blade inside the joint of the claw and firing.

The deathstalker shrieked with pain. Not quite severed, the claw still loosened its grip and she fell to the ground in a heap.

It swung its stinger again in retaliation with a flurry of quick stings that struck nothing, but made the earth shudder.

On the last sting, Jaune found his embedded shield and sheathed it, before the shield morphed and expanded into something far more impressive.

Greatsword configuration in action, he two-handed the blade reborn and gave one mighty twist.

The scream of the scorpionoid rang out again as its barbell stinger was cleaved from its tail. It reeled back as the pair reunited, squaring off against the wounded titan.

"Jaune!" she cried, leaning into him, tears once more budding. _"You came back…"_

"Don't celebrate just yet," he said, seriously. "That thing isn't finished. It took the whole gang last time to beat one of these."

Ruby looked between the deathstalker, and the area surrounding them. An empty cart, the barn, a shed… little to work with as the rain pounded everything. Another burst of lightning lit up the evening.

Ruby's eyes glimmered, and she turned to Jaune.

"I have a _plan!_ " the pair said at once, before the insectoid colossus charged.

"Come on!" Jaune shouted, grabbing her hand to pull her along… before she smirked and blasted forward to pull him through the air like a drag chute in a rosey burst. A minute ago she'd had nothing left…

Passing a charred ursa, Jaune lobbed off its head with his trailing blade as they neared the shed. The chitinous creature followed slowly.

Jaune slid to his knees as Ruby came to a stop. "We just need some steel twine! I'm sure I saw it in here!"

The two rummaged around, overturning cartons and upending tool boxes until Ruby came up with their prize on a spool. "Got it!"

" _Run!"_ Jaune exclaimed as the towering form lifted its great body to crush the shed.

They sprinted away, Ruby grabbing Jaune under the waist as she leapt to the barn roof.

Running to the opposite side, Jaune unspooled a great length of wire and tied one end around the hilt of Crocea Mors.

They stumbled as the barn creaked and wobbled beneath them.

"I think it's going for it!" Ruby said, slicing off the end of the wire and tying it around her scythe's trigger, loading with lightning dust.

"Of _course_ it is," Jaune chided lightly, as spindly black legs began clutching the edge of the roof. "Only problem! Those claws are too fast for me! Can we…?"

"Switch?" Ruby said, looking uneasy, before switching to glaive-mode… and handing over Crescent Rose. He, in turn, passed his blade to her.

Ruby handled the weapon's weight easily. She looked to Jaune, who took a wide stance to heft the scythe.

"I'm trusting you," she said, seriously. "That's a hard target."

"You too," he said, before the barn shuddered, the deathstalker's red eyes visible as it hauled itself up.

As one, they cried out as they charged. Ruby was a blur as she plunged the greatsword deep into the awful demon's face, one of its legs slipping off in surprise and scrabbling against the wood shingles.

She leap back from the retaliatory pincers as Jaune leapt overhead. Most of its body still angled down, he bounced over bony dorsal plates before finding his target.

He kicked off, aiming high and spearing the neutered tail through with Crescent Rose. It roared its displeasure as the tail whipped forward, tossing him back onto the roof with a shout.

He grunted as he hit the roof, beginning to slide down towards the beast's waiting maw, if a hand hadn't reached for his and stopped him.

They locked eyes as she pulled him to his feet, but broke off as the deathstalker finally pulled itself to the roof and gave chase.

Tail rearing back instinctively, it failed to notice the wire now connecting the foreign bodies embedded in its face and tail. It moaned in confusion as the blade in its face tugged, and the scythe in its tail fired a shot into the sky like a signal flare.

The creature stopped dead as the unarmed couple watched the gears turn in its miserable mind.

Its claws reached for the cable it could barely see, but it could only tug with the dullness of its crushing limbs, and this agitated the beast as shot after shot fired skyward.

Ruby and Jaune felt it at once. The air was becoming… _fuzzy._ And in a second, they felt their hair standing up.

On a lark, Jaune linked arms with Ruby and pitched the both of them off the roof and into a pile of straw.

Seconds later, the deathstalker never got to know what hit it. As if angered by some wrathful god, a streak of blinding light forked from the heavens and hit Crescent Rose straight-on.

The electric sledgehammer followed the course of the wire into the massive bug's face, not only hitting its brain, but completing a circuit to draw the remaining force through the length of its body.

Fissures formed in its body before the creature of darkness exploded in unyielding light.

Thunder echoed across the valley for several seconds as the two finally took a breath, beside each other on the straw.

"Holy crap, we _did_ it… It _worked!"_ Jaune said in utter disbelief. Ruby nodded silently, staring at him uncertainly.

"Jaune… I'm really _sorry_. I never should have, this was all my fau—"

"Ruby… it hurt," Jaune sighed. "It really did… Part of me still doesn't get it, but… I'm willing to give you a chance. _Like I should have in the first place."_

Her eyes grew wide with that statement, as his own eyes became glassy.

"What… why did you come back? After I hurt you so badly?" she asked, her own eyes welling.

His eyes locked to hers, before they were both interrupted. With two distinct sounds, Crocea Mors embedded its tip into a fence post, as Crescent Rose's pike-end stuck in the dirt beside it. From their perspective, the weapons seemed to cross each other.

Jaune looked at the golden pattern at the bottom of his shield.

"I remembered what I said, about neglecting love that's right in front of you. And if anything had happened to you…"

His face stretched as he fought the tears that came. "That's when I realized it for sure."

"I-It?" she asked, barely composing herself.

" _That I love_ _ **you**_ _too!"_ he warbled, finally breaking down as they reached for each other.

Each tasted salt as they kissed, tears flowing free with no lament to be found. Jaune was holding his love, and Ruby was being held by hers. The world was right again… the world was _beautiful_ again.

Ruby only knew a sensation of motion as he hoisted her up, arms around each other. Almost steadily, he carried her to the barn door, which made him stumble as he kicked it open. Another toppling motion and they rolled onto the blanketed barn floor _just_ too heavily.

"Sorry," Jaune said over her as he separated from the kiss a moment, but she only giggled airily through her tears.

The relative warmth in the insulated barn (Grimm damaged or not) had an immediate effect on them and their waterlogged bodies.

Even disregarding the sexual nature of it, they peeled off each other's sodden clothes until cool skin was slowly warming as it felt the other's. They rubbed every inch of skin against each other.

Jaune groaned as she finally clasped her cold hands over his member, staring down at it. "Jaune, please… I want you to have me. I want to be yours."

He kissed her lovingly, staring into her eyes. "I don't need that to know I love you."

"I know, but…" she sighed, unable to resist his lips as she went in, as if for air. "This needs to be official. _Final!_ I want this moment to be the one where we stop being _two_ people."

He held her chin as he kissed her again. "If it's what you want. You know this could hurt though? Do you want to be on top for it?"

The two of them shivered, between the open air and the anticipation. It was like everything leading to this point had been practice.

"N-no, I want you to do it. I trust you! Besides…"

She kissed him again, a tear trailing down her face as she beamed.

"Nothing could ever hurt me right now."

Their lips locked as they swept into position. She parted her thighs, letting her head and arms rest back against the blanket of rose petals as her knees lifted slightly. He slid up, letting his own inner thighs drift up until they pressed against her buttocks.

He leaned over her, his shaft pressed lengthwise against her slick femininity. Here they were again…

"You ready?" he asked.

She sighed contentedly, arms wrapping around his chest. "Sit up, dork, how are you gonna _see_ it?"

"It?"

She snorted. "See it go _in_ , dummy. We've never been naked together before, so why waste that? You don't want to?"

Ruby felt his length throb against her, and she felt a thrill.

"N-no! I mean yes, I do…" he stammered.

She giggled. "Me too. Ready when you are… Love me, Jaune…" she finished, hand brushing his cheek.

Jaune indeed sat up, watching her eyes as they stared into his… and gradually drifted downward. Her cheeks were positively _glowing_.

From here, he could see all of her. Milky white breasts, slightly convex tummy, and her little shapely thighs leading to her true entrance.

He let his hips back off, sliding his tip down. She cooed as he brushed her nub on the way. Halfway down, his length fell into a horizontal angle, brushing her soft lips.

Hand's free, he prodded, feeling flesh part and catch around him as he drifted towards her center. She gave tiny, barely audible gasps as it touched her.

He backed off, her damp flesh releasing him with a light thread of essence. He adjusted, aiming more directly at her core. He pressed in.

Ruby moaned, and he knew immediately that he had done the right thing. He could feel the heat, the syrupy kiln radiating from her pearly gates.

Meanwhile, Ruby felt utter desire as he sat poised at her aching hole. His soft head teased her. She needed him… she needed him so _bad!_

"R-Ruby I'm going—"

She grabbed fistfuls of blanket and petals as she groaned. "Jaune _take m— Oooogh!"_

Her breath caught as Jaune pressed firmly. He felt flesh part and clutch him as his tip buried itself in stark heat. He saw it swallowed by her little lips as they gently conformed to his shape. It was almost _painfully_ tight.

But for Ruby, the wrenching tension forming in her virgin passage almost couldn't be called pain. She winced, but her nerves were so overloaded with sensation that it only served as a biting aftertaste to the sweetest flavor of feeling. If she were older, she might liken it to the burn of alcohol at the end of a sip of margarita.

In a way, it made it even _better._

"Auuugh… _ughhh… K-keep going!_ " she begged. "Put it _in!_ "

Jaune paused. "It doesn't hurt?"

"I don't _care,"_ she told him. "Don't _stoooop…"_

He adjusted his knees and went back to work. She wailed, watching as he fed more of himself inside her. With each inch, he would slide easily till his dry skin caught. She would wince, and so he would back off, drawing out more of her copious honeys to take another mile.

All the while, they watched. And one watched the other watching. He saw himself slowly enveloped, while she could only see more and more of the thick root vanish under the horizon of her mound.

And in the twilight of this venture, both groaned loudly as he hilted inside her. Beneath, all he could see was her crotch planted firm against his.

"You uh… you okay?" he asked sheepishly.

"Mmhmm…!" she hummed happily, closing her eyes and pulling him close. "Just gimme a sec…"

So he did, fidgeting as he analyzed her insides from his perspective. She was hot… _incredibly_ hot. And while his fingers had bore this out before, her flower was such a different texture from her butthole.

They'd gotten slick before from flogging her fanny, but it was nothing like the pure syrup he felt now. It was like his length was floating in some kind of oil, except that muscle and one bone at the top kept him seated and held tight.

Meanwhile, she felt utterly contented. All of him where she needed him. Her body shuddered, like it wanted this all along. She was full… _whole_ … even if it was weird to be doing this and for her butt to be empty.

Whimsy taking her, she reached a hand down and felt for his root, and the flesh it was penetrating. She felt around as he sighed, tracing the site of their joining, and brought her hand up, wet but clean.

"Huh… well, that's good," she commented.

"No blood…" Jaune said, joining her train of thought. "But you're—"

"I'm not on my period, no, it hasn't been that long, dummy."

"No, I mean… weren't you a virgin?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Jaune, that's not a _thing_. Girls don't _always_ bleed the first time, that's a myth. Plus I'm really limber from all the training I've done. I'd have busted that falling on my butt or doing a split a long time ago."

"Oh," he said, flushed. "Well, I'm just glad I didn't hurt you."

She brought her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. "Just shut up and boink me…"

Her gaze went distant as he slid slowly out. A breath, and she enveloped him once more.

It was so _different_. Without the plush of her butt, he instead landed belly to belly, feeling everything connect from his crotch and up. Her body presented next to no resistance as he hilted.

Meanwhile, she moaned openly, mouth agape as the rain pounded the roof. This, she was certain… was true bliss.

She barely realized Jaune was shifting his position slightly until he lifted her knees and posed her further apart. She obliged, lifting them to the sky. She'd gladly bare her all for him…

And then Jaune gave another, enthusiastic thrust, and went deeper than deep. He hilted truly. There was _actually_ nothing more he could fit in, so instead he ground against her perfect petals with every connection.

She rewarded his actions with a gasp as she began to know bliss beyond bliss and wailed with very action. Eventually, he gave a hard, prolonged thrust that lifted his hips and forced him against her front-most walls. Her eyes shot open and she squealed.

" _That!"_ she shouted. "Right _there!_ Do that, oh my gaaaaawd, _DO THAAAAT!"_

He didn't need telling twice. It took a few tries to find it, but angling himself to scrape over the inside of her pubic bone held the key. He ground up into her as deeply and lovingly as he could. It almost hurt to put such pressure on Crocea Jr, but it didn't matter.

All the while, she clutched and clawed for him, and they kissed as she dug through his blonde curls. Lightning danced outside.

"Jau— _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU…!_ Aaaaaaau _HAAAAAAAAAUUUUuuuuuuunnnnn…!"_

She clutched him strong enough to scratch his poor back, and aside from that he felt an _incredible_ sensation.

Her insides gripped him tighter as he continued to piston himself, and as she wailed he felt her throbbing rhythmically over every point. He knew this about her body, but it was different to feel it on his burgeoning length. It was like she was milking him of what he'd yet to give.

On that note… he'd found he needed to hold back far less than in her butt. Not that she wasn't tight, but her natural, slick cocktail of juices made movement trivial and almost frictionless. He could take her velvety flesh fast, rough, and still feel like going for hours.

That said, the way she gripped him, inside and out was having a profound impact on—

" _Come in me!"_ she breathed raggedly, red-faced, directly in his ear. _"I want it in there! Come on come on come ON, come inside me!"_

Her tongue ran across the inside of his ear, that rough breathing doubling his desire. She had begun swiveling her hips in time with his in a slow sway, and in his mind's eye he focused on every contour of her plush, gooey womanhood as he stirred himself within it.

About a minute of this, her lovely groans and sighs spurring him, and his strokes went long and slow. This was it… nearly there…

"Haaaugg— Uhhh…! _R-Ruby! Ooooooogh!"_

Vaguely aware of where he did so, they both felt him throb, as rope upon sticky rope pumped into its natural destination. Ruby felt the heat, the _surge_! For the first time _ever_ she felt the ghost of him splashing against her insides, as the warmth radiated into her belly.

She kissed him lovingly, feet wrapping under his cute butt and pulling him as deep as he could go as he unleashed his load.

He came to a stop, and she felt his tense muscles slacken as his weight fell atop her. She rubbed his back and broad shoulders as they both panted from the experience. She planted tiny kisses on his neck and cheek as they came down from the immense high, red faced and wholly content.

"I love you…" she breathed. "God, Jaune, I'm so happy, I could _die!"_

He turned her head with hand and kissed her. "Don't… even _joke_ about that… I hurt myself pretty good to stop that from happening."

She looked confused, but ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, only to gasp and lift her left. After touching it, a wet red smear was left on her palm.

"Oh Jaune, oh no! When did—?"

"It's not important," he dismissed, chuckling even as he winced. It's half healed already. Benefits of having a strong aura, I guess."

She kissed his shoulder in almost motherly concern. "You sure there's nothing you need?"

Jaune sighed with a smile. "Well, maybe just a nap," he said, before taking a deep breath, and holding her tight.

It was odd to Ruby… whose body he was still inside… but she too felt an exhaustion after everything they had just survived and experienced. So she too laid down her head, relaxed, and let a blissful fog whisk away her thoughts.

* * *

Ruby found herself awake first, rain and thunder still… raining and thundering. The night had come in full, but it certainly wasn't over yet.

And amidst things that had yet to change, she still felt the softened form of Crocea Jr. stubbornly lingering inside her. That, and the cool breeze licked at a wet trail she felt running down her butt from her flower.

Jaune was still fast asleep. His breath wasn't… _great_ … but she'd still kiss him.

She redoubled her cuddling grip, arms around his chest, and she squeaked happily as he responded, instinctively mirroring her actions. That, and a minor thrust of his half-chub.

Afterwards he went still again, and that settled things for Ruby Rose…

Biting her lip mischievously, she swayed her hips from below, forcing his half-awake erection to run across her insides.

It was torturous how slight the pleasure was, but she ground over him all the same, the boy only groaning fitfully now and again.

But then, hardly containing her amusement and happiness, she felt him harden inside her from the stimulus, and she began taking full advantage of her boytoy.

But as lusciously as she pressed him against her sensitive areas, she was having trouble. She loved feeling gooey, but his lack of friction was _killing_ her. She was brought to the brink, only to fall back down.

At last, she grew frustrated enough to turn to the final recourse, and jammed her left hand between their docking pelvises.

Finally touching her little ruby (yeah yeah…) she combined everything into a fully fledged assault, until her other hand had to clap over her mouth as she came, mewling all the while.

She vaguely heard (and felt) a chuckle as her eyes shot open, to stare into her lover's open eyes.

"Hey, no fair getting a head start," Jaune commented, finally exerting that bravado she hadn't heard from him since he tried courting Weiss. In this instance? She was surprised how well it was already working…

"Now how about you give me a turn… on your knees, little lady."

' _Hot.. HOOOOOOT!'_ Ruby thought as she complied, removing him from her body and flipping over, butt in the air as she turned to watch.

He didn't hesitate as he aligned himself, clutching a breast with his other hand. Both groaned as he slipped inside and began slapping himself against her flesh.

It was so odd to be taken in her front… from _behind..._ but there was no denying the primal nature of it. This angle was so against the grain, she was already feeling heady… except for that damn slippery stuff.

Indeed, after a while, Jaune finally spoke up.

"I uh… hate to say it, but this… is somehow not doing it for me. I'm getting worn out over here…"

Ruby groaned, head on the floor. "I _know!_ I think maybe your… _stuff_ is still in me? Um… I'll fix that later, you maybe just use my butt for now, okay? Then we'll clean up."

Jaune sighed. "Okay, we _do_ have all night."

"Just finger me a bit first," she asked, reaching back and spreading a cheek.

In moments he slickened his fingers and she felt two digits work inside her sphincter, and she moaned at feeling herself penetrated in both places.

As he dug them in, steadily pumping, she heard him comment idly.

"Wow, that's _weird_ , I can feel… _myself_ through the walls."

Ruby smiled as she nodded, as she could certainly feel his fingers squeezing her flesh between holes. "Too bad you can't fit your whole hand up there, or you could jerk yourself."

She let the joke sit a moment. "I'm kidding though… don't _actually_ try to shove a hand in my butt."

"Hey, I feel something in here…"

Ruby went puce, mouth hanging open. "U-um! Okay, nevermind, let's just go clean off, and—"

She felt his fingers curl. "It's okay, I think I've got it."

Ruby covered her face with both hands, eyes shooting open as she felt him dredge something from her depths. " _Nononononononononononono!"_ she wailed. Was he _really_ about to _pull out_ a big hard tur—?!"

"What the?!" Jaune cried as she felt something pop partway out. "It's…" she felt an odd tapping. "Metal?"

Uncovering her face in confusion, she finally realized.

"Oh… Oooooooh! Right… um… Nora lent me that. It's a… toy."

Jaune pulled it the rest of the way out. "A toy you shove all the way in?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, like, the other night, in my sleeping bag? You kinda shoved it up there when you boinked me… and I forgot about it."

Jaune sat, staring at the thing, still hot in his hand. "You fought off a horde of Grimm with this up your butt?"

Ruby shrugged. "I guess so?"

"Won't deny," he said, "I'm kinda turned on."

Ruby went blank before giggling. What a turn-around… "Well, what'cha gonna do about it?!"

Staring intently at his target, he pressed his head and shoved himself into her backdoor in one slow stroke.

She faced forward and melted as he made love to her neglected anus. She was loving the raw rightness of true sex… but she was sure she'd always have a soft spot for getting plugged up her tailpipe.

He leaned over her as they loved, clutching both breasts as he set his weight on her back. But this was fleeting, as he traced up her arms until he had her by the wrists and pulled back. He leaned against her negligible weight, pulling her arms back and forcing them both upright upon their knees.

Ruby adored the lack of control as he set to pound her, posing her and using her to fill his needs.

But finally their quickie ended, as he groaned, spilling his seed deep into her second hole as he pulled them both onto their backs.

A while of recovering, and she finally broke the silence.

"Good morning."

* * *

She let the torrent of rainwater dump over her as she stood neath the broken gutter. Cold, but accessible. Only needing a rinse, she stepped away to let Jaune have his turn. He hesitated, glancing at his… self.

"So your girl… stuff… does it usually get flaky when it dries?"

She shrugged, pulling out a canteen. "Yeah, pretty normal."

As he stood under the running water, she took some still fresher water in a handful and clapped it across her crotch. A pair of fingers scissored-open and a small gush of white jelly drained from inside her.

"Huh…" she intoned, intrigued, but not overly pleased. Unlike her butt, her lady bits didn't just 'eat' his man goop. It didn't even take much provocation for it to come dripping out… lovely. A fact she'd need to remember if they had any vaginal quickies and she didn't want squishy underwear later.

"Don't skimp on the scrubbing, babe, I'm not kidding!" she told him. "I get one whiff of butt on that thing and I'm kicking you right back out here!"

"Uh yeah!" Jaune replied, doubling his attention on his package. "The manscaping is actually really helping with that, uh… my strawberry sex raccoon…! _What…?"_

Ruby winced at the cobbled term. "You could just call me babe back, or 'honey' or… anything that _isn't_ seven syllables… and weird?"

"Sure thing... ginger snap," he offered, to which she smiled warmly.

"That's better," she giggled, eyes bright as she stood on the tips of her toes, arms around his neck to kiss him. "My shining knight."

Jaune held her up as they kissed, wet bodies pressed into each other. They broke, and Ruby pressed her head into his chest as they swayed on the spot.

"Knight, sure," Jaune chuckled. "Having a sword and armor doesn't make you a knight. And they ride horses."

"Valor does… chivalry, kindness… We can get you a horse," she joked. "You _saved_ me, Jaune… I'd be gone now if you didn't come back."

Jaune shook his head. "I should never have left…"

Ruby shushed him, a hand reaching low. "It's okay now. You fixed it all, and now… the hero gets his happy ending…"

Before he could ask, she cupped his genitals l, fingers conforming to his shaft before stroking him slowly. She gradually grasped it in full, giggling as she felt him stiffen in her hand.

"You hungry?" she asked, as he groaned.

"Wh— Unnn! Hungry?"

"I know _I_ am," she said, locking eyes with a cheshire grin before sinking low in his vision.

He followed her as she dropped to her knees, and stared at him, eye to unseeing eye. The visage of her confidence wavered as she glanced up seeking his eyes. Her wide orbs belied the smile and wink she offered, before turning right back to her target.

She stroked him a few more times before leaning in, and Jaune felt himself shiver with anticipation as she began the unthinkable and pressed her lips upon his tip.

He let his mouth hang open as she imbibed his spongy head, feeling her hot lips wetting him as she removed her hand and placed both upon his hips.

"Oh my god…" Jaune breathed, as he felt her tongue baste the little bit of him she had… and then move in.

She hummed as more of him slid into her lips, and as he groaned he searched for somewhere to lay his hands.

Seeing his predicament, she glanced up and grabbed one of his searching hands, leading it to her crimson locks before miming herself grabbing a fistful.

Ruby felt the organ throb in her mouth and giggled at Jaune's thunderstruck expression. He did as instructed, weaving his fingers through her scarlet-tips and _very_ gently pulling them taut. Ruby felt the tug, and hands running over her scalp and sighed as she bobbed a little more of him inside her mouth with every lean of her head.

It was strange to her, but the feel of his length on her tongue was orders of magnitude greater than the dead silicone she'd practiced on with Nora. The taste was nothing to object towards, and his clear (very clear) arousal made being so incredibly intimate with it heart-pounding.

Meanwhile, Jaune was in agony, her tongue adding another layer to being inside his lover as the soft velvet ran over him with express intent to please. He couldn't help but gently thrust and tug her head towards him.

Something to which Ruby noticed, and found was making her wet…

Suddenly _very_ glad for Jaune going hairless, she went in for the kill. Angling her neck, she took a deep breath through her nostrils and pressed forward to take him past her uvula, and didn't stop until her nose was against his lower abs.

Jaune moaned in disbelief as her mouth took all of him, and he felt a vealy tunnel engulf the very start of his manhood. All the while, she gulped and groaned with noises he'd never heard before.

She almost looked pained, but she kept going. When she finally pulled back, he heard her let out a deep breath from through her nose.

"W-wait… can you not breathe?" he asked. She locked eyes with him, before taking him in fully again, and she very obviously brought a hand to her throat and began stroking it with her finger.

And to Jaune's amazement, he _felt_ her finger… _she was taking him in the throat!_

He wondered for all of a second just how Nora had taught her this little gem of a technique, as he was confident (quite confident) that Nora was a woman, with womanly parts.

But that was all obliterated as Ruby continued to savor and swallow him. He couldn't help but grip her head and hair tightly and assist in impaling her very face on his length.

It felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only another thirty seconds before he groaned wildly as she grunted, her arms around his waist as he came hard.

Ruby felt the pounding in her throat as an unpleasant flavor tickled it. Not knowing what else to do, she began swallowing over him, the flavor subsiding each time. Her lungs burned, but she didn't care… she was so _wet!_

Jaune was in disbelief as he felt her swallowing his essence as he expelled it. It wasn't even flooding her mouth, just bypassing it entirely to run straight to her little stomach.

At last, Ruby pulled herself off his length with a full-mouthed gasp, sweat running down her face. She had left him sodden with saliva, a bit drooling down her chin as she made to swallow a few more times for good measure.

"Eugh… she moaned, wrinkling her nose at the lingering taste at the back of her tongue. "Worst dessert… ever. But _you_ liked it rig—?"

She never finished the question, as Jaune fell to his knees and pulled her in to kiss her almost _violently_ , hands still running through her hair.

She kissed back, barely keeping up with his assault. The asymmetric fervor was overwhelming, and she adored the near helplessness she felt against the force of nature that was his passion.

She leaned her hips in, hoping to feel even a _brush_ of his tip against her flaming nethers, but then Jaune dipped low. Ruby yelped as he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder.

Mouth wide as she felt hot breath on her line, she leaned her head against the barn wall as she lifted her other leg to his other shoulder.

Her back lightly scraped the barn as he suddenly hefted her entire weight and leapt to his feet. She stared unbelieving, before wrapping her fingers around his blonde hair and leaning her hips back.

Jaune leaned in, and suddenly Ruby felt an explosive euphoria as his wet tongue dove into her honeypot and lapped at her nectar.

" _Auuuugh!_ AAAUWWWUUUUUU!" Ruby wailed, gripping his hair in bunches and pressing his face into her hot core. Her feet dug into his shoulder blades.

Every part of her wanted to maximize the contact being made between her folds and his probing tongue… his loving lips as they fluttered over her petals.

Now and then he let out a puff of hot breath swirling over her bits, before going in for more, kissing her bottom half with his velvet mouth.

He pulled them away from the wall and she could no longer support herself as her abdomen burned. She let herself lean back, the back of her head thumping against his navel, but he didn't stop. Arms reaching up, she found the nape of his neck and continued to pull her hips up into his face.

She had reached a plateau, but the blood rushing to her head added yet more somehow. Jaune was hitting her just where she wanted it, but…

"S-slower!" she croaked "Just a bit… ulllllgh yeaaaaah!"

He shifted gears, an almost mechanical strumming of her pearl, but it was ideal. She felt herself edge closer and closer.

"Almost…! Ruby sighed. "Almost…! Oh _gawd…! ...Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhaaaaagh…!"_

Her head fogged with utter contentment as her limbs slackened. Her nails lifted out of Jaune's scalp as her arms fell limply by his legs. And all the while, she felt a far too comfortable trickling sensation.

She looked up, red in the face. Jaune's nose and chin were dripping with the same thing running in small rivulets down her hips and over her stomach… but in markedly smaller amounts than she expected.

Then she saw why.

Dutifully, Jaune had taken her excretion in stride, his throat working as he tried to guzzle her 'ejaculate' as it drained.

She covered her mouth with her hands instinctively until she was empty, and he hoisted her back into his arms as her legs slipped around his sides to his hips.

"What?" he asked of her stunned expression. "You did it for me, it's only fair, right?"

She really wasn't sure what to say… as she wasn't positive he'd feel the same if he even _half_ suspected he'd just gulped down her freaking _pee!_

Well at least she'd kept it out of her hair… That said…

Ruby looked behind Jaune and was struck with inspiration as she reached her arms back and shoved them against a nearby post.

As planned, Jaune couldn't account for the sudden force, and he toppled backwards with her into the nearby washtub, now full of rainwater.

Fully immersed, Ruby sat in the icy water only a moment as her lover was submerged entirely. He shot back up, flinging his sopping hair as he gasped. "What was _that_ for?! Was I wrong?"

Ruby kissed him. "No, just a little _too_ dirty."

Ruby leaned in, entangling herself in his arms as her legs clutched his back. "I think someone deserves a little something… Does Junior want back inside his little Rose where it's warm?"

Jaune glanced momentarily down at her hovering hips. "God yes…" he sighed, leaning in to kiss her slowly, the two breaking away only to exchange a word or two.

"Very well, sir," she said, as if she were some kind of valet. "After all, it's yours now… _I'm_ yours now…"

She leaned over him, her soft body brushing gracefully over his as she teased his tip. "This…" she said, silently leading his hand. "That…" she rubbed his hand over her little butt. "These…" she clapped his hand over her breast.

"But…" she said slowly, moving the hand slightly lower, where he could feel a steady, insistent thump, "mostly _this."_

She prompted him to lean back, and began teasing penetration with every glide of her body. "Have me whenever, _however…_ maybe one day you'll want my name… and that'll be okay too…"

Jaune felt her slotting him as she gyrated, ready to engulf him with her steaming body.

"Y-your _name?"_

"Sure, 'Ruby Arc' isn't graceful to say, but…"

It only really just hit him, and he voiced his feelings with awe. "You _really_ love me, don't you?"

Ruby couldn't help but nod slowly and give him a wide grin. "It's not love if it isn't strong, is it?"

Jaune still reeled. "You… you _really_ want to be with me forever, don't you?"

She grew almost tearful as she gave that same nod, hand rubbing his cheek as she asked, "Don't you? Don't you want to wake up with me every morning, make love before breakfast, fight monsters by lunch, and cuddle in bed after a long day of making a better world?

"A better world, so one day we'll make love, and my belly will get bigger, and they'll come out to a warm and safe place for them to grow up? Our little Arcs?"

Jaune had never seen a maternal side to Ruby, but as with everything else, it was idealistic and adorable.

"I… I guess I do," he admitted, knowing as his mind swam that it was the truth. "I just…"

"Yeah?" she asked, curiously.

"I think your name is just fine. Me… maybe I can be 'Jaune Xiao Long!' Got a nice ring to it… I don't know how your family names work…"

Ruby giggled. "It's a beautiful name…"

"I don't think my parents would be too happy though."

They stared happily at each other as Ruby steadily leaned back, letting Jaune finally slip back inside her with a groan.

"Y-you stay comfortable," she ordered. "I'm gonna make you _squirm…"_

Ruby moaned as she lowered herself the rest of the way down upon him. His hips rolled from below to press hard into her, but she took control and began working her own.

She leaned backwards to grind his root against her spot inside… and then against his chest to give her flowerbud attention as well, all the while savoring every inch of him she forced to polish her once virginal tunnel.

Eventually she optimized her method, leaning into him while her hips wound back and forth to maximize contact, a small gasp at each pivot.

And during all this was Jaune, doing his best to enjoy his lover… and stay out of her way.

His hands clasped her lovely buttocks as her hips moved, and he nuzzled her as her head leaned, leaving a kiss on her open mouth as she did now and again.

Jaune didn't mind leaving her to her work for this. While Ruby had certainly been on top before and led like this, her motions were largely mechanic. She enjoyed anal, but rarely was she moving other than for his benefit.

Now, she was taking him where her nerves went _wild_ , hungrily working his length against her insides with obvious want. She was rubbing every bit of them together, and he could feel her shudder every few strokes.

"Jaune…" she breathed into his ear, " _you gonna come in me?_ "

He answered in surprise, "A-almost…!"

She strummed his ear with her tongue as she moaned happily. " _F-fuck_ _me, Jaune."_

The whisper practically urged him to throb then and there.

" _Fuck me with your cock…"_

Somehow the redundancy of this statement meant nothing to Jaune, who rocked his hips harder to match her motions. Her tender flesh so inviting, so responsive and warm…

"Uuagh!" he shuddered. "Ruby, I-I _love y—"_

Jaune felt Ruby grab him tightly and squeeze every part of herself onto him. She sat to put him as deep as she could manage, and he bucked up deeper still as he came.

"God yes, god _Jaune! Moan for meeee!"_

He did his best to comply, not that he needed much urging. Delighting in blissful release, he was only aided further by Ruby wringing every last ounce of… _pleasure_ she could out of his throes.

She wound her hips to bend him at an almost painful degree, pressing her breasts into his chest before locking him in a deep kiss. He felt her hands moving, cupping and fondling her own breast… a hand working between their joined crotches to stir her love button.

Finally, her lips left his, and she shuddered and shook as she wailed from her own rapturous orgasm. He held Ruby as her muscles tightened… all of them.

The wind-down felt eternal, and endless moment of pure happiness. A moment that was very nearly perfect.

And Ruby Rose, mind still a fog, marveled at his ability to make it even better as he picked her up and brought them out of the water.

Out of the cold, and into the welcoming warmth, he laid her down on the blanket again.

As their arms entangled, cuddling nakedly in the night, Ruby glanced up at the two symbols she carved out.

All was right. All was well.

And as she drifted to sleep in her lover's… her _soulmate's_ arms, she considered something she hadn't in months.

Maybe there _was_ such a thing as happily ever after, after all?

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! Thanks for reading folks! Rest assured, this is not the end, but I hope you see that I made a silk purse of last chapter's controversial sow's ear.**

 **Some of your complaints even made it into the story, how about that?!**

 **But seriously, if not for your criticism, these chapters wouldn't have been half as cool and fulfilling. Ruby and Jaune would have had a romantic evening full of sex, and Qrow would have threatened Jaune for very little payoff.**

 **Instead, we have what I feel to be a VERY strong development between our characters, one of the best fight scenes I've ever written, and most importantly… our lovebirds EARN their big moment.**

 **I'm not going to pretend this is perfect, but as far as addressing the issues that were raised and not hand waving them, I'm gonna call this fixed.**

 **This is my final word on the subject of infidelity, and if after this chapter you're going to say something like, "cheating is a bad habit and Ruby will just do it again when she has an excuse" or whatever… um…**

 **Eat me. No she won't =D**

 **Next few chapters are gonna be really damn fun, so I hope you join me. It won't be nearly as heavy. This'll be almost pure porn, though beware… it's about to get kinky.**

 **Till next time, folks!**


	9. Wolfed Down

"Ooohnnn Jaune…!" Ruby moaned, hands against the tree as she felt her beloved slip in and out of her honeypot. "Say it again…!"

"I love you…"

A hard thrust made her gasp as she grinned ear to ear, biting her lip as she sought his behind her. "One more… time…!"

Jaune's face was inches from hers. "I love you _so much_ , Ruby…!"

They kissed as he loved her from behind, her butt turned up for him in an alluring pose.

Jaune separated, panting as his pace slowed.

"Uh oh, am I wearing you out, hotness?" she teased. "Too tired to ride my sexy bod?"

Jaune tried brushing it off. "Nah… course not… I just need a… second."

Ruby pouted fiendishly. "Aww, too bad! You only get to come in here another day before the pill wears off… then it's back to buttstuff for us. If you're done though…"

Jaune shook his head. "No no, seriously, I can keep up…"

Ruby smiled. "Here, maybe _this_ 'll help."

The stark-nude redhead lifted her right leg with the grace of a ballerina, lover still lodged deep within as she stretched to rest her leg against his shoulder.

She delighted in his vacant eyes as he watched her bend into such an extreme position. He grabbed her extended limb and pulled her close, before a renewed slapping filled the clearing by the creek as he pummeled her petite pussoir with renewed vigor.

"Oh-o-o-o-oh yeah, baby…!" she groaned. " _That's it…!"_

A dry finger found her backside, before slowly working its way in. It was too much for either of them.

Ruby cried, toes curling as she came, feeling him fill her belly with sweet, sweet seed. He held her tightly as both came down from the high.

" _God I love you…_ " Ruby cooed as he slipped out, finger also slowly withdrawing.

Jaune only answered with another kiss… the _best_ answer…

"So hey," Ruby said, "gimme a sec, I gotta pee."

Jaune laughed. "Okay," he offered, turning his back.

Ruby frowned. "Nuh uh, _march_ , dirty boy!"

Jaune turned, shrugging his arms. "Oh come on, I've seen everything and put myself _in_ everything. You still need privacy with me?"

"There are still _some_ parts of our lives I'd like to keep separate, Jaune! Now _march!"_

He obeyed, leaving her alone to her business. Not _entirely_ trusting him, she dashed a few clearings over, picked a spot and squatted down.

Mid-stream, she realized they had no paper. They both streaked gleefully into the woods without any thought to such things.

She considered as she stood crouched, watching her trickle flow slowly down the dirt, picking up unfortunate ants and tiny bits of leaves before the ground could absorb her excretion.

She couldn't drip-dry like Jaune, she didn't want to use a leaf if she could help it…

*STOMP*

Something left a thunderous footfall behind her. She froze, still as stone. Her face went utterly pale.

Daring to turn her head so _incredibly_ slowly, she finally saw it.

Black bodied, bony plates and spikes everywhere, it stood on two huge legs like a living horror. Eyes glowing red, it was old… so much older than any of its breed, moss hanging from its runed armor.

A beowulf. A big, _bad_ alpha beowolf. The biggest she'd ever seen. Thirteen feet tall. Claws like knives. What big eyes it had… what immense _teeth_ it had in its beartrap of a mouth…

She rose to run, run for her life, but managed to trip forward from her squat, hands catching her to _just_ avoid landing face first into her own filth.

But the Beowulf stopped hesitating. It capitalized on the mistake and plucked her from the ground with a single swipe.

Aura bled brightly as the claws tried to slice her. She shielded herself with her hands as its other claw tried to swipe her head off.

She felt it all, bracing, but her aura held firm. It wasn't even _denting_ her.

Ruby knew she'd gotten stronger since that night at Beacon… and possibly _because_ of it. Her body had healed to strengthen, and all the training and lumps she'd taken since had assured she was a force to be reckoned with.

As such, even a sustained hit from a powerful Grimm was something she could shrug off. It was something a fully realized Huntress was known for, being so hardy that to be killed by Grimm usually meant total overwhelming odds and numbers stacked against them.

This, she knew, was saving her from the beast, that now stared hatefully at her in whatever passed for thought.

She stared at the thing... and it stared back. What big eyes it had... It's lolloping tongue ran across its jaws... such big teeth it had...!

It had her in its grip, shaving aura as its claws dug in, and lifted her high.

Ice running down her spine, the voice of Professor Port filled her head as she recalled something horrible.

 _"Unlike civilians, Huntsmen and Huntresses are less likely to leave remains when felled by the Creatures of Grimm._

 _"This is because of aura. Small Grimm rarely get the better of a realized Huntsman, and the bigger ones that do have a hard time getting through aura to rend their victims to shreds! Oh ho ho!"_

She struggled and screamed as its jaws yawned open and drew her headfirst. "JAUNE! _JAAAAAAAUNE!"_

 _"So instead, they'll let their guts do the work, and just swallow the poor doomed fellow or lass whole..."_ the voice finished theatrically, as if around a dim campfire...

Teeth failed to puncture her as her head was shoved to its waiting throat... and she was gnawed viciously as she endlessly screamed…

' _Oh god…! Oh god…!'_ she thought, between viciously shaking and chewing jaws, her vision obscured by teeth. Light and dark traded as its maw slammed open and shut, growling in her ears. Its stinking drool was hitting her face. ' _It's trying to EAT ME!'_

It could only fit her head and torso in its mouth, so her kicking legs and bottom half were being tested by teeth, hoping to chew her in half.

Terror was in her eyes as she gasped for breath, seeing the waiting throat in front of them. She sought a surface to push herself out, but the only thing was its teeth. Every instinct told her she'd surely lose her hands if she got them between those knives, even as her stomach and spine were slammed into by the full weight of its jaws.

She began to sputter and cry as her mind spun. Jaune couldn't fight this thing _unarmed_ even if he came, and if he armed himself… their weapons were back at the _barn_.

 _It would have eaten her by then._

She sobbed, thinking and thinking as the disgusting, long tongue rolled over her body. If she took too long, her aura reserves would be gone, and she'd be ripped to pieces… Unless it _swallowed_ her…

The alpha didn't wait. She felt herself pitch down as it tossed its head back, jaws wide. Her legs fell in, and the mouth was large enough that she gripped its gummed jawbone to keep herself being drawn further in.

All the same, her feet scrambled inside to plant underneath its flailing tongue as it tried to shove her where the monster _wanted_ her. But she was stronger than a _tongue_.

The monster gulped futilely, but she'd managed a safe haven, if only for a moment.

Then the jaws forced down, and she remembered the mouth couldn't fit _all_ of her.

"Ulgh…!" she groaned as her feet slipped… down into the hot, tight throat. She looked to find her upper half pressed flat against the pallet, buried to the waist in the monster's gullet. " _Aaaaaaah! Oh NO, JAUUUUNE!"_

Light barely filtered in through the jagged teeth, like a cell of tight bars. She pressed both hands against the top and shoved pitifully. _Yang could have done it…_

The jaws began working, and she found the tongue she was astride curling back to finish her…

Bursting into tears, she reached under the slimy appendage and held it by the root for dear, precious life as the creature swallowed.

She was dragged down go her breasts, but grit her teeth as she pulled herself back up. It was a tug of war she couldn't win forever.

" _ **JAAAAAAAAAUNE!"**_ she screamed, so loud and blood-curdling she swore she would rip her throat.

"Ruby! _Ruby, I'm coming!"_ she heard, only to see her nude knight stagger into view, wielding a modest branch for a weapon. Not even anything to pierce the alpha's body.

" _Pleeeeease, Jaune!"_ she cried, gasping with every terrified breath. " _Don't let it take me! DON'T LET IT TAKE MEEEEE! PLEAAAAAAASE!"_

Jaune only answered with a war cry, charging the beast, whose jaws parted angrily and gave her a better glimpse of her savior.

In seconds she felt the branch slam into the monster's head, creaking, but strengthened with Jaune's aura. Like the food items they weaponized at the beginning of second term, aura had a reinforcing effect even on weapons that ought to surely break.

Which was why the alpha's gnawing failed to destroy the branch, which was at that moment jammed into its mouth within arm's reach of her.

"Grab for it, Ruby, I'll pull you out!"

" _Tha-hank youuuu!"_ Ruby cried, tears streaming as she grabbed hold. _"Thank you J-J-Jaune!"_

He pulled and tugged, slowly freeing more of her body, sticky with Grimm spit.

But the giant came to its senses with a snarl Ruby felt in her teeth. One great swipe ripped the branch from both their hands.

In white hot panic, Ruby felt herself slip, sinking up to her shoulders, much of her body tightly bound by the throat.

Scrambling, she reached under the tongue again. Her last fraying thread of life, which even now was trying to shove her off.

" _I'M SLIPPING! JAUNE I'M SLIPPING, DON'T LET ME GO DOWN!"_ she shrieked, digging her nails into the putrid flesh.

Another cry and Jaune leapt into view, wincing as the Grimm tried to pierce his aura as well. Hanging over the teeth, he reached for her.

From where she was, she could see the entire mouth, her vision framed by a dangling uvula. She flung her hands forward to clutch his hand, sobbing with fear. He shouted as he pulled.

"Ruby, you've gotta help me, you've gotta pull!"

She put every ounce of effort into it as they slowly tugged her out. Her breasts felt the night air, soon followed by her stomach. The grip was tenuous, and they kept alternating hands as the slick saliva worked against them.

"Don't let go! _Don't let me go, Jaune!"_ she sniffed, finally hopeful she may yet survive.

But the alpha had other plans.

A black clawed hand seized Jaune around the waist, and with a tug he was whisked away.

Ruby Rose screamed for her love, too stunned to grab anything. She fell back into the tight throat like a stretched band, momentum sinking her down to her breasts again.

Before she could more than utter a terrified squeak, the beowulf tossed its head back. Her vision went black, and a horrible '*GLUCK*' filled her ears as a rush of hot saliva surrounded her.

And with the sound came a tug from below, and a shove from above, and an utter painful compression as Ruby Rose…

... _was swallowed alive._

From the outside all, anyone would see was a lump at the base of the beast's chin vanish, and a heavy dent fall against the neck just above its chest before swiftly slithering inside.

If not for the chilling, muffled scream, there would be no sign of the poor girl on the beast's ancient muscled form.

Inside, a different story was told. Ruby struggled and screamed as she was drug down. Hot drool stung her eyes, the muscles around her pressed painfully in from all sides.

It felt endless, but in seconds she oozed into a larger space, not falling with a splash but sliding like so much mush.

She coughed and sniffed pitifully, wiping the goop from her eyes and face, lying on the wet surface and frozen in utter shock.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark, but amazingly she could see. Bright red veins ran along the walls of her prison, glowing veins of whatever Grimm used for blood. The same hue from the thousands of times she'd split them open. For the longest time, she wasn't convinced they _had_ organs.

Now, she could confirm they had at least one… _because she was in its belly._

She could feel the creature lumber around her, making her sway, as Jaune no doubt fought the thing bitterly. She was too stunned at what had happened, where she was and what it meant. She sat on the fleshy floor, gears spinning aimlessly.

In moments she looked to her surroundings. It was barely bigger than her, a ceiling not two feet above her head where she entered, and it sloped in a curvy manner to barely contain her legs and feet.

The air stank of bile, hot and wet. She was already sweating.

A sense of claustrophobia hit her like a truck as she tried to stand up, hands pressing into the walls. The humid air brought thoughts of suffocation, and not the good sort. Surely the Beowulf having an air pocket inside wasn't a permanent scenario?!

She grunted and groaned as she tested her bounds. Filled with a need to stand, she flailed to a low crouch before standing straight up, head and shoulders expanding the stomach before the blobby weight above cast her back down. It was like lifting a big, heated waterbed and having nowhere to toss it.

Steadily the dreamlike state of unreality was fading as panic started to creep over her. She shoved and punched and clawed at the unyielding flesh.

" _Let me out!"_ she demanded, her breathing get faster.

She stood again, shoving her weight against her point of entry. She shoved her hands high, hoping to find the alpha's esophagus and force her way back up. Strangely though, it was lost in the gastric folds, as if it had ceased to exist once the beast was no longer using it, sealing her inside to await…

" _LET ME OUUUUUT!"_ she screamed, tears streaming again as helplessness overcame her. " _HELP MEEEEE-HEEEEE!"_

But slowly she exhausted herself, and slumped back down into the gloppy floor.

Ruby cried, rocked back and forth by the beast's movements. It had begun this vertical movement, not that she understood it at all.

Ruby knew in her heart of hearts… _that_ was why she cried. She knew what was said about Grimm. She knew nobody that was ever swallowed by a Grimm ever lived to tell of what happened. Even when tracked down and split open to save those consumed, not even body parts or excrement were found. It was like they had simply ceased to exist.

It was part of why she was so horrified when Roman Torchwick met his fate. She had felt so _sorry_ for him. He wasn't a nice guy, but she _never_ wished this on him.

Now here she was… gobbled up by a monster, powerless but to wait for what happened next…

Something in her said she ought to have suffocated by now… The dank air should be filling with carbon dioxide, she should be getting tired, especially with her panicked breathing cycling through the small supply in this stomach.

But she was incredibly alert… Perhap Grimm did this on purpose somehow, to prolong their suffering?

Why did they not bring their weapons?! Were they so caught up in their love that they never considered what had happened _just_ before they were together the first time?!

Why did she never learn to fight without a weapon?! Her sister was _YANG XIAO-FREAKING-LONG!_ She never even got pointers for hand-to-hand combat?! Not after being captured by Torchwick?! Not after Mercury forced her to sprint by, and kept her from showing up in time to save Penny?!

She considered that maybe fighting a giant Beowulf with her bare hands was never going to be an option… but she remembered Nora boasting about Ren killing a King Taijitu that way…

She wouldn't know! Because she was a stupid, irresponsible little girl, and she never bothered to find out! Not when her friends _DIED_ for it! Not when _SHE_ was about to… _was going to…_

" _Oh GOD, I d-d… I don't WANT to die…!"_ she whispered to herself. "Not yet, I'm not _ready!_ I'm supposed to help! I have a responsibility, I can't be _gone_ before I…"

It wasn't that she was unwilling or naive. She knew Huntsmen and Huntresses sometimes laid down their lives for the good of others. That's what made them heroes.

She hoped her mother had died a hero's death… that she left her because the world needed her just a little more.

Ruby was alright with her life being forfeit if it meant others would live. For friends, for innocents, for Jaune… but not for this! Not for _nothing!_ Not because she made a stupid mistake! It wasn't fair!

"W...Was this what happened to _you_ , Mom?" she asked quietly. "Is this why you never came home…?"

At that moment she was struck on the head by a fresh glob of saliva, and the esophagus sphincter opened to deposit—

Ruby's heart somehow sank even lower as a chill took her. " _Jaune! Jaune, NOOOO!"_

The blonde flopped into the tight space headfirst, looking battered and weary. Ruby caught and embraced him, instantly in tears again.

"Ruby…" he groaned deliriously, "I'm sorry, I couldn't…"

"J-J-Jaune, why didn't you _r-r...run?"_ she demanded, the very world ending. "I was already _gone_ after it swallowed me, you didn't have to… _have t-to…"_

Jaune held her sweetly, his own tears budding. "No… I couldn't live with learning I loved someone… and then just _lose_ them right afterward… Not again… _Not YOU…! I'm not strong enough…"_

Ruby shook her head, crying into the crook of his neck. "B-b-but at _least_ … at least I could _go_ knowing you'd live…!"

Jaune gripped tighter, shaking his head. "P-Pyrrha got to be selfish… Now it's _my_ turn. We don't have to be alone ever again…"

Ruby shook her head over and over again. First a light sway, then a violent refusal. "No…! No NO _NOOO!_

"It CAN'T end like this, I won't _LET_ it!"

"Ruby…" Jaune sighed as she put a hand against the stomach wall, and stared intently. She flexed every muscle, plumbed every urge and instinct. She groaned from frustration as well as exertion.

"Come on…! _COME OOON!_ Stupid _eyes!_ You're supposed to stop Grimm in their tracks! Come on! I'm in _danger!_ You have to—"

As she shoved the wall, it shoved back, a jet of viscous slime hitting her directly in the face.

She reeled a moment, wiping it off before a fuming hiss crept in amongst the gurgles and groans of the beowulf body.

Ruby saw her hands foam up, before her vision bubbled… and began to obscure into uselessness.

Ruby screamed, wiping her burning hands on the walls even as she felt them fray like thread. She dug her fingers to scoop the awful substance out of her sockets, feeling unfamiliar bumps and rough patches.

Jaune grabbed her hands. "Ruby _NO! You'll rub it into your eyes even WORSE! It's ACID!"_

Ruby felt no pain, but as she sat, she knew what she was losing. "J-Jaune, _I can't SEE! I CAN'T SEE-HEE!"_

"I-It's okay," he said, trying to hold her steady, a comforting arm around her as she sat upon him, " _I'LL_ be your eyes…"

"M-my _aura!_ It went right through my…"

"Shh-shhh-shhh-shhhhhh…" Jaune cooed, his voice wavering. "I know, just—"

" _HELP!"_ Ruby shrieked. " _HELP UUUUUUS! REN?! NORAAAA!?_

" _DADDYYYY!? UNCLE QROW?! YANG! WEISS! BLAKE!_ _ **SOMEBODY PLEEEEEEASE!"**_

Finally she screamed herself out, quietly sobbing as Jaune sat shellshocked.

"It's gonna be _so hard,"_ she choked, "on my Dad… on Yang… They'll never know what happened to me! Like _Mom!_ Just g-g... _gone,_ without a trace!

"I sometimes got really mad at her… for leaving us. For breaking our family… All I ever _wanted_ was her… it wasn't _fair_ … _I just wanted my m… my mm…"_

R-R… Ruby, p-p- _please…!"_ Jaune asked, his voice somehow warbling as he hoisted her up as fully into his lap as possible. "It's almost… just spend the last of this with me… just let me _hold you_ …"

Ruby sniffed loudly. "O-okay…

"Jaune… I'm _scared…!"_

He nodded. "Me too…"

And so they sat, Ruby upon her lover, no interest in a last carnal moment. Neither were in any kind of mood for it. But as they embraced, finding a semblance of comfort in the belly of a Grimm, she heard that subtle sizzling.

She checked her own person to find nothing, but then traced the form of her mate. She gasped.

From what she felt, the entire stomach floor was becoming an acid bath, and poor Jaune had been suffering it the entire time he'd held her, keeping her away from the deadly burning.

She couldn't see it, but he was starting to unravel, like paper mache tossed into a pond. She'd guess his legs and hips were very nearly worn through.

"Jaune, oh my _GOD!"_ she cried in horror, even as the acid seemed to come at a greater pace.

"I-I love y-y-you, Ruby…" he managed, even as he seemed to sink under her weight. "We'll be t-t-together again… s-s-soon…"

Her tear ducts were ruined, but she still found it in her to cry as she found his lips. "I-I'm right behind you, Jaune… we're going to find Pyrrha… and Penny… a—"

Suddenly Jaune gave a sudden, disturbed rattle, and went still even as his body decayed before her. "JAUNE?!"

"W-What?! RUBY! Ruby, reach for me!"

She sat confused as the acid nipped at her knees and legs, Jaune's voice suddenly normal, but coming from everywhere.

"Ruby, _PLEASE! Don't let them…! Ruby?! RUBYYYYYYYY?!"_

Shocking her to her core, the voice faded… and Jaune had stopped breathing.

"No! _NOOOOO!_ _ **JAAAAAAAUNE!"**_

She shook him, kissed him, but no sooner could she clutch his form than he seemed to collapse. In moments, she was alone, with the sound of her own body burning slowly away.

She couldn't even cry. She was shocked, confused.

There was no pain somehow, but she knew she was swiftly coming apart… like being unborn. Unmade. She didn't even have it in her to avoid it. Nobody was coming… she'd lost her Jaune… what was the point?

But as she felt herself waste away, her vision began to clear. Her body felt loose, like a coat, and as she moved her arms to shake it out, she saw her limbs fall away limp. She stared with fascination at her arms, glowing neon red, translucent like a hologram.

Below, with shock she saw her body fall away, collapsing and melting into the broiling soup beneath, like a wax figure exposed to a fire. She stared into her own empty eyes as her face vanished into the acids.

Looking at her new self, she realized.

' _Am I… pure aura? Is… is it my soul? Is this what it's like to die? That was really easy…'_

But then… why was she still so _afraid?_

Then, like phantoms, awful black clawed hands reached from the stomach walls and grabbed her wrists. Their touch _burned_. If she was a spirit now… how did it _burn?!_

She whimpered as the arms stretched her taut, still more black limbs seizing her around the thighs and waist, and as one they began to drag her down. _Through_ the stomach floor.

She couldn't move, she could barely _struggle!_ Her luminous legs phased through, but she couldn't feel them on the other side! What was happening?! You couldn't die _twice_ could you?!

 _So why was she so afraid?!_

She was dragged down to her shoulders, slowly sinking into… nonbeing? To consume her soul?! To _Hell?!_

She was down to her jawline, choking back celestial tears. She willed her head above oblivion, above whatever awaited her. A black clawed hand raised up and gripped her scalp from behind, to shove her the rest of the way.

She shook as she fought it, her resistance failing. Tears streaming, she called out. She called for a name she hadn't since she was a little girl.

" _ **MOMMYYYYYYY!"**_

As she screamed, the hand drug her under at last.

* * *

Ruby Rose awoke with a start, hands gripping her in the dark. She fought, unable to escape until—

"Whoa whoa, Ruby!" a familiar, warm voice cried, the hands clutching her caressing her shaking arms. The blackness lifted away… a blanket she'd gotten entangled in.

And beside her was the voice's owner, Jaune Arc. Both safe and sound in their petaled love nest in the barn.

"You were having _some_ nightmare, about kicked me out of bed!" he told her, as she cherished everything she felt and saw.

She collapsed into his arms, relief too warm for words. He patted her back.

"Hey, that's alright. I had a bad one too…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Welp, I promised kinky! Sorry if you're not into vore, in which case… have fun sleeping tonight!**_

 _ **And the fun's not over yet for this Halloween double-feature! Don't worry though. Next one is far more light-hearted, funny and ridiculous.**_

 _ **To clarify a few things though, for the sake of integrity:**_

 _ **This chapter was written with realism taking a backseat, because… it's a nightmare. So unlikely things happened, like Ruby and Jaune climaxing simultaneously… or a huge Grimm being so incapable of really hurting an aura… or the same Grimm being so patient as Jaune tries to steal its food from its very jaws… or there being a stomach acid that is painless (why would Grimm be so merciful?) and phases through aura (so why wouldn't they attack by vomiting over their prey if they could do that?)**_

 _ **And of course, couldn't resist the Red Riding Hood parallels. Fun fact, the original intention was for there to be some skinny dipping, and an invented crocodile Grimm I was going to call a Styx that ate them.**_

 _ **Ultimately, I just didn't like the creature for the predator, and the fairy tale scenario hit me. A big wolf gets the jump on Little Red and swallows her, and the brave Huntsman comes to her rescue.**_

 _ **Largely this dream will bid Ruby to be more cautious, as it highlights how irresponsible they've been about their sexual awakening. Stealing off into the night and fornicating when one is meant to be on watch for RNJR, leaving them all vulnerable, especially when the others are trusting them with their very lives. It only takes one unlucky night to catch them with their pants down, and their adult fun becomes a cautionary tale. Now that Nora is around to cover for them, they have no cause to sneak off like they've been.**_

 _ **Oh, and in case it was a bit confusing, Jaune's ever-present voice is like what Ruby experienced. His soul, extracted and freed… until he's dragged off to be absorbed by the Grimm's ethereal limbs. He fails to realize Ruby can't see him, but their connection is enough for her to hear his anguished pleas…**_

 _ **Well, tis the month of high octane nightmare fuel, so gird your loins for the next chapter, after which we will resume the story proper!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Wake up, Buttmunch

She led him by the hand, beside a pond nearby. Nothing on but towels, as the storm was followed by an inexplicable warm front.

She backed up into a tree, grinning expectantly as she stared into his eyes, the moon glinting silver in them in such a surreal yet beautiful way.

As he approached, she put her arms around him, towels dropping as they kissed.

He began fast, but she stopped him. "Jaune… _enjoy_ it. _Savor_ it…"

He obeyed as they began anew, passionate but slow. His erect length mashed against her stomach as it sought something to do before they took the plunge.

She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling so close Jaune felt her heart in every motion.

"I l-love you so much, Jaune," she whispered, "you know that, right? You _really_ know that?"

She almost seemed tearful as she asked. "Of course, Ruby. I love you too…"

"A-and you want to be with me _forever?"_

"I want to _try_ ," he said, kissing behind her ear.

"Alright," she cooed, before hopping up, legs wrapping around as she clung to him. She adjusted as her hot, silky flesh sank onto him. One good thrust, and he was inside her, both groaning blissfully. They fit perfectly.

They made slow love, delighting in each other's flesh. He felt her dripping down himself.

"Ohh, I'm _drooling…_ " she remarked.

He paused, eyes opening as he checked her chin.

"Not my _mouth_ , silly boy," she laughed, _"although…"_

They kissed deeply, tongues overlapping. She sucked him in with auch fervor it was almost painful.

In spite of their pace, inside of three minutes they were sweating, on the verge of release.

She quaked around him. "Oh _goood_ , come in me Jaune…! _Come in my t-tight little h-h-hole…"_

Heart of a poet… but she knew just how to spur him on. A few more thrusts and he moaned spurting deeply into her quivering body, as her mouth hung open at the sensation.

"Ohhh… oh yeah…" she sighed, a hand running over her belly to savor his seed.

She hopped off, sinking to her knees. "Lemme clean you off…"

" _OGHHH!"_ he cried, as she imbibed him in seconds. He'd yet to even lose his erection, and even then she was working her throat over it. Her breath was loudly streaming from her nostrils and it drove him wild.

His hand sought the back of her head, ruffling her hair. "Ruby, you haven't come yet, you want—?"

She released him a moment, shaking her head. "Just let me do this for you… _please._ "

Jaune relented, and gasped as she went right back to work.

Eventually though, Ruby paused, placing both hands one of of his buttocks'. He wondered what this was, as she suddenly sucked on him with almost inhuman strength and her hands pulled.

A few seconds of this, and she stopped suddenly, tears budding as she released with a gasp of air and wiped them.

"Ruby, don't choke yourself _too_ much there," he chuckled, vaguely aware of her odd proclivities with breathing.

She ignored him, only pumping him twice before turning to lower herself onto her hands and knees. She pulled one of her cheeks in a detached manner, presenting herself.

"Alright, all lubed up… How about an old fashioned buttloving, boyfriend?"

Jaune didn't need telling twice. He was behind her in seconds, caressing her body as he drifted his tip between her cheeks to its rumpled target.

Ruby gasped as he slotted, and grunted as he surged in to the hilt, adding a few tiny thrusts as he let her adjust.

But suddenly he found he could barely thrust at all. He seemed… _stuck_. As though superglued to her anus.

Ruby lowered her head to the ground, hand over her mouth as she began hiding… tears?

"Ruby, oh my god! Am I hurting you?! I can't…" he groaned, trying to pull out to no effect.

She shook her head. "I'm so _s-sorry!"_

Jaune considered the statement, and how stuck he was, and an idea hit him. "Oh _ewww!_ Are you telling me I just stuck it in your… 'dirt'?" he finished, visions of peanut butter filling his mind.

Ruby went red, her head rising as she considered his words. "Wha—? Gross, _no!_ I'm clean as a whistle. Jaune, I'm sorry… I… I have to _take_ you now…"

Jaune merely frowned. "What?! I thought that was _my_ job," he laughed, pulling to remove himself, only finding pain in his stretched part.

"Jaune, I'm _serious!"_ Ruby cried. I… I love you… You're the only boy I've _ever_ loved… and that's why I have to take you."

Jaune only grew more and more puzzled. Finally growing impatient, he gripped her hips, lied back and put his feet against her cheeks. He shoved as hard and gently as he could.

But then something happened that he couldn't believe. Something that changed his whole world, and finally made her words intelligible.

As Ruby winced and grunted loudly, his feet slipped as he shoved… and then sank knee deep into her warm, wet rectum with a "*SCHLORP*".

Ruby let out a breath she had been holding as Jaune stared up at his situation. His legs simply _disappeared_ between his girlfriend's cheeks, tied and held together by hot flesh inside.

He couldn't process this. Let alone the impossibility of her flesh stretching so much, with her only as distressed as though he'd worked his dick in without lubing up first… but he was pretty certain his toes ought to be touching her _lungs_ from this depth, yet there wasn't a distended mark on her. It was like her intestinal tract were another dimension.

"R-Ruby. What the _HELL?!_ _What IS this?!_ "

"I… I have to _take_ you now," she said again, sorrow in her voice. " _Please_ don't hate me…! I never _wanted_ to do this, I never asked for this!"

"W-wha…? What? _Take_ me, what do you mean?! How can you do that?! Let me go!"

Ruby's back tensed. "HNNNG!" she grunted, as Jaune felt a curious sensation, and slowly the flesh around his legs rippled as it began sucking him in…

Jaune wailed, pawing the dirt as his thighs were drawn inside in spurts. It only stopped once his legs were well and truly inside, impossibly bound by a body that showed no sign of strain nor of his presence within it. It was so warm, he almost barely felt he had legs at all.

"Y-you're not _Ruby!_ " he shouted. "You're some kind of… psychic Grimm or something that's eating me! RUBY! HELP! _HEEEEELP!"_

"Jaune…" Ruby murmured, twisting herself around his body to face him on her back. Now they faced each other, and Ruby pulled Crocea Mors from seemingly nowhere, offering it with tears in her eyes.

Jaune stared. "W...whu…?"

"We first met on the steps of Beacon… you'd been sick. Yang and I called you 'Vomit Boy'..."

Jaune was transfixed by the gesture as her tears dripped. " _It's ME, Jaune…_ but if you have to save yourself, if you can't go through with this, you need to kill me _NOW! I'm clearly a monster…"_

She placed the hilt in his hands, her aura glowing defensively before she pointed it at her heart. The glow went away.

' _Grimm don't have aura,'_ he considered. ' _And her aura isn't blocking the sword… She really would let me KILL her…'_

He lowered the blade. "Go through with WHAT?! Where are you taking me?!"

Ruby patted her own tummy. "In...side."

Jaune's mouth went dry. He wanted to deny her claims, but… he had no idea where his legs just went. If she could do _that_ , it wasn't a much bigger stretch to say she could drag _all_ of him into her—

"Why?! _WHY are you doing this?! Why now, why your BUTT?! Let me GO Ruby!"_

"I CAN'T!" she shrieked, her inner muscles noticeably throbbing. "Once I've started, I can't stop it. My body won't let you go…

"When I fought Cinder, I used my eyes… and I used up the magic in my _soul_. Uncle Qrow told me, if I ever used them again, I'd need magic from _another_ soul… which means I need to… _take_ someone. Someone I truly _love_ …"

She leaned forward, pulling him up into her embrace, so softly. " _I love you, Jaune_ … B-but… I have a responsibility! I have a power that can change things! And… the world needs it more than _we_ need to be happy…"

"Oh my god…" Jaune muttered. "You're actually serious… I… how?!"

Ruby shrugged. "Magic… And I'm using my _butt_ because… Look, it has to be a way that connects with my stomach! I could've used my _mouth_ but… That would be _terrifying!"_

She sniffed, guilt lining her eyes. "Then I couldn't explain, and you'd feel so _betrayed_ , and _confused,_ and… I couldn't…"

Jaune was forced to admit, Ruby's mouth engulfing his head without any explanation or concern _would_ be worse than his current experience… but by how much, he wasn't certain.

"R-Ruby, look, we don't _need_ special powers to win! We can go it on our own, this is unnecessary!"

Ruby shook her head. "I wish I could believe that, Jaune… But Ozpin wasn't enough for Cinder! _Pyrrha_ wasn't enough for Cinder! I don't know how I know, I don't remember, but part of me is certain she's just too powerful!"

Jaune's head collapsed against her neck in despair. _She was convinced she had to consume him._

"But Jaune… I've considered that maybe I'm losing it, maybe this power is awakening something I can't stop, and I don't recognize how wrong I am! _That's_ why I want you to kill me… if you really feel you have to esca—"

Jaune grabbed Crocea Mors with a flash as Ruby winced, prepared but terrified… only for the blade to go sailing off and embed itself in a tree. She stared at him.

"I could _never_ hurt you, Ruby… _Never_ …" he said, finally joining her embrace. "I just… I don't know what's going to happen…! I'm scared…"

Ruby tightened her grip. "You're going to save the world, Jaune. We're going to do it together…

"But we can wait till you're ready to go the rest of the way. You can stay here…"

Now Jaune knew why she was being so tender with him before… it was literally the last time they would be together. She was saying goodbye…

"Ruby… what's going to happen to me? Is it… is it going to _hurt?"_

She kissed his face and neck repeatedly. "I would _NEVER_ hurt you either Jaune… but… my body is going to absorb you. I don't understand how it works, but, I don't think it's physical. I'm not… _digesting_ you… just… _merging_ you into me…"

Jaune began to despair, even as he hoped she was right. "You'd never hurt me… but I'm going to die, aren't I? You're _killing_ me…"

Ruby shook her head violently, clutching him as her insides quivered. " _No!_ No no no no, our… our auras are going to merge, you're going to be with me forever, sharing my body! It's… it's the end of your life in your body, but we're going to be one person! You're not going to die, you're _NOT!"_

Jaune barely felt better. She didn't sound especially convinced...

"Hehe… so, after this I get to know what being a girl feels like, huh?"

Ruby sniffed, giggling. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but… you'll get used to it. It'll feel completely normal before you know it, and I'll help you. But I _will_ miss the sex… it's been amazing, being with you Jaune…

"Of course… we're _both_ going to be in for some major changes soon."

Jaune looked at her. " _Beyond_ sucking me into your butt and fusing our souls together, you mean?"

Ruby blushed, not meeting his eye. "The birth control pills… Jaune, I never took them."

Jaune's face went blank. "Y...You mean…"

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted your children, Jaune. But… we're out of time. And I want you to know I _love_ you! You're my present, _and_ my future! I'm changing my name, and we're going to raise our baby together!"

"Oh my god…" Jaune remarked, feeling woozy. "I'm…"

Ruby hugged him hard. "Going to be a daddy… or… well, I guess we'll _both_ be mommy… or both?"

Jaune couldn't explain it, but in spite of himself, he felt tears in his eyes. " _I love you SO much, Ruby…"_

But then he grunted, as her insides suddenly gave a hard pull on him. But Ruby held him tight with her arms.

"My… my body won't wait forever… so… Jaune?"

"Y-yeah?"

She put on her most demure expression. "Make love to me… _one last time_ …"

Jaune melted under her gaze, but felt reservations. "I'm not positive I can rise to the occasion…"

Her face closed in. "I'll help you… just hold me."

Her hand moved between them and found his length, slowly starting to pump him as the other hand found his cheek and their lips met.

It was so strange, feeling his legs bound tight, warm and wet and wriggling, while he slowly hardened under her touch. In spite of his life appearing in such peril… he _wanted_ so much to believe her, but what choice did he have?

Either they would become one in a way even the purest romance could never achieve… truly joining their souls and sharing a single life… or he was going to die. He would be sacrificed for the power to save the world from Cinder.

And as they kissed, he considered how devious it felt, in spite of her tears. The feeling that she had orchestrated their first time in the woods. She found him alone, and through a strange, awkward conversation eventually offered her body to him.

In a way, he felt like a fool. She had been like a predator, seducing him, drawing him closer so she could one day devour him for his power…

But how could he blame himself? He never believed this was _possible_. They had been concerned about diseases and pregnancies and whether he'd hurt her in the process of penetrating her body…

She claimed this was only possible with a true love… and she proved that. Ruby wasn't cruel. She wouldn't have chosen _him_ if any drifter would have worked. She was heartbroken, and… scared she was wrong, that he would die, and she'd have killed him.

Suddenly her kiss deepened… deepened worse than usual.

Shocked stiff, he felt warmth on his face and saw perfect teeth in his vision before darkness took him.

A huge muscle ran under his chin and then over the top of his hair until it was soaked.

All at once, he heard her groan as she released him, mouth pecking him on the lips before looking at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I… It's just your hair. I was afraid it would feel really abrasive and weird in my butt… so I wet it."

Jaune stared back, uncertain whether his head had suddenly shrunk to fit, or if her mouth had stretched freakishly… She really _could_ have just swallowed him if she tried.

"R...right," he said, shaking, as she went back to stroking his shaft.

Being half in her mouth had not been welcome… It was dehumanizing. He wasn't sure whether she was wetting him to be an easier meal to swallow up, or lubing him like a sex toy… Was it both?

"Alright," she said, giving a few good pumps, "I think you're ready…"

She adjusted his angle and guided him towards her nearly virgin passage. He slotted wetly, instinctively adjusting and holding the very hips that were swallowing him.

He couldn't help it… even if it felt like betrayal… _he was still so in love with her._ He slid his tip in as she moaned, velvety as ever inside. He groaned too, theatrically almost. It kept rolling over in his mind: this would be the last sex he'd ever have… the last orgasm…

At _minimum,_ even if he felt those things again inside Ruby's body… it would be his last knowledge of manhood. He… _they_ … would be a _girl_ soon. At least in form.

The pair grappled, holding each other closely, _desperately_ as he began to love her with a lifetime's passion. Her legs crossed his back as her arms gripped his shoulder blades.

They kissed, and he closed his eyes, but found her protest as she wrenched away. "Don't close them… I… I want to remember your eyes…"

"Okay," he whispered, returning to the kiss. It was very different like this… but he was glad to look into her beautiful eyes, as they beheld him longingly.

Soon they parted, and she spoke her mind. "It's really weird having you in me in both places… but _really_ good…"

Jaune had to ask. "What… does it feel like? My legs…"

Ruby considered. "I-It… it's like I'm being stretched open in a _really_ satisfying way… Really, it's not much different from when you're _doing_ me back there. You're about the only guy that's actually double-penetrated his girlfriend all by himself," she finished, trying to joke.

He smiled, going back to work. Every thrust, every heartbeat… all were precious. They ran their hands through the other's hair, kissed along their necks, chests and nipped each other's ears.

All the while, indulging in the slowest sex, losing themselves to the rhythm.

"What… are you going to tell everyone?" Jaune asked in a whisper. "About where I went?"

Ruby looked perplexed. "The truth isn't enough?" she whispered back, neither wanting to shatter the calm. "Uncle Qrow can back up what I'm saying."

Jaune shook his head. "Ruby, if you tell everyone you absorbed me… and we start talking to each other with the same mouth… or even if you say my voice is in your head… they're just going to say you're crazy.

"They'll say you killed me, and I'm just some construct your mind made to bear the guilt."

Ruby groaned, partly from the sex, partly from his point. "Well… we'll think of something later. I just… I don't want to live a lie and say you _died_ … I don't think I can…"

"U— U-uuuuuuuuuuuugh…!" Jaune groaned throatily as he came, dousing every cranny of her feminine crevice with his essence.

She leaned back happily, legs squeezing his buttocks as she felt herself filled. "Ohhhh yeah…! Don't forget about me…"

Jaune panted slightly, continuing to please her. "Aww man… I'm gonna have to feel _childbirth_ with you, aren't I?"

Ruby giggled. "I guess so. It's alright though, we can bear it. We'll have each other the whole time… and then we'll have our little…"

They stared at each other in question, knowing the game. They'd say it together…

" _Daughter!"_ they both cried, Ruby's eyes lighting up.

"Oh my gosh, _you too?!_ " she squeaked. "Then I'm _sure_ it will be, Jaune! Our beautiful baby girl…! Oh my gosh… oh my _GOSH!"_

She edged closer and closer to climax as she embraced the vision of their future, Jaune picking up to amplify her infectious joy.

"Oh my… _Oh…! OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAGH…!"_

Jaune felt a tremendous pulsing inside her, and felt himself swiftly ripped from her girlish canal. In a second, as her mouth still sought his, his pelvis was completely drawn into her colon.

Consumed by orgasmic bliss, she lost control, and her backside was steadily dragging him into her heat. The only mitigation was their grip on each other, him holding onto her, and her clutching him with all four limbs.

At first it held, but as her control loosened, her spasming legs released him as they spread wide.

They continued to kiss even as panic creeped over him, and she bent forward to meet him until finally, their lips parted forever. She kept reaching, tears filling her eyes as she realized the futility of it. Her hands flew to her mouth as she watched and felt him swiftly sucked away.

Terror taking him, he planted both hands against her cheeks and shoved resolutely to keep himself in the outside world.

It was working, even as he looked down to see his navel sitting just before the part in her lovely butt... even as his own juices dripped _into_ said navel from her freshly ploughed lady bits.

But then her body quivered again, another trail of his essence pushed free as a great pull unseated him completely.

He wailed in surprise as both hands, and thereby his arms, sank in to be pinned against his sinking hips.

He yanked, tried to rectify his mistake and free them, but as his navel and abs were drawn in to his elbow he found panic take control.

Before, it had almost felt unreal, impossible. Before, most of him was still outside.

Now… more than half of him was inside Ruby's body, which had yet to betray he was there. Now, he was potentially seconds from being swallowed entirely.

"RUBY! HELP! _HEEEEELP MEEEEE!"_

Suddenly, hands shot underneath his armpits, the last true grip that could be gained on him.

" _I've got you!"_ she screeched, the haze of her orgasm not left, but fading with the pink in her cheeks. " _I'm not letting go, you're SAFE Jaune! You're safe!"_

Indeed, she held until her body relented at last, and still she kept a strong grip as she gazed down at him. At this point, he was a human bust sprouting between her legs. Her face was lined with concern as his eyes filled with tears, and his face screwed up taut.

"I'm n-not _safe!_ " he moaned, scared out of his wits. "I can't do this anymore, _I want out! L-LET ME OUT!"_

Her own eyes grew fearfully wet, and she desperately pondered. "O-okay, Jaune… I'll _try! I'll…"_

Very careful with her legs, she pushed herself into a squatting position, hands on her knees.

"Okay… I'm gonna… one… two… _threeeeeeegh…!_ "

She groaned, grunted and strained to shove his body out. Though she had been told it couldn't be, she was bound by love to try… to show him there was nothing she could do for him. That his fate was sealed.

But she tried anyway. Hooking his armpits again. She tugged as she pushed.

"HNNNNNGHHH! _NNNNNNMGHHHH— AUGH! OWOWOWOWOWOWowowowowowowwwww…!"_

He rattled as she recoiled, falling forward as his own face met the dirt. He felt her fingers dig between her skin and his back, before rolling onto her back again.

He looked up, to find her staring at her fingers, wincing. Even in the light of the shattered moon, he could see the ruddy smear on her digits, and felt the cold drip on his back.

He felt obliged to ask, "Ruby…? A-are you okay…?"

She took a few measured breaths. "I tried, Jaune… It's like you're _barbed_ in, or fused… my skin is tearing… I'm _s-sorry…!_ "

Jaune knew what she was saying: he was doomed to the only path laid out to him.

He took several deep breaths, trying not to weep from the fear, even as he felt her orifice suckle on his shoulders hungrily.

Ruby leaned over as far as she could bend, a hand behind his head as the other slid over his face (after wiping her blood upon the grass, naturally). She stroked his hair and looked into his eyes with a sad, loving longing.

Jaune stared into her eyes, bright like the moon, not an ounce of ill will in her gaze. He didn't look away, even as his other senses savored the chirps of crickets and the whisper of wind, and the gurgle of the pond they sat by.

Even as she sat immobile, he felt himself slowly slipping, creeping inside her at a glacial pace.

 _And he couldn't STAND it anymore._

"T... _Take_ me…!" he said suddenly, making her flinch. When she said nothing, still massaging his head lovingly, he continued. "Suck me in…! Take your hands and _shove_ me down as… as h-hard as you c-c-can…!"

She didn't answer, tears brimming as her mouth dropped open and moaned in distress. A hand quickly clapped over it to stop this.

" _I'm so SCARED,_ Ruby, I just want it over with! Finish me…! _FINISH MEEEEEE!"_

She concealed sobs, her body quaking traitorously.

"Jaune… I.. I _can't…! I'm scared too…"_

" _Pleeeeease…!"_ he begged, tears streaming.

After a long pause, her hands moved to his shoulders, locking eyes with him. She rolled back, weight on her back as she hoisted her hips up, knees to her chest.

Taking a breath, she slammed her eyes shut.

Then he felt it.

Her anal muscles contracted as her hands put pressure on his shoulders. She strained only a moment before he felt warmth creeping up his shoulders.

Not daring to look, he felt slimy skin drag over his clavicle as his body surrendered all but his head and neck.

But at that point, it stopped. So close to his final destination, but her hands returned to his head in comfort. Her eyes found him again, barely visible from his new vantage point, obscured by the mound of her feminine petals.

"I can't do more than that!" she said. "I just c-c... _can't!_ If you want it over fast… _you'll_ have to do it…"

He was utterly confused at the statement, until one of her hands spread her leaking flower, and he felt gentle pressure from the hand on the back of his head.

He looked her in the eye and understood. The trigger to this gun was right in front of him…

She shuffled onto her knees and waddled to the ankle-deep shallows of the pond, his head inches from the surface. She stopped, shifting forward to plant one hand in the sediment underwater.

He stared into the water, and then back up to her face, staring at him between her legs. The hand returned to the back of his head with its gentle shove.

Not breaking eye contact, he relented to the pressure and leaned in…

"A-aughhh!" Ruby groaned as his tongue met her flesh, the rest of his mouth adoring her girlhood as she helped shove his face against it.

She couldn't finish what she started… but she could handle this, and let her body do it _for_ them.

He choked and fumbled with her flower and the love nub within. His heart was clearly not into it, and she wasn't in the mood anymore. Everything was working against them, even as her body _longed_ to swallow him inside her completely, and sate this foreign hunger she'd felt for months.

Yes… she was feeling 'full'. And it gave her a strategy, as his tongue and jaw desperately worked to bring her to climax.

If she focused on the feeling of his body inside her… it _did_ feel roughly like she was getting it from behind. Even if his dick was well and truly inside her already, beyond sensation or recovery. Even _she_ didn't know where she was putting the body bigger than she was… she was just glad her belly didn't have a burgeoning Jaune-sized bulge on it.

Jaune made more desperate swallows as he tried pleasing her… and in her mind's eye, she let her hips sway as he shoved his way in, and began polishing her backdoor in that way she _adored_.

She pushed herself up, letting her supporting hand aid Jaune's quest, wetly fiddling her button as he panted, hot breath washing over her nethers.

She clenched, feeling him tightly inside her, livening the vision of Jaune making love to her bottom.

"Ugh...ughhh… hughhhh…!" she panted, as she climbed to her apex, backdoor sucking unconsciously on his neck.

" _Mmmmbggff…!"_ he gurgled, wallowing in her flesh as best he could.

She moaned, shivering as she concentrated. She was so close… her leg twitched… one errant flutter, and—

An unexpected buzz of her button, courtesy of her lover-turned-prey, and she seized. Her back swung rod-straight. Below, Jaune felt her muscles tighten as she wailed.

" _UUUUUGGHHHHHH…! AUUUUGH…! UUUARGGHH..!"_

Her whole body pulsed as she came, and with each pulse was a ferocious pull on what remained of Jaune Arc.

"Uhh—!" he croaked, as his neck was pulled down, the sides of his head beginning to rub against and part her firm cheeks. Her pillowy flesh jiggled on both sides as his jaw and wider head momentarily prevented the rest of him being sucked in. It was his last refuge… and it was eroding away.

"Guh— !" he croaked, feeling the base of his neck settle against her hot, moist entrance as another wave choked up its grip on him.

He felt a hand stroke his hair gently as her legs splashed and shifted around him. He couldn't see her face anymore, couldn't turn his head to—

Oh… but he _could._ The reason she squatted over the water for this now made sense, as he stared straight ahead, straight _down_ into the water's reflection to see her brilliant face gazing sadly and ceaselessly down at him.

"Be _brave,_ J-Jaune…!" she choked. "I'm right here…!"

Distracted, he only let out a long sigh as her body pulsed again. He felt the tight flesh like a wave, crawling up his jaw as he was pulled, ears folding forward.

But this time it was enough, conquering his chin and half covering his mouth. He began to see the summit of both her cheeks in his vision. His breath was left jittering and ragged, even as he felt himself sinking. _This was it… this was the end…_

He just kept staring into those kind eyes, as her hand stayed with him. Her flesh tried closing over his mouth, but her other hand entered his vision, prying it back even as his ears were drawn in.

His ears snapped back inside, leaving a cavernous gurgling to dominate everything, at least until another swallow brought the night partially back.

But with that slight gain, he noticed her cheeks were no longer the edge of his vision, even as the night air mixed with a heated humidity and an infinite scent of musk.

No… Now an iris of slick flesh framed the world, drifting ever further like the end of some macabre cartoon. He heard a sob and felt her shudder as he saw the reflection below tearing up.

" _I love you, Jaune…!"_

Her hand shivered, digging down beside him to keep contact as he felt himself drawn ever deeper. By now, it was Ruby alone maintaining the shrinking light at the end of the banded tunnel, her arm prying one side while her fingers held another. If not for Ruby's desperate desire to see him and be with him as long as possible, that light would be sealed away already, and he would be gone from the world.

Her hand mussed his sodden hair, ever comforting as he slipped further and further inside her.

But eventually, even she couldn't stop his descent. Slowly, he saw the slimy tube he was traveling down curving away from the light, which shrank before his eyes even as her hand failed to keep pace with him.

Fingers scrabbled to keep contact with his face, but soon he saw her hand entirely in the twilight… reaching towards him as he was dragged further away.

In moments, he lost sight of the outside… and then lost sight of her hand… and then the light faded into utter darkness. All he had now was the heat and wet of her body, and the odd rushes and gurgles of it for sound.

It was over… he'd been consumed.

Outside, Ruby Rose shuddered with tears as her body began losing its enhanced elasticity. She reached for Jaune, but he had passed too far from her grasp. Even as her sphincter ached, having closed over her wrist as she effectively fisted her poor bottom.

It took all too long for her to accept, and groaned as she painfully wrenched her hand from her closed, once-more tight anus.

But it wasn't over… as svelte and normal as she looked outwardly, she could still feel him, wriggling as her body carried him off, a big wholesome lump her body _trembled_ to receive. It was like she'd been starving.

Instinctively, she stood up on her knees, glutes tightening as she stabbed her hips forward, swallowing with her mouth for good measure. Instantly, she knew she was doing the right thing, as her insides carried the lump faster and faster.

Provided Jaune was still conscious, she wanted this part over quickly. She imagined him, scared, alone and engulfed completely by her body. _That_ was unacceptable…

She 'swallowed' more and more, body convulsing as the lump went ever deeper, closer and closer as it squirmed in her keeping.

At last, she felt the lump pass somewhere in her core, sliding into an open space that received him eagerly.

The lump faded from her perception, gone as she shook, back arching as her head tipped skyward. Her silver eyes flashed brilliantly, and when it was over, they gleamed as though they had been merely grey before.

Slowly she sat down in the water, a hand on each elbow as she looked down into the rippling surface.

She had done what she set out to do… but that didn't concern her now. She searched her mind, her heart… her very soul.

A hand touched her temple. "Jaune…?" she whispered. "Are you _there?"_

Silence. Utter, empty silence.

"Jaune…? Jaune! _Please_ …" she begged, feeling the beginnings of tears, " _say_ something…! Give me a _sign!"_

 _It couldn't be true… It just… it just COULDN'T be!_

"Jaune! _Come back! COME BAAAACK! I'LL TAKE IT BAAAA— AAAAACK!"_

She collapsed onto her side. So alone, with such regret. She hugged herself, cringing from the pain in her heart as she sobbed.

" _I'm sorry…! I'M SORRY…!"_

— — — — — — — — — — — —

Jaune Arc's eyes flew open, and he was instantly awake. Instead of the smell of musk, there was a smell of straw and old wood… and strawberry shampoo.

He was back in bed, back in the barn, his lover's shoulders before him as they spooned.

He stared down to see his hips ground against her perfect butt, and recoiled, immediately feeling silly.

His action prompted a cooing groan from his partner, as she unconsciously backed up into him again, seeking his warmth adorably.

In such circumstances, only one manner of verbiage seemed appropriate.

" _What the fuck…?"_

 _ **A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone!**_

 _ **Yep, first part was the fake out you might have believed… second part is the one you'd never have bought as real in the first place. Something utterly silly and preposterous, played one-hundred percent straight by its characters.**_

 _ **If you want a name for this, it's "anal vore"... and yes, it IS a thing.**_

 _ **Sorry if neither of these did it for you smut-wise, but I hope they at least fulfilled the spirit of the season and disturbed or horrified you regardless. And for all others, I hope it was funny.**_

 _ **Honestly, I feel where smut is concerned that this is the stronger option, because at least the nature of the vore is sexual, so maybe I broadened your horizons a scosche!**_

 _ **After this we'll return to the story proper, so hopefully you guys are still on board.**_

 _ **So, Volume 5 at last, eh?**_

 _ **No spoilers, but off to an interesting start, with Chapter 1 being a very slow, very exposition-heavy premiere that wasn't terribly good… and Chapter 2, which blew half of Volume 4 out of the water in terms of things HAPPENING, and made the season to come feel SO much more exciting for it.**_

 _ **I'm ecstatic =D**_

 _ **Well, thanks for reading, and do have a mug of something pumpkin-spice related for me!**_


	11. Something Something Bankruptcy Pun

Ruby Rose lay awake in her sleeping bag, the night after she and Jaune Arc decided to do something… extreme.

Okay, no beating around the bush with her own mind… She had anal sex with Jaune. She prepared her… _self_ , climbed on top of him, and stuffed his thing in her butt till he was done.

It was great… and the more she thought about it the more she wanted it again.

" _Ruby…!"_ Jaune whispered, making her eyes shoot open as her face flushed. _"Are you awake…?"_

She turned over to face him, her heart beating faster. "Yeah?"

" _Did you… was last night a mistake?"_

Her heart sank, but beat even faster. "I… no…? Jaune, I told you… I _really_ liked it!"

His eyes brightened. "You—? Wow, um…"

"I told you that last night… Why? Do… _you_ think it was…?"

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "No, I… I was just worried you'd sleep on it, and realize you regretted it."

She smiled. "No!"

He looked floored by the answer. "I… uh… Then… did you want to do it again?"

She smiled wider, leaning on her arm as her hand brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Yeah…"

Jaune watched her flush as teeth sank into her bottom lip.

"One sec…!" she said, reaching into her pack and grabbing something before diving fully into her bag and rustling around.

He watched, perplexed for a moment, before she emerged, head and bare shoulders visible.

"Guess what I'm wearing…!" she teased, before letting the fabric slip down to reveal her red brazier.

She stuck out her tongue as his eyes popped, before pulling out her black nightshirt and slipping it on. Immediately following, he saw her reach low, pulling on a set of bottoms as she let the rest of the bag fall away to reveal her rose-pattern pajamas.

"You still have those?" he asked, getting up to meet her.

"For the warmer nights, usually," she answered. "I just wanted to have something lighter on this time."

He smiled warmly as he looked over her. The pajamas certainly _were_ the same she'd had in school, and as such… they fit on her quite a bit more snugly as she began to fill out over the year.

"I can't front," he said, "I always thought you were cute as a button in those."

She giggled, leaning against him and pecking him on the chin. "A button, huh? _I've_ got a button you can press… or y'know, _whatever._ "

Jaune once more froze, mystified at being spoken to in suggestive code by a cute girl in his age bracket…

"Um… sure… just lead the way."

Indeed, she very slowly took his hand and began walking out of the rocky alcove they chose to make camp in and into the tall grass nearby, which would hide them easily.

They walked a distance, until they found a small clearing of sandstone, far enough away that the inevitable noise wouldn't reach camp.

Walking out to find a place for this purpose was surreal, and only heightened the anticipation, Ruby gently leading them out with pink in her cheeks and a cherub smile.

"Kinda hard, though," Jaune noted.

"Hmm?" she enunciated, lost.

He tapped the flat, soft stone. "The surface… Just seems like it might be rough on—"

In a flash and a petalburst she was gone, the grass rippling in a synchronous wave in the moonlight as she seemingly vanished. And before he could say anything pithy to himself, she'd returned in a blast of air, her whole sleeping bag in tow, along with a few other items under her arm.

"Okay, that'll work!" Jaune chuckled. "Guess we're banking on them not noticing anyway… What else've you…?"

He took a closer look at her other encumbrances, and made out a trowel and a roll of toilet p—

 _Oh._

Ruby didn't miss the look, chewing the inside of her cheek as she sighed. "Yeah, no 'maybes' this time… I'll be back… as soon as I can."

With that, she zipped off, leaving the rest to Jaune's unconsenting imagination.

* * *

A _considerable_ amount of time later —in which Jaune actually went out and found her to ensure she was alright… only to be screamed at to leave— Ruby returned to the clearing, her face utterly flushed with a wilted expression.

"Sorry about earlier," Jaune said awkwardly, "I just wanted to make sure you hadn't been eaten by a beowulf or something."

"It's okay," she mumbled, climbing down to lie next to him, "just… if you're not quite feeling it this time, _pretend_. I need _someone_ to appreciate what I just went through."

"Um… I don't think that'll be a problem," Jaune explained, as Ruby tilted sideways to face him and began rubbing herself along his prone body. She leaned up to kiss under his chin, working up to his ear. As he turned to better face her, so did she twist onto her back, and he followed her lead until he was lying atop her.

Her eyes slowly closed as he leaned in, and their lips met.

He felt wild as she wrapped her arms across his back and kissed him back, hard. She pulled her knees up, and he found their clothed crotches against each other. Jaune couldn't help but firmly rub himself against her, and she groaned with delight as he went rock-hard, tightly shoving her plush skin underneath.

Their eyes met, and she smiled wide, blushing fiercely as she turned her head. "Mmm! Don't stare at me while you do that, weirdo!"

"Sorry…"

She twisted underneath him again, until her back was against him. "Now come on," Ruby bade him.

He froze. "Uh… come on?"

She leaned back and shook her butt against him. "I wasted enough time getting ready… j-just put it in."

He leaned back at the order, hands upon her hips as he stared down at her shapely backside in her pajama bottoms. Then he realized…

"Uh, Ruby… You're not wearing a skirt this time. How did you want me to…"

She turned her head to meet his eye, blushing uncertainly. "I… I _guess_ it's okay if you see my crack a little. Just pull 'em down a bit… and don't stare."

It was far different from last time, Jaune concluded. He hadn't needed to _undress_ Ruby in any way. But now, he felt trepidation as he hooked his thumbs under her waistband and slowly tugged, revealing soft pale skin.

"Just a _little…!"_ Ruby ordered, feeling the fabric sliding down. He couldn't possibly see her _line_ from his perspective, even if she were totally bottomless, but she still didn't like the exposure.

She heard a zipper and the clinking of a belt, before letting her mouth part as something soft, firm, and warm parted her chubby cheeks.

' _Oh my god this is actually happening again!'_ she thought, as he blindly probed.

She reached back and found the searching object, heart pounding as she guided its path.

"Ugg!" Jaune gasped. "It's...moist?"

She nodded as she let him go, feeling the press against her backdoor. "It should be enough… just be— _AGCK!"_

Her shriek of pain and surprise was swiftly followed by Jaune's as her back straightened, and the back of her skull popped him in the nose. Neither noticed as he wrenched free from her body.

"Augh…!" Jaune groaned, hands over his beak. "Wh-ah… are you okay?!"

"S-sorry…!" she told him, a hand reaching back to clutch her stung backside. "Y-you were a little fast, I-I just need a little longer to get used to it going in…

"Here, I'll tell you when, just stick it at the right…" she began as they wordlessly repositioned until he was slotted again. _"There…!_ Now just let me…"

She wiggled her hips as she bent forward, only to lean back against the thing poking into her. Her left hand reached back to grip his hips for leverage as she gently tugged. Both felt a sort of rippling of muscles as she carefully shoved against his tip, letting it spread her open further and further, each time reaching a pressure that did not yet proceed into pain.

Finally she held her breath as she shoved, firm but slow, and both slowly felt her body swallow his helmeted tip.

She let out her breath with a giggle, hearing his own breathing deepen with the sensation of entering her body.

"Oh my _god…"_ Jaune groaned, sliding deeper and deeper, "This is still so… you're so snug and smooth inside."

"Oh _me…?_ " Ruby sighed, grinning as her eyes closed blissfully. "Your… how can it be so soft and still feel so _hard…?"_

Jaune clutched her hips, pulling out fully and hovering as she gasped pleasurably, before slotting again and returning to her warmth and continuing the slow pendulum of sex.

" _Ohhhh, keep doing that,_ it feels _so GOOD_ going in…!"

"Y-you got it…" he breathed, hilting her and receiving a squeak before he withdrew and complied. "I-I find it hard to believe… _mmm!_ … th-that you really enjoy it in there."

"I mean — _Nnn!—_ guys who like guys do…" she answered, the silliest grin plastered on her face.

He frowned as he steadied his rhythm. "Really…? I Just — _ohhh—_ I just thought they took turns with the _enjoyable_ part."

She shrugged, shivering as his length slowly entered her again. "I-I dunno… never asked… So stop questioning it… and _grab my BOOBS,_ for pete sake!"

He didn't need telling twice, letting his weight shift as he sank deeper within her body, hands sliding up her waist and under her black nightshirt to the creamy globules he sought. She cooed as he gently squeezed and fondled her treasures, his face rubbing into her shoulder blades, and they continued to indulge in the other's flesh.

Shortly however, she groaned happily and twisted right. Jaune wrenched out of her body as they tumbled. She'd landed atop him but let herself roll further, onto her back beside him. She grinned at him, face pink as her left hand made a show of sliding over her stomach towards her waistband. Her pants were lowered from his work, so he could see _just_ above her groin, the creases of her thighs visible, pointing to where her fingers steadily reached.

He was transfixed as her hand sank beneath her clothing, biting her lip as the cloth over her crotch fluttered with the fiddling of her fingers.

She sighed happily. "Come on you… back on your bike," she ordered, before her eyes drifted. "By 'bike' I mean my butt…"

"I know," he chuckled, as he rolled over and lifted her legs. "Here we go…"

"Aaaaaahh…!"

"Oghhh…!"

In a single motion they were locked once more in fornication. Jaune crept low, face to face with her.

"S-since we already opened… that door," Ruby groaned, an arm around his back, "kiss me…?"

He leaned in, her palm along the side of his face as they closed their eyes and mated long into the night.

* * *

"So… _your_ dream involved _me_ … gobbling up your whole body with _my butt…"_

"Hey, _I_ just had a really strange nightmare," Jaune defended, still cuddling her from behind. "It's not like I set out making it up… I'd need to be some kind of deviant _freak._ "

Ruby grinned as she winced, posed on her side as his little spoon. "Oh no, Jaune!" she whispered dramatically. "My butt's gonna take you for real this time! It's _plotting!"_

Suddenly her boyfriend felt a warm puff on his thighs as her backside trumpeted its humble retort.

"Ruby, _augh…!"_ he groaned, nose wrinkling

as she laughed, face red, yet _clearly_ pleased with herself.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ … oh _whoof…!"_ she exclaimed, suddenly swatting the air. "Okay, so that was worse than I planned, sorry… it's probably because of all the stress from yesterday… Guess we're not heading back there today, huh?"

"Well," Jaune began, desperate to recover the mood, "we've still today before that pill wears off, right? Hate to waste it."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah…" she whispered, before reaching behind her and pulling him into a kiss.

In moments they'd gone from cuddled on the floor to Ruby twisting to straddle his prone body. He watched with hunger as she sat up, rubbing her hips on him, wetting lips trailing over his length before a flick of her thumb rose his tip towards the sky. "Oooh… I've _gotta_ feel that morning stiffy… it's gonna be _so good…!"_

Jaune only smiled as she saw her lift herself up and angle him properly… and then came the descent.

Both cooed as she took him in with nary an effort, nether lips resting at his crotch as he hilted. She was stock straight-angled… no, she was actually tilting _back_ slightly, forcing him against her G-spot as she savored his dawn redwood. She leaned down, hair draping over his face as she less _kissed_ him than roughly gnawed his lip.

Jaune could still scarcely believe the sight and reality he'd found himself in. Ruby Rose loomed over him… Adorable.. _Beautiful…_ She was his _girlfriend_ now… and she was _riding his dick…_

It was enough that he was uncertain he'd keep control much longer… but fate took care of that for him.

Ruby wrenched away from him, both facing the barn door as it blasted open with a smash. The dawn light filtered through the dust and debris, the glare blinding both as they lay naked in utter shock as two figures stood against the sun.

" _OKAY, WHAT GIVES?! WHO'S THE—?!"_ shrieked Nora, hammer in hand, before she properly beheld the scene inside. "Oh… REN, NO WAIT, DON'T COME—"

"I can't find a trace of them _anywhere_!" Ren shouted, bringing up the rear as Nora scrambled too late to do much but ward his gaze with her arms. "Any luck in—?"

Nora couldn't do much more than grin foolishly, arms and legs spread-eagled to block his view as much as possible.

"Well?!" Ruby demanded as he stared in abject confusion, utterly uncertain what he was seeing. "Are you gonna freaking turn away already?!"

* * *

"So what the sweet-and-sour- _porking_ did you two get up to that caused…" Nora began a while later, regarding the utter destruction that had befallen much of the barn and surrounding land. _"...THIS?!_ I mean… even I ain't _that_ good…"

"Haha, uh, _yeah,"_ Ruby said, sitting beside Jaune once they were properly clothed at last. There was a repetitive _'thunk'_ every few seconds as Ren practiced throwing Stormflower against a spot on the barn wall, appearing stoic… though anyone who spent enough time with him knew he wasn't quite _this_ quiet. "That's kind of a long story…"

Jaune stepped forward. "Short version… I found out what you and Ruby did before," he said, staring Nora sharply in the eye.

"Um… _before?"_ Nora asked, uncharacteristically pale.

"He means when we slept together, Nora…" Ruby muttered, preceded by a sudden, much louder knock against the wall as Ren noticeably took a heavy breath.

Nora, for once in her life, appeared utterly lost for words at first. "And… I mean… the barn…?"

"Ruby told me what happened... I took it _badly_. I stormed out, Grimm felt us out and we fought everything up to a Deathstalker before we made up. Frankly, I'm _still_ not great with it. I don't like this all happening behind my back."

The plank Stormflower struck next collapsed inward, loudly.

"Oh, _you_ don't like things happening behind _your_ back?" Ren called out suddenly, his passive nature all but evaporated. "How long has _this_ sort of thing been happening?!"

"A few weeks," Jaune answered, matching Ren's volume. "It wasn't your business to begin with! What do you care if I'm with Ruby?!"

"That's not the point at _all!"_ Ren answered in anger, finally advancing on them. "You and Ruby, I couldn't be happier for you! You have my blessing! But you all have been fooling around like teenagers when you're supposed to be on _watch?"_

"We _are_ teenagers," Ruby said quietly.

"We're _Huntsmen!"_ Ren proclaimed, coming to a stop. "We're traveling in the _real world_ where Grimm and people want us robbed or dead or _both!_ We _trust_ you with our _lives_ to not lead us into mortal danger and make certain nothing _murders_ us in our sleep!"

None of them said anything, aside from Nora trying to edge her way towards him.

"And _you,"_ Ren snapped, finding Nora's eyes. "You've been _enabling_ this for _how_ long?"

"A few _days!_ And I'm not _enabling_ them, I'm _covering_ for them so they can have privac—"

"They can _have_ their privacy! But all this sneaking around, and _nobody_ is honest about it? Why am _I_ somehow the last one to know something _this_ important is happening in our team?!"

Nora's nostrils flared, and the timidity that had taken her was replaced with defiance. "Maybe because you've _never_ wanted to _talk_ about anything to _do_ with sex, and of all people _I_ should know that! _They_ just wanted to keep to themselves, _I'm_ the one that needled the truth out of them. So _I'm_ the one who decided you'd _probably_ be the least okay with all this."

Ruby and Jaune watched as the two sparred back and forth

" _I'd_ be the least okay with _you_ having relations you're not ready for! You leapt into their business, and from what it _sounds_ like—"

" _They_ were sneaking around all love-drunk and _I_ stepped in so they would _have_ the safe opportunity they needed without making it the group pow-wow that's—"

" ' _Stepped in?'_ " Jaune blurted uncontrollably. "That's what you call _cheating_ with Ruby behind my back? What kind of advocate _are_ you?!"

"I…" Nora froze, barely able to look at Jaune. "I made a mistake, Jaune… I _never_ wanted to hurt you, it just sort of happened, I wanted to show Ruby wha—"

Jaune stormed a step forward. "It took me _reflecting_ to realize Ruby didn't understand what she was doing; _you don't HAVE that excuse!"_

Nora took a step back. "I was _weak! I'm sorry, Jaune…_ I joked about it, but then Ruby got into it, and I wasn't strong enough to say 'no'..."

Ren and Ruby watched, staggered at Nora's shift in demeanor.

"I'd never been with someone I _wanted_ to before," she told him, quietly. "But I'd _never_ try and take you from each other."

Jaune had nothing to say, and for a time, none of them said anything.

"Nora, that's all…" Ren began, changing track. "Nothing is ruined… at least I don't _think_ so. But this just proves you're not emotionally _ready_ to deal with this sort of th—"

" _Augh!"_ Nora growled, fingers on her temples. "Oh my _gaaaaaaaaawd_ -uh! Ren, _YOU_ were the one more traumatized by what happened back then than _ME!_ The one it _HAPPENED to!_ You _realize_ that?!"

"Nora, you were _abused,_ and you _repressed_ your feelings over it. You don't need to hide—"

" _I like FUCKING, Ren,"_ Nora exploded. All of them winced, as though someone in earshot could have heard it. "I LOVE sex, and I'm REALLY _GOOD_ AT IT. _YOU_ are the one that can't accept that. _YOU_ are the one that can't believe I'm _ACTUALLY_ okay and not some damaged little thing you need to shelter, who doesn't know her _OWN_ feelings! YOU are the one that can't get past it, can't imagine that _I'm NOT ashamed…!_ I'm not _broken…"_

None of them said a word, as Nora's slammed over Ren like a crashing wave. He stood, immovable, before Nora stormed off.

He didn't react until she was nearly in the woods.

"Nora," he called. She stopped, not turning. When she said nothing, he finally told her, "I'm sorry. I never thought of you as ' _broken.' "_

She stalked off. Jaune looked after her. "Let her go soul search wherever. I think we all need a break."

Ruby turned to him. "You're right. But we can't ignore this. We've gotta sort this out before we take off. I'm gonna go talk to her…"

Jaune sighed. "Better you than _me._ Just… do me a favor?"

Ruby tilted her head. "Yes?"

"Don't have sex with her."

Ruby stared for a moment, evidently offended, before she marched her way after Nora, muttering darkly.

* * *

She found Nora sitting on a rock by the stream, less skipping stones than just throwing them in with a greater and greater splash.

"Oh… Ruby… Stick out here too long and people will start talking…"

Ruby sighed, getting the point. "We've gotta fix this. We're gonna fall apart. If not splitting off, then our teamwork is gonna suck and—"

"Look, I get it, you're being a leader," Nora said, repeatedly tossing another stone up in the air. "Ren… Ren's not the one to worry about. He wants what's best for the team and he's trying to hold it together too. Heck, maybe I even got _through_ to him a little. Jaune…"

"Yeah, Jaune is kinda the hard one," Ruby admitted.

Nora's snorted with amusement.

"Oh come _on,"_ Ruby sighed, before cracking an illicit smile, "you know what I meant."

"Alright, so… he doesn't trust me," Nora said flatly. "And why _would_ he, I guess… I dunno how you fix that."

Ruby considered. Honestly, she'd been hoping Nora might be more helpful than this. "Uhhh… well… maybe a... trust-building exercise?"

Nora couldn't help but scoff through her teeth. "Like what? We fall back and catch each other? I think we'd need a _honey_ of an _exercise."_

"Well," Ruby thought aloud, "what can a couple people do that takes… or _makes_ trust…?"

Neither of them did much else but listen to the babbling brook for a bit.

Finally, Nora groaned. "Oh come on, brain, you're _really_ one-track lately."

"Huh?"

"This is not the cause and _solution_ to all our problems," Nora said firmly, still addressing her own head in the water's reflection. "Stupid idea anyway."

Ruby puzzled visibly as Nora failed to elaborate… and then it clicked.

"Ohhhhhh!" Ruby exclaimed.

* * *

"Ruby… _no_ …" Jaune deadpanned, arms full of planks that would become firewood.

"Jaune, don't be like that," Ruby groaned. "It'll be good for you, good for the _team."_

"You'd _seriously_ just let me do that?" Jaune asked, heaping the wood into the pile and dusting off his palms. "Ruby… I don't _want_ to have sex with Nora. I want to _make love_ to _you,"_ he finished, taking her hands in his own.

Ruby went red, the warmest drunken grin on her as she turned away to brush a lock of hair out of her vision. "Aww…"

She shook her head. Business pleasure before… normal pleasure. "Jaune, I need you to know I trust you, and I trust Nora, and I trust _both_ of you enough that this is okay."

Jaune stared like she were an alien. "Ruby, I don't need to _get even_ with you for what happened."

"That's not what's happening."

"And… this is completely _backwards!_ You have sex _because_ you _trust_ someone, you don't trust someone _by_ having sex!"

Ruby pursed her lips. "The same was true about falling in love…" she argued, arms reaching around him. "But here we are, after boinking time and again to blow off steam."

"I mean…" Jaune spluttered, avoiding the silver orbs as their brightness bewitched him.

"We'll keep _our_ thing special, and we'll do it every which way. Come _on…_ you _know_ Nora's good. Just trust _me…"_

Jaune held his breath, but it came spilling out in an explosive sigh. "I'll be thinking of _you."_

Ruby pecked his lips as she let herself hang over his shoulders.

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe this."

Ruby and Jaune were inside the barn, making slight preparations to put their impromptu love nest back into proper shape. Ren seemed less than impressed as Nora explained at the door, already dressed in just her nightie.

"Believe it or not, we're all gonna…" Nora began, giving a sideways sway _"...'bond'..._ You can sit out here apart, or you can join in. You're invited, _right guys?"_ she asked, turning in as not to speak for them.

Ruby caught Ren's eye a second and went red. "I mean, as long as everyone's okay with that… my line is _only_ Jaune's though, all other deliveries in the 'back'," she joked, before giving a hollow laugh and turning away. _"Can't believe I said that…"_ she muttered deeply.

" ' _Line?' "_ Ren asked.

"Don't worry about it," Nora said. "It's kind of a _thing_ with her."

Jaune paused a moment. "Wait, Ruby, I thought your stomach was funny. Now you're ready for—?"

Ruby leered. "Don't ask questions you _DON'T_ want me to answer, Jaune… Because the answer is _grody-town…"_

"...Fair enough."

Ren rubbed his temple, his eyes squeezed shut. "This is insane… even if you're all consenting, what about disease?"

Nora rolled her eyes. "You _know_ I'm clean, and… come _on_ … It's Jaune and Ruby…"

Both lovers looked up. _"Hey…"_ they whined resentfully.

"Well _I'm_ still _untouched,_ and I'd rather wait for someone _special_ than give it away, _"_ Ren opined.

This time the _three_ of them said it. _"Hey…!"_

Ren couldn't help his demeanor shifting as he let out a bark of laughter. "That's not… you _know_ what I mean."

" _I_ get it!" Ruby called.

Nora shrugged. "Firsts are overrated, but… for _me…_ I don't think it matters if your first is your _only_ , long as it's with someone who matters."

"Yeah," Ruby offered, "I mean, Jaune and I are kind of a _thing_ now… but if we weren't, I wouldn't have minded knowing my first was with him… I trust him."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you 'get it?' "

She nodded, sweeping a push broom at abnormal speeds. "Yeah, but… looking _back_ … it's really not as big a deal as I made it out to be. It seems like this huge, important step… and I wouldn't trade it I guess… but once you get it over with, you feel kinda silly...y'know? Like everyone makes it _such a big DEAL..._ "

"Hmm…" Ren uttered thoughtfully. "I'm… still probably gonna pass… I'm not sure which I'd pick anyway."

Nora frowned, before letting out a laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

"Kidding?"

Nora immediately blushed and turned away. "Nothing."

Ren's head quirked in confusion. "No, really, what do you…?"

Nora glanced at him from the corner of her eye and froze on the spot. Finally, her hand reached out to shut the barn door, effectively isolating them. "I'm afraid to say…"

Ren stared dumbly for another several seconds, before noticing the pink in her cheeks. His eyes widened. "You mean… _us?"_

Nora finally summoned her nerve and turned to face him. "Well… why _not?_ We've been together as far back as I care to remember. I can't imagine life without you here… I can't imagine us going our separate ways…"

She was cherry red, wringing her hands and—

"Nora," he said stepping in to take her hands in his own, thumbs rubbing her knuckles, "you're _shaking…_ Why are you—?"

"Because I'm _terrified_ to say this, because I don't want to screw it up and push you away!" she blurted. "I almost _torpedoed_ Ruby and Jaune's relationship by getting too close, I… I don't want to mess up and lose the most important person in the _world…"_

" _Nora…!"_ he admonished gently, as she nearly succumbed to tears, pulling her arms to him in a soft embrace. "I know we don't say it really… but you _know_ I'll always love you, one way or another. I could _never_ turn my back on you."

She leaned wide-eyed into his chest, still not quite able to look at him. "I… I _know…_ But I don't _reeeeeeeally_ know…" she said, lifting a hand to gesture. "I just… I thought team JNPR would last _forever…_ but it _didn't…_ Everything feels like it's getting _worse,_ and we're throwing ourselves right in the thick of it! I just…"

Nora pressed into the hug, squeezing with enough strength to constrict most men. "I don't know how much time left we _have…_ to live our lives, to… to take the chance that the person you most care about might be the one you're happiest with."

Ren, much inoculated of Nora's famous hugs, rubbed his hand across her back as he looked out, almost whimsically into the distance. "Put like that, it sounds… a little obvious, doesn't it? How long…?"

Nora shook her head. "I don't even know… It's like it snuck up on me, or like I always kinda _did._ "

Ren blinked. "It's… odd. I know what you mean. I always recognized you were _attractive,_ in your way, but it's like… I never saw it as an option?"

" 'My own way?' " she repeated, meeting his eyes with a frown.

"Th-that's not to impl—"

She grinned ear to ear as she stuck her tongue out. "Oh calm down, I'm _screwing_ with you."

"Hey, not _yet,_ " Ren said, grinning himself, "I still haven't agreed to _anything."_

They both laughed, Nora giggling musically.

"Okay, seriously though," Ren pled, reeling things in. "I'm _still_ going to need to think on this… I mean, jumping _straight_ into a physical relationship?"

"Pff! _Straight?!"_ she blurted, leaning back. "Depending how you look at it, we've been dating in a sexless relationship FOR _YEARS…!"_

He chuckled. "I'll _still_ have to think about it. And I'm not so sure about Ruby and Jaune…"

Nora beamed and shook her head as she took _his_ hands, shaking them around. "Aww, don't worry about _them_. Only do what _you_ feel comfortable with. My experience? When it's _basically_ an orgy, don't look at it like a big sex-ball… just a set of options… Let things happen if what's happening feels _right._ You don't have to do anything with _anyone_ you don't _want_ to."

Ren beheld her in a way he really hadn't, his eyes wandering. He'd _definitely_ seen her naked before… but that was more incidental, or casual given their closeness. "I'll think about it."

Nora noticed the behavior, letting him go and opening the barn door again. "Don't think _too_ 'hard,' " she told him, punching her own posterior as she went, which jiggled gelatinously a moment as she slipped indoors.

In the not so distant woods, Ruby's grizzled, grey guardian angel sighed at the proceedings, in the midst of redressing his bandaged leg. "Holy _shit,_ Tai," he muttered, lamenting his in-law's genes. "This sure brings out some memories…" he concluded, swigging from his flask before draining some of the stinging contents over his wrappings.

* * *

"So… you… have any _requests?"_ Nora asked, unusually awkward as they formed a blanketed circle, clad only in underwear. Nora sat on her knees, looking especially small as the couple spooned. "Because I'm pretty good at… a lotta stuff…"

Jaune looked Nora up and down, himself flustered at copulating with another girl, let alone someone he knew so well. Let alone someone who went behind his ba—

Jaune banished the thought. That wasn't the point of this. That wasn't helpful. Nora _wanted_ to make things right.

Nora herself wasn't sure why she was acting like this. She'd dominated over men _far_ more intimidating than _Jaune._ Though maybe that was the _point_. Jaune, where she was concerned, had all the power here. Being _seductive_ wouldn't help, only make this feel like a fling, like she'd concocted this just to satisfy _herself_. But _submitting_ to him would make it feel like she was obligated to please him as revenge, or payment.

This would require a delicate sort of give and take…

"Ruby and I thought it over," Jaune said. "Not so much requests… just _rules."_

"Oh?"

"No kissing," Ruby said. "And he doesn't put it in your front. Those are sorta _our_ thing?"

"Oof," Nora intoned, wincing. "Never heard the term 'exit only' used _this_ way…" she joked. "Alright, Jaune, you lucky stiff… So is _everything_ up front off limits, or what?"

"Just don't have me go down on you again?" Jaune asked, brows creasing with conciliation.

Nora giggled. "Well _yeah!_ ...Cause you had enough a' _that_ from before, and… So _no_ oral, period?"

"Uh… no, I _think_ that's okay?" Ruby said, looking to Jaune, who nodded.

Nora smiled. "Good! _That's_ a part you don't wanna miss out on, trust me."

Jaune tried to think if they'd forgotten anything, hoping to prolong working the blank sexual canvas that awaited them, uncertain how to start fresh with a new partner. "Do… _you_ have anything you don't want?"

Nora snorted. "Aw, hon'... If you _manage_ to find something that's too much for me, I'll… I dunno, let you come in my hair or something… Oh! Actually, don't try any _foot_ stuff… I'm _super_ ticklish. You _will_ get kicked in the head… or peed on…"

"Right…" Jaune replied with a breathless, nervous chuckle. "We're _actually_ doing this…" he added, still lain on his side.

Nora took a breath. "Yep," she affirmed, leaning forward into a crawl and reaching him slowly. She slid onto her own side, facing him as she scooted against his body, taking his free arm and guiding it around her back as her other hand scrawled loops over his chest with her finger. Jaune took the hint and pulled her closer by the small of her back, noting especially in this context just how _small_ Nora was compared to himself.

Ruby sandwiched Jaune between them as she leaned upon her elbow, content to watch this play out and ad-lib where she could.

Nora traced her finger across his collar, nuzzling her head against the crook of his neck as her left leg ran over his calf, lifting her knee to slightly part her own legs. "You can _touch_ me, y'know. I dunno _how_ much foreplay you want, but if you're nervous, just loosen up."

She demonstrated by lithely clutching him around the neck and back and pulling herself up his body, being sure to press against every crack and corner of him as she did, breasts trailing plushly over his own chest. She managed to hook her foot around his thigh, her pelvis rubbing as close to his own as possible. She now nuzzled cheek to cheek with him, pointedly sighing into his ear as she did.

He began to mimic her, closing his eyes as he ran his hands over her, slightly too polite to reach lower, though he did find her raised knee.

They continued in this holding pattern, their airy groans the only noise as Nora gently rubbed her body against him. "Seriously, Jaune… _explore_ a little…!" she whispered.

He gasped as her hand reached low, suddenly cupping his length from below and giving it a slight rub. "Yeah, you're not quite _there_ yet…"

She dragged herself ever higher, until Jaune found himself staring up at her, even as his chin suddenly slid between her sizable breasts. "Here," she offered, reaching behind herself and letting the tension in her bra vanish as she uncoupled it. An instant later and she'd torn it off herself, leaving him only with her soft naked flesh. She arched her back, rubbing further against his face. "How's that? Don't call 'em funbags for nothing."

Jaune couldn't deny his reluctance was steadily ebbing away, especially feeling Ruby beside him, and hearing her sigh contentedly. He burrowed his face between Nora's flaunted breasts, appreciating her buxom size and the particular scent of her skin. His fumbling grip upon her boldened as his hands found her hips and rode the curve up her waist, to her lower back, and finally straight down her shorts over her _other_ , firmer pair of globes.

" _Ooh!"_ Nora trilled, giving a laugh as she felt him squeeze. "I think _someone's_ finally in the mood to play… Bit more of a handful than what you're used to, huh?"

Jaune only answered by rooting his nose around until he found a nipple, and began lavishing it with his tongue. Nora cooed in interest as she cradled his head, but left it to reach between them.

"Uhh…!" Jaune groaned, as she found his girth, seizing it with a grip that was almost painful.

"Look what _I've_ goooot…" she sang, her wrapping fingers rippling upon him rather than pumping. It was maddening, she knew. "Whatcha' gonna do now— _wwwWAHAHAHA!"_ She exploded into laughter as Jaune's massaging hands hooked her waistband and dropped it far enough to expose her pale buttocks to the air. She twisted and flipped them until Ruby had scooted back and she had Jaune flat on _his_ back beneath her. She raised herself up, sitting on his stomach as he kept his iron grip on her bare butt.

"Hold up there, _stud,_ you are NOT hard yet, and I am SO not done playing," she said, giving his tackle a firm tug.

"You _said_ to explore," Jaune retorted, giving her a mischievous grin.

"I did," Nora admitted. "I'm just not disrobing all the way _just_ yet."

"But your BUTT'S out," Ruby noted, leaning to see it with the silliest expression on her face.

"The butt can _stay_ out," Nora said, pleasantly flushed.

Jaune gave a wry smile. "You know I've _more_ than seen your downstairs… we're well acquainted. For all intents and purposes, I've seen you naked."

Nora tilted her head as she rolled her eyes. "Bottoms stay on for now, horndog. _Yours,_ however, are coming off."

"Oh?" Jaune asked, still smiling defiantly.

"Yeah, you want your dork sucked, dont'cha? ...The answer to that is _yes."_

Ruby giggled, sitting behind Jaune's head. "All his bottoms, not just the front?"

"Oh trust me, he wants 'em off," Nora assured her, tugging at his wasitband. "Come on Jaune, work with me if you don't want 'em torn."

With a lot of hip wiggling and yanking, they worked his own shorts off, leaving him nude as the day he was born. Only _then_ did Nora slide back to hover over his knees, then tapping on them loudly with her palms. "Hey, fan them legs," she ordered.

"What? Why?"

"You really wanna do this all locked-flat and stiff? That _sucks,_ you don't get aroused that way. Open legs is like, body-code for _'getting it on,'_ regardless your gender."

Jaune considered how to do this without it coming off like he was assuming the position, settling for widening while keeping the limbs concerned flat on the ground. Satisfied, Nora got onto her front and army-crawled her way up. She stopped once her chest was level with his hips.

"Okay, so… _you're_ getting a pretty exclusive treatment here… I apologize in advance if it doesn't work," Nora front-loaded, leering with a smirk at his manhood as she idly pumped it. "Way back when, I wasn't _developed_ enough to try this. Rubes, you might want to pay attention in case you keep filling in, fast as you have."

"Uh… sure?" Ruby affirmed, entirely lost.

"Alrighty... And you can pick up some pointers while I prep him too…"

"S-see," Jaune stammered as another girl handled his junk, "if you two _involved_ me like this before, there wouldn't have been—"

"Point taken," Nora said as politely as she could, visibly wilting, "Can you _not_ guilt me right when I'm about to put your dick in my mouth?"

"Right… right… sorry."

Without another word, Nora raised his rousing length up and immediately ran her tongue around it along it. No sooner had she wetted him than she angled herself and imbibed his whole hog between her lips, holding the root firm between her thumb and forefinger as she bobbed over him.

"A-ahh…!" Jaune groaned, his back arching as he dug his fingers into the blanket. Ruby watched Nora's technique with fascination. What she'd taught Ruby to emulate was paltry, entry-level. She moved with practiced speed, varying now and then to draw him slowly between her lips, and popping him out to attack from the sides. It wasn't thirty seconds before Jaune sported the diamondoid firmness Ruby associated with a _very_ good time.

Nora noticed as well, popping him out and returning to working her fingers over him as she appraised her work. "Heyyyy… Ruby, shame on you! You sold him a bit short, he's _plenty_ bigger than that toy was."

"Uhh…" Jaune offered, looking between the between the girls, quite lost as to what he should say.

"Well it's not like I'd really _seen_ it before that!" Ruby defended. "I don't know how stretchy my _butt_ is!"

"You don't gush pre-come, either, so that's a plus," Nora noted appreciatively. "I always _hated_ that. Apart from all the extra swallowing, it was hard to know the difference between pre, and symptoms of a _disease."_

"Uh, does she _usually_ give uncomfortable anecdotes about her time working the streets during this…?" Jaune asked.

Nora chortled. "Sorry, one benefit of experience is a lot of crazy stories… and it's not like Ren ever wanted details… So, let's not waste your stiffy…"

Jaune and Ruby watched with interest and arousal as she swept low, scooting forward on her elbows as a hand grabbed each breast. She giggled as she did this, scooting the last few inches and squishing his member against her sternum. "Okay, let's give this a shot…"

Jaune felt a cool, pillowy sensation as Nora squeezed her considerable breasts and mashed his length between them. He _just_ noticed her wincing as she fondled, searching for a sweet spot and concentrating on her work. Ruby 'ooh'ed' in fascination, idly jumbling her own sweater-bunnies and noting she likely wasn't up to the task…

"Mmm," Nora groaned, "okay, that's a _bit tender…_ but I'll survive. You bruise my tits though, Jaune, and _you're_ paying for my new jacket to hide the boob-window."

"You _wear_ a jacket!"

"A jacket that _fits_ me, Jaune," Nora clarified. " _That_ jacket is several sizes too small, so it fits snug on my shoulders with the zipper open, and accentuates the _bewbs…_ I couldn't possibly close that thing."

"Wow, Form and Function called; they want to know who gets the kids in that divorce..." Jaune muttered.

Nora stuck her tongue out at him as she chuckled. "Expect nothing less from the guy who showed up to Beacon in jeans, a hoodie and a hand-me-down breastplate. Frankly, I'm surprised you designed your own Emblem…"

"I didn't, it's… a family thing," he said, tracing an oblong curve in the air with his finger. _"Arc…"_

"Oh yeah… well I mean, Weiss does the same thing, so…"

She went silent as they stared at each other. Ruby glanced between them.

" 'Omf!' " Nora intoned out of nowhere, bridging the silence by once more imbibing his tip, hands working suddenly to work her breasts over his length.

" _Gyeh!"_ he gasped, head thrown back.

Her bosoms sealed over him, pressing it against her chest and providing a soft tunnel of flesh, and all the while she bobbed upon the bit she could reach peeking over the top.

Ruby was pink as she beheld the erotic display, Jaune clearly unsure what to do with his hands as he grabbed fistfuls of blanket and ran his hands over his own forehead. She decided to aid his plight, slipping over his chest where she was promptly grabbed by those same hands and pulled into a fervent kiss.

Even as they indulged of the other's lips, however, Ruby felt odd hearing and feeling her lover's moans of ecstacy, yet not being the source of it. Almost _wrong,_ like watching the downstairs television, muted, and hearing the audio emit from the television upstairs. She wondered if she was as willing to share as she first thought…

' _It's OKAY,'_ she thought, _'she gets him for a bit… I get him for GOOD…'_

She came up for air, hand brushing his head, only to feel an insistent patting on her hip. Ruby turned to find Nora, staring at her, emphatically waving the same hand to signal her closer. Intrigued, even as Nora's hand returned to her breast, she acquiesced. She gave Jaune an impassioned peck before scooting swiftly to Nora.

Jaune watched, hazy, as Nora worked her breasts harder over him to compensate for spitting him out. She whispered something that made Ruby almost burst out laughing, covering her mouth as she flushed puce. _"Is that… y'know… 'sanitary?!' "_ Ruby asked.

Nora shrugged. "Nine times outta ten… better than a coin toss."

Ruby appeared less to consider and more to work up to something she'd made up her mind over.

Nora resumed to working her mouth and breasts as she hadn't before, Jaune slamming his head back again at the assault and forgetting everything that just transpired.

Ruby Rose felt utterly hot in the face as she giggled evilly. She took her place at Nora's right before suckling on her finger. It looked to be a nervous habit… but it would become something else. Withdrawing it, she traced the digit up her boyfriend's thigh, eyes wide as she sought her target carefully under Nora's heaving body. In seconds, Jaune barely fidgeting at the odd contact, Ruby found the warm divot… and gently slid her finger inside.

" _A-AGKK…!"_ Jaune gasped, clenching upon the wriggling intruder as it entered him. It was shocking, foreign, strange… and so _satisfying_ in a way he'd never have suspected.

Ruby beheld her work with a heady sensation of euphoria as Jaune groaned, coming almost _instantly._ Nora made a sound as she felt a no-doubt greater blast of what Ruby felt on her fingertip: a throbbing, pounding heartbeat, but stronger. Nora shifted her breasts into drawing his ejaculate up and out as she milked him — perhaps ironically— and Ruby couldn't help feeling her own nethers throb as she saw Nora's slender neck steadily swallowing what Jaune had to offer.

As she sucked Jaune dry, he came out of his moment of bliss to meet his girlfriend's gaze. "Ruby…? Your… is that your finger…? In my…?"

"Y-yeah… Should I take it…?"

"I… I don't know…"

Nora sighed as her lips popped off his tip, and she sat up to resume fondling his package. "Prrrrrrrostate, baby!" she remarked, tongue sifting her whole mouth before giving one final swallow. "Haven't met the guy who didn't mind getting his button pushed… So how was the milk train, big guy?"

"Good…" Jaune breathed, still catching his breath. _"Really_ good…!"

Nora beamed. "Not taking _that_ one off the shelf again for a while," she admitted, fondling her chest. "That falls under the 'for _his_ pleasure' bracket… My poor muffins feel half-tenderized… _pasteurized_ even… Now!"

Nora leapfrogged to sit on his belly, staring down at him as she placed her hands along both sides of his head. "...We about ready for the main course…?" She lifted her hips, backing up just enough for his hardness to poke at her backside, just below the bunched-up fabric that exposed it. Nora's mouth opened in mock surprise, and then she leered at Jaune, come-hither stare in full effect. She sat up on her knees, letting the tip slip forward between her legs at a —clothed— more natural target, sighing as she settled upon it. She and Jaune both felt her nethers part under her shorts, slotting to press into her. Nora giggled and cooed as she gave a few tiny shakes of her hips, and the tip wedged itself at her gates.

"Hey…!" Ruby warned, pulling her finger out of Jaune all at once.

An "Ooh!" was forced from Nora as Jaune groaned at this, bucking into her.

" _Nora…!"_ Ruby continued grumpily, staring occasionally at her glistening digit. "We agreed he'd be using your _butt…!"_

Nora chuckled. "It's called _'teasing'_ Ruby, I didn't forget." She rocked her hips back and forth atop him, biting her lip. "Y'sure though? I haven't gotten any _real_ man action up 'main street' since the old days…"

Ruby didn't smile. "Save it for Ren."

Nora clapped her hand over her mouth as she suppressed a blast of laughter, and _failed_ to hide her furious blush. "You think he'll go for it…?" she asked, uncharacteristically quiet.

Ruby shrugged honestly. At last, Nora sighed. "Alright, _fiiiine…"_ She backed off, dismounting from Jaune. "But your refractory period is in full swing. _Maybe_ I could stuff you up my 'Y,' but if you want the backdoor we need you at _least_ three-quarter chub…"

Nora giggled as she sat back onto his legs, feet planting on the floor. "Woo, how's _this_ for an inkblot test, huh?"

Jaune and Ruby leered with confusion, before Nora's knees fanned apart. Between her thighs, the ginger girl's shorts were sporting a dark and obvious diamond-shaped wet-spot where Jaune had pressed into her. Ruby noted from her own experience… Nora must have been _pretty_ aroused…

"Well, Doc," Nora began, "to _me_ I have to say it looks like a _vagina!_ Think that _says_ anything about what I'm thinking?"

"That you want some dick?" Ruby blurted, blushing instantly even as Nora cackled.

"Yes, Ruby! Yes… and _WE…_ " she strained, sidling up to link hands with her fellow redhead, "...are gonna get some _together_ … provided it's okay with Jaune."

Jaune sat up, looking between the two girls. "Wait, so… both of you…?"

Nora nodded. "Yes, but, it's _all_ you. I need Ruby's help here, but… again, if that's uncomfortable, we'll think of something—"

"It… It's okay," Jaune said, giving a slight grin. "Show me?"

Nora nodded, looking to Ruby, who just broke her steady gaze with Jaune. "Okay Rube, on your back."

She complied, lying flat as Nora didn't hesitate to crawl up her. In seconds they were face to face. "Hey there…" Nora said, grinning as she pressed into the younger girl. She turned around, even as she tugged at Ruby's shirt. "Ey' Jaune, I know I'm more typically a dom, but it's time to get going. Unwrap your presents here." She clarified with a wiggle of her hips.

Jaune nodded. "Got it."

Abandoning modesty, Nora and Ruby had just managed to work the latter's shirt off, and Jaune once more found his fingers inside the grenadier's waistband to tug the rest of her bare. Nora lifted and extended her knees one by one in a quasi seductive display as she let him loop her shorts the rest of the way off.

"Okay Ruby, legs up," she ordered, patting the younger girl's thighs, which raised obediently to show off her shimmering sex. Nora scooted up, turning to Jaune. "C'mere you, set it on your girlfriend."

"It?"

"Don't be dumb, Jaune…"

Ruby giggled as he shrugged and knelt down, ever so awkward to see Nora's butt so near his head. He pressed himself against Ruby's petals, which dimpled around him.

" _There,_ perfect!" Nora said, before lowering herself the rest of the way onto Ruby, her own flower aligning with the reaper's.

All three groaned, Jaune marveling as he felt his girth sandwiched between two sets of slickened slits. He took time to appreciate the pleasant heat, only to feel Ruby's syrup mixed with Nora's brand. He could feel her more copious, more watery arousal dripping over him as he took the hint at last and began to slide between his moaning female teammates, the back of his mind wandering how _impossible_ this scenario would have felt a month ago.

Ruby and Nora held each other as all three saw fit to grind into this genital melee, heat rising as they went. The girls let out a puff of air each time his length brushed one of their buttons. Jaune alternated over the best spot to put his hands, but settled for the meat of Nora's thick hips. His weight added pressure to their ministrations.

Jaune eventually found himself ever so slightly too enamored of their work, pistoning between them so far he was grazing their wiry lady gardens. Nora gave a sudden "Mmmph!" of discomfort as he aimed too high, jamming up against her nub.

He froze. "You okay?"

"Mmm hmm…" she uttered, nodding as she reached between them all. "Have a little couple's time…"

Before either could ask, she'd guided him directly to Ruby's sex before rolling off to observe eagerly. She'd barely turned around and they were at it. A grunt from Ruby and he was inside, and she held her breath until Jaune had moved in to kiss her.

Nora watched as the two lovers became absorbed in each other. They had forgotten Nora was even _there._ She noted how vanilla and amateur their style was, but it was lost in the earnest passion and delight between them. It looked very much like they were trying to merge their bodies together, two drops of oil hoping to become one.

And with that in her mind, she felt a sinking sense of disgust as she kept thinking, ' _don't come, Jaune, what about me?'_ She couldn't bring herself to remind him. Part of her saw herself sliding back into place between them, shaking her moneymaker in suggestion… and the rest of her was _disgusted_ by that _._ More and more she wanted to leave, let them be. But then…

"Uh…! Uhh…! J-Jaune…? _W-wait…!"_ Ruby demanded, her body still being speared repeatedly. "What about… Nnnnnnnora-ha…?!"

Nora felt a pit in her gut as Jaune wound to a stop, his eyes lit up. "Oh, right! Nora, umm—"

"D-don't worry about it!" she blurted suddenly. "It… it was a bad idea. _This_ was a…"

Ruby and Jaune stared at her in polite concern as she put on an unbelievably false smile. They turned back to each other. "Nora?" Jaune asked at last as they disentangled.

"Jaune… I'm _sorry_ ," she said at last. "I can't excuse going behind your back, and… Look at this! Even trying to make it _right,_ I'm _literally_ coming between you! I _am_ broken, aren't I?! All I know how to do apparently is swing a hammer and BREAK stuff! Literally _AND_ metaphoricall—"

In her hysteria, Nora hadn't noticed Jaune scoot the short distance until his fingers had lifted her chin to the sky and put his lips to hers.

Nora's eyes shot open in surprise even as she melted into his surprise assault. But the spell was broken almost as quickly as she wrenched away. "J-Jaune?! Wha—?!"

"Nora… I really appreciate you trying to make things right," he explained, "but you're my friend, and my teammate… and maybe I should have remembered that before I went off. I made a mistake too."

Ruby appeared at her side, and no sooner had she turned than her arms had wrapped Nora in a hug and Ruby's lips had locked with hers as well. She'd rarely felt as vulnerable and small, both surrounding her, cocooning her with love.

"Jaune and I are in love," Ruby explained, "but… I think there's room for the rest of this family."

"I…" Nora couldn't come up with the words, and she nearly missed Ruby ducking down entirely out of her vision before she gasped at a hot, wet tongue stroking between her legs.

Thunderstruck, she was simultaneously surprised at Jaune's breath at her ear, something tapping the small of her back as his hands found her shoulder and stomach. "You ready?" he whispered.

She took a breath, blinking away the warmth behind her eyes. _There's no such thing as sexy tears._ "Ready," she told him, as Ruby crept back.

The hand left her shoulder as it reached for his length, and she felt his fingers working her cheeks apart as the hand on her stomach pressed in, bidding her to bend.

Nora couldn't help a breath of humor as she obeyed, not quite planting her hands down as she assumed the submissive role, her backside relaxing as she did. Of _course_ it tracked that Jaune was well enough versed in anal by now. _She_ on the other hand hadn't really let anyone bend her over since she was a young, scared novice. It was refreshing, and arousing… but she wasn't about to give him _everything._

"Just… It's been a while, let me press in and…"

Jaune obeyed as he found her anus, hips forward as he remained otherwise still. Fidgeting, Nora took his hand and pressed back, taking a breath as she worked herself upon him. "Mmm…! Mm— Mmm…"

She felt him begin to wedge her open, surprised she was still so tight after preparing. She had toys plenty bigger than he was.

"Uh— _Aghhh…!"_

"Ohh…"

Finally she conquered his girth, and the first inch slipped within her. She couldn't help but plant her hands on the floor at last as he took the initiative and slowly buried the rest of himself inside her even as she groaned at the renewed sensation.

Her muscles squeezed over him. It was only now that Nora realized that this was the first real, live, warm rod she'd had inside her body since the old days. The toys had spoiled her memories, it seemed, as the feel of real skin on skin penetration revived old thoughts. The warmth, the texture… no plastic or rubber could quite take its place.

Also…

"H-hey, you okay?" Jaune asked as he breathed, hands on her hips.

"I don't…" Nora began, lips pressing together as she chewed her lip, "I don't remember it feeling _this_ much like I have to _poop."_

"Ew…" Jaune remarked as Ruby fell over to laugh.

"Hey," Nora started, flushed, "it's the hole _you_ chose, don't forget. That's what it's for, it ain't _actually_ a second vagina… Get to it!"

And so he did, slowly withdrawing before softly diving back in. She winced as she eased each thrust, weaving in and out to keep him at a comfortable depth. She felt that her insides were dry and sticky, clinging to his flesh as he went. It was uncomfortable, unfamiliar after so many years.

The problem with substituting with toys was that the toys were _acted upon._ She might enjoy one, riding it or pumping it, but all of that was voluntary, in sync with her mind. After so long, she'd forgotten how different it was to have a partner invade your body at their own pace and—

" _Oghhhhhh…!"_ she moaned.

"Nora, you—?"

Nora hesitated to outright shake her head. "J-just gimme a sec…"

Jaune stopped as Nora reflected. All her experience, all she went through… She felt like a virgin all over again! Had her body changed this much? Had she forgotten this much? Had she _imagined_ that it was as good as she thought?

She gave a test push… and then she felt a warmth inside. She leaned to draw back… The discomfort was gone.

She pondered a moment, before recognition came over her. The warmth, her 'gooey center,' the natural greasing of the ways…!

"Oh duh…!" she remarked. _"Lube!"_

"Lube?"

"Yes, now _do me!"_

Jaune didn't need telling twice, thrusting back in far easier and hilting in one motion that made her groan.

" _OGHH…!_ That's it, holy _crap,_ that's what I've been missing!"

She pistoned herself back and forth, spurring on his pace from cautious to paint-shaker, and the slap of flesh filled the barn. Nora recalled taking many lovers, but indeed Jaune's hypnotic hip motion, even at _speed_ was something that left them all behind.

"Augh… _fuck…!"_ she moaned. "Harder, _slam me,_ you little…nnnff!"

Ruby watched with lurid fascination, cherry red as she saw Nora in a position she'd _experienced_ but never seen from the outside. And then Nora's eyes found hers, chin almost to the floor as the slapping got louder. Nora motioned for her to get closer.

Ruby obeyed, and even as she grunted at what Jaune was doing to her, managed to coax her to sit on her knees in front of them.

Then what Nora wanted was clear, as she pulled Ruby closer by the hips and pressed her muttering mouth into the younger girls sex.

Ruby cooed as she was suddenly serviced, unconsciously clasping her friend's head. Her eyes locked with Jaune's as he stood, strangely the most lucid among them as he leaned forward, over the girl he was sodomizing and reached out for a kiss.

Ruby had heard of love triangles, but as they formed this erotic ouroboros, she could only ever define it like this from that point on. Inevitably they broke apart —it wasn't an easy position to hold— and Ruby could only enjoy the flutter of Nora's babbling lips against her as she watched Jaune's length slam inside her again and again.

Nora growled. _"Fuck my asshole…! FUCK MY ASSHOLE…! Come in my ass, you son of a bitch…!"_

Ruby could only reel at the most vulgar thing she'd ever heard Nora say, as Jaune could only take her words literally, hammering her insides again and again. She watched as Nora's hands vanished beneath her, reaching to fiddle with her flower, her chin and collar all to support her on the floor.

And then the fleshy slapping was joined by an _incredibly_ lewd squelching noise as Nora's fingers sank in and she gave a husky moan.

"O-oh, _wow…"_ Ruby muttered, feeling her own loins throb.

Jaune's breathing deepened through his nose, and his pace increased… all signs Ruby was _quite_ familiar with by now. And indeed, he gave a gasp as he finished strong with a full-depth slam, pulling hard enough at Nora's hips to lift her knees off the floor a moment before staying bottomed out.

" _Oghhhh…!"_ Nora groaned, pressing back against Jaune as a smile overtook her. "Ooooooh…!"

Ruby watched, hypnotized as Jaune's hips shifted into a swaying, pumping motion, and she knew that Nora was being filled with his gooey seed. She couldn't help feeling a shade jealous, if only because Nora was clearly enjoying herself.

Jaune's hips stopped moving, and Nora hummed beneath him. "You enjoy that ass, big guy…?"

He nodded. "It… doesn't seem like you can go wrong, really," he laughed.

"Mmm… fair enough. Pretty hard for a guy _not_ to enjoy anal, unless _he's_ on the receiving end," Nora admitted, her fingers still working herself. "Or y'know, if you _poop_ on him."

Jaune's nose crinkled. "What is _with_ you girls threatening to crap on my _codpiece?!"_

Both of them laughed illicitly. "Just sayin'..." Nora said with a shrug.

He began to draw out.

"Mmn! Nope, get back in there, buster, I'm not finished with you yet!" she admonished as he slid back inside her. Then she began to lean forward, hingeing her knees as he slowly followed. "Put your full weight on me."

"I don't want to suffocate you—" he said, stopping himself as she shot him a skeptical smirk, "Nah, you'll be fine…"

Ruby watched as he settled over her, his frame nearly smothering her smaller form, her hands still pressed firmly down her front. Nora turned her head and neck up to him, mouth parted expectantly.

Jaune gave Ruby a chance to object as he leaned in, but Nora closed the distance, and in a trice their lips were glued together as she wiggled her hips. Ruby could hear Nora's fingers sink inside herself as she masturbated with Jaune's vivid assistance.

In spite of Nora letting herself 'coast' for so long off the main event, she was nothing if not an expert, moaning into Jaune's mouth in short order as her whole body shuddered beneath him. Eventually, Nora wrenched away from the kiss and groaned happily. Jaune once more began to slide away and draw out.

"Where's the fire, stud? Got an appointment? Leave it _in_ for a while, it's called _afterglow."_

"O-okay," he said, letting himself slide back in as Ruby suppressed her own giggling.

"Phew…!" Nora exclaimed, pulling her hands out and resting her head on her arms. "I _needed_ a good _schtupping_ like that… How did you still have enough come to stuff me like a turkey? Figure you'd bleached her insides last night," she snarked, indicating Ruby, whose face flushed at the image of her every orifice overflowing with Jaune's—

"Ah, nevermind," Nora said, "Suffice to say, you're a _great_ lay. Probably my best, as guys go, though I could have forgotten someone…"

Jaune visibly reeled. "Okay, you don't need to gild my lily, there's _NO_ way that's true."

Nora chuckled. "I'm _not,_ Jaune, it's not _that_ lofty a compliment. We're talking about people willing to solicit a _fourteen-year-old_ for _sex._ They're not exactly well endowed. Or desirable. Or strong. Or experienced. Or—"

" _So!"_ Ruby interrupted, looking between them. "Are we… good? Trust… wise…?"

Nora's face fell, along with her eyelids. "You need to drag it out into the open like that? Give him some time to—"

"Yeah," Jaune said suddenly.

" _Jaune,"_ Nora started with concern, "don't feel pressured, give it some time and be honest with—"

Jaune shook his head. "No, _seriously!_ I… Nora, as long as we're honest going forward…"

"I _swear…"_ she vowed immediately.

He let out a breath of laughter. "I think we're good then… Gotta hand it to you two… Honestly I'd even be alright with more stuff like this."

Ruby's expression soured, an angry pout as she locked eyes.

"Um…! Or we can stay completely exclusi—"

Ruby couldn't help it, bursting into laughter as her countenance melted. "Jaune, I'm kidding! If you're fine sharing, then I am!"

Nora snorted. "Well _hold on,_ let's not scare Ren away… but _hypothetically,_ what did you guys have in mind?"

Ruby went blank, while Jaune pondered to himself. "Wow, Nora… I've been inside you this whole time, you're not uncomfortable?"

"Not while you're busy deflating back there, that's for sure," she told him. "But no, Jaune. It's not the same for _every_ girl, but I'm one that legit enjoys anal. Kinda thought we'd established that when I screamed at you to _fuck me…"_

"I know I know, but… Does it feel the same as…?"

"Vaginal? No."

"Not really," Ruby chimed.

"It's _different,"_ Nora elaborated. "Acquired taste, if you get me… _Wait…"_

Nora's eyes flew wide as she stared straight ahead, a wide smile lighting up her face. "Oh my _god!_ The finger! Jaune are you asking about…?!"

Jaune flushed bright crimson as Ruby watched the exchange, entirely lost. "What?"

" _Jaune…"_ Nora began again, her mouth crooked with her own devilish satisfaction. "...Did you want to try getting it in the butt?"

"I… uh…"

Ruby looked as though her brain had frozen. But then, as if on its own, her finger raised between her eyes. _"Ohhhhhhhh…!"_

"We got him _curious,_ you're truly his muse, Rube!"

"I… don't make fun…"

Ruby snapped out of her fascination and found Jaune, shuffling beside him as he internally flailed. _"Jaune,_ nobody is making fun of you. I've already had sex with another girl… It's okay to enjoy that… Do you…?"

Jaune froze, calmed. "I… don't know."

Ruby's palm found his cheek. "Do you want to find out?"

"I… I'm nervous."

Nora gave a hard grunt, and Jaune recoiled. Her body had just _'expelled'_ him. She shimmied out from underneath him and dove for her pack. He got to his knees.

"It's alright, Jaune, we'll only do what you're comfortable with," Ruby told him.

"Aaaaaalright!" Nora screeched, storming back among them and sporting… _intriguing_ gear… "I've got my strap-on and my lube! Just point me at him!"

Ruby gave Nora a withering look as Jaune's eyes bore into the _thing_ now swinging between her legs. "Nora… I don't know if he's ready for full-blown… uh…"

"Um," Jaune dared, "I mean… _you_ were okay during _our_ first time… and you're _smaller_ than me, right?"

Ruby chewed her cheek. "Don't make it sound like it was _that_ easy… But… no offense Nora, you're not the most… _gentle?"_

Nora looked back at herself, already dripping lubricant onto her new tool. "Er…" She removed the straps. "You might have a point… did you…? Wait…"

Ruby and Jaune stared at her as her jaw dropped with inspiration.

"Yes?" Jaune prompted.

"Jaune, you deserve better than rubber for your first… _and_ you need a gentle lover…"

* * *

Ren's eyes popped out. "You want me to do _what?!"_

Nora, clad once more in just a towel, found him outside pacing. "We've made up, and… now we're building on our trust and… _exploring!"_

"And this requires me to…" Ren frowned. "Why are you coming to _me_ for this?"

"Because Jaune should get the _real deal_ and have a good first experience! Ruby and I can't provide that as well as we'd _like_ to. He _needs_ someone your speed, who can really _enjoy_ the dominant side of this at the same time!"

"Why would you think I'd even—?"

"Ah ah ah!" Nora countered. "I've seen you glance at his butt _more_ than enough times. You can't sneak _that_ past _me,_ Ren. Now you're being _invited_ up in that, and you're going to sit this out…?"

Ren sighed. "Is this before or _after_ WE…? Because I'm not giving my first _EVER_ to a male… not even Jaune…"

Nora blushed, hands racing to cover her mouth in surprise.

And then her towel fell off.

" _NORA!"_

" _OH… Sorry…!"_

"...You're not fixing it…"

"...You're not looking away…"

* * *

The barn door burst open, Jaune and Ruby barely putting on their scant nightwear when Ren spun inside, Nora nude and lampreyed to his torso by her legs. They were a passionate blur, humming and cooing as their lips sought each other, only breaking so Nora could nip a part of his chin or ears.

" _Everybody OUT!"_ Nora demanded.

Jaune only hesitated a moment in pure shock before Ruby tugged on his hand and they edged their way outside.

Closing the door, the blonde and the redhead stared at each other. _"Whoa…"_ they said at once.

"So… you want to go _'get ready?' "_ Ruby suggested, marking the air quotes with her fingers.

"Oh… you mean…"

"Clean yourself out, yes…"

"Right… How exactly…?"

Ruby sighed. "I am only helping you _so far_ with this…"

Nora managed to strip the last of his top off as Ren reached low to unbutton his bottoms. It was frantic, spastic even, aquiver as though they only had until their next breath.

In moments ren collapsed against the wall and slid down, both stark nude as she fell with him into his lap. Their arms were to the other's back, inches away as they broke off and stared into each other's eyes.

"We… we're really…"

Nora gave a curt nod. "Uh… huh…"

"H-how did you want to…?"

She giggled breathlessly, pecking him on his lips again. "Let's keep it simple… in the moment…"

He nodded. "Okay… Do we have protec—"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Not for your first… You should feel _all_ of it…"

"But what if I…"

Nora's forehead pressed against his, letting her nose just nuzzle against his own as she closed her eyes. _"I trust you…"_

Nora Valkyrie had lain with so many men, but here she felt something she never had before. There was no dominance, nor even _lust._ Her stomach squirmed. Her friend… her brother… her _family…_ she shivered in his arms, though there was no cold. At that moment, she wanted only to make him happy.

She let herself slip against him, and his hips responded, as she felt the searching instrument brush her petals. Almost unconsciously they shifted, until she sat at his precipice, a trickle of her essence trailing down his shaft.

"R-Ready…?" he asked, barely a whisper.

She slowly nodded, still shaking, as if from a fever. "Ple-ease…"

They redoubled their grip upon the other's back, and Nora held herself back, if only to perfect their angle. Then she pulled into him, straining as the pressure on her entrance heightened.

Then he pulled back.

" _Ohnnnn!"_ she groaned, as he slipped inside her to the hilt.

"Are you okay…?!" he asked, even as he marveled at the sensations of what he'd just lost.

She only answered by shoving her tongue in his mouth, gently rocking herself upon him. In moments he matched her rhythm with his own, the floorboards creaking even as her arousal pattered upon them.

* * *

"R-Ruby… I… I _think_ I'm finished…?" Jaune said from the other side of the tree.

Ruby used one hand to pinch her nose while the other played a heavily outdated game on her scroll —yet another awful side effect of the CCT being out— rather than her usual, utterly defunct 'Amity Arena,' which REQUIRED a steady connection and had therefore been unusable. It probably would be shut down or renamed by now anyway out of respect… Oh how she wished she'd planned to be _upwind_ of the spot where Jaune was… _preparing._ She _really_ wasn't at the stage where she wanted to be all that familiar with his ' _smell.'_

"You _think,_ or you _know…?"_ she asked.

It couldn't be helped though. She needed to be in earshot, and close enough in case a Grimm found him while he was vulnerable. The dream she had last night had made her rather wary of being alone in the woods with her panties down, and she shared that concern for Jaune.

"I _think,"_ he clarified. "Like, I mean, I don't _feel_ anything, but—"

"Feel anything with _what?"_ she asked, suspecting something.

"With, uh… my _body?"_ he guessed. "My stomach? I-I don't know what else you'd call it."

Ruby sighed. "Jaune, the only way you're gonna be sure is to _check."_

" 'Check?' "

She set her phone down and edged her way around the tree, pointing two fingers into the air and angling her arm so he could see the gesture. "Like _this_ Jaune."

There was silence as he turned to see what she meant.

"ACK!" he exclaimed, recoiling. "That's _disgusting!_ Plus I… that's _weird…!"_

He couldn't see it, but she gave the forest ahead of her a glare that could wilt a sunflower. "Jaune, what do you think _I've_ had to do all this time? And Ren's gonna put his dong in your butt… the _finger_ is weird?"

"Right, I know… But that's _seriously_ gross, what if I touch—"

"Oh come on, Jaune!" she exclaimed, her patience waning. "Nobody's forcing you to do this. If you don't want to, then _don't!_ Or if you think you're clean, give it a shot! But if it's Ren's first experience like this, do you _want_ to be embarrassed by getting him dirty?"

He was silent.

"It's not _that bad_ ," she continued. "Nobody wipes perfect every time, right? Sometimes you get _it_ on your fingers. You wipe it off, you wash your hands, you move on, right?"

"...Right… Do I… wet it?"

"Uh huh. Wipe a bit first though."

A quiet rustling followed, and then she heard him spit. More silence.

"U- _UHG…!"_ he croaked, breathing heavily.

"You okay?"

"Y-y-yeah…! _Ngg!_ Th-this feels _really_ weird…! _Ggkk…!"_

"Just feel along the walls," she told him. "Scoop the small stuff if you have to. You should _only_ feel the skin if you're ready. Ren's not gonna go much deeper than your fingers can reach, so if you're clear that far you should be okay for long enough."

She heard him stammer and utter as he followed through, and she was thankful she couldn't really hear anything over that.

"Urgh…! There's a… at the end."

"Just wedge it a bit, it'll come."

"I-I'm kinda weirded out that you're… th-this _experienced_ in— Ohhhh…!"

She heard the last pat, wincing. "Well, we exclusively did _butt stuff,_ Jaune. That was the price of us boinking."

She heard a rip of paper, a patting, the clink of his belt and the zip of his jeans. "Wash your hands!" she told him, putting away her scroll.

* * *

There was no room for words. They panted and gasped and groaned, but Nora found Ren to be a vigorous… but _quiet_ lover. She was on her back, clutching him for dear life with every limb as he loved her firmly. They would kiss shortly now and then, barely reaching as they trembled. But mostly he stared into her eyes, ignoring every other feature of her form, and she too was hypnotized. She felt so hot, but also so cool, their bodies dotted with perfect, tranquil beads of sweat that refused to drop

Yes… as saccharine as the idea was, Nora couldn't describe this as mere sex. No… they were _making love._ She had tricks and knew erogenous zones… but the raw purity of this, feeling him be one with her… she was so, _so tempted_ to let him come inside her and damn the consequences. But Ren would panic, she would feel awful worrying him, even if nothing came of it.

Then and there she decided she'd get some form of fire-and-forget long-term birth control in Mistral, for it was a _tragedy_ she couldn't feel his first, heavy, virginal wads of ropey, pent-up seed fill her womb, hot and sticky and—

" _Ohhh… oh GOD…! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHhhh…!"_

Her imagination had provided the final kick, propelling her to new heights of ecstasy.

It had to be noted to any fortunate enough to mate with Nora Valkyrie, at least vaginally, that her colossal strength was _not_ limited to traditional burden-bearing muscles. She could certainly squeeze a lover to the point of injury that way… but her pelvic musculature was just as ferocious. To have penetrated her at the time of her orgasm was to feel a startling, potentially painful constriction as her muscles pulsed, clamping down. She had managed to ruin a few of her softer toys this way, but under _conscious control_ it had other applications for when a client wanted to skip out on paying her. Well, at least before she started charging in full up front. A good squeeze and no man was likely to escape her gyno-grip. Her version of the ping pong ball trick was pretty impressive too…

So indeed, Ren grit his teeth in surprise at the intense sensations, while Nora's arms and legs attempted to crush him the old fashioned way.

"N-Nora! _Nnn!_ I can't…! I'm going to…!" he pled, eyes shot open as he tried in vain to pull out from her body.

She gasped as she tried to relax herself, hoisting her knees up to her ribs. "Th-there…! Put it in my butt, _hurry!"_

"Your…?" he began to ask as he pried himself out, but didn't argue, feeling himself at his limit with seconds to spare. He aimed low beneath her flushed flower to the wrinkled entrance and slid inside with a single motion.

" _Oghhhhh!"_ she winced in surprise and pain. Ren was a fair bit bigger than Jaune… It was okay though, especially given what happened a split second after.

Ren pounded as he gripped her tightly, gasping out a breath every few seconds as he finished inside her, spurt after spurt until both were basking in the other's warmth.

"Oof… ah… Okay," Nora groaned, "butt's full…"

"Oh, I'll—"

"N-no, no, you're fine," she said, waving him off. "Just… no more protein suppositories today." She gave a sigh. _"I love you…"_

Ren's eyes opened. "Wow… I guess we really _are_ at that point…"

She giggled airily, nuzzling her cheek against his neck. "Want me to call ya' 'boyfriend,' boyfriend?"

He blinked at the notion, still so foreign to him. _"Together_ together at last…?" he joked.

She chuckled again, taking his hand in her own as her other curled around his neck, pulling his lips against hers.

* * *

 _ **A/N: ... The joke is "Filing Chapter Eleven," like bankruptcy... y'know...**_

 _ **The bitch is baaaaaaaaack!~**_

 _ **Yeah, there's no excuse for leaving this sitting here as long as I did, aside from… lack of motivation. I was just FAR more excited the past year with writing a DBZ/RWBY story on my SFW account, "**_ _ **Transposition F.**_ _ **" It's taken up so much of my limited free time and headspace, and I won't deny, a HUGE reason this story exists at all was as an outlet for my own latent horniness. See, I'm (believe it or not) a semi truck driver, and for the first several months that began that career, I was stuck away from home traveling the country, constantly pent up and bored.**_

 _ **Since then I actually do regional work now, which lets me be home every night or so, and the story just fell further and further down my priority list until I became inspired again.**_

 _ **Yeah, you might notice these chapters (the next one is already a quarter finished) kinda go back on a few things I've said before, namely Ren's involvement in the action. Like happens with Internet reviewers who end up reviewing material they said they'd never touch, it was really just a matter of having no ideas at the time, vs. having ideas NOW. That's not to say I never had anything planned beyond the Halloween-themed nightmare chapters, just that I knew the gap between the finale and them wasn't as certain and didn't have me that excited.**_

 _ **And yeah… it's gonna get pretty yaoi up in here next time. And I address this in the next chapter, but before anyone points out that EVERY character here is behaving like they're Bisexual, neither Ren or Nora really ARE attracted to the opposite sex, per se. I say this from my own experience, as I don't personally find any real attraction to men… but I DO enjoy the sex.**_

 _ **Pretty excited for the upcoming scene, actually, largely because there is a SHOCKINGLY small pool of story content online that involves Jaune getting it in the butt… I'm not sure why either. Jaune is absurdly popular in the sphere of fanfiction, and I know for a fact that a lot of them are yaoi-loving ladies. So… time to fix that!**_

 _ **Also, I might agree that Ren and Nora figuring out their feelings seems fast, but it's like they said… they're already SUPER close, and all they really needed was the push to be honest with themselves. You'd actually be REALLY surprised how quickly things can escalate and how far they can be taken from a controlled situation once both parties recognize that the other person wants exactly what they want. Boundaries and stipulations can erode in seconds under the right momentum. Dopamine is one hell of a drug, kids.**_

 _ **Still, to be clear… wear a rubber, guys. It's easy to infer with a group of characters that close that they don't have diseases to give each other, but this is also a STORY. IRL, don't take anything for granted.**_

 _ **What else…**_

 _ **Oh yeah! So Volume 5 was a trainwreck that nearly sunk the series… and then Volume 6 became the RIDICULOUS comeback of such staggering quality it felt like someone made a faustian pact against someone's soul to make it happen. I think the only weak parts have been one too many inspirational speeches from Ruby, the cast's total pessimism and lack of creativity in how to stop an immortal Salem, and the clownshoes manner in which the Atlas Military has been portrayed, via Cordovan. Among other things, I'd have never suspected they could add to the lore or beef up the fighting animation as much as they have. The series is finally feeling like it's got legs after the loss of Monty.**_

 _ **So here's to you guys for waiting, and here's to the future!**_


End file.
